Un ange passe
by kalid1983
Summary: Une malédiction lancée il y a près de 200 ans... Une vengeance mise à exécution et des campeurs qui tombent comme des mouches autour d'Hebgen Lake. Sorcières ? Esprits de sorcières ? Ou autre chose... Les frères enquêtent.
1. Chapter 1

**1818\. Hebgen Lake, Montana**

Les villageois s'étaient tous regroupés ce soir-là sur les bords du lac, torches à la main, sur les recommandations du pasteur. Cette nuit aurait lieu le procès de ces trois jeunes femmes. Voilà à peine quelques jours qu'elles étaient arrivées au village et elles n'avaient apporté que la mort.

"**A MORT ! A MORT ! A MORT ! A MORT !**"

"Du calme, mes amis !"

"**Elles ont tué nos enfants ! Elles ne méritent pas de vivre !... Tuons-les !**"

"Mes amis, écoutez-moi ! Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour soumettre ces jeunes femmes au jugement divin..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ? Nous n'avons rien fait... Je vous le jure !..."

"Ne jure pas, impie ! Emmenez-la ! Ce sera la première..."

"**NOOOOONNNN !**"

Deux hommes la maintinrent solidement pendant que d'autres lui lièrent pieds et mains en ajoutant du lest. Désormais incapable de bouger par elle-même, la jeune fille en larmes fut transportée de force dans une barque avant d'être jetée en plein milieu du lac.

"**SHERYN ! NOOONNNN !** Et vous, ça vous amuse de faire du mal comme ça ?! Elle était innocente... Elle n'avait rien fait !..."

"Laisse Dieu seul en juger !"

Il fit un petit signe de tête aux villageois qui lui répondirent par la négative. Elle n'avait pas reparu à la surface.

"**SHEEEERRRRRYYYYNNN !**"

"Dieu l'accueillera comme il se doit !..." (en se signant et baisant son chapelet)

"Je n'ai que faire de votre 'Dieu' ! Vous venez de tuer ma petite sœur ! Ne croyez pas vous en sortir comme ça !" (ivre de rage)

"Des menaces, sorcière ?"

"Prends-le comme tu veux, vieux fou ! Mais sache que ton Dieu ne pourra rien contre ma vengeance !"

"Assez parlé ! Attachez-la au bûcher et préparez l'autre !"

"**Je vous tuerai tous, vous m'entendez ? Tous ! Vous et votre descendance !**"

Ils installèrent la deuxième jeune femme sur un cheval, les mains liées dans le dos, et lui passèrent un nœud coulant autour du cou. Ils frappèrent la croupe de l'animal qui s'enfuit au galop, laissant la pauvre fille au bout de la corde. Elle se débattit vaillamment, même si elle savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Au bout de quelques minutes, on entendit un craquement et son corps se raidit au bout de la branche. La dernière poussa un cri déchirant alors que les villageois mettaient le feu à la paille à ses pieds. Il y avait autant de larmes de tristesse que de larmes de colère dans ses yeux.

"Chrissy..."

Elle baissa la tête et se mit à rire, attisant la peur parmi la foule amassée autour d'elle.

"Vous pensez réellement qu'un malheureux feu de bois viendra à bout de moi ? Pauvres petits humains naïfs !... Le calvaire ne fait que commencer... Vous avez peut-être tué mes sœurs, mais vous vous êtes trompés. **C'est moi la plus dangereuse des trois. Vous vous êtes attaqués à ma famille ! Ma vengeance sera terrible et rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de faire un massacre !... AHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAH !**"

Les flammes commençaient à l'envelopper toute entière. Bientôt elle ne serait plus qu'une torche humaine. Bientôt elle ne serait plus qu'un brasier sans nom, et elle redeviendrait cendres.

"**Je vous tuerai tous ! Soyez maudits ! Rendez-vous en Enfer !**"

Et elle disparut dans les flammes au grand soulagement de tous. Cette nuit-là, on entendit des cris de liesse dans toute la région du lac. Dieu avait jugé ces impies. Tout irait mieux maintenant.

**De nos jours. Hebgen Lake, Montana.**

Des bulles apparurent à la surface de l'eau, venant troubler le calme qui y régnait alors. Le bouillonnement alla croissant, puis plus rien.

Sur les berges du lac, aux abords de la forêt, un groupe d'amis était venu profiter des beaux jours pour faire un peu de camping.

"Wow ! Quand ils disaient sur la brochure que la vue donnait un avant-goût de paradis, je ne m'attendais pas à ça !" (émerveillée)

"Du calme, Charlie ! T'as encore rien vu ! Attends un peu ce soir et tu sauras ce qu'est le paradis !"

"T'es immonde !" (en tapant du poing contre l'épaule du jeune homme)

"Ne fais pas ta prude ! Surtout toi ! T'es mal placée pour me faire la morale !... Et puis, c'est toi qui as insisté pour venir passer le week-end avec nous... Tu savais très bien à quoi t'attendre... A tes risques et périls !"

"Hugo, au lieu de dire des conneries, aide-nous plutôt à monter la tente !"

Le principal intéressé fit un large sourire et vint aider ses amis. Quant à Charlie, elle affichait une moue dégoûtée.

"Il est hors de question que je dorme avec ce pervers dans cette tente !"

"Désolée chérie, mais on en a qu'une ! Ce sont les joies du camping. Faudra faire avec ! Et puis, dis-toi qu'il ne s'agit que de deux malheureuses nuits..."

"Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je préfère encore dormir dehors... à la belle étoile... Au moins je suis sûre qu'il ne m'arrivera rien !..."

"Que tu dis ! Mais as-tu pensé aux bêtes sauvages ? Non. Franchement, ça ne serait pas prudent pour toi de ne pas partager la tente avec nous..."

"Et puis on promet d'être sages !"

"Ça suffit les gars ! Assez plaisanté ! Si ça continue comme ça, plus aucune fille ne voudra nous accompagner..."

A cette perspective sinistre, la bande de potes se figea littéralement sur place, arrachant un fou rire au jeune homme.

"Jason, t'es vraiment trop con !"

"Peut-être... mais un con intelligent. Avouez que vous n'y aviez pas pensé !" (sourire aux lèvres)

Les garçons haussèrent les épaules en soupirant. Evidemment non.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il nous reste quatre heures avant que le soleil ne se couche... Que pensez-vous d'aller vous balader ?"

"T'es dingue ? Après tout ce qu'on vient de faire ?"

"Dylan, on vient simplement de monter une tente..."

"Exactement ! J'suis vanné, moi !"

"Et vous autres ?"

Jason voyait bien que son idée était loin de faire l'unanimité et ça le rendait un peu malade. Après tout, s'ils étaient venus ici, c'était pour profiter du paysage et du grand air pour se ressourcer... Pas pour fainéanter. Mais allez dire ça à ceux pour qui c'était un sport national ! Il soupira.

"Tant pis. J'irai seul ! Je serai de retour dans deux ou trois heures. Vous n'aurez qu'à préparer le dîner..."

"Tiens ! C'est une bonne idée, ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?"

"Ça ne dépend que de toi, Andrew ! Qu'as-tu chassé ?"

Devant la mine déconfite du jeune homme, il pouffa et lui désigna le merveilleux objet qui se trouvait derrière lui : la glacière.

"Il n'y a plus qu'à réchauffer... ça sera dans vos cordes, vous pensez ?"

"Moque-toi ! Mais nous on ne va pas se perdre en pleine nature !"

"Tu sais que tu sais être comique quand tu veux, Daryl ?"

Ce dernier afficha son plus beau sourire, finissant de désespérer son ami qui les avait conduits ici. Jason leur fit un petit signe de la main et s'éloigna en soupirant.

A peine avait-il tourné les talons que la jeune fille, Charlie, partit faire bronzette sur l'herbe dans son maillot deux pièces, sous les sifflements et les regards admiratifs de ses amis.

"Hé Charlie ! N'hésite surtout pas si t'as besoin d'aide pour te badigeonner de crème !"

Sans même prendre la peine de se retourner, elle leur fit un doigt d'honneur et alla s'installer sur sa serviette, la poitrine en avant et les lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez. Derrière elle, elle ne perçut que soupirs déçus et grognements. Elle sourit.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Jason flânait sur les rives du lac, s'attardant sur chaque paysage... sur chaque fleur, respirant à grandes bouffées cet air frais qui lui faisait tellement défaut. Il s'arrêta un instant et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce moment de paix et d'harmonie. Au milieu du lac, l'eau se remit à bouillonner de plus belle et avec force.

_Aide-moi !_

Jason rouvrit ses yeux. Il avait entendu... Il croyait avoir entendu une voix... Pourtant il ne voyait rien. Il n'y avait personne à des mètres à la ronde. Même pas ses amis.

"Y'a quelqu'un ?"

Il y eut de nouveau un silence.

_AIDE-MOI !_

Au milieu du lac, le bouillonnement avait cessé. En son lieu et place, un corps flottait à la surface, tête dans l'eau.

"Merde !"

Il regarda tout autour de lui. Personne. Personne n'avait entendu de voix et encore moins de cri. Lui seul pouvait aller secourir cette personne. Sans se poser plus de questions, il plongea dans les eaux transparentes du lac et nagea jusqu'à la forme. Une femme. C'était une femme. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme. Déjà ses lèvres avaient commencé à bleuir et son teint était pâle. Mais même comme ça, elle était magnifique ! Jason la prit par la taille et nagea jusqu'à la rive. Il y déposa le corps inerte de la jeune femme et commença à lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

Elle ne respirait plus. Il l'allongea sur le dos et entreprit un massage cardiaque. Toujours rien. Le pauvre bougre commençait à désespérer. Il n'avait tout de même pas sorti la belle des eaux pour qu'elle meure arrivée sur la terre ferme ! Il la regarda en soupirant. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Si belle qu'il lui semblait être un crime de la toucher et de la réveiller. Le jeune homme hésita encore un peu et se décida finalement à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Il y mit toute son ardeur. Il voulait qu'elle vive ! Entre temps, il continuait les massages cardiaques, attendant avec espoir que la belle ouvre les yeux. Il allait arrêter quand soudain...

Jason s'affola. Il ne pouvait retirer ses lèvres de celles de la belle inconnue et il sentait un liquide froid envahir peu à peu ses poumons. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il avait froid. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il se sentait vidé. Il s'écroula sur la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il était mort.

Quant au reste du groupe, ils s'étaient confortablement installés à l'ombre dans la forêt, pour profiter au maximum de ces derniers instants de paresse. Bientôt viendrait le dîner et il faudrait tout préparer. Les garçons étaient restés seuls au camp, Charlie ayant prétexté une envie pressante. La brise jouait avec les branches des arbres et apportait un peu de fraîcheur.

_Viens vers moi !_

"Z'avez entendu ça les mecs ?"

"Quoi ?"

"La voix..."

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

"Une voix ?"

"Ouais. Elle était si douce... si sensuelle..." (d'un air rêveur)

"Arrête de fantasmer, Andrew ! Ici, on est au milieu de nulle part. Tu ne trouveras pas ta naïade dans le coin !"

Il fit une moue déçue et reprit sa place par terre.

_Viens vers moi !_

"Là, ne me dites pas que vous l'avez pas entendue !"

Ses amis froncèrent les sourcils. A part des oiseaux, ils n'avaient rien entendu.

"T'as dû te tromper ! Y'a rien ici ! T'es tout seul à l'entendre c'te voix !"

"Mais qui sait, peut-être que t'es comme Jeanne d'Arc !"

"Z'êtes vraiment trop cons !" (en s'éloignant)

"Ben quoi ? Fais pas cette tête ! Reviens !"

Le jeune homme lui fit signe qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre et partit à la recherche de cette voix enchanteresse. Au détour d'un chemin, non loin du campement, il croisa une magnifique jeune femme.

_Viens vers moi !_

Il était subjugué par sa beauté et restait comme prostré devant elle. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il se débattit à peine. Sourire aux lèvres, elle le relâcha au bout de quelques secondes, visiblement mort. Puis elle reprit sa route en direction du campement des jeunes gens, usant de son charme et de sa voix. Elle se reput sur les corps des jeunes hommes qui l'avaient si généreusement invitée.

Entre temps, Charlie était revenue de sa virée, l'âme joyeuse, rêvant à la superbe soirée qui s'annonçait. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit en arrivant au campement, ce fut cette femme qui lâchait le corps d'Hugo au sol, mort. A dire vrai, tous ses amis semblaient morts, dispersés ici et là dans les bois. Totalement paniquée, elle eut à peine le temps de mettre sa main devant sa bouche et de verser des torrents de larmes qu'elle entendit une voix moqueuse derrière elle.

"Alors chérie, t'es perdue ? Tu sais, c'est vraiment pas beau d'espionner les gens comme ça... C'est même très vilain ! Hé Kelly, vise-moi un peu ce que j'ai trouvé ici !"

La jeune fille était terrorisée. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses amis, si rieurs il y a encore quelques minutes, et qui affichaient maintenant des teints blafards. On lisait la terreur sur leurs visages. C'était ce qui la frappait le plus. Comment une simple femme avait pu leur causer une telle frayeur ?

"Je vois que tu as trouvé de quoi t'amuser, toi aussi !" (avec un sourire malsain)

Charlie fronça les sourcils. C'était donc ça. Elle n'était qu'une simple amusette ! Elle regarda la jeune femme s'avancer vers elle. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, mais à sa plus grande terreur, elle était comme paralysée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ses supplications moururent à ses lèvres et elle porta ses mains à son cou. Pourquoi était-ce si serré ? Pourquoi elle n'arrivait plus à respirer ? Elle ouvrit grands ses yeux à mesure qu'elle perdait le précieux oxygène et que son visage prenait une teinte violacée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi et comment on pouvait prendre un tel plaisir à faire souffrir autrui. Ses questions demeurèrent sans réponse. Quelque chose venait de se briser en elle, dans un craquement sinistre, et l'avait laissée sans voix et sans vie. Elle s'écroula au sol pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Les deux jeunes femmes l'observèrent avec application et éclatèrent de rire.

Pendant ce temps, sur l'herbe fraîche et humide de la rive, la jeune inconnue ouvrait grands ses yeux et poussait avec horreur le corps sans vie de ce jeune homme qui gisait sur elle. Affolée, elle se releva aussi vite que ses membres frêles le lui permettaient et s'enfuit au loin. De l'autre côté du lac, une autre jeune femme observait la scène en souriant.

"Bienvenue parmi nous, petite sœur !"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam laissa ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce, prit un des cookies que son amie avait préparé pour lui avec amour et se dirigea vers la chambre, l'humeur joyeuse. Totalement exténué par la virée qu'il venait de faire avec son frère et soucieux d'être en forme pour son entretien de demain, il se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit et ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, sans prendre le temps ni de se déshabiller ni de défaire les draps. Il se laissa aller quelques instants à la douce mélodie du bonheur puis soudain...

De fines gouttelettes vinrent s'écraser sur son visage et troubler sa quiétude. Incommodé par ces trouble-fête, il tourna sa tête tantôt à gauche tantôt à droite dans l'espoir de leur échapper. Sans succès. Il soupira intérieurement et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard s'attarda sur un point blanc au plafond.

En l'espace d'un instant, il avait regretté son geste. Il aurait voulu ne pas le voir... Il aurait voulu ne pas le connaître... Mais la vie nous joue parfois de sales tours. Le simple fait d'avoir ouvert les yeux avait comme amorcé le début du 'spectacle'. Celle dont il voulait faire sa femme était comme clouée au plafond. Elle portait cette robe de nuit blanche qu'il lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire et qui la mettait si bien en valeur. Au niveau du bas ventre, une tache d'un rouge insolent avait remplacé le blanc immaculé et venait lui rappeler l'horreur de la scène.

"Sam ! Pourquoi, Sam ? Pourquoi ?"

Il l'entendit encore prononcer son nom avant qu'elle ne soit entièrement avalée par les flammes.

"Non ! Non ! Non ! Jess !" (en gesticulant dans tous les sens mais hypnotisé par le brasier qui avait pris au plafond, juste au-dessus de leur lit)

Ce cauchemar, il n'avait cessé de le faire depuis la mort de Jess, il y a de ça déjà quelques mois. A force, c'était devenu une sorte de train-train quotidien. Pour peu, il s'y serait presque habitué. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire croire à son frère, même s'il savait qu'il ne serait jamais dupe. Dean le connaissait trop bien pour ça.

Ce cauchemar étant fini, il s'attendait donc inconsciemment à se réveiller, mais ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois-ci. C'était comme si on le forçait à rester là... C'était comme s'il n'avait pas tout vu ce qu'il avait à voir... Sitôt que Jess disparut dans les flammes, Sam se retrouva sur un tapis d'herbe fraîche, au bord d'un lac. Sam ne comprenait pas. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Le cadre était superbe, le paysage idyllique. Il aurait été le lieu parfait pour passer une lune de miel. Cette seule pensée lui serra le cœur. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il l'avait perdue. Pour toujours. Et même lui n'y pourrait rien y faire.

Mais pourquoi était-il ici ? Il y avait bien une raison. Il y avait toujours une raison, pas vrai ? Il fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir. Il rêvait. De ça, il en était sûr. Chose curieuse cependant, il pouvait évoluer... bouger... comme si tout ceci était bien réel... Et là, tout de suite, ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Pire encore, qu'allait-il découvrir ? Ce fut donc avec appréhension qu'il entreprit de marcher le long de la rive.

Plus il avançait plus le paysage changeait. D'idyllique, il était devenu paysage de mort. D'énormes nuages noirs avaient obscurci le ciel. L'herbe, si verte il y a encore quelques instants, était tellement grillée qu'elle avait fini par disparaître par endroit. Tout n'était plus qu'arbres morts et paysage de désolation.

Sam déglutit. Il avait en lui ce sentiment étrange qui lui nouait l'estomac. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il allait trouver. Malgré tout, il poursuivit son chemin. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Quelle que soit cette nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise, il devait savoir. Il régnait autour du lac un silence de mort. Pas un bruit ne filtrait... ou presque. Juste un petit clapotis... Juste un léger bouillonnement qui semblait venir de plus loin... Attiré malgré lui par ce son si ordinaire et en même temps si effrayant, il s'en approcha de la source. Et ce fut là qu'il le vit.

Il resta comme paralysé, comme tétanisé, les jambes flageolantes, le visage blême et les larmes au bord des yeux. Elles ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à se libérer et glissèrent le long de ses joues. Comment avait-il bien pu l'oublier ? Comment tout ceci avait bien pu arriver ? Il avança de quelques pas, juste assez pour se laisser tomber auprès du corps qui gisait pour moitié dans l'eau et pour l'autre sur la rive.

"Dean..."

Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, ne laissant qu'un teint livide et des lèvres bleuies. La main tremblante, il mit deux doigts sur la jugulaire de celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui. A son grand dam, il ne sentit aucun pouls. Alors, avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, Sam tira son frère sur la terre ferme et commença bouche-à-bouche et massage cardiaque. Tout ceci ne devait pas finir ainsi. Cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Ils venaient juste de se retrouver, il ne pouvait pas déjà le laisser seul. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit !

"Dean !"

Il continuait d'effectuer les gestes de premier secours. Sans grand résultat. Il n'y avait que lorsque Sam faisait les massages cardiaques que le corps de Dean semblait prendre vie, secoué par les gestes acharnés de ce frère qui refusait de voir partir son aîné. Mais le fait était là. C'était déjà trop tard. Il était arrivé trop tard pour le sauver et il ne lui resterait plus en mémoire que ce visage aux yeux clos qui semblait si paisible.

"DEAN !"

Il prit dans ses bras le corps de ce frère tant chéri et le berça comme Dean le faisait pour lui autrefois, écartant de son visage une mèche de cheveux humide. Rien. Pas de réaction. Aucune moquerie. Aucun geste de recul. Non. Juste un corps froid et sans vie.

"**DEAN ! NON ! NOOOOOOONNNN !**" (sans cesser de le bercer)

Au loin, on entendit un ricanement féminin sinistre qui parvint presque à couvrir ses propres cris.

"**NON ! NON ! NOOOOOOOOOOONNNN !**"

Sam se réveilla en sursaut et en nage dans la chambre de motel qu'ils avaient louée quelques heures plus tôt, le tout sous l'œil inquiet de son grand frère.

"Sam, ça va ?"

Il ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par ses pensées.

"Sammy ! Sam ! SAM !"

Le principal intéressé daigna enfin regarder son frère, les yeux hagards et le regard empli de tristesse.

"Toujours ce même cauchemar ?"

Pour toute réponse, Sam hocha la tête.

"Tu veux en parler ?"

Il lui fit un signe de tête négatif.

"Tu diras c'que tu voudras, mais il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour de tes cauchemars ou bientôt ce sont eux qui te tueront !..."

"Tu crois pas que tu noircis un peu le tableau, là ?"

"Moi ? Rappelle-moi la dernière fois où tu as dormi !..."

"Dean... Je viens tout juste de dormir..."

"A d'autres ! De là où j'étais, ça ne ressemblait pas franchement à ça !"

"J'ai quand même grappillé quelques heures..."

"Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Sam, tu tiens à peine sur tes deux jambes et tes paupières ne rêvent que d'une chose : se refermer !"

"Je vais bien ! C'est juste... Laisse-moi un peu de temps !... Et puis, si ça continue, je finirais bien par m'y habituer..."

Dean le regarda d'un air encore moins convaincu que d'habitude. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Jamais il ne pourrait redevenir le même après ce qu'il était arrivé à Jess. La voir mourir encore et encore, c'était son châtiment pour ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver.

Pour ce qui était de Dean, il n'était pas prêt à le voir disparaître de sa vie. Il avait trop souffert par sa faute. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu entre la vie et la mort dans un de ces nombreux hôpitaux qu'ils avaient 'visités' ? Des dizaines ? Des centaines ? ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de compter. Mais mourir, c'était différent. Il ne pouvait mourir qu'une fois. Il n'avait le droit qu'à une seule chance, qu'à une seule vie, et Sam les avait vu filer toutes les deux dans son cauchemar. Non. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que tout cela se réalise. Il n'était pas prêt à perdre son frère, son héros de toujours... Mais il se voyait mal lui expliquer qu'il avait un besoin viscéral de le serrer dans ses bras pour être bien sûr qu'il était là avec lui.

"Sam ! Tu m'écoutes ?!"

"Mmmh...? Non..." (la tête ailleurs)

Dean laissa retomber sa tête sur sa poitrine en soupirant.

"Sammy... Tu sais quoi ? J'pense que tu devrais arrêter l'honnêteté... Dans ta bouche, c'est encore pire que des mensonges !..." (en grimaçant)

"Hein ? Quoi ?"

"Non. Rien. Oublie. Je disais donc, pendant que Monsieur Je-n'ai-pas-sommeil rêvassait les yeux ouverts, que je nous ai trouvé une nouvelle chasse..."

"Ah ?"

"Je savoure ton enthousiasme, mon petit Sammy !..." (moqueur)

"Arrête de te foutre de moi !" (en lui donnant gentiment un coup de poing dans l'épaule)

"Moi ? Impensable !"

"Ouais... Ouais... C'est ça !..."

"Quoi ? Tu n'me crois pas ? ça me blesse !..."

"Crétin !"

"Idiot !"

"Bon alors, qu'est-ce que t'as ?"

"On a retrouvé un groupe de jeunes à Hebgen Lake. Tous morts."

"Et alors ? Je n'vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne !..."

"Du calme, Sammy ! Laisse-moi finir !... Les garçons ont été retrouvés noyés... La fille qui les accompagnait, étranglée..."

"Je ne vois touj..."

"J'ai pas fini ! A part un des garçons, aucun n'avait séjourné dans l'eau... Et pour la fille, c'est encore plus étrange... Dans le journal, ils disent qu'elle ne portait aucune marque de violence. Pas de bleus. Pas d'hématomes. Pas de griffures."

"Oh !"

"Comme tu dis !"

"Et tu penses à quoi ?"

"J'en sais rien pour l'instant, mais je pense que ça vaut le coup d'enquêter. On avisera sur place !"

Sam hocha la tête en silence et alla préparer ses affaires en vitesse. Avec de la chance, il ne rêverait plus d'ici là. Et avec cette prétendue chasse, il pourrait au moins se changer les idées et effacer de son esprit cette vision d'horreur qui le hantait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

"T'es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ?"

Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà que les frères étaient sur l'Hebgen Lake Road sans rien voir d'autre que le paysage. Dean n'avait rien contre la nature, mais ça n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé... et ne le serait sans doute jamais. Encore heureux que la route était bonne, sinon il n'aurait pas roulé une seconde de plus au milieu de nulle part.

"Tu t'attendais à quoi aussi proche du parc de Yellowstone ? A une grande ville avec des gratte-ciel et des bars à chaque coin de rue ?" (en le regardant, agacé par les soupirs incessants provenant du côté conducteur)

"Figure-toi que j'aurais apprécié !..."

Il y eut un silence puis il reprit.

"Je sens que ce voyage va être long... Long et ennuyeux... Tout comme cette enquête d'ailleurs..." (en soupirant de plus belle)

"Rappelle-moi qui l'a trouvée cette chasse !..."

"Ouais... C'est ça, moque-toi ! Tu perds rien pour attendre ! Putain ! Elle est où cette morgue ? Perdue en plein désert ?" (en maugréant)

"Dean..."

"QUOI ?"

"On est perdus, c'est ça ?"

"Dis-le-moi ! C'est toi le crétin qui a la carte !"

"C'est un coup bas, ça !"

"Je dis ce qui est. Je suis les consignes du copilote et le copilote me dit 'je ne sais pas où on est...' Alors, ça ressemble à quoi pour toi ?"

"A de la mauvaise foi..." (murmure)

"J'ai entendu, Sam !"

"M'en fiche !"

Dean se gara sur le bas-côté et arracha la carte des mains de son frère, essayant de se repérer comme il pouvait. Il arqua un sourcil, perplexe. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'était pas plus avancé que son frère. Ils étaient perdus au milieu de nulle part et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Juste cette route qui semblait infinie.

"Génial ! On a l'air malins maintenant !"

Il frappa le volant d'un coup de poing rageur, sans porter la moindre attention à son petit frère. Il lui en voulait trop pour ça. Ah ! Ils étaient beaux les fameux chasseurs de créatures perdus sur une grande route ! Ils avaient vraiment l'air fin !... Il laissa retomber sa tête sur sa poitrine en soupirant et ferma les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de pétard le tira de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'origine de ce bruit si agréablement désagréable... et fut étonné de voir un autre véhicule. _ça roule ce truc ?_ Mais il fut encore plus surpris quand ce dernier se rangea juste derrière l'Impala et qu'une somptueuse créature en descendit. Deux jambes fines et élégantes habillées d'un simple minishort moulant - Dean n'avait pas osé s'aventurer plus loin - s'approchèrent de la portière conducteur. La jeune femme toqua gentiment au carreau pour attirer leur attention, les faisant légèrement sursauter, même s'ils s'étaient déjà aperçus de sa présence.

Dean baissa la vitre et se retrouva face à un ange. Ebloui par tant de beauté, il n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot.

"Je peux vous aider ?"

"Vous le faites déjà..."

"Pardon ?"

"Excusez mon ami. Il a conduit toute la nuit, alors... il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même..." (esquissant un sourire gêné)

Dean fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à son petit frère qui lui fit son plus beau sourire.

"Ne l'écoutez pas mademoiselle !..."

"Appelez-moi Amy..."

"Amy... Ne l'écoutez pas... Il est juste jaloux parce qu'il ne vous a pas vu en premier !"

La jeune femme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarques, mais là elle s'était laissé hypnotiser par son sourire enjôleur et n'avait rien vu venir.

"Amy... Vous savez que vous êtes absolument ravissante !..."

Sam se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence. Rester coincé dans l'Impala pendant que Dean flirtait avec sa prochaine conquête n'était pas prévu dans son planning. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas venus pour ça non plus. Presque instantanément, deux paires d'yeux accusateurs le foudroyèrent du regard et il se sentit soudain tout petit.

"Quoi encore ?"

"Si tu pouvais..." (d'une voix timide et faisant de grands gestes maladroits pour s'expliquer)

Dean fronça les sourcils et se creusa les méninges pour tenter de décrypter le message... Et il lui fallut un temps avant de comprendre. Avec toutes ces émotions, il avait totalement oublié.

"Euh... Hum... Oui... Excusez-moi d'être si direct, mais vous ne sauriez pas par hasard où se trouve la morgue de Grayling...?"

Pour toute réponse, elle éclata de rire, laissant les deux frères perplexes.

"J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?"

"Non. C'est juste... La morgue de Grayling..."

Elle fut prise d'un nouveau fou rire.

"C'est rien... ça va passer..." (en essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à perler au bord de ses yeux si bleus)

"... mais si vous saviez..."

Elle se retint de rire et leur fit un petit signe de la main.

"Suivez-moi ! Je vais vous y conduire !... Je m'y rendais de toute façon..."

Sam et Dean hochèrent la tête et dès qu'elle eut disparu dans ce qui lui servait de véhicule, ils se regardèrent en haussant les épaules.

Le chemin jusqu'à Grayling leur parut ridiculement court. En à peine plus de vingt minutes ils étaient arrivés à bon port... dans la ville... le village... la bourgade... le hameau de Grayling... Dean passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se pinça l'arête du nez, horrifié.

"C'est ça Grayling ? Et moi qui croyais qu'on avait touché le fond !"

Sam soupira. Il n'était pas plus rassuré que son frère par la tournure des événements. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq bâtisses ici et à part ça, c'était plutôt mort.

La voix d'Amy les tira de leurs rêveries. Voyant leurs mines déconfites, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, pas vrai ? Allez ! Ne faites pas cette tête ! Surtout que vous n'avez encore rien vu !..."

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard entendu et sortirent de l'Impala, en étirant leurs membres douloureux.

"La morgue !... Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà oublié ! Surtout qu'elle vaut le coup d'œil !..." (clin d'œil et petit sourire aux lèvres)

Elle les emmena dans ce qui semblait être le plus grand des bâtiments...

"Je vous présente mon bureau... Amy Wilcox, Ranger !"

Dean et Sam la regardèrent ahuris.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? J'ai de la salade entre les dents ?" (en souriant)

"C'est juste..." (cherchant ses mots)

"Trop jolie pour être un ranger ?"

"J'ai pas dit ça !..."

"Je suis pas jolie alors...?"

"J'ai rien dit de tel non plus !" (de plus en plus mal à l'aise)

"Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à prendre un verre avec moi après votre passage à la morgue..."

Sam était mort de rire. Cette fille avait un don pour détendre l'atmosphère et remettre son frère en place. A celle de l'innocente victime. Avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces dernières heures, ça valait tout l'or du monde !...

"En parlant de ça..."

"Oui. La morgue... Suivez-moi et faites attention où vous marchez ! C'est si facile de se rompre le cou !... Et je ne voudrais pas vous compter comme membres permanents..."

Ils descendirent par l'escalier dans une sorte de cave et suivirent leur guide jusqu'à une pièce sombre et froide... très froide...

"Soyez les bienvenus à la morgue !" (un nuage de vapeur sortant de sa bouche)

Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes devant elle écarquiller les yeux sous le coup du choc. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est venus foutre ici ? C'est ça la morgue ? C'est quoi la prochaine surprise ? C'est là où ils entreposent les boissons pour le bar ?_ Amy ne leur laissa pas le temps de se reprendre.

"Hé, Jimmy ! Y'a de la visite pour toi !" _Y'a quelqu'un qui vit ici ?_

"Amy ? Encore un cadavre ! Tu sais qu'ils sont déjà à l'étroit ici !..."

"Ce sont des vivants, Jimmy ! Excusez-le, c'est l'habitude..."

Un visage sortit de l'ombre. Ce garçon devait avoir 20-25 ans, mais il faisait preuve d'un véritable professionnalisme devant ses mystérieux visiteurs.

"Alors messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?"

"Je me présente. Je suis le Dr Jake... et voici le Dr Ill..."

"Vous savez que vos deux noms ensemble, ça rappelle..." (en souriant)

Les deux frères le foudroyèrent du regard.

"Ah... On vous l'a déjà faite..." (en se grattant le sommet du crâne, un peu embarrassé)

"Je disais donc que nous sommes les docteurs Ill et Jake, consultants pour le FBI. Il nous a été demandé d'enquêter sur la mort pour le moins suspecte des cinq adolescents à Hebgen Lake..."

"Et bien !... Ils vous ont pas gâté !"

"Pardon ?"

"Non. Rien... Je suppose que vous voulez voir les corps..."

"ça serait bien en effet... et votre rapport sur ces cas aussi, si c'est pas trop vous demander..." (sur un ton sec)

"Bon. Ben je vais vous laisser... On se retrouve tout à l'heure, Dr Jake !..."

"Appelez-moi Dean !"

"Alors à plus tard Dean !" (en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main)

"C'est vous qui avez fait les premières constatations ?"

Le jeune homme acquiesça, le visage fermé.

"C'est triste de voir ça... Surtout à leur âge !... C'est trop horrible ! C'est trop injuste !"

Dean demanda avec sérieux à voir les corps et Jimmy lui désigna machinalement les chariots recouverts de draps blancs. Quand ils les soulevèrent, les frères furent frappés par l'expression de terreur gravée sur leurs visages.

"On les a trouvés dans cet état et ils le sont restés. Pas moyen de leur fermer les yeux. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient statufiés... Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont vu là-bas, mais ça leur a pris la vie !..."

"ça...?" (en arquant un sourcil)

"Ecoutez... Je sais ce que vous pensez, vous autres médecins de laboratoire... Que la science peut tout expliquer... Qu'il y a une explication rationnelle pour tout... mais rien n'explique que ces jeunes se soient noyés en pleine forêt et que cette jeune fille soit morte pendue sans corde..."

"Pendue ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"On peut le sentir. Son os hyoïde s'est brisé net... ce qui ne peut être que le résultat d'une pendaison... ça j'en suis sûr !... Pour le reste..."

"Oui...?"

Jimmy hésita longuement, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Je me fous de ce que vous allez penser de moi !... Vous direz sans doute que j'ai regardé trop de films... que je prends X-Files un peu trop au sérieux... Mais je m'en fous ! Ces morts ne sont pas naturelles !..."

"Evidemment, puisque ce sont des meurtres !"

"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !... Ce... C'est pas humain..."

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Et c'est quoi alors, Einstein ?"

Sam jeta un regard noir à son frère qui n'en manquait décidément pas une.

"Ne faites pas attention à lui. Poursuivez... Vous avez une idée sur celui qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?" (d'une voix qui se voulait encourageante)

Dean haussa les épaules en boudant, mais même ainsi il semblait encore avoir de l'effet sur le jeune homme... un très mauvais effet pour tout dire !... Il ne cessait de regarder ses pieds et de jouer avec ses doigts, n'osant pas parler.

"Jimmy... S'il vous plaît !..." (avec un regard suppliant)

"Pas celui... Celles..."

"Pardon ?"

Jimmy prit une grande inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau. Ridicule pour ridicule, il n'avait rien à perdre...

"Les gens aiment se retrouver par ici... et quand ils se retrouvent, ils boivent... Les langues se délient et racontent à ceux qui veulent bien l'entendre les histoires du temps jadis. Il y a une légende qui court à propos du lac. On raconte que trois sorcières y furent condamnées à mort et que sur le bûcher, la dernière proféra des menaces à l'encontre de ceux qui venaient de les juger et leur jeta une malédiction. Toujours d'après cette légende, trois jours après leur mort, leurs corps auraient disparu. Une immense vague aurait englouti le village et ses habitants pendant la nuit. Personne n'y aurait survécu."

"Hum !... C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on n'est pas plus avancés !"

"Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ? Ils sont tous morts noyés ! Ce sont elles ! Elles sont de retour !" (en criant, presque hystérique)

"Et vous voudriez me faire croire que ce sont des sorcières qui ont fait le coup ?" (en ricanant)

"Dean, ça suffit !"

Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main lui enjoignant de laisser tomber et le laissa seul avec Jimmy. Lui avait quelque chose de bien plus important sur le feu.

"Calmez-vous Jimmy ! Regardez-moi !... Vous ne sauriez pas où on peut trouver des renseignements sur cette 'légende' ?"

"Vous me croyez ?" (plein d'espoir)

"Il s'agit peut-être d'un copieur..."

Jimmy fut un peu déçu par cette réponse, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Il lui raconta donc tout ce qu'il savait et lui parla de la bibliothèque du village qui se trouvait non loin de là.

Sam sortit de la 'morgue', et du bureau d'Amy par la même occasion, près d'une demi-heure plus tard, sous l'œil moqueur de son grand frère.

"Alors, il t'en a fallu du temps pour sortir de là !... Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ?"

Sam prit une grande inspiration et serra des poings. Dieu que Dean pouvait être horripilant parfois !...

"T'as vraiment été odieux avec ce garçon ! Il essayait de nous aider et toi tu l'as traité avec mépris et condescendance ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Dean ?" (plein d'incompréhension et de colère)

"Ce qu'il me prend ? On a perdu du temps avec les délires de ce môme... Pire encore, tu lui as fait croire qu'il pouvait avoir raison !..."

"Et alors ? Peut-être qu'il a raison..."

"Pitié Sammy..." (en levant les yeux au ciel)

"C'est pas parce que c'est pas toi qui en as eu l'idée que c'est obligatoirement faux !..."

"Pfff ! N'importe quoi !"

"Tu penses c'que tu veux, mais moi j'irai vérifier ça demain à la bibliothèque !..."

"Parce qu'ils ont une bibliothèque ici ? C'est le paradis !"

"Arrête tes sarcasmes, Dean !"

Le principal intéressé ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son frère le coupa dans son élan.

"Ne rajoute rien ! Je suis trop fatigué pour me prendre la tête avec toi ! Je ne rêve que d'une chose : un lit ! En parlant de ça, tu devrais pas être à ton rendez-vous, toi ?" (plein de malice)

Dean regarda sa montre avec effroi. Il était déjà si tard !... Il soupira.

"Grimpe !"


	4. Chapter 4

Sam se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, le front en sueur et l'estomac noué par la peur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il voit encore tout ça ? Pourquoi ? Quel était donc le message caché dans tout cela ? Quelle part de vérité accorder à ce rêve... ou plutôt à ce cauchemar ? Il tourna machinalement sa tête vers le lit d'à côté pour le trouver vide et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Où était donc Dean ? Il allait l'appeler sur son portable quand il se souvint qu'il avait rendez-vous avec cette fameuse Amy... Comment diable avait-il pu oublier l'inoubliable ? Le regard idiot de son grand frère à l'idée de sortir avec celle qui semblait être la seule bombe du coin. Il soupira de soulagement mais ne put empêcher son corps de trembler. Dean devait vraiment arrêter de lui faire des coups pareils, ou sinon il n'aurait bientôt plus de petit frère !...

**Pendant ce temps, dans un bar aux abords du lac.**

"Salut poupée ! ça te dirait nous deux...?" (en usant d'une main baladeuse)

"Laissez-moi tranquille !" (en essayant de se dégager sans trop de succès)

"Tu sais que t'es encore plus belle quand tu te rebelles ?!"

"Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ou je hurle !"

"Hurle donc ! Personne n'y prêtera attention de toute façon !... Sauf moi... Rien que d'y penser, ça m'excite !"

"Vous n'êtes qu'un malade !" (en lui balançant son verre en plein visage)

Elle tenta de partir de ce lieu décidément mal fréquenté et devenu trop dangereux pour elle, mais le mec qu'elle venait de rembarrer ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Se faire humilier devant ses potes, même poivrots, n'était pas du tout de son goût. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça ! Il empoigna son bras avec violence et la maintint ainsi jusqu'à lui couper la circulation.

"**Lâchez-moi !**" (affolée)

"Ecoute-moi, sale putain ! Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment et je n'abîmerai pas ton si beau visage !..." (en le lui caressant de sa main libre)

Elle se détourna avec dégoût. C'était bien peu... mais avait-elle beaucoup d'autres options ? Comment se débarrasser de ce pervers ? C'est qu'il était trop fort pour qu'elle puisse se sauver !...

Plus elle se débattait, plus il resserrait son étreinte sur elle. Il l'attira, ou plutôt la tira à l'extérieur, puis la poussa contre un mur, commençant à la déshabiller... Et pas qu'au sens figuré. Elle se débattait toujours. En criant... en hurlant... en pleurant même... Elle était au bord de l'hystérie !... Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive à elle ? Pourquoi encore une fois ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais personne pour secourir la demoiselle en détresse ?

Alors qu'il commençait vraiment à être entreprenant, la jeune femme poussa un cri déchirant suraigu en désespoir de cause.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !**"

Elle se croyait définitivement perdue quand soudain...

"Hé, Terreur ! La gamine t'a dit non !"

"Restez en dehors de ça ! Ma copine et moi, on ne fait rien de bien méchant... Vous savez, ça l'excite d'avoir peur !..." (en souriant)

La jeune femme regarda la forme intruse, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

"Et bien, on dirait pas !... Elle a dit non !" (sur un ton sec et froid qui en aurait déstabilisé plus d'un)

"Ecoute poulette ! Reste en dehors de tout ça et il n't'arrivera rien !"

"Des menaces ?" (petit sourire)

"Tu veux ta part ?" (en se retournant vers l'inconnue tout en retenant toujours la jeune femme par les poignets)

"T'en as envie ?" (sourire en coin)

L'homme la regarda de haut en bas, appréciant ses formes généreuses qui prenaient tout leur charme à la lueur du clair de lune.

"ça pourrait s'arranger..."

"Et une partie à trois... ça te tente, chéri ?"

Une seconde splendide jeune femme venait d'apparaître à ses côtés et plaçait son décolleté plongeant juste dans le bon angle... Là où se dirigeait son regard typiquement masculin. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Deux femmes pour lui tout seul... ça paraissait trop beau pour être vrai... et puis, il avait déjà une poupée sur le feu. Bien réelle celle-là !

Une des jeunes femmes se montra plus entreprenante à son égard, sous le regard abasourdi de la victime. Elle pensait être sauvée et elle assistait à un porno dirigé par deux nymphomanes... Et de son point de vue, ça n'arrangeait pas son affaire.

"Tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ?" (en lui susurrant à l'oreille)

L'autre femme s'approcha de l'autre côté et commença à le caresser, faisant monter le désir en lui.

"T'en as envie ?"

Il les regarda tour à tour et hocha sa tête.

"Mais si tu nous veux toutes les deux, va falloir le mériter mon poussin !..."

"T-T-Tout... tout ce que... que vous voulez mes... mes d-d-déesses..."

"Laisse la fille partir !..."

Il considéra un instant la question. Deux filles consentantes et pour le moins sexy contre une jeune effarouchée. Il ne perdait pas au change... Il lâcha enfin sa victime qui se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'effondra en larmes.

"Viens avec nous, chéri !" _VIENS !_

Comment pouvait-il résister à un tel appel ? Surtout venant de si parfaites créatures... Il prit sans hésiter les deux mains qui lui étaient tendues et se dirigea en leur compagnie vers son véhicule garé à quelques mètres de là... Les deux femmes lui sourirent et le couvrirent de baisers, l'amenant au bord de l'extase, avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Elles échangèrent alors un regard plein de sous-entendus et le plaquèrent sur la banquette arrière. Pendant que l'une le caressait jusque dans les zones les plus intimes, l'autre couvrait son corps de baisers. L'homme retenait son souffle et frissonnait de plaisir sous l'effet combiné de ses deux déesses... Demain il pourrait se vanter devant ses potes de s'être tapé les deux plus belles gonzesses de la région.

"Dis-moi que tu m'aimes !..." (dans un doux murmure à son oreille)

Il la regarda avec désir et bredouilla les mots tant attendus. L'instant d'après, la jeune femme l'embrassait langoureusement, alors que sa compagne continuait avec les caresses.

Deux minutes plus tard, elles sortirent toutes deux de la voiture en réajustant leurs vêtements, sourire aux lèvres. Elles croisèrent le regard de la jeune femme qui gisait toujours à terre et lui firent un petit clin d'œil. Elle fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

**Quelque part autour d'Hebgen Lake.**

"J'ai vraiment passé une merveilleuse soirée !..."

"Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Amy ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un homme comme moi a la chance de se retrouver en si bonne compagnie !..."

"Oh ! Arrêtez... Arrête Dean !... Tu vas finir par me faire rougir..." (faussement gênée)

Dean sourit. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille... Il n'avait plus qu'à ferrer le poisson et ça serait dans la poche. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais elle le prit de court.

"ça vous dirait de prendre un dernier verre chez moi ?" _Yes !_

"Volontiers !..."

Ne voulant pas paraître trop pressé, il se laissa prendre par la main jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil, elle le tira par la veste jusqu'à elle, se laissant guider par son seul désir. Cela commençait à devenir intéressant pour Dean, quand soudain le portable de la jeune ranger joua les trouble-fête.

"Ne décroche pas !..." (murmure à son oreille)

"Et si c'était important...?" (pas très convaincue)

"ça attendra..." (en couvrant son cou de baisers)

Mais elle s'arrêta net et le repoussa gentiment. C'est que la sonnerie se faisait de plus en plus insistante...

"Nonnnn... Faut vraiment que je décroche..." (en gémissant légèrement)

Elle étouffa un petit rire en voyant la moue déçue de son amant... mais cela ne l'empêcha pour autant de décrocher.

"Ranger Wilcox !" (sourire aux lèvres)

"**QUOI ? QUAND ? COMMENT ?**" (en pâlissant dangereusement)

Le ton de sa voix avait brusquement changé et avait attiré l'attention du chasseur.

"Bien. J'arrive tout de suite !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Il la vit réajuster ses vêtements et prendre sa plaque et son arme de service, l'air grave. ça n'annonçait décidément rien de bon.

"Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre cette nuit !"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam avait enfin ce sommeil réparateur, ce sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar qu'il avait tant espéré, et maintenant il dormait comme un bébé... Du moins, pour l'instant. Il aurait dû se douter que sa chance allait tourner...

Une musique nette et insistante s'insinua dans la pièce pour son plus grand malheur. Quelque peu ronchon, il grommela quelques insanités et se retourna sous les couvertures, loin de ce bruit parasite qui osait troubler son repos. Oui mais voilà, c'était sans compter l'exceptionnelle ténacité de cette chose. Refusant l'idée même d'ouvrir les yeux, il déplaça son bras à l'aveuglette pour tenter d'attraper l'ignoble perturbateur. Après plusieurs vaines tentatives, il réussit finalement à se saisir de ce satané portable et décrocha, en maintenant toujours ses paupières closes. Pas besoin de faire de gestes inutiles, pas vrai ?

"Mmmmh...allô !"

"Sam ?!"

"Bonjour Dean ! Bien dormi ?"

"Dormi ?"

"Dean..."

"Mmmmh... Oui...?"

"Il est quelle heure ?"

"Et demie !..."

"Mais de quelle heure ?"

"Trois..."

"Trois heures et demie du matin ? Tu te fiches de moi, pas vrai ?"

"Nan ! C'est grave, Sammy..."

"Oh !" (en se redressant brusquement sur le lit, bien éveillé et désormais terriblement inquiet)

"Sammy... Ma soirée ne s'est pas spécialement déroulée comme je l'aurais voulu..."

Sam se mit à rire nerveusement avant d'exploser.

"Ne me dis pas que tu m'as réveillé à trois heures et demie du matin juste pour me parler des mésaventures amoureuses du pauvre Dean Winchester !... Parce que là, tu vois, j'en n'ai rien à cirer ! J'ai besoin de dormir ! Tu m'entends ? DORMIR !"

"Très drôle ! J'te signale qu'il n'est pas question de moi, là ! Enfin, si on enlève ce putain de coup de fil juste au moment où j'allais conclure..."

"Accouche ! J'ai pas toute la nuit et j'aimerais tout de même bien profiter un peu des bienfaits salvateurs du lit et de l'oreiller..."

"J'suis dans un bar avec Amy sur l'Hebgen Lake Road... J'crois que tu devrais venir !"

"Dean... Vous êtes bien assez de deux pour avoir besoin de moi !"

"Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? T'as mangé du lion ?"

"Je suis fatigué Dean... Voilà ce qu'il y a..."

"Toi, fatigué ? Et moi qui croyais que tu pétais la forme !..."

"Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je suis mort de rire !"

"Et bien, assez ri ! Fatigué ou pas, tu vas ramener tes p'tites fesses jusqu'ici ! Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre !..."

"Un autre meurtre ?"

"Ça y est ? J'ai toute ton attention ? Merveilleux !... Y'a un mec qu'est mort juste là, dans le parking du bar et crois-moi, c'est pas à cause des nuits fraîches !"

"Je... J'arrive..."

"J'en attendais pas moins de toi, p'tit frère !..."

Dean avait beau à des kilomètres de là, Sam devinait assez bien le sourire qui devait se dessiner sur les lèvres de son grand frère. Il soupira avant de raccrocher. Pourquoi les créatures ne leur laissaient-elles jamais de répit ? C'est vrai quoi ! Ça faisait même pas une journée qu'ils étaient là et il y avait un nouveau meurtre !... C'était vraiment trop d'honneur ! Malgré tout, il se sentait frustré et coupable... Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il n'avait pas eu de vision de cet homme. Peut-être aurait-il pu le sauver... Le sauver... Oui mais voilà, ce n'était pas de lui qu'il avait rêvé mais de son frère et de sa petite amie. Et encore ! Il avait ensuite bénéficié d'une trêve. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir dormir sans se soucier du reste que maintenant qu'il y avait eu mort d'homme, ce moment de pur plaisir paraissait égoïste.

Quand Sam arriva au niveau du bar, le parking était éclairé par les gyrophares des nombreux véhicules de police et de médecine légale. Ils avaient vraiment mis le paquet. Peut-être espéraient-ils secrètement mettre la main sur le ou les coupable(s) ce soir... En tout cas, le lieu du crime était bien gardé. Même lui et sa carte de consultant du FBI eurent du mal à passer la bande jaune. S'il n'y avait pas eu son frère et Amy, il serait resté là comme un vulgaire spectateur avec l'impression qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Le sergent le laissa passer en s'excusant.

"Désolé !... Je ne reconnaissais pas votre visage, doc !..."

Sam lui fit un petit sourire.

"Oui... On est ici depuis peu..."

"En tout cas, votre collègue était sur place bien avant vous !..."

A cette mention, Sam grimaça. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on en revienne à ça ?_

"Normal. Il bénéficiait d'une visite privée..."

"Pardon ?"

"Non. Rien. Où est le corps ?"

L'homme pointa son doigt vers l'horizon. Sous les lumières intermittentes, Sam pouvait déjà voir Jimmy et son équipe s'affairer autour de la victime, sous les regards attentifs du Ranger Wilcox et du Dr Jake. Il partit les rejoindre en se frottant les mains les unes contre les autres. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il ferait si frais... Mais apercevant le regard moqueur de son grand frère, il cessa toute manœuvre.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?"

"Euh... La victime, un certain Rick Mills, était un habitué des lieux..." (en désignant le bar)

'Vous savez, ce n'était pas un saint, mais il ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça... Personne ne le mérite..."

"Des témoins ?"

"Non. Personne. Mais à cette heure ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant... Soit les gens sont saouls soit ils dorment... Les deux n'étant pas incompatibles d'ailleurs !..."

"Je vois..."

"Et sinon, du côté du cadavre en lui-même...?"

"Jimmy a fait les premières constatations... Il est mort comme les jeunes du lac."

"Noyé ou étranglé ?"

"Je dirais les deux..."

"Les deux ?" (les yeux écarquillés)

"J'vous l'avais bien dit qu'elles étaient de retour !..." _Et voilà, c'est reparti pour un tour !_

"Ne me dites pas que vous pensez encore à ces sorcières ? Comment faire pour vous faire comprendre que ça n'existe pas ? Et puis, qui nous dit qu'il s'agit bien de femmes, hmm ?"

"S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir..."

Jimmy souleva le drap au niveau de la ceinture et pointa un détail de son anatomie qui ne laissait planer aucun doute quant au déroulement de sa soirée.

"Et ça, vous pensez qu'il se l'est fait tout seul ?"

Les deux frères firent des yeux tout ronds, mais Dean ne put s'empêcher de siffler. _C'est qu'il avait la pêche, le salaud !_

"Et selon vous, ce..."

"Il est mort pendant le coït... En un sens, il a de la chance. Il est mort en se faisant plaisir. Il n'y aurait pas cette expression d'infinie terreur sur son visage, on pourrait même penser qu'il y a pris goût... Cette idée est dérangeante..."

"Je comprends. Mais vous êtes sûr pour la femme ? Ça ne pourrait pas être un homme ? J'veux dire... Les relations homosexuelles... ce n'est pas si rare de nos jours..."

"Rick ? Le grand Rick ? Le mec qui tire plus vite que son ombre ? Nan ! Y'a pas plus hétéro ! ç'a pas été faute d'essayer ! J'ai essayé de l'attirer plusieurs fois... Sans succès. Sérieux, ce mec était super bien foutu... Il avait un de ces corps !... Un peu comme vous en fait... A ce propos, ça ne vous dirait pas de...?" (en s'adressant à Sam)

Le principal intéressé se mit à pâlir dangereusement sous le regard hilare de son grand frère. Au moins, il savait maintenant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas blairer ce type !... Sam bredouilla un 'non !' tout en rougissant. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : partir se cacher quelque part... très loin...

"Dommage..." (déçu)

Trop absorbés par cette affaire, aucun des membres du petit groupe ne remarqua cette forme titubante qui se dessinait au loin. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un policier aguerri l'apostropha que la scène retint toute leur attention.

"**Hé ! Vous là-bas ! Restez où vous êtes !**"

La forme sembla ralentir, mais finalement reprit son chemin. Toutes les lumières se braquèrent sur elle, aussi bien torches que projecteurs, éclairant une silhouette féminine. Aveuglée par cette luminosité si soudaine, elle avait dû s'arrêter et semblait maintenant terrorisée à cette idée.

"**Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! Veuillez vous éloigner de la scène du crime et passer derrière le cordon de sécurité !**"

La jeune femme resta comme paralysée, fronçant les sourcils et penchant sa tête sur le côté, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre... Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle reprit sa marche.

"Crime...? Il... Il... Il est mort...?" (d'une voix tremblotante)

"**Mademoiselle ! Pour la dernière fois, arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez-vous ou je tire ! Dernière sommation !**"

On entendit le cliquetis des fusils que l'on charge, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur elle. L'important se situait ailleurs. Alors elle continuait d'avancer sous la menace, chancelante et le corps secoué de tremblements.

"**REPONDEZ-MOI !**"

Personne n'accordait la moindre attention à cette jeune femme déboussolée, mais leurs armes si.

"Ils ne vont tout de même pas lui tirer dessus ? Dean !..."

Sam lançait des regards affolés à son frère. Cette femme n'avait rien fait et ils allaient l'abattre... Qui étaient-ils pour jouer à Dieu ? De quel droit osaient-ils ?

"Dean ! Ils vont la tuer !..."

"On ne peut rien faire, Sam !... C'est elle qui s'est mise dans cette position. Elle n'avait qu'à s'arrêter quand les flics le lui ont demandé !..."

"Dean ! Elle a peur !..."

"T'as deviné ça tout seul, Einstein ?"

"Il suffit de la regarder !..."

Sam fixa son frère, plein d'incompréhension.

"Et alors quoi ? Tu ne vas rien faire ?"

Il y eut un silence éloquent et Sam sut tout de suite ce qu'il avait à faire.

"Où tu vas ?"

"Va te faire voir !" (sans même prendre la peine de le regarder)

"**SAM !**"

Mais il n'écoutait pas. Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il fit simplement ce que lui dictaient son cœur et sa conscience... Il se positionna juste entre elle et les policiers, sous le regard inquiet et désapprobateur de son grand frère.

"Mais t'es dingue ?"

"Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps !... Elle a besoin d'aide, Dean !"

"T'es pas seul sur Terre, j'te signale !..."

"On dirait pas..."

"Mademoiselle...? Vous allez bien ?"

La jeune affolée le dévisagea de ses yeux larmoyants.

"Il... Il est mort...?" (en reniflant bruyamment)

Sam lui fit un petit sourire triste.

"Je suis désolé..."

Contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire sous ses larmes.

"Ne le soyez pas..."

Sam fronça les sourcils sans trop comprendre. Pourquoi l'interroger sur son état si c'était pour se réjouir de sa mort ensuite ? Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer, mais elle se recula violemment et se mit à crier.

"**NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !**"

Il leva les bras en signe d'acceptation. Il ne voulait pas rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

"Ok ! Ok ! Calmez-vous ! Tout va bien !"

"**Tout va bien...? TOUT VA BIEN ? Il. Est. Mort !... Ne bougez pas !**"

Sam avait tenté de se rapprocher d'elle, mais à l'évidence il n'avait pas été assez discret. De son côté, Dean n'était pas tranquille. Son frère était avec une folle et qui savait ce dont elle pouvait être capable !...

"Ne te mêle pas de ça, Dean !..."

"Là tu rêves !"

"Dean..."

Puis s'adressant à la jeune femme...

"D'accord, je ne vais plus bouger... Si on parlait tous les deux ? Moi c'est Sam... Et vous, comment vous vous appelez ?"

"... Je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne me souviens plus..." (paniquée)

"C'est rien... ça va vous revenir... Laissez-vous le temps !..." (d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante)

"J'ai... oublié...?" (perdue)

La jeune inconnue se remit à sangloter et s'effondra à genoux. Elle lui jeta un regard désespéré et implorant la pitié.

"Vous n'avez jamais eu l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu un moment...?"

Et sur cette phrase énigmatique, elle perdit connaissance. Sam accourut vers elle et demanda des secours. En les attendant, il l'allongea délicatement sur le sol. Et là c'est qu'il vit les marques sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait réagi si violemment. Elle ne faisait plus confiance...

Dans l'ombre, les deux autres femmes avaient observé la scène de loin. En voyant l'inconnue s'écrouler, l'une d'elles avait voulu la rejoindre mais l'autre l'avait aussitôt retenue par le bras. C'était encore trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt...


	6. Chapter 6

**Le lendemain matin**

La nuit avait été encore plus courte que prévue et les visages des deux frères accusaient une sérieuse fatigue. Surtout celui de Sam, qui avait déjà pas mal de sommeil en retard. Entre ses cauchemars à répétition et la soirée éprouvante d'hier... ou de ce matin... (c'était selon)

Il ne pouvait sortir cette fille de sa tête. Bon. C'est vrai qu'elle avait tout pour plaire : un visage d'ange, une silhouette sublime et une voix douce qui lui rappelait celle de son amour perdu. Mais il n'était pas Dean. Ce n'était pas ce qui occupait son esprit. Enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête, pas totalement. Il avait apprécié ses formes généreuses, mais ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur les bleus qui ornaient ses poignets et ses chevilles comme une marque indélébile. Mais plus que tout, il y avait cette phrase... cette phrase qu'elle avait prononcé cette nuit... cette phrase qui résonnait encore dans sa tête... '_Vous n'avez jamais eu l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu un moment...?_' Elle passait dans son esprit... encore et encore... dans une boucle infinie... comme une ritournelle qui se voulait éternelle... Et plus il l'entendait, plus elle prenait du sens et plus elle gagnait en importance.

Il aurait tant voulu lui répondre cette nuit-là !... Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà eu ce sentiment ! Et c'était le drame de toute sa vie. C'était son châtiment. Voir mourir les gens... Des proches comme de parfaits inconnus... Alors oui, il pouvait la comprendre... mais en même temps, tout ceci apportait bien plus de questions que de réponses. Qui était-elle ? Etait-elle comme lui, une psychique ? Mais alors, que faisait-elle là ? Elle n'était pas du coin. Personne ne l'avait reconnue. Qu'avait-elle voulu lui faire comprendre ? Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à comprendre de tout ça ? Elle lui avait fait confiance. Un point c'est tout. Mais pour lui, elle était devenue bien plus. Elle était devenue une obsession... et il semblait être le seul à ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

"Alors, dis-moi tout ! Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, pas vrai ?" (un large sourire éclairant son visage)

"De qui ?" (d'un air presque innocent)

"Pas de ça avec moi, p'tit frère ! N'oublie pas à qui tu parles ! Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert !... Alors ?"

"Tu ne lâcheras jamais l'affaire, hein ?"

"Nan !" (avec sérieux)

"T'es qu'un obsédé, tu l'sais ça !?"

"N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson surtout !... ça marchera pas avec moi ! Pas cette fois-ci !"

Il y eut comme un soupir.

"Et arrête de soupirer ! Alors...? J'attends !" (plus obstiné et plus sérieux que jamais)

"Dean !..."

"Saaaaaam...? Dis-moi tout ! Raconte à ton grand frère chéri !..."

"Pfff ! Si tu veux tout savoir, elle ne m'a pas 'tapé dans l'œil' comme tu le dis si bien..."

Dean leva un sourcil d'un air assez peu convaincu mais ne dit rien. Qui savait si son frère se confierait encore à lui s'il l'interrompait ?

"... C'est juste... Je m'inquiète pour elle... Tu as vu ses marques ? Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? Elle a besoin d'aide ! Elle a besoin de nous... Elle a besoin de moi... Hé Dean ! Tu sais si elle est réveillée ? Tu sais si elle va mieux ?"

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. A part ça, c'était lui l'obsédé.

"QUOI ?" (un peu énervé)

"Oh rien ! Tu te rappelles qu'on est revenus ensemble hier soir..."

"Je ne vois pas ce que..."

"'Tends deux secondes, tu vas comprendre..."

La moue boudeuse, Sam suivit néanmoins les conseils de son frère et essaya de refouler son impatience.

"Donc je disais... Nous sommes revenus ensemble... Nous nous sommes endormis tous les deux... Chacun dans son lit, cela va sans dire..." (petit sourire)

"Ah ! Ah ! Ah !" (pas très heureux qu'on lui rappelle ses déboires de la veille)

"... et la meilleure de toutes... on s'est réveillés tous les deux dans ce bungalow... Toi avant moi si je n'm'abuse..."

"Dean..." (d'une voix plaintive)

"Alors explique-moi comment je pourrais avoir de pareils renseignements ? Réfléchis un peu ! Fais un peu marcher ça... au lieu de ça !..." (désignant successivement sa tête et son pantalon)

Sam fit une moue vexée. Son frère venait juste de se foutre de sa gueule, et il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

"Je n'me souvenais plus que l'Amour te faisait cet effet-là, Sammy !..."

"C'est Sam !"

"Sam est amoureeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuxxxxxxx !" (avec emphase)

"Trop drôle !"

Et il partit bouder plus loin.

Un ange passa…

″Je suppose que c'est pas la peine de te demander où tu vas aller aujourd'hui…″ (en soupirant)

Sam se retourna et adressa un regard déchirant à son frère.

″Dean… Je peux pas la laisser comme ça !… Elle est si fragile… si vulnérable… Elle a besoin d'être protégée… Elle a besoin d'une présence amie… Elle a besoin de moi…″ _Et moi je pue ?_

Dean se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas dire de mots qu'il regretterait par la suite et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

″Et puis… je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre…″

Si Sam n'avait pas été autant obnubilé par le sort de la jeune inconnue, il aurait sans aucun doute remarqué le regard blessé de son grand frère et s'en serait inquiété. Pour peu, cela manquait presque à Dean de se faire materner par son incorrigible petit frère. Il soupira et reprit contenance, plus remonté que jamais.

″Evidemment… Tous ces morts, t'en as rien à foutre !…″

″Dean…″

″Non mais ça va, t'inquiète pas ! J'ai compris ! Pas la peine de m'faire un dessin ! J'aurais dû m'en douter que c'te affaire t'intéressait pas !…″

″Dean, ce n'est pas ce que…″

″J'ai vraiment été trop con pour le croire. C'était encore trop frais… C'était encore trop tôt…″

″Mais elle fait partie de cette affaire !″

″Mouais… Mouais… C'est ça !… En attendant, elle est bien vivante, elle !″

″Elle est viv… Dean !?…″

″Quoi ?″

″Depuis quand les victimes survivantes ont tort ?″

″Depuis que la victime en question n'a pas été attaquée par une de ces créatures…″

″Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?″

″Je le sais, c'est tout.″

″Va me falloir autre chose !″

″Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est la vérité !… J'la sens pas, c'te fille ! Elle est pas claire ! J's'rais toi, je…″

″Arrête !″

″Hé, c'est toi qui voulais savoir !…″

″Ouais… Ben j'ai changé d'avis…″ (boudeur)

Dean jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son frère qui refusait de lui accorder le moindre regard. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin cette fois-ci. La conversation avait déjà commencé à dégénérer, mais il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir pour arranger les choses. Dean le croyait en tout cas. Il prit son plus beau sourire et fit un mot d'humour dont lui seul avait le secret…

″Sam souvent varie…″

Et comme il s'y attendait, son petit frère mordit à l'hameçon.

″J'suis pas une fille !″ (vexé)

″C'est toi qui l'as dit ! Cela dit, c'est vrai qu'avec le petit Jimmy…″

″Arrête !″

″T'as tout de même de drôles de fréquentations, mon Sammy ! Jamais j'n'aurais cru ça de toi !″

″Tais-toi !″

″En même temps, ça pourrait expliquer certaines choses…″

Sam fit celui qui était choqué. La tournure que prenait la conversation n'allait pas à son avantage, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse Dean s'en tirer comme ça. Il avait encore une carte en main et il se ferait une joie de l'utiliser. Qui rirait bien rirait le dernier…

″Allez ! Avoue ! Tu es jaloux !…″

Dean manqua de s'étrangler.

″Jaloux ? Moi ? Et de qui je te prie ?″

″De moi, voyons !″

″Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, Sammy ! Mais admettons… Pourquoi je le serai, Monsieur Je-sais-tout ?″

″C'est évident. T'es jaloux parce que Jimmy m'a trouvé le plus beau… le plus séduisant… le plus…″

″N'importe quoi ! Et puis, sa voix ne compte pas !…″

″Tiens donc ! Et en quel honneur ? Tu crois que les hommes sont incapables d'apprécier la beauté de leurs semblables ?″

″J'ai pas dit ça !″

″Donc c'est bien c'que j'disais… En fait, t'es bien jaloux…″

Seuls un grommellement et un haussement d'épaules lui répondirent. Dean était blessé dans son amour-propre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il venait de perdre à une joute verbale l'opposant à son petit frère… et comble de tout, ce dernier était hilare. Dean jeta des regards fuyants dans la pièce. Tout mais pas regarder son frère en face. C'était trop dur !… Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il saisit ses clés en soupirant.

″Allez, viens ! J'te dépose !″

Sam gloussait dans son coin.

″T'es jaloux !…″

″Bon. Tu veux que je te dépose oui ou non ?″ (en le regardant avec le plus grand sérieux)

″Ok. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ? Parce que je suppose que tu ne vas pas me tenir compagnie…″ (en souriant)

″Oh que non ! Pas besoin d'être deux à perdre son temps. Je me dévoue pour l'équipe. J'irai faire des recherches pendant que tu rendras visite à ta belle…″

″Dean… Toi ? Faire des recherches ? Il va neiger alors ! Et moi qui n'ai pas de doudoune !…″

″Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Trop drôle ! Figure-toi que je t'ai pas attendu pour faire des recherches !… J'ai chassé seul, j'te signale !″ (en bombant le torse)

″Admettons ! Mais tu n'sais même pas où et dans quoi chercher.″ (en riant sous cape)

″Tu m'fais pas confiance ? Ouh, ça me blesse !…″

″Sans blague ! Dean… Tu ne supportes pas cet endroit. Comment comptes-tu t'en sortir…?″

″Sans toi … ? Laisse-moi réfléchir… C'est tout simple. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider…″

Dean arborait un de ses plus beaux sourires, mais il disparut bien vite quand il entendit la réplique de son frère.

″Qui ça ? Jimmy ? Mais tu n'peux pas l'blairer ! Et je crois bien que c'est réciproque d'ailleurs… Faut dire que tu as parfois cet effet sur les gens…″

Dean grimaça.

″Lui ? Tu rigoles !? C'est pas du tout mon genre. Par contre, cette paire de jambes recouverte du strict minimum…″ (en lui décochant un clin d'œil)

″ça y est ! T'as fini de me convaincre !″

″Ah ! Tu vois !″

″Maintenant je sais avec certitude que tu n'feras pas de recherches !…″ (en souriant)

″Hé ! Je sais gérer mes priorités !…″

″Mais oui… Bien sûr !…″

″Je vais y arriver, Sam ! J'suis pas idiot !″

Sam éclata de rire, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer son grand frère. Mais pas question qu'il tombe une nouvelle fois dans le panneau. Une humiliation par jour, c'était amplement suffisant.

″Alors, tu viens ?″

Il ne laissa pas à Sam le temps de lui répondre et sortit direction son Impala, suivi de près par son frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il le déposait à la clinique où avait été admise la jeune femme. Il le regarda s'éloigner puis disparaître dans le bâtiment. Il resta là à soupirer, les deux mains crispées sur le volant, avant de reprendre la route. Le paysage défilait dans les rétroviseurs, laissant au loin Hebgen Lake et son frère. Au bout de quelques heures de route, il rallia la civilisation et West Yellowstone pour finalement se garer au pied de ce grand immeuble qui ressemblait à tant d'autres dans la ville.

Dean prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers l'entrée, d'un pas hésitant, presque intimidé par la bâtisse. Il patienta quelques minutes sur une chaise, feuilletant un des nombreux magazines automobiles qui lui faisaient de l'œil. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme d'un certain âge vêtu d'une blouse blanche…

″Monsieur Nugent ?″

″Oui ! C'est moi !″ (en reposant sa revue)

″Entrez, je vous en prie…″ (en joignant le geste à la parole) ″Prenez place !… Monsieur Nugent… Ted Nugent…? Ce serait pas une star du rock ?″

Dean sourit à cette remarque.

″Vous avez une excellente culture rock, Doc !″

″N'est-ce pas ?″ (en souriant fièrement) ″Mais revenons à des choses plus sérieuses !… Nous venons de recevoir vos résultats et…″ (d'un air grave)

Dean n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. Son esprit s'était déjà évadé ailleurs. Quand il s'agissait de mauvaises nouvelles, le cerveau employait parfois de drôles de stratégies… Et il était bien question de ça... Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il à ce point pâli ?

″… examens complémentaires… Monsieur Nugent ? Monsieur… ?″


	7. Chapter 7

Deux jeunes enfants, un petit garçon et une petite fille, discutaient innocemment au bord de l'eau, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre.

"Tu as toujours habité ici ?"

La petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés le regarda de ses yeux bleu océan et hocha la tête. Elle se sentait bien en sa présence... Il l'intriguait aussi... C'était si curieux de vivre là...

"Tu veux venir avec moi ?" _Viens !_

Le jeune garçon fit un petit signe de tête avant de s'avancer dangereusement vers le lac, vers cette main qui se tendait vers lui, attirante... Il avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et continuait à s'y enfoncer, heureux à l'idée de rester avec sa nouvelle amie...

"**William ! William ! Mon Dieu ! William ! Mon chéri ! WILLIAM !**" (presque hystérique)

Elle tira son enfant de l'eau et l'emporta tremblant loin de ce lieu maudit.

"Elle, je l'aime pas !" (dans un murmure boudeur)

"**Toi, ne t'approche plus jamais de lui ! Tu m'entends ?! PLUS JAMAIS !**"

"Je l'aime vraiment pas..." (murmure)

Le temps qu'elle se retourne pour déverser une nouvelle fois toute sa haine, la fillette avait disparu. Elle fronça les sourcils, apeurée... Non. Terrifiée.

_Nouveau flash._ La mère était étendue morte devant sa maison, les yeux grands ouverts, les traits figés dans une infinie terreur. De l'eau s'écoulait de ses lèvres. Le petit William gisait non loin de là. Lui aussi avait subi le même sort.

_Nouveau flash._ Le soleil s'était couché depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais la nuit n'était pas calme pour autant. On pouvait entendre de la rive des rires à peine étouffés... Deux jeunes gens profitaient des rayons de lune pour faire un bain de minuit. Elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Aimée. Chérie. Protégée. Heureuse tout simplement.

"Je pensais que nous étions d'accord, jeune fille !"

La jeune fille en question se retourna brusquement. Elle connaissait cette voix. Oui, elle la connaissait et elle lui faisait peur. Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais cette voix lui procurait tout à la fois frayeur et assurance. Elle lui tint tête.

"Je ne fais rien de mal !... On se baigne. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !"

"Sur un autre ton avec moi ! Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Tu ne tremblerais pas comme ça si ce n'était pas le cas..."

"Je n'ai pas peur... C'est juste..."

"La brise fraîche du soir... Mais oui, bien sûr... Maintenant tu vas sortir de là et rentrer à la maison !..."

"Non !"

"Pardon ?"

"J'ai dit non !"

"As-tu idée des ennuis que tu vas causer par ce geste indécent, bien qu'innocent...? Surtout pour un garçon qui n'en vaut même pas la peine."

"Ce garçon, comme tu dis, s'appelle Adrian et il est très gentil. Il m'aime !"

"T'aimer ? Mais tu rêves, ma pauvre petite ! Il s'intéresse peut-être à toi, je te l'accorde, mais de là à t'aimer !... Tout ceci n'est qu'illusion... Je refuse de te voir croire en de vains espoirs... Tu mérites mieux que ça !..."

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle venait de comprendre.

"Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Il n'a rien fait !" (affolée)

"Je devrais pourtant... Mais soit. Je veux juste t'ouvrir les yeux. Je veux te montrer la vérité sur la nature humaine..." (avec sérieux) "Adrian... Regarde-moi mon cœur ! Regarde-moi et dis-moi qui tu aimes..." (en susurrant ces mots) _Aime-moi !..._

Le jeune homme pencha sa tête sur le côté, hésitant. Il avait devant lui deux femmes qui rivalisaient en beauté et il ne savait laquelle choisir. Son cœur lui disait la première, mais son esprit penchait plutôt sur la seconde. Cruel dilemme. L'une le regardait avec espoir, l'autre avec le sourire aux lèvres.

"Je... je... Désolé... C'est elle que j'aime !..." (ne détachant pas son regard de la seconde)

"**Non ! C'est faux ! Tu m'aimes ! Tu me l'as encore dit tout à l'heure !... Tout ceci n'est que mensonge ! C'est de ta faute tout ça !**"

"Je t'avais prévenue, chérie !" (en posant sa main sur son épaule)

"**Laisse-moi tranquille !**"

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle avait disparu. Quant à son compagnon de jeux, il flottait tête dans l'eau...

_Nouveau flash._ C'était un bar comme on en trouvait partout sur les routes de campagne. Des brutes imprégnées d'alcool... Des prostituées qui se cachaient à peine... et quelques visages humains qui paraissaient amicaux ou mieux, désolés... Au milieu de cette jungle humaine, il y avait cette jeune femme qui ne semblait pas à sa place. Trop prude pour se livrer aux plaisirs de la chair. Trop sage pour se laisser aller à l'ivresse. Trop seule pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Un homme pour le moins entreprenant vint prendre place à ses côtés. Elle tenta de l'ignorer, mais avec sa main baladeuse c'était de plus en plus dur de garder son calme.

"Alors ma mignonne, prête à faire le grand saut ?" (en lui caressant l'entre-jambe)

"Je... Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez..." (d'une voix timide et en gardant les yeux baissés)

"Ah oui ? Et qui crois-tu être ?"

"Je..."

"Et regarde-moi en face quand je te parle !" (sur un ton menaçant)

Elle leva la tête et le regarda tristement de ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

"Je... je suis fille de bonne famille, monsieur !..." (timide)

"Comment expliques-tu que je ne connaisse pas ton joli minois, mon cœur ?"

"Je suis ici depuis peu, monsieur..."

"Et je suppose que tu ne connais rien de la vie qui règne ici..."

"Non, Monsieur."

"Fais-moi confiance, ma chère enfant, je vais t'y aider..."

Et sur ce, il lui sauta littéralement dessus et commença à soulever ses jupons alors qu'elle criait. La scène devait être normale, car personne ne s'inquiéta de son sort. Personne ne bougea le petit doigt. Enfin, presque. Il y avait encore cette jeune femme qui lui paraissait familière...

"Hé, mon chou ! Pourquoi ne pas t'offrir les services d'une professionnelle au lieu de perdre ton temps avec une novice qui n'en vaut même pas la peine ?"

"On se connaît ?" (en tournant son regard vers elle)

"Pas encore, chéri ! Mais tout ne tient qu'à toi !..." (en prenant une posture aguichante)

Il considéra deux secondes la question et se dirigea avec elle loin des regards indiscrets. Elle revint seule quelques minutes plus tard, sourire aux lèvres mais néanmoins sérieuse.

"Tu ne devrais pas rester là... Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger, tu sais..."

"Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi fais-tu ce travail...?"

"Oh, mais ce n'est pas un travail !... Je me fais juste plaisir..."

_Nouveau flash._ Trois jeunes femmes dormaient paisiblement dans leur chambre. Soudain, il y eut un grand fracas. Une dizaine, peut-être une trentaine de personnes, torches à la main, venaient de forcer la porte et les encerclaient maintenant. Effrayée, la plus jeune tenta de s'enfuir, sans grand succès, sous les regards menaçants mais inquiets des deux autres. Nul doute qu'il existait un lien fort entre elles, mais lequel ? Un des hommes fit un signe de tête.

"Emmenez-les !"

_Laisse-nous partir !_

L'homme sembla hésiter. Il n'était plus maître de lui-même. Il les aurait même détachées si les autres n'étaient pas intervenus. Il se défendit vaillamment face à ses adversaires, mais tomba néanmoins sous leurs coups.

"Regardez ce qu'elles nous ont forcé à faire ! Sorcières !"

"Vous l'avez fait tout seuls, crétins !"

"Tais-toi, sorcière ! Emmenez-les !"

_Nouveau flash._ La jeune femme qui se prénommait Sheryn fut jetée dans le lac, lestée de pierres. Elle se débattait mais curieusement, l'eau semblait l'accueillir. Elle s'y sentait bien. Elle était rassurante.

_Nouveau flash._ La jeune femme repoussa le corps masculin qui gisait sur elle.

_Nouveau flash._ La jeune femme se fit agressée à l'extérieur du bar et fut miraculeusement sauvée par deux jeunes femmes. Leurs visages... Elle connaissait leurs visages... L'homme... Mort.

Les corps sans vie défilaient dans sa tête. Des dizaines. Des centaines. Peut-être même des milliers. Elle les avait tous croisé un jour. Ils n'étaient plus. Horreur. Terreur. Malheur. Et elle revoyait ce jeune homme qui lui avait tendu les bras... Il pâlissait... pâlissait... pâlissait encore...

"**NON ! NON ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !**"


	8. Chapter 8

Sam s'approcha de l'accueil, adressant un sourire des plus charmeurs à l'hôtesse.

"Bonjour..."

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le badge de la jeune femme.

"... Andréa... Dr. Ill ! Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la chambre de la jeune femme qu'on vous a amené cette nuit ?"

Elle le regarda bizarrement, comme s'il disait n'importe quoi, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, il eut peur.

"Rassurez-moi mademoiselle, on vous a bien amené quelqu'un ?"

Andréa fit une moue vexée.

"Pas qu'une seule. On est peut-être perdus dans le paysage, mais ici c'est une clinique de grand standing. La meilleure à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Alors il va falloir être plus précis, mon bon monsieur !" _Mais elle se fout de moi, là !..._

Sam commençait légèrement à perdre patience. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. _Zen. Rester zen. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Ce n'est que l'administration. C'est une invention humaine, pas démoniaque. Je peux résoudre ça avec diplomatie._ Il releva la tête et fusilla son interlocutrice de son regard vert, la mettant même mal à l'aise. _Vous voulez des détails, hein ? Je vais vous en donner, moi !_

"Et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés, approximativement de votre taille, arrivée chez vous vers... disons quatre heures du matin... Tombée en syncope sur le lieu d'un crime... ça vous dit quelque chose ? Ah, j'oubliais le principal !... Elle avait des ecchymoses à ses poignets et à ses chevilles..."

Cette remarque sembla faire mouche.

"Oh ! Vous voulez sans doute parler de Jane !..."

"Jane ?"

"Oui. Jane Doe. C'est comme ça que l'on nomme les inconnues..."

"Je sais. Alors, ce numéro de chambre ?" (sur un ton froid)

La jeune femme trembla et chercha fébrilement parmi toute la paperasse la fiche d'admission de l'inconnue. Après quelques minutes de recherches acharnées, elle arbora triomphalement le fameux papier. Mais Sam ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Ça faisait près d'un quart d'heure qu'il poireautait là, et il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Il tapotait machinalement ses doigts sur le comptoir tout en foudroyant la personne qui se trouvait derrière. Elle déglutit.

"Chambre 13. Vous prenez par là et ce sera la première à gauche."

Sam esquissa un petit sourire poli. Il se souviendrait de l'accueil. _Oh oui !_ Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers ladite chambre. C'est là qu'il l'entendit.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !**"

Il se précipita vers l'origine du cri, s'inquiétant pour la sécurité de sa propriétaire. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il déboula dans la chambre. Il fut soulagé de voir que la jeune femme était seule. Affolée. Terrifiée. En larmes. Mais vivante. Vivante et seule.

Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits et de constater la présence du jeune homme qu'elle avait déjà croisé la nuit précédente. Elle le fixa d'un regard plein d'étonnement et mêlé d'incompréhension. Que faisait-il là ? Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi elle ne se souvenait pas ? Pourquoi tout était si flou ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi perdue ?

Une infirmière arriva en furie quelques secondes plus tard.

"Vous êtes réveillée à c'que j'vois, mademoiselle...?"

La jeune femme l'observa en penchant légèrement la tête. Qui était-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Pourquoi elle l'agressait comme ça ? Elle n'avait rien fait !... Presque par instinct, elle remonta les draps et crispa ses doigts dessus. L'infirmière 'butor' leva un sourcil.

"Comme vous voulez ! Mais faudra bien nous dire un jour ou l'autre qui vous êtes !..."

"Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est terrifiée...?"

"Z'êtes qui, vous ?"

"Dr. Samuel Ill ! C'est moi qui ai appelé l'ambulance. Je parlais à cette jeune personne avant son malaise..."

"Oh ! Elle parle ?" _Aucun respect !_

"Elle était en état de choc. Elle ne se souvenait plus de qui elle était ni de ce qu'elle faisait là... mais on pense qu'elle a été agressée..."

"Ici ? Vous rigolez ?" _Y'a bien des morts..._

Il le pensa bien fort mais ne souffla mot. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attirer des ennuis.

"Vous mettriez sa parole en doute ?"

"Faudrait déjà qu'elle parle pour ça !..." _De mieux en mieux... Mon Dieu, faites que je n'aie plus jamais à revenir ici !..._

"Je vois... Vous pouvez nous laisser...?"

L'infirmière resta plantée devant lui.

"Quoi ?"

"Il faut que je m'occupe de mademoiselle..."

"Ça ira, merci. Vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça..."

Elle allait répliquer, mais Sam ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

"Vous pouvez disposer. J'ai l'affaire bien en mains. Je suis médecin... Je sais ce que je fais. Je saurai m'occuper d'elle..."

L'infirmière parut contrariée, mais devant le regard insistant du pseudo-docteur elle capitula, le laissant seul avec la jeune femme. Enfin ! Il posa un regard chaleureux et plein d'empathie sur la jeune inconnue.

"Bonjour... Vous allez mieux...?"

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête timide. Avec lui, elle se sentait en confiance. Sam le savait. Aussi voulut-il s'approcher d'elle. Contre toute attente, elle se rétracta.

"Vous ne devriez pas vous approcher de moi... Tous ceux qui m'approchent ont tendance à mourir... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je suis comme ça ?" (les yeux larmoyants)

Elle déglutit.

"J'aurais dû mourir cette nuit-là ! Oui. J'aurais dû mourir. Je le méritais !... Je le méritais... mais même la mort n'a pas voulu de moi ! Vous y comprenez quelque chose, vous ?"

Sam la regarda tristement. C'était donc ça l'objet de toutes ses craintes !...

"C'est peut-être un signe. Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas dire ça... Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vous cherche, là dehors... Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a peur pour vous..."

"Sheryn..."

"Pardon ?"

"Je crois que c'est comme ça que je m'appelle... Sheryn..." (en revoyant la scène où elle était jetée dans le lac)

"Oh ! Donc Sheryn... vous savez ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?"

"J'aurais voulu... Tout est encore flou dans ma tête. Je fais ces cauchemars. J'ai ces... flashs... Je vois ces visages... J'ai l'impression de les connaître, mais je ne sais pas qui ils sont... Certains sont proches... D'autres étrangers... mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je leur suis reliée... Pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas...?"

"Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. Mais je sais une chose. Tout finira par revenir"

"Mais quand ?"

Il soupira tristement.

"Je ne sais pas..."

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres, essayant de faire resurgir les bribes d'une mémoire disparue... les bribes d'un passé dormant... Mais après plusieurs heures, ils ne savaient rien de plus que son prénom. C'était bien peu, mais Sam se jurait qu'il l'aiderait à faire la lumière sur tout ça.

Il prit congé de la jeune femme et appela Dean sur son portable. Sans succès. Peut-être ne captait-il pas là où il était. En tout cas, c'était plus qu'improbable qu'il l'ait éteint. Il réessaya plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse, si ce n'est celle du répondeur. _Dean. Dean. Dean._ La situation ne lui disait rien qui vaille... Il était un gibier potentiel. Il était peut-être en danger. A moins que...

"Allô ! Amy ? Sam Ill à l'appareil ! Je me demandais si par hasard Dean n'était pas avec vous... Ah... Non ? Non. Non. C'est rien... Je suis à la clinique d'Hebgen Lake et je n'ai pas de chauffeur... Est-ce que vous pourriez...? Super. Merci !..."

Il raccrocha en soupirant.

"Dean, où es-tu ?" (le regard dans le vague)


	9. Chapter 9

Quand Sam ouvrit la porte de leur bungalow, il trouva son frère affairé autour de tout un tas de paperasses. Son frère était là, bien vivant, et ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Sam était soulagé bien sûr, mais aussi et surtout en colère. Cet idiot était là et il n'avait pas bougé le petit pouce. Il claqua la porte avec violence, faisant sursauter son grand frère.

"Sam... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu devrais pas être auprès de ta belle ?" (petit sourire en coin)

"Les visites sont terminées à cette heure-ci !"

Dean regarda machinalement sa montre. Il était déjà si tard ! La tête ailleurs, obnubilé par ces résultats qui ne présageaient rien de bon, il en avait oublié le reste... C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait et il espérait que ce serait la dernière. Rien que de savoir qu'il avait pu oublier celui qu'il protégeait depuis l'enfance, ça le rendait malade. Plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Comment t'es rentré ? T'aurais pas pu m'appeler ?"

Sam était furieux et commençait à ne plus tenir en place.

"Figure-toi que je l'ai fait ! Et tu n'as pas répondu. Ou plutôt si, mais ce n'était que ta messagerie !" _Et merde ! J'ai oublié de rallumer le portable !... Quel con !_

"Dis-moi ce que je devais faire, hein !? Dis-moi ce que je devais penser ! J'ai eu peur pour toi !"

Il déglutit et essaya de se calmer. Il avait toujours cette boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer... qui l'empêchait de se soulager de toutes ces émotions qui l'assaillaient...

"Il y a toutes ces créatures qui rôdent là dehors... et toi... toi... toi tu ne répondais pas..." (d'une voix qui se faisait de plus en plus timide et en baissant la tête)

"Oh non, je rêve !... On était d'accord pourtant. Pas d'attendrissement !" (avec le plus grand sérieux)

"Arrête de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé... comme s'il n'y avait rien de grave !..."

"Mais c'est le cas, Sammy ! Je suis là. En un morceau ! J'n'ai pas croisé une seule de ces saloperies ! Ça s'saurait ! JE VAIS BIEN ! TOUT VA BIEN !"

"Ah ouais ? Et comment t'expliques pour ton portable ? C'est par l'opération du Saint-Esprit qu'il s'est retrouvé éteint ?" (en agitant devant son nez l'objet du délit) "La dernière fois, t'as failli mourir !..."

"Tu veux bien arrêter de tout dramatiser...? Tu devrais être heureux. Je suis là... en vie !" _Pour l'instant..._

Sam crut qu'il allait exploser.

"Moi ? Je dramatise ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, Dean ! Je n'veux pas te perdre ! T'es mon grand frère. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste !..." _Si tu savais comme je suis désolé..._

Ces paroles le touchaient, mais il préférait rester maître de la situation et de ses sentiments. Il aurait l'air fin à chialer comme une fille ! Il leva les yeux au ciel et un sourire éclaira son visage.

"Allez ! Viens voir ton grand frère chéri pour qu'il te fasse un gros câlin !" (en joignant les gestes à la parole)

"J'te déteste !" (en faisant une moue boudeuse)

"Quoi, déjà ? Et moi qui pensais avoir la cote !..." (faux air déçu)

Sam lui adressa un sourire plein de malice.

"Mais bien sûr que si, Deanie !" (en l'enlaçant de ses grands bras)

Dean grimaça. Deanie... ça faisait bien longtemps que son frère ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Putain, même à cinq ans, c'était déjà un malin !

_*Flashback.*_

"Sammy, il faut que tu manges ! Surtout si tu veux devenir aussi grand que moi !" (sourire aux lèvres)

Cette ruse avait toujours bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent. Aujourd'hui était un jour sans. Aujourd'hui serait une journée que Dean ne serait pas prêt d'oublier.

"J'ai pas faim. Et puis, on a déjà mangé ça hier !..." (d'une voix plaintive)

Dean soupira. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la parole, son petit frère ne cessait de montrer chaque jour de nouveaux aspects de son caractère, de sa personnalité. Curieux. Obstiné. Fine bouche. Qu'est-ce que ce serait la prochaine fois ?

"Sammy... Tu sais bien qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup d'argent et on ne sait pas quand Papa rentrera... Il faut que tu manges, Sammy ! Que dira Papa en rentrant s'il te trouve tout maigre...?"

A ces mots, le petit Sammy pâlit et commença à renifler, si bien que Dean se sentit obligé de le consoler.

"Ne pleure pas, Sammy !"

"Je n'pleure pas ! Un Winchester ne pleure jamais !" (en bombant son petit torse)

Dean sourit à la posture et à la remarque de son petit frère.

"C'est vrai, j'oubliais !... T'es un grand maintenant, Sammy !"

Le principal intéressé fit une moue boudeuse et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, le regard plein de détermination. Dean fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est Sam !" _Ben v'là aut'chose..._

"C'est nouveau ça... D'où ça sort ?"

"Sammy ça fait bébé... et je suis un grand maintenant !..." _Ben voyons !_

"Peut-être, mais je suis l'aîné. Et toi, tu seras toujours mon petit frère... tu seras toujours mon Sammy..."

"C'est pas juste !..." (en croisant les bras sur son torse)

"Sammy, c'est quelque chose d'affectueux. Il te montre combien les gens autour de toi t'aiment. La famille. Les amis. Tu devrais être fier de ça."

Sam regarda son grand frère dans les yeux pour mesurer l'honnêteté de ses paroles. Il lui sembla que Dean était sincère, mais quelque chose l'interpella. Au grand dam de son frère.

"Et toi, tu n'en as pas. Ça veut dire que personne ne t'aime...?" _Mais où il va chercher tout ça !..._

Dean soupira. Il sentait qu'il venait de se mettre dans un pétrin pas possible. Il voyait les yeux larmoyants de son petit frère. Il lisait sa détresse. Bientôt il serait incontrôlable.

"Mais non Sammy..."

"Mais... Mais... Tu... Tu n'as pas de..." (reniflements) _Et c'est parti !_

"J'en ai eu un. C'était il y a longtemps. Je l'ai oublié. Papa l'a oublié." _Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai !..._

"Mais tu dois être triste... Croire que personne ne t'aime !... En plus c'est même pas vrai ! Moi, j't'aime très fort ! Papa aussi bien sûr... mais moins que moi." (en l'enserrant de ses petits bras)

"J't'aime très fort aussi, Sammy !" (en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient réussi à se frayer un passage sur ses joues)

"Il faut t'en trouver un !" _Aïe !_

"Tu sais, Sammy, ce n'est pas la peine !..."

"DEANIE ! J'aime beaucoup... Deanie..." _Comment il a su...?_

Sam se sentit tout de suite moins enthousiaste quand il vit le visage de son grand frère perdre ses couleurs.

"Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? T'aime pas Deanie ?" (inquiet et prêt à reverser des torrents de larmes)

Dean regarda son petit frère et y lut de l'appréhension et de la détresse. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire mal !... Il pouvait encore entendre cette douce voix lui murmurer 'Deanie' à l'oreille avant d'aller se coucher.

"Si... Si... Bien sûr que je l'aime. C'est... C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait..." (le cœur au bord des yeux) _Ce sera en quelque sorte un hommage... A Maman._

Le sourire que lui rendit son petit frère était pour lui le plus merveilleux des spectacles.

"Deanie ! Deanie ! Deanie !" (en sautillant de joie)

"Mais écoute-moi, Sammy !"

"Oui, Deanie !"

"Tu dois me promettre une chose"

Le petit Sammy hocha la tête.

"Tu ne dois pas en parler à Papa. Ça le rendrait trop triste... et tu ne veux pas qu'il soit triste, pas vrai ?"

Il fit un signe de tête négatif.

"Ça reste juste entre toi et moi. D'accord ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que."

"Parce que quoi ?"

"Parce que je suis un grand."

"Moi aussi j'suis grand !"

"Sammy..."

"Deanie..."

"Arrête avec ça !"

"Deanie ! Deanie ! Deanie ! Deanie ! Deanie ! Dea..."

"Ça va ! T'as gagné ! J'vais commander une pizza."

Sam lui lança un petit sourire innocent et partit s'asseoir bien sagement à table. Il avait gagné la bataille et il en était fier. C'était si facile d'utiliser son frère. Dean pourrait rajouter comédien et maître-chanteur à sa liste. Son petit frère ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les deux frères allèrent se coucher. Avant de rejoindre le royaume de Morphée, ils se souhaitèrent mutuellement une bonne nuit et Dean éteignit la lumière.

"Bonne nuit Deanie !..."

_*Fin du flashback.*_

Deanie... ça lui rappelait tant de souvenirs... ça lui serrait le cœur aussi... Inconsciemment, il porta sa main à la poitrine.

"Deanie ! Deanie ! D... !" (surexcité)

Dean restait prostré, les yeux dans le vague, et ne semblait plus écouter. Sam s'arrêta dans son élan et fixa son frère d'un air inquiet. De toute sa vie, Dean n'avait jamais réussi à l'ignorer. Là, c'était carrément flippant !

"Dean...?"

Pour toute réponse, il le vit pâlir et porter lentement sa main à la poitrine. Il n'eut pas un regard pour son frère. Il n'eut pas une parole pour son frère. Il était juste là, mais son esprit semblait absent. Ce n'était pas pour rassurer Sammy. Il se précipita vers son grand frère et lui tapota les joues pour tenter de le faire réagir.

"Hé Dean ! Allez mec, réponds-moi !"

Aucune réaction.

"Dean...? DEAN ! DEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN !"

Une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux et son visage reprit des couleurs, au grand soulagement de Sam qui le prit dans ses bras.

"Bas les pattes ! M'appeler Deanie ne te donne pas le droit de me prendre pour ton premier amour ! Allez !... Oust !" (en fronçant les sourcils et en faisant un geste significatif de la main)

"Mais Dean..."

"Il n'y a pas de 'mais Dean' qui tienne !... Allez Sammy, c'est pas comme si l'on ne s'était pas vus depuis longtemps !... Vas-y, tu peux me lâcher ! Je n'vais pas m'envoler !..."

Sam lâcha son frère à contrecœur. Ce dernier lui fit son petit sourire en coin, ce qui n'annonçait en général rien de bon.

"Mais puisque tu m'aimes tellement, tu pourras ajouter sur ta liste de cadeaux à offrir à ton grand frère préféré un nouveau portable... Ma batterie est morte !"

Sam continua de fixer son frère avec de grands yeux.

"QUOI ?"

"Tu vas bien ?" (inquiet) _Mais il s'arrête jamais !_

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

"**JE VAIS BIEN !**" _Evidemment ! J'aurais dû m'en douter !_

"Et tes absences alors ? C'n'est rien ?"

"Rien qu'une bonne douche ne puisse régler ! Juste un peu de fatigue. T'avais raison, les recherches c'est vraiment pas mon truc. J'ai pas tenu deux secondes là-bas !... T'auras sans doute plus de chance que moi !"

Sam secoua la tête. Son frère n'était vraiment pas possible !

"Dean..."

"Puisqu'on est d'accord tous les deux, j'irai en premier sous la douche !... Sois sage surtout !" (large sourire)

"Ah ! Ah ! Ah !"

Dean se dirigea vers la salle de bains, plié en deux. Dès que Sam entendit l'eau couler, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les papiers amoncelés sur la table. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer quand il vit que son frère avait simplement photocopié la légende. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être gamin parfois ! Il rangea machinalement les quelques feuilles et en fit un petit tas. Il s'assit en soupirant et tout en se tournant les pouces. Il balaya la chambre des yeux pour se changer les idées... et c'est là qu'un bout de papier attira son attention. Dépassant à peine d'une des poches de la veste de Dean, il lui faisait de l'œil. D'un autre côté, l'eau coulait toujours. Sam regarda à gauche... à droite... puis se sentant en sécurité, il se laissa pousser par la curiosité et se saisit du précieux sésame. La feuille avait été soigneusement pliée. Ça ressemblait si peu à son frère qu'il était de plus en plus difficile pour Sam de résister à la tentation d'en connaître le contenu. Il prit une grande inspiration et déplia la feuille. Il en parcourut les quelques lignes avant de froncer les sourcils. _Sale gosse !_ Sur le papier son frère avait écrit en lettres calligraphiées :

'Bien tenté, Sammy !' _Comment il a su...?_

Il lui semblait déjà entendre les éclats de rire de Dean, fier de sa bonne blague. _Gamin ! Il ne grandira jamais !_

Il y eut un déclic et la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit sur un Dean tout auréolé de vapeur. Sam eut tout juste le temps de remettre la feuille de papier à sa place. Tout mais ne pas montrer à son frère qu'il était tombé dans le panneau.

Sam prit de quoi se changer et fonça à son tour dans la salle de bains.

"Place aux jeunes !" (sourire aux lèvres)

"C'est un coup bas ça, Sammy !" (d'un air faussement vexé)

"Ouais... Ouais..." _ça veut dire que tu as trouvé ma petite surprise... Pas assez malin, Sammy !_

Sur ce, il prit l'ordonnance dans l'autre poche ainsi que ses clés.

"J'vais nous chercher de quoi manger !" (en criant)

Il entendit un vague 'Mhhh...hmmm !' puis il sortit


	10. Chapter 10

Les bras chargés de victuailles et du paquet de la pharmacie, Dean se demandait comment il allait faire pour en parler à Sammy. Oh et puis non ! Le plus simple était encore ne rien lui dire. Fier de cette idée, il mit le tout dans l'Impala. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son véhicule quand son regard s'attarda sur le lac. C'est alors qu'il vit deux silhouettes qui marchaient vers le lac et commençaient à s'y enfoncer. Inexorablement.

"Hé vous là-bas ! Arrêtez ! Vous êtes fous !?" (en courant vers le lac sans se poser plus de questions)

Quand il arriva à leur niveau, il reconnut de suite la jeune femme dont s'était entiché son frère. Il y avait un homme avec elle. Ils avaient tous de l'eau jusqu'au cou maintenant et continuaient malgré tout d'avancer.

"Sortez de là ou je viens vous chercher !" (en grognant)

"Mais mes sœurs m'attendent !... Vous ne les entendez pas...? Elles ont de si belles voix !..." _Ecoute !_

"Si belles voix..." (comme hypnotisé) _Viens vers nous !_

"Non mais je rêve ! Vous allez sortir de là et plus vite que ça ! A part vous et moi, y'a personne d'autre !"

A peine avait-il dit ces mots que le jeune homme fut happé dans le lac. Sans un mot. Sans un cri. Dean plongea vers la jeune femme et la ramena sur la terre ferme contre son gré.

"Venez ! Il ne faut pas rester ici !" (en la prenant par le bras)

"Non. Je ne peux pas. Je dois rester. Je dois aller rejoindre mes sœurs. Je les entends m'appeler !... Leurs voix sont si tristes !..." _C'est bien ma veine !... J'suis tombé sur une dingue suicidaire !..._

"Mademoiselle, c'est dangereux !... Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici... Il faut partir !" (en s'impatientant)

"Elles ne feraient jamais de mal. Ce sont mes sœurs !" _Et bien ! On est avancés avec ça !..._

Dean commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Les victimes qui refusaient d'être sauvées, y'en avait marre !

"Laissez-moi y aller ! Elles m'attendent !" _Ecoute !_

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. C'en était trop. _Que Dieu me pardonne s'il existe !_ Il entendit... enfin, il crut entendre comme le bruit des vagues venant se briser sur les rochers...

"SSSSHHHHH... SSSHHHHHH... SSSSHHHHH..."

Il détestait cette sensation... C'était comme si l'on s'insinuait dans son esprit. Il regarda la jeune inconnue d'un air étrange avant de lui décocher un coup de poing qui l'assomma. Toutes les voix se turent à son plus grand soulagement. Il prit la jeune femme sur ses épaules et repartit en direction de l'Impala. Il voulait quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Il n'était pas tranquille. Il avait raison. Dans l'eau, deux silhouettes de femmes. Elles le regardèrent s'éloigner d'un air mauvais. Elle était à elles !

Elles disparurent dans la nuit alors que le corps du malheureux garçon refaisait surface.

_Sheryn !_


	11. Chapter 11

"Mais vous ne comprenez pas ? Mes sœurs m'attendent ! Elles vont s'inquiéter pour moi si je reste ici !..." _Mais bien sûr !..._

Maintenant la jeune femme d'une main ferme, il héla une personne qui passait par là.

"Hep ! Mademoiselle, vous pourriez vous occuper de cette jeune personne ? Je pense qu'elle vient de chez vous..."

"Laissez-moi repartir ! Laissez-moi aller les rejoindre !"

"C'est ça ! C'est pour ça que j'ai dû aller vous repêcher..."

"Mais c'est là d'où je viens ! C'est mon monde... C'est ma maison... Et mes sœurs m'appellent... J'entends leurs voix. J'entends leurs cris. J'entends leurs chants. Leurs voix sont si douces... si tristes... Je leur manque et elles me manquent..."

Dean soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. _Ça n's'arrange pas, on dirait !_

"Vous n'pensez pas que vous en rajoutez un peu trop ? Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est deux jeunes gens qui essayaient de se noyer..."

"Se noyer ? Pourquoi se noyer ? Il n'a jamais été question de mourir. L'eau est accueillante... Elle ne nous veut aucun mal..." _C'est ça. Peace and love ma sœur !_

"Allez dire ça au jeune homme qui était avec vous ! Il n'a pas eu autant de chance, lui !"

"**Vous mentez !**"

"Il n'a pas reparu à la surface ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut survivre aussi longtemps sous l'eau ? Pauvre naïve !"

"Elles n'auraient jamais fait ça... Elles ne feraient jamais de mal. Ce sont mes sœurs..."

"Arrêtez avec ça ! Il n'y a personne dehors !"

"**VOUS MENTEZ !** Je sais qu'il a raison. Je sais que j'ai raison..."

"Excusez-moi, mais 'il' c'est qui ?" (craignant de comprendre)

"Le Dr Ill bien sûr !" _Oh, celui-là, il va m'entendre !..._

"Vous aussi vous devriez le savoir... Vous les avez entendues..." (sur un air de reproche)

"Juste le vent. Je n'ai entendu que le vent..."

"Non. Non. Non. C'est faux !" _Ecoutez !_

La jeune infirmière fronça les sourcils et regarda Dean d'un air apeuré. Il lui semblait entendre quelque chose. Comme un murmure. Comme un chuchotement. Comme une complainte. C'était dérangeant. Pouvait-elle entendre l'inaudible ? Etait-elle aussi folle que sa patiente ?

Dean restait calme et tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer la jeune femme par des regards furtifs. Puis, voyant que cela n'avait que peu d'effets, il l'attrapa par le bras et lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui enjoindre de faire quelque chose. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas rester là comme des chiens de faïence !

De son côté, la jeune Sheryn esquissait un sourire.

"Vous les entendez, n'est-ce pas ?" (voix pleine d'espoir)

Pour toute réponse, plusieurs hommes en blouse blanche l'empoignèrent pendant que l'infirmière lui injectait le contenu d'une seringue.

"**Noooooooooonnnnn !**" (en se débattant comme elle pouvait)

Le produit faisant son effet, ses gestes devinrent plus confus et son corps glissa doucement au sol.

"Ramenez-la dans sa chambre !"

Il y eut un blanc.

"Ah, et n'oubliez pas de l'attacher cette fois-ci ! Avec ce que je lui ai donné, elle devrait dormir comme un bébé jusqu'à demain... mais on n'est jamais trop prudents !"

Les hommes en blanc hochèrent leur tête et firent ce qui leur avait été demandé. Dès qu'ils eurent tourné les talons, la jeune femme reporta toute son attention sur le charmant garçon qui se tenait devant elle. Dean lui fit un petit sourire et le visage de son interlocutrice s'assombrit aussitôt.

"Comment vous avez su...? J'veux dire... Ces voix..."

Dean se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'était pas là pour s'expliquer. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre une bonne douche, s'emmitoufler sous les couvertures et dormir jusqu'à plus d'heure. La nuit avait été longue et éprouvante. Il se sentait vidé. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand la voix de la jeune infirmière se fit de nouveau entendre.

"L'homme qui était avec elle... A quoi il ressemblait ?"

Dean la fixa d'un air étrange. Elle avait l'air sérieuse. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de craquer aussi. Ça avait l'air important pour elle... et que ne ferait-il pas pour les beaux yeux d'une femme !...

"Vous savez, il faisait sombre. Je n'ai pas vu..."

"S'il vous plaît..." (les lèvres tremblantes)

"Je dirais qu'il avait à peu près ma taille... les cheveux foncés... je ne l'ai vu que de dos... très peu de temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les eaux du lac..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. La jeune femme venait de lâcher un petit cri et de s'écrouler dans les bras de Dean.

"Mademoiselle...? Mademoiselle ?" (en lui tapotant les joues)

"Mike..."

"Qui est-ce ?"

"Mon fiancé..."

"Oh !" (grimaçant)

"C'est elle qui l'a tué, n'est-ce pas ?" (larmes aux yeux)

"On n'est sûrs de rien... Ce n'est peut-être même pas votre fiancé..."

"C'est lui qui devait s'occuper d'elle !... Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis..." _Aïe !_

"Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?"

"Il est... était mon supérieur... Qui sait ce que les gens penseraient...?"

Dean fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

"C'est pas un sédatif que j'aurais dû lui donner..."

"Pardon ?"

"**Elle l'a tué. Elle a tué mon Mike !**"

"Elle a failli mourir aussi..."

"Elle est vivante... C'est injuste ! **Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?**"

Elle frappa des poings sur la poitrine du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils en deviennent douloureux. Dean la laissa faire. Si ça pouvait lui faire du bien et lui éviter de faire une grosse bêtise... C'était parti d'un bon sentiment, mais son corps ne suivait pas la mesure... Il se raidit involontairement et l'espace d'un instant perdit pied, entraînant avec lui la jeune infirmière.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Vous allez bien ?" (affolée)

"Ne vous inquiétez pas... Juste un peu de fatigue. Ça va passer..." (essoufflé)

"Mais pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit. Et moi qui..."

"Je vais bien. Y a pas de mal. C'est juste un petit vertige..."

"Mais..." (pas très convaincue)

"Je vais bien ! J'ai juste besoin de repos... Vous pensez que ça va aller ? Y'a quelqu'un qui peut s'occuper de vous, ici ?"

"Oui, mais..."

"Bien. Il ne faut pas que vous restiez seule ce soir !..."

La jeune femme le regarda, les yeux embués de larmes, et acquiesça en silence.

"Laissez-moi vous donner une couverture... Je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez un froid..."

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il y avait décidément trop de gens qui cherchaient à le materner. C'en était décidément dérangeant... Sans lui demander son avis, elle s'approcha d'un lit qui traînait là, retira la couverture et en couvrit les épaules de Dean. Il lui fit un sourire poli et s'éloigna vers son véhicule.

"Prenez soin de vous !"

"Vous aussi... Vous aussi..."

Elle referma les portes de la clinique en soupirant et des larmes coulèrent, silencieuses, sur ses joues. Elle les effaça rageusement du revers de la main. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de cette fille. Mike serait toujours là si elle n'existait pas. Elle prit une seringue et un flacon dans la pharmacie avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la fameuse chambre.

Elle poussa la porte. Tout était plongé dans le noir. Tout était calme. Sheryn dormait paisiblement. Elle dormait et pourtant... l'infirmière ne pouvait s'expliquer cet étrange sentiment qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle se retourna brusquement, mais ne vit rien. Elle porta la main à son cœur. Elle devait vraiment arrêter d'avoir peur comme ça ou elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Elle fit quelques exercices de respiration pour se calmer et se donner du courage, puis s'approcha du lit de sa patiente, seringue à la main. Son pied glissa sur quelque chose. De l'eau ! Il y en avait plusieurs flaques tout autour du lit. Elle recula et pour sa grande frayeur, son corps entra en contact avec quelque chose de froid et d'humide. Et quand elle entendit les voix, son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

"Alors chérie, on a perdu quelque chose ?"

"Tu veux le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?"

La jeune femme hocha timidement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

_Ecoute !_

Laisse-toi faire !


	12. Chapter 12

Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et maintenant ses lèvres bleuies tranchaient avec la pâleur de son corps. Il semblait si paisible et pourtant... L'eau qui s'écoulait de sa bouche racontait une toute autre histoire. Son trépas n'avait pas dû être de tout repos.

"Dean !"

Toujours la même inquiétude. Toujours les mêmes gestes. Toujours la même douleur. Et derrière ce voile de calme apparent, toujours ce ricanement féminin et sinistre...

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Il y eut un cliquetis suivi d'un petit grincement, et il tourna la tête.

"T'as vu l'heure ?" _Et merde !_

"Tu veux bien me rappeler depuis quand on est mariés ?"

"C'est pas drôle, Dean !"

"Mais je suis très sérieux, Sam ! C'est bien pour ça d'ailleurs que j'aimerais te rappeler une chose... Je suis majeur !"

"Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! J'suis pas débile. C'est juste... Je m'inquiète pour toi, Dean."

"Et bien arrête !"

"D'abord tu oublies de venir me chercher..."

"On va pas revenir sur un malheureux problème de portable !..."

"Maintenant tu pars chercher à manger et tu rentres deux-trois heures plus tard !... Ne me fais pas croire qu'il faut autant de temps pour aller dans l'unique roadhouse de Grayling et nous ramener quelque chose..."

"Tu fais bien de m'y faire penser..."

"Quoi !? Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu...?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La porte venait de claquer. Sam prit une grande inspiration, histoire de ne pas hurler sur son frère quand il repasserait la porte. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Il entendit le froissement des sacs bruns remplis de victuailles et au son des pas de Dean, il pouvait aisément imaginer son sourire fier et victorieux. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, il en aurait peut-être ri. Mais ça non !

"Dean..." (sur un ton solennel)

"Oui chéri !"

"Arrête ça ! On ne peut donc jamais avoir de discussion sérieuse avec toi...?"

"Tu veux discuter ? Ok. D'accord. Tout c'que tu veux ! Mais demain. Parce que là, Dean a besoin d'une bonne douche et de sommeil !..."

On entendit un déclic et soudain la lumière inonda toute la pièce. _Dites-moi qu'je rêve !..._

"Hé Speedy ! Tout pourrait prévenir avant d'aveugler les gens ! Je sais que tu me prépares une scène, mais quand même !..." (petit sourire en coin)

"Mais... Mais tu es trempé !..." (en pâlissant) _Sans blague, Einstein !_

En l'espace de deux petites secondes, Sam venait de passer du mode petit frère exaspéré par son frère au mode inquiétude maximum. Voir toutes ces gouttelettes s'écouler sur son visage n'était pas non plus pour le rassurer.

"T'as déjà entendu parler du bain de minuit. Et bien voilà !... Je peux y aller maintenant ?"

"Tu trembles !"

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée !

"C'est pour ça que j'aimerais bien prendre une douche..."

Sam ignora délibérément sa phrase. Dean n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

"J'te l'ai déjà dit... J'ai eu une envie soudaine de plonger dans les eaux transparentes du lac... C'est interdit maintenant ?"

"Dean..."

"Sam..."

"La vérité..."

"Pourquoi je ferais ça, hein ? J'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. T'es pas ma mère ! T'es encore moins mon père !"

Le visage de Sam se décomposa. Il avait l'impression de se prendre une grande claque. Son grand frère ne lui faisait plus confiance. La lui avait-il accordée un jour, d'ailleurs ? Il soupira tristement.

"T'as raison... Je n'suis ni maman ni papa... je suis juste ton petit frère. Je pensais qu'avec ce titre, j'avais une famille. Tu sais quoi ? J'crois que j'me suis trompé !..."

"Sam..."

"Non. Mais t'as raison... Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. T'es juste le seul semblant de famille qu'il me reste. Je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai peur pour toi. J'ai l'impression que tu m'écartes de ta vie. Je voudrais comprendre. Je voudrais simplement avoir les clés pour te comprendre. J'ai déjà perdu ta confiance... Je ne voudrais pas te perdre..."

"Sam..."

"Va prendre ta douche..."

"Sam... je suis dés..."

"Tu vas prendre froid à rester comme ça... Allez ! Zou ! A la douche !"

Dean adopta un air faussement choqué.

"Grrrrmmmmbbbbbbllllll ! Toujours à donner des ordres..."

"Et on ne discute pas !" (avec sérieux mais tout de même une pointe de moquerie)

"C'est ça, mais tu n'perds rien pour attendre ! Attends un peu que je sorte de là !... On aura une discussion entre quatre yeux !..."

"Ouh ! J'ai peur !..."

"Tu devrais. T'as pas idée de tout c'que j'sais !..."

Sur ce, il fonça dans la salle de bains et referma la porte à clé derrière lui.

"Dean ! Ouvre cette porte ! Je veux savoir !"

Ah ! Cette ruse marchait toujours ! Dean jubilait en douce. Les martèlements à la porte cessèrent progressivement pour la laisser place à une litanie de plaintes.

"Dean... Dean... Ouvre la porte !... Deanie... J'promets d'être sage... mais s'il te plaît Deanie, veux savoir !..."

"Quelque chose à te reprocher mon p'tit Sammy ?"

"On ne peut plus discuter avec son grand frère chéri...?" _Grand frère chéri ?_

"Ah ! Je vois... Tu veux sans doute parler de la première fois où tu as déclaré ta flamme. Je me souviendrais toujours de la tête de la voisine quand elle t'a vu parler amour et plan à deux à son chien... Faudra que tu me dises un jour comment tu arrives à faire ce truc... Tu sais... Passer du teint rosé au rouge tomate en un quart de seconde..."

"Je... Je... Je... Non ! Je... Dean ! T'avais promis !"

"D'oublier...? Oui mais tu sais comme je suis tête en l'air..."

"Dean ! DEAN ! T'as pas le droit !" (en tambourinant de nouveau à la porte)

"Désolé Sammy ! J'n't'entends pas ! Mes oreilles sont bouchées !"

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sam grommela quelques mots de son cru et adopta une mine boudeuse. Il détestait quand son frère lui jouait des tours comme celui-ci. D'un autre côté, il le retrouvait enfin. Ce Dean moqueur et joueur. Son Dean. Son grand frère.

Sam prit place dans un des fauteuils et attendit le plus patiemment possible que son frère ressorte de la salle de bains. Ce qui ne fut pas long.

Mais à voir l'air déterminé de Dean, Sam se demanda un instant s'ils auraient leur fameuse discussion. Il soupira en silence et adressa à son grand frère un léger sourire.

"C'est mon corps d'athlète qui te fait cet effet ?" (large sourire)

Sam manqua de s'étouffer.

"Ton quoi ? Non. Non... Je me demandais ce qui te prenait tant de temps..."

"Mais voyons Sam, son apparence ça s'travaille ! Regarde ce magnifique corps ! Bien sculpté. Tout en muscles. Une arme pour plaire !"

"T'as oublié les capitons de graisse. Là... et là..."

"Tout est planifié. Ça c'est la réserve en cas de coup dur ! Leçon n°3 du chasseur qui se respecte : toujours prévoir l'imprévisible !..."

"Admettons... mais les cicatrices c'est pas franchement glamour"

"Que tu dis Sammy ! Les femmes en sont toutes folles !..."

"T'es vraiment incorrigible !" (en riant)

"Peut-être. Mais c'est moi le beau gosse que toutes les femmes admirent et rêvent d'embrasser..."

Sam se mit à rire de bon cœur, ce qui ne manqua pas de vexer son frère.

"Quoi ? Tu douterais de mon charme ?"

"Sérieusement ?" (en pouffant)

"Sérieusement..."

"Ouais..." (éclatant de rire)

A cette réponse, le visage de Dean se décomposa littéralement. Puis d'un geste rageur, il attrapa ses affaires et retourna se changer. Sam ravala son rire et suivit son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il lui claque la porte au nez.

"Dean..."

Silence.

"Dean... J'm'excuse..."

Silence.

"Je rigolais... Dean...?" (inquiet)

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Sam manqua de s'étaler.

"Tu veux toujours savoir ?" (avec sérieux)

Sam pensa un temps lui demander s'il allait bien, mais primo : il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Secundo : il risquait de ne jamais connaître la réponse à cette autre question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait vu son frère trempé jusqu'aux os. Il fit 'oui' de la tête tout en redoutant la réponse.

"J'avais acheté notre repas. Hamburger, oignons frits et tarte aux pommes pour moi... Salade et fruits pour toi. Entre nous, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à ces cochonneries. C'est pas franchement nourrissant..."

Voyant que son petit frère commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, il reprit.

"Bref. Passons. Je venais juste de déposer mes courses dans la voiture quand j'ai entendu ces voix qui provenaient du lac. Si je ne m'étais pas retourné, je n'aurais sans doute pas aperçu ces deux silhouettes qui s'enfonçaient dans les eaux du lac. Sciemment en plus, ces cons !"

Sam le regarda d'air bizarre.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Sciemment...?"

"Quoi ? Tu connais pas le mot ?"

"Si. Si. Bien sûr. C'est juste que... Non. Rien. Continue..."

"Tu sais pas le plus grand ? Tu connais l'une de ces deux personnes... C'est ta copine..."

"Sheryn ?"

"J'sais pas son nom. Tout c'que j'ai vu, c'est une dingue hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que ses sœurs l'appelaient. Il paraît que cette idée brillante vient de toi..." (d'un air de reproches)

"Non. Enfin, si... Je lui ai juste dit qu'avec le temps elle retrouverait sa famille..."

"Tu veux un vrai conseil de grand frère ? Arrête de donner des conseils !"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Son frère ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher... Il fallait qu'il fasse des remarques !... Dean un jour, Dean toujours... Ce dernier se racla la gorge, attirant de nouveau l'attention de son petit frère.

"Tu diras ce que tu voudras, mais si elle est encore en vie, c'est grâce à Bibi !"

"Quoi !"

"Tu sais que j'adore sauver les demoiselles en détresse... même si elles ne sont pas consentantes... Alors j'ai plongé... Tu l'aurais vu se débattre !... Une vraie sauvageonne ! Si elle avait pu et si je lui en avais laissé l'occasion, cette idiote m'aurait sans doute mordu pour replonger dans les eaux du lac. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Alors je l'ai gentiment assommée et amenée à la clinique..."

"Et l'autre...?" (en déglutissant)

"Il n'a pas eu autant de chance. Quelque chose l'a happé et il a coulé à pic. Quand je suis parti, il n'avait toujours pas reparu à la surface."

Sam sortit en vitesse le portable et commença à pianoter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

"Sheryn est en danger ! Il faut la prévenir !..."

Dean lui prit le téléphone des mains.

"Crois-moi, ce n'est pas la peine de faire ça maintenant..."

"Mais Dean... Elle pourrait mourir..." (en essayant de récupérer le précieux objet)

"Ils l'ont sédatée. Elle était tellement hystérique quand je l'ai ramenée qu'ils lui ont donné une dose de cheval. Elle est partie pour dormir la journée. Alors, économise ton énergie pour quelque chose de plus... beaucoup plus constructif..."

"Ah ouais ? Parce que prévenir, c'est pas constructif ? Ah mais oui, c'est vrai !... Sheryn n'est pas une victime... donc tu n'en as rien à foutre !"

"J'ai pas dit ça !"

Sam lui lança des éclairs.

"Bon. D'accord. Peut-être un peu. Mais c'était avant cette nuit. Avant que je vois tout ça de mes propres yeux..."

"Alors ça y est ? Elle est enfin devenue une victime ?"

"En fait non..."

"Deeeeaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn..."

"Elle n'est pas à proprement parler une victime puisqu'il ne lui est encore rien arrivé. Par contre, je pense qu'elle est liée à tout ça..."

Dean jeta un regard à son frère mais ce dernier, bien trop en colère, refusait de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

"Sam... Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît... Tu m'en veux, ça je peux le comprendre. Mais tu t'attaches trop à cette fille que tu ne connais même pas. Elle est pas nette cette fille !"

"Sheryn"

"Quoi ?"

"Elle s'appelle Sheryn..."

"Si tu veux... Mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui cloche avec elle..."

"Ben tiens !"

"Elle est présente sur plusieurs scènes de crimes. Si elle est une victime comme tu dis, alors elle fait figure de miraculée. Si cette créature frappe, elle la laisse toujours en vie. Tu n'trouves pas ça étrange, toi ? Et puis..."

"Oui...?"

"Il y avait ces voix qui venaient de nulle part. Féminines. Sensuelles. Envoûtantes. Elles ont cessé au moment où je l'ai assommée. Depuis, j'ai cette sensation désagréable d'être suivi, d'être épié en permanence... comme si Big Brother se trouvait juste au-dessus de ma tête. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas elle la cible..." (perdu, le regard dans le vide)

Sam releva la tête et fixa son frère avec la plus grande inquiétude.

"A quoi tu penses ?"

"Sheryn t'a parlé de ses sœurs ?"

"Elle m'a vaguement parlé de visages qui lui semblaient familiers... Sans plus. Elle était désespérée. Tout était si confus dans son esprit... Pourquoi ?"

"Juste une intuition. Que savons-nous d'elles ? Sont-elles toujours en vie ? Ont-elles jamais existé ?..."

"Oh mon Dieu !"

"Quoi ?" (surpris)

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle aurait dû mourir. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais si c'était un traumatisme...? Si ce qu'elle avait vécu bloquait sa mémoire ? Imagine... elle a toutes les réponses en elle, mais ne parvient pas à reconstituer le puzzle..."

"Alors elles le feraient à sa place... ça s'tiendrait !"

"Fantômes ? Poltergeists ?"

"Des esprits toujours... et liés au lac avec ça ! Y'a plus qu'à les trouver. Après, tout n'est question que de feu et de sel... La routine, quoi !"

Sam leva les sourcils, pensif.

"Quoi ?"

"Oh ! Rien... C'est juste que quand tu parles de routine, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu..."

"Tais-toi ! Avec tes conneries tu vas finir par nous porter la poisse !"

"Idiot !"

"Crétin !"


	13. Chapter 13

**Pendant ce temps, à la clinique**

Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient près du lit où reposait Sheryn, toujours assoupie. A leurs pieds gisait l'infirmière qui avait osé la toucher. De l'eau coulait de sa bouche et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur. Morte. Elle ne ferait plus de mal maintenant...

"Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?" (en caressant le visage de la belle endormie)

"Laisse-lui le temps... Son organisme n'est pas encore prêt. Et puis avec ces humains..."

"Je les déteste ! Regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! Ils méritent tous de mourir ! Tous, tu m'entends ?! Pas seulement ces misérables crétins... **TOUS !**"

"Chaque chose en son temps, Chrissy... Chaque chose en son temps... Pour l'heure, elle a surtout besoin de nous..."

La jeune femme acquiesça. L'important c'était la santé de Sheryn. Et là, elle était si pâle et si fragile, allongée sur ce lit et sanglée. Quelle humiliation ! Contenant sa colère, Chrissy défit délicatement les bracelets qui maintenaient sa sœur, puis reporta son attention sur elle.

"Tu es prête ?"

Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête. Elles se postèrent chacun d'un côté du lit, tenant d'une main celles de Sheryn, posant l'autre sur ses tempes.

_**SHERYN ! SHERYN ! SHERYN ! SHHHHHEEEEERRRRRRRYYYYNNNNN !...**_

Au fur et à mesure de leur complainte, un mince filet blanchâtre s'échappa de leurs lèvres pour rencontrer celles de leur sœur. Presque instantanément, elle retrouva un teint rosé. Semblant satisfaites, elles caressèrent une dernière fois son visage innocent et déposèrent chacune un baiser sur son front avant de disparaître.

Sur le front de Sheryn perlaient maintenant de fines gouttelettes d'eau, derniers vestiges du passage de sa famille. Elle semblait apaisée. Elle semblait avoir changé. Elle était différente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dans la bibliothèque de Grayling**

"T'as trouvé quelque chose ?" (en jetant rageusement sur la table tout un tas de paperasses)

"Non. Rien. Mais j'ai autre chose. Regarde ça !..." (en arborant fièrement de vieilles coupures de journaux)

Dean lui fit un petit signe de tête qui lui disait d'une manière plus ou moins discrète de continuer. Non mais sans blague ! Il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il allait s'amuser à tout relire !... Primo : il avait déjà eu sa dose. Secundo : pourquoi s'embêter alors que Sam pouvait lui faire un topo rapide de la situation ? C'était totalement insensé et une monstrueuse perte de temps.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sam ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui lançait des regards foudroyants teintés d'incompréhension et d'une pointe d'exaspération. Il envoyait des warnings à son têtu de grand frère, mais il ne semblait pas réagir. A son grand dam d'ailleurs. Ne pouvait-il pas rester sérieux trente secondes ? C'était que cette affaire était on ne peut plus grave. S'il avait eu des doutes quant au bien-fondé de cette chasse, ils s'étaient depuis bien longtemps envolés. Il ne pouvait plus nier ce qu'il se passait ici. Des esprits sévissaient aux abords du lac et de pauvres gens en faisaient les frais. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser, et vite !

"Dean..."

"Quoi !? On a besoin d'être deux pour lire de stupides journaux...?"

"Stup...? Dean... C'est notre meilleure piste... Ce... C'est la seule piste que nous ayons pour l'instant..." (en soupirant)

Cette dernière remarque sembla faire mouche sur son frère, qui daigna enfin s'approcher.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as ?" (en tendant machinalement son menton vers lui)

"Tu te souviens... Hier soir, on a supposé que Sheryn était la clé... le catalyseur de tout ce qu'il se passe ici..."

"Ouais... ta copine... et alors ?" (ne voyant pas trop où son frère voulait en venir)

"Et alors, je pense que nous avions tort. Du moins, en partie..."

"Vas-y Sherlock ! Montre-moi ta science !"

Sam s'exécuta, non sans avoir préalablement jeté un regard noir à son frère.

"Pour les meurtres récents, ça colle ! La présence de Sheryn sur les derniers lieux du crime. Sa certitude d'avoir des personnes qui l'aiment et qui cherchent à la contacter. Sa profonde détresse et ses émotions confuses. Le terrain idéal pour des esprits en mal d'action. Quels qu'ils soient, ils sont attachés à ses émotions et agissent pour elle en conséquence..."

"Comme l'homme au crochet et la fille du pasteur... c'est quoi son nom déjà...? L... Lori...? Oui. C'est ça. Lori. Un vrai canon, cette fille !" (sourire aux lèvres)

"Tu n'penses décidément qu'à ça ! T'es incorrigible ! Mais oui, c'est un peu comme avec l'homme au crochet..."

"Rien de bien nouveau en somme..." (d'un geste nonchalant)

"Pas tout à fait. C'est valable pour... disons... les dernières semaines. Le truc, c'est que les meurtres remontent bien plus loin !"

"Des meurtres ? Quels meurtres ?" (en redevenant sérieux)

"En parcourant tous ces journaux, j'ai découvert plusieurs cas de mort suspects..."

"Suspects ? Comment ça 'suspects' ?" (en fronçant les sourcils)

"Bah, suspects quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?" (s'énervant gentiment mais sûrement)

Sam soupira. Puis, semblant avoir eu la révélation de l'année, il se précipita sur le tas de journaux comme un gamin devant sa glace.

"Attends, écoute ça ! '_Incompréhension totale après la mort d'un pêcheur dans sa baignoire_' Et là... '_Hebgen Lake de nouveau endeuillé. Toute une famille retrouvée morte noyée_' Ah ! Voici ma préférée... '_Le monstre d'Hebgen Lake. Des témoins racontent_' Il y en des tonnes d'autres comme ça, Dean !... Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. C'est la même chose qui a tué tous ces gens ! Et tout a commencé il y a plus d'un siècle et demi..."

Dean passa une main lasse sur son visage. L'enquête ne pouvait donc pas être simple pour une fois ? Il ne pouvait y avoir un schéma simple pour une fois. Et non !... Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes, hein ? Rhâââââââââ !... Cette chasse commençait à lui porter sur le système. Sérieusement. Il soupira de plus belle, la tête entre ses mains.

"Dean..."

"T'as raison, mec ! J'me suis planté !..." (regard triste)

"Dean..."

"Ta chérie n'est pas éternelle alors..."

**Pendant ce temps, à la clinique...**

La jeune Sheryn s'éveilla doucement, l'humeur joyeuse et l'esprit serein, avec cette impression curieuse d'avoir accompli quelque chose de grand. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle battit des paupières, laissant le soin à ses yeux de s'acclimater. Il n'y avait pas le feu, pas vrai ? Quel mal y avait-il à prendre du plaisir autour de moments simples ?

Tout était si calme ici... si apaisant... si reposant... Elle se sentait si bien... Etait-ce là le Paradis...? Elle plissa les yeux et son visage se para de nouveau d'un sourire discret. Elle inspira profondément et entreprit d'explorer ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à elle. Un léger vertige freina quelque peu ses ardeurs, mais avec un peu de patience, elle parvint à s'asseoir sur son lit, bien calée contre son oreiller.

Elle balayait la pièce des yeux quand soudain son regard s'attarda sur une masse qui était étendue au sol. Non. Pas une masse. Un corps... Encore un corps. Elle s'affola. Elle avait encore apporté la mort. Comment pouvait-elle bien se sentir aux côtés d'un mort ? Etait-elle à ce point un monstre... une erreur de la nature...? Cette pensée lui glaça le sang et son visage perdit toute once de gaieté. Avait-elle le droit de vivre ? Non. Non. Bien sûr que non. Elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre la vie d'autrui pour... Pour quoi d'abord ? Il n'y avait aucune raison satisfaisante pour expliquer son geste, ce qui ne faisait que conforter son idée... Elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pas après cette nouvelle mort qui venait peser sur sa conscience. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Il y avait ce grand trou noir dans sa tête... mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentait... non, elle se savait coupable...

Avec toute la détermination du monde, elle se laissa glisser le long du lit et partit à la recherche de l'instrument de sa libération. Le plus affûté et le plus acéré possible... Elle voulait que tout finisse. Elle le voulait, mais tout n'était pas si simple en ces lieux. Comme si elle était tombée dans un monde pacifiste... Pacifiste ? Laissez-moi rire ! Ce monde était tout sauf le Paradis et elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Ça au moins, elle en était sûre.

Elle rampait, à la recherche de l'instrument salvateur, mais il n'y avait rien. Désespérément rien. Juste ce corps sans vie de cette femme dont la proximité et le regard terne la mettaient mal à l'aise. Ecœurée, elle recula fébrilement et son dos heurta un meuble. Un verre tomba et se brisa en mille morceaux, juste à ses pieds. Elle fixa avec intensité ces éclats brillants qui lui faisaient de l'œil. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un signe... un signe divin... un miracle...

D'abord hésitante, Sheryn se saisit du plus gros des morceaux et le pressa contre la chair tendre de ses bras. Elle sentit le liquide chaud couler le long de sa peau. Elle se sentait rassurée. Elle se sentait bien. La vie allait reprendre son cours et la mort l'emporter. C'était ça le deal... Alors pourquoi elle était toujours là ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours en vie ? Un rapide coup d'œil sur ses bras et elle fut renseignée. Plus aucune cicatrice. Plus aucune blessure. Juste un mince filet de sang séché. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas logique. Ce n'était pas juste. Tout devait finir maintenant. Maintenant ! Elle se saisit de nouveau du morceau de verre et se taillada avec encore plus de hargne. Sous ses yeux médusés, elle vit les plaies se refermer une à une. Elle devait vraiment être un monstre. Même la Mort ne voulait pas d'elle. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN !**" (en s'agitant)

Une infirmière accourut presque aussitôt et elle se figea sur place devant le spectacle. Une jeune femme couverte de sang, agitée, hystérique. Une collègue infirmière étendue au sol à ses côtés, visiblement morte.

"Grands dieux !" (en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, horrifiée)

Sheryn ne fit même pas attention à sa présence. Elle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur ces brisures de verre qui jonchaient le sol et qui refusaient de la tuer. Quelle ironie ! Et dire qu'elle était la cause de tout ça !...

"Ma faute..." (dans un murmure)

"Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?" (en s'approchant d'elle avec précaution)

Sheryn se redressa violemment, ce qui fit reculer la jeune infirmière.

"**Laissez-moi ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Tout est de ma faute !... Laissez-moi !... Laissez-moi mourir !... Je veux mourir... Vous comprenez ? MOU-RIR !**"(en hurlant et arborant dans sa main un tesson de verre)

"Vous êtes blessée... Laissez-moi au moins regarder..." (en tendant sa main vers elle)

"**Laissez-moi tranquille ! Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi.** Personne ne le peut. Tout ce que je veux, c'est mourir. Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi je peux pas ?"

"Tout le monde a peur de la Mort... C'est humain... Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir..." (en continuant d'avancer)

"**Vous ne comprenez rien ! C'est Elle qui ne veut pas de moi !...**"

L'infirmière était si proche de Sheryn qu'elle aurait pu la toucher, mais c'était sans compter sur la jeune femme qui refusait tout contact ; et toujours aussi violemment.

"**N'approchez pas ! N'approchez pas ou j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !**" (menaçante)

La jeune femme prit peur et fit ce qu'il lui semblait être le plus juste.

"**J'ai besoin d'aide, ici ! Gardes ! Gardes !**"

A peine une minute plus tard, deux hommes plutôt baraqués et vêtus de blouses blanches firent irruption dans la pièce. L'infirmière leur exposa brièvement la situation et leur demanda d'immobiliser la patiente. Elle se débattit vaillamment, mais elle ne put rien faire contre ces deux armoires à glace... Encore moins quand l'infirmière s'approcha d'elle et lui injecta le contenu d'une seringue dans le cou. Elle se sentit partir. Elle se sentait bien.

"Mourir..." (en souriant)

Puis elle s'effondra dans les bras de ses 'sauveurs', épanouie, sûre d'avoir enfin trouvé la paix.


	15. Chapter 15

"Dean..."

"Plus de 150 ans !... Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi gros ?" (en se tenant la tête)

"Dean...? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu m'entends ?! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir..."

"Ah ouais, tu trouves ? J'aurais dû le savoir ! C'est mon job ! Sauver les gens... Tuer les créatures... Alors, va dire à toutes ces victimes '_Excusez-le, il ne pouvait pas savoir..._' Désolé Sammy, mais c'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses... C'est pas comme ça que Papa nous a élevés..."

"Elevés ? Formés, tu veux dire ! Et parlons-en de Papa ! Puisqu'il est si fort, pourquoi il n'a pas vu ce qui se tramait ici ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'y a rien dans ce putain de journal ?"

"J'en sais rien..." (sur un ton las et fatigué)

"Tu ne sais pas ? Attends, je vais t'éclairer ! Il n'y a rien là-dedans pour la simple et bonne raison que Papa n'est pas Superman. Il n'a pas de superpouvoirs. Il ne peut pas être à plusieurs endroits en même temps. Alors oui, il n'a pas sauvé ces gens, mais d'autres - beaucoup - lui doivent la vie. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, Dean..."

Le principal intéressé releva la tête et fixait son frère d'un air étonné, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Quoi ?!"

"Depuis quand tu défends Papa ?"

"Depuis que mon grand frère a besoin d'entendre raison..." (avec un naturel déconcertant)

"Crétin !"

"Idiot !"

Un ange passa.

"Bon. Reprenons du début ! Qu'est-ce qu'on sait ?"

"Des meurtres sont commis dans la région du lac depuis... depuis... attends que retrouve ça..." (en farfouillant dans les documents posés sur la table) "Ah voilà... je l'ai !... Tout a commencé en 1818 et... Oh ! Tu vas pas aimer..."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Tu te souviens de ce que disait Jimmy...?"

"Ton ami le médecin-légiste ?"

"C'est pas mon ami !"

"A d'autres ! Y'a qu'à voir la manière dont il te regardait l'aut' jour..." (mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur)

Le visage de Sam se mit soudain à rougir... rougir... rougir...

"Je... euh... non !... enfin je... euh... il... moi... non..."

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la gêne de son petit frère. C'était vraiment trop beau ! Il s'approcha de lui et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

"T'inquiète p'tit frère, je resterai muet comme une tombe..." (avec sérieux)

Sam s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il se ravisa. Avec toute la chance de ces derniers jours, il ne ferait que s'enfoncer encore un peu plus.

"Bon. Ça y est ? On peut retourner travailler maintenant ?" (sur un air de reproche)

"Je suis tout à toi, Sammy !..." (en ouvrant grand ses bras)

"Sérieusement, Dean. Sérieusement..."

Celui-ci fit une moue vexée qui amusa son cadet.

"Au fait..."

"Mmmhh...?"

"Moi Sam... Toi Deanie..." (avec un sourire moqueur plaqué sur son visage)

Dean resta muet de stupeur quelques instants avant de se reprendre sous le regard hilare de son petit frère. Un partout.

"Ouais donc... ce cher Jimmy..."

Sam continuait d'afficher un sourire des plus éclatants, ce qui ne tarda pas à provoquer une réaction.

"Hé Don Juan ! Remballe ton sourire pour des circonstances plus... plus... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire... On est là pour bosser, pas pour s'amuser"

"Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles... mais soit, revenons-en à notre affaire. Tu te souviens de cette légende... de cette histoire de vague qui aurait englouti un village...? Et bien il semblerait que ce soit vrai..."

"Répète ça ?"

"Si l'on en croit ce bulletin régional, le 20 février 1818, les eaux du lac ont englouti le petit village de Paradise..."

"On nage en plein délire, là !... Laisse-moi deviner, il est aussi question de méchantes sorcières qui viennent se venger..." (énervé)

"Nan. Par contre, parmi les centaines de victimes recensées, on trouve un certain pasteur Carlston. Dans cet article, ils font l'éloge de cet homme au strict respect de la religion et à la foi inébranlable..."

"Un vrai saint, dis-moi !"

Sam lui fit un petit signe de tête.

"Et en vrai, qui était ce cher pasteur ?"

"Attends, je reviens !..." (en se relevant)

"Et ne drague pas la bibliothécaire !"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le bureau de son salut, comme si de rien n'était. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

"Alors, elle t'a donné son numéro ?"

"Non, mais j'ai mieux. Ça ! Le journal du pasteur."

"T'es sûr qu'on est bien frères ?"

"Dean..."

"Oui. Bon. Ok. Son journal. Et alors ?"

"Il n'y a rien qui te choque ? Ce cahier était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. C'est l'unique témoin de l'histoire de la communauté. Autant te dire qu'il ne s'en séparait jamais !..."

"Et...?"

"Il est censé être mort noyé, Dean !... Et regarde ce cahier !"

"Il me paraît plutôt bien conservé..."

"Voilà ! C'est justement ça qui cloche. Il nous manque encore des éléments et ce journal... et bien, il va nous aider à combler les blancs"

Sam ouvrit avec une infinie précaution le petit cahier noirci d'encre. Et plus il tournait les pages, plus le personnage lui paraissait antipathique.

"Hé Dean ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé le passage qui nous intéresse. Il était à cheval sur les détails... Ecoute ça ! '_Aujourdhuy le seiziesme jour de janvier de l'an de grace de nostre Seigneur mil huit cens dix et huit, trois jeunes pecheresses ont esté conduites devant moy pour que Dieu les juge..._' Evidemment, pas de nom ! J'aurais dû le deviner !... Il n'allait pas pousser le souci du détail jusque là. '_Comme nous le pensions, elles ont esté desclarées coupables et ont receu le chastiment divin. Chascune d'elles est passée entre les mains de Dieu. La premiere, la plus jeune, a subi l'ordalie dans les eaux du lac. La deuxiesme a esté pendue haut et court sur l'Arbre de la Foi. La derniere a péri dans les flammes de l'Enfer..._'"

"Ce mec était un vrai cinglé ! Tout ce qu'ont vécu ces pauvres filles... Je ne pleurerais pas sur son sort. Il l'a bien mérité !"

Sam lui fit un petit signe de tête et reprit sa lecture.

"Tiens, là ça commence à devenir intéressant... '_La troisiesme pecheresse qui a dit estre seur des deux autres filles du Demon a craché sur nous son venin. Mais Dieu dans son infinie bonte nous a protege et les paroles de la sorciere se sont dispersées au vent en mesme temps que ses cendres._'"

"Des sœurs..." (en soupirant)

"Les sœurs de Sheryn..."

"Je te laisse le soin de lui expliquer que ses sœurs ne sont pas réelles... J'ai jamais été très doué pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles..."

"La pauvre ! Et dire qu'elle se faisait une joie de retrouver une famille !..."

"Pas de chance. C'est pas la sienne ! Mais il y a tout de même un hic. Ces esprits ont massacré - à juste titre - tout un village. Ils auraient dû s'en aller depuis longtemps. Pourtant, les meurtres ont continué... Combien de victimes ?"

Sam le regarda d'un air hésitant et déglutit.

"Je dirais plusieurs milliers... Je n'ai pas fait de compte précis mais en près de deux siècles, elles ont eu tout loisir pour agir sans être inquiétées."

"Des milliers de victimes... Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar !" (en se passant une main sur son visage, paniqué)

Sam posa une main qui se voulait compatissante sur l'épaule de son frère.

"Ça dépasse de loin tout ce que j'ai pu voir... Les démons n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. Voici venu le temps des sorcières !" (affolé et nerveux)

"On va réussir, Dean ! Pour tous ces gens..."

"Je sais, mais..." _Mais je ne sais pas si je serai encore là à ce moment-là..._

"Oui...?"

"Tu voudrais bien lâcher mon épaule, tu serais un ange !... C'est pas que j'ne t'aime pas, mon p'tit Sammy, mais je tiens tout de même à ma réputation !" (clin d'œil)

"Oh pardon !" (en dégageant brusquement sa main)

"Bien... On a des renseignements sur les victimes ?"

"Assez peu en fait. Ces journaux ne sont pas très explicites et les gens d'ici pas très loquaces. Tout ce que j'peux dire, c'est qu'il s'agit en grande partie d'hommes. Mis à part le village, il doit y avoir tout au plus une dizaine de femmes parmi les victimes..."

"Génial ! En plus, elles sont misandres !... Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? Misandres... Elles aiment pas les mecs, quoi !"

"Dean..."

"Quoi ? J'ai pas raison ?"

"Si, mais..."

"Ah, tu vois ! Toi aussi tu l'admets !"

Devant le regard triomphant de son grand frère, Sam ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

"C'est pas le pire... Il reste de nombreuses zones d'ombres dans cette affaire..."

"Comme quoi ?"

"Pourquoi aussi peu de femmes ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Elles étaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment..."

"Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?"

"J'y crois si t'y crois !"

"Dean !"

"Bah quoi ! Tu voulais une réponse... et ben voilà, ça y est, c'est fait ! C'est peut-être pas la meilleure, mais c'en est toujours une. C'est mieux que rien, non ?"

Sam baissa la tête. Un ange passa.

"Hé Sherlock ! Toi qui remarques tout, tu sais si ces demoiselles ont leurs petites habitudes ?" (d'un air encourageant)

"J'allais justement t'en parler..." _Aïe !_

"Après leur petite orgie meurtrière, elles s'étaient assagies et ne tuaient que quelques dizaines de personnes par an..."

"Que...?" (en secouant la tête)

"... mais depuis l'été 1959, leurs attaques se sont faites plus virulentes... plus meurtrières que jamais..."

"Elles sont devenues plus gourmandes, les p'tites chéries ! Mais pourquoi ont-elles changé de rythme alimentaire ?"

"Il t'arrive de lire les affiches dans les offices de tourisme ?"

A voir le regard plein d'incompréhension de son grand frère, Sam dut se rendre à l'évidence. La réponse était non. Il soupira.

"Le 18 août 1959, à 23h37, la terre a tremblé à Hebgen Lake..." (sur un ton dramatique)

"Tu te fiches de moi ? Un tremblement de terre, c'est ça ton explication ?"

"Ce n'est pas n'importe quel tremblement de terre, Dean, c'est LE tremblement de terre. C'est le tremblement de terre le plus violent jamais enregistré dans toute l'histoire du Montana. Une magnitude de 7,3... 28 morts... plusieurs millions de dollars de dégâts..."

"Sam, j'voudrais pas te manquer de respect, mais c'est le lot de toute catastrophe..."

"Laisse-moi finir !"

"Ok. Ok. Je t'écoute, ô Grand Manitou !" (en faisant moult révérences)

Sam balança sa tête de gauche à droite en soupirant.

"Il y a eu un énorme glissement de terrain sur le versant sud du Madison River Canyon qui a bloqué la gorge et les eaux du fleuve Madison. En l'espace de quelques semaines s'était créé un nouveau lac de près de 53 mètres de profondeur..."

Dean allait ouvrir la bouche, mais son frère le prit de vitesse.

"Mais voici ce qui nous intéresse... Le sol sous le lac s'est déformé et a pivoté, provoquant une énorme vague. Suite à ces profonds bouleversements géologiques, le niveau du lac a baissé de trois mètres..."

Sam avait sur son visage ce sourire victorieux mais devant l'air sceptique de son frère, il fronça les sourcils.

"Dean ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elles ont été troublées dans leur repos...? Du moins, l'une d'entre elles, la seule dont nous connaissons la position du corps... C'était peut-être un phénomène naturel, mais pour elles ça ne fait aucune différence... C'est une agression. Des humains vivent alentour, donc..."

"Donc elles attaquent de plus belle... Je veux bien, mais explique-moi pourquoi ton amie semble immunisée..."

Sam haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question.

"Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire qu'elles l'épargnent pour ses beaux yeux ?"

Sam s'apprêtait à lui faire une réplique cinglante, quand soudain leurs portables respectifs se firent entendre.

"T'attends un coup de fil ?"

"Non et toi ?"

Dean secoua négativement la tête. Les sonneries se faisaient insistantes si bien que d'un commun accord, ils décrochèrent.

"Allô !?"

"**QUOI !?**" (en chœur)

"J'arrive tout de suite !"

"Ok. On arrive !"

Ils refermèrent leurs portables, presque synchrones.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" (ensemble)

"Toi d'abord !" (toujours ensemble)

"Vas-y d'abord, Sammy..."

"Sheryn a tenté de se suicider..."

"ça peut se comprendre. C'était Amy... Il y a eu une nouvelle victime. Une certaine Léa Walker. Une infirmière. Et devine un peu où elle a été retrouvée ?"

Sam le regarda d'un œil interrogateur tout en redoutant la réponse.

"Dans la chambre de ton amie... Au pied de son lit !"


	16. Chapter 16

Le trajet vers la clinique se fit dans le plus grand silence. Un silence pesant, trop pesant au goût de Dean. Il avait l'habitude de sentir la présence de son frère... de l'entendre... Un soupir. Un grognement énervé. Une dispute sur tout et n'importe quoi. Des remarques bien placées. Un léger ronflement. Des rires. Bref, tout un tas de signes qui le renseignaient sur l'état d'esprit de son petit frère. Mais là, rien. Pas même un souffle. Alors Dean ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs du côté passager, ne serait-ce que pour se rassurer. Oui, il était bien là, vivant.

Sam avait le visage fermé et l'esprit ailleurs. Tout entier tourné vers Sheryn, cette mystérieuse jeune femme par laquelle il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que l'Impala s'était arrêtée et que son frère le fixait maintenant avec intensité.

"Hé, Sammy... SAM !" (inquiet)

"Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi on est arrêtés ?"

"On est arrivés, Einstein !" (petit sourire)

"Oh ! Dans ce cas..." (en ouvrant la portière et se préparant à sortir)

"Sam, attends ! Ça va ?" (en lui agrippant le bras)

"Je vais bien. Bon, tu viens ou quoi ?"

Dean haussa les épaules tristement et le suivit. A l'intérieur, le comité d'accueil était déjà là. Policiers, médecins et infirmières s'affairaient autour du comptoir d'accueil, sous le regard bienveillant et compatissant de la jeune ranger Amy Wilcox. Ayant remarqué leur présence, elle donna quelques dernières directives à ses hommes avant de les rejoindre.

"Dr Jake... Dr Ill... Merci d'avoir fait si vite..."

"C'est tout n..."

"Comment va-t-elle ?"

"Elle dort comme un bébé..."

"Et la victime...?"

"Aussi..."

Puis devant les regards que lui lançaient ses collègues, elle poursuivit.

"Sauf qu'elle ne se réveillera jamais. Ok. C'était déplacé. Mais vous savez, personne ne peut rester éternellement indifférent dans une telle situation. C'est une petite ville ici. Tout le monde se connaît. Et chaque jour voit son cadavre... Si ça continue, Grayling ne sera plus qu'une ville-fantôme..."

Ils hochèrent la tête, en signe de compréhension.

"Allez, suivez-moi, c'est par ici..."

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre de Sheryn, toute trace du crime avait déjà été effacée. Jimmy et son équipe. Un corps dans un sac plastique noir. Des poches à preuves soigneusement étiquetées et scellées. Tels étaient les seuls témoins de la scène macabre qui s'était déroulée ici. Quant à la principale suspecte, elle dormait paisiblement, nullement gênée par toute cette agitation autour d'elle. On avait nettoyé le sang séché sur ses bras et on les avait bandés, même si elle ne semblait pas à première vue avoir subi la moindre blessure. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses...

"Qui est la victime ?" (en pointant le menton vers le sac noir zippé)

"Euh... une certaine Léa Walker, une jeune infirmière..."

"Et que sait-on exactement ?"

"Peu de choses en fait... On sait qu'elle était de service hier soir, qu'elle est venue dans cette chambre et qu'elle n'en est jamais sortie. C'est une autre infirmière, une certaine Eloïse Camden qui l'a trouvée gisant sur le sol près d'une flaque d'eau"

"Et cette pauvre enfant était terrorisée, en sang, et elle ne cessait de dire que tout était de sa faute, qu'elle n'apportait que la mort mais que celle-ci refusait de l'emporter... Nous avons dû la sédater pour la calmer et la soigner. Après, nous avons tout de suite appelé la police..."

"Vous avez bien fait. Mais la jeune femme..."

"Sheryn..."

"Oui bon, Sheryn n'avait-elle pas été sanglée ?"

Amy le regarda avec de grands yeux et commença à bouillir quand l'infirmière répondit par l'affirmative.

"Alors comment expliquez-vous qu'elle ait pu se détacher ?"

"Je ne me l'explique pas, docteur..." (en baissant timidement ses yeux)

"Docteur Jake, me cacheriez-vous des informations ?"

"Je vérifie juste une théorie... Jimmy Cricket, on peut voir le corps ?" _Mon frère est dingue..._

Le principal intéressé grommela un je-ne-sais-quoi dans sa barbe et s'exécuta. Il ouvrit le sac délicatement pour en découvrir le visage.

"Content ? Cette femme a été tuée comme les autres... disons, comme l'autre, par asphyxie. Et à en juger par la présence proche d'eau, je dirais aussi qu'elle s'est noyée. En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que l'affaire avance avec vous..."

Dean passa une main lasse sur son visage, faisant reculer Jimmy de quelques pas et inquiétant Sam.

"Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"J'la connais..." (en blêmissant)

"Oh, vous la connaissez ! La belle affaire ! Et on peut savoir comment ?"

Amy s'était emportée un peu violemment, laissant libre court à une jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Du moins, pas dans ces circonstances, pas en service. Dean la regarda bizarrement.

"Alors ? J'attends vos explications..."

Dean lança un regard penaud à son petit frère qui lui fit signe de poursuivre. De toute façon, s'il ne le faisait pas, une certaine Amy Wilcox se chargerait de lui soutirer l'information. Et vu son état d'esprit, ce n'était pas le moment de la faire attendre. Il déglutit.

"Je l'ai rencontrée hier soir, quand j'ai ramené Sheryn à la clinique..."

"Vous l'avez ramenée et...?"

Dean fronça les sourcils.

"Et rien du tout, je l'ai laissée aux bons soins de cette infirmière."

"Dean..."

"Quoi ?"

Sam faisait des signes à son frère de tout dire à leur amie, mais il y restait hermétique. Hors de question qu'il s'enfonce plus. Sam soupira de plus belle et prit la parole à sa place.

"Ce que Dean oublie de dire, c'est qu'il a sauvé Sheryn de la noyade cette nuit..."

"C'est vrai ?"

"On va pas en faire un fromage non plus ? Surtout que je n'ai pas pu sauver l'autre. Il a été happé par quelque chose dans le lac..."

"Et vous pensiez me le dire quand, hmm ? Quand il y aurait eu d'autres morts ? Mais vous êtes inconscients ou quoi ?"

"Excusez-moi si ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit tout de suite de contacter la police !..."

"Pas venu à l'esprit ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Il n'y a que quelques numéros à composer, ça ne devrait pas être si dur !"

"Et calmer une femme qui vient juste de perdre son fiancé, ça n'vous paraît pas être plus important ? Car oui, je vous le dis maintenant, c'est bien cette Léa Machinchose qui s'est effondrée en larmes... C'est bien cette femme qui voulait tuer Sheryn parce qu'elle, elle avait survécu... C'est toujours elle que j'ai laissé aux bons soins de son équipe avant de partir... Alors, ne venez pas me dire que je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait !..."

"Dean..."

"Non Sammy, je me tairais pas. C'est elle qui voulait savoir..."

"N'empêche, tu aurais pu m'appeler..." (d'une voix plus douce)

Dean allait balancer une remarque acide, mais son frère le devança.

"Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir pour ça. C'est ma faute... Vous savez, lui et moi, on est comme des frères... alors quand je l'ai vu revenir trempé jusqu'aux os, il n'a pas eu le choix, ça a été douche et au lit ! Ça nous est complètement sorti de la tête. Nous aurions dû vous appeler. Aujourd'hui je m'en sens d'autant plus coupable mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Personne ne le peut."

Amy jeta un regard attendri et plein de douceur à Dean qui fit comme si elle n'était pas là. Non mais sans blague, elle venait quand même de l'accuser de sortir avec une autre fille, sous couvert d'une enquête. Comme si c'était dans ses habitudes !... Il soupira d'un air boudeur.

"Et ce fiancé, on sait de qui il s'agit ?"

"Elle m'a parlé de son supérieur... Elle m'a dit qu'il était en charge de Sheryn quand ils ont disparu tous les deux... Il doit être quelque part dans les eaux du lac..."

Elle acquiesça et demanda à quelques-uns de ses hommes d'aller sonder le lac à la recherche d'un deuxième corps.

"Quant à vous deux, ne pensez pas vous en tirer aussi facilement... Encore un oubli de ce genre et vous passez directement derrière les barreaux, consultants du FBI ou pas... C'est bien clair ?"

Ils firent tous deux un petit signe de tête.

"Même si je me fais pardonner...?"

"Ça dépend... mais faudra vraiment te montrer convaincant..." (petit sourire gourmand)

"Ahem !"

Dean fusilla son frère du regard. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il troublait l'ambiance quand il était avec Amy. Ça devenait vraiment agaçant à la longue.

"Ce soir, on se retrouve au bar... Pour la suite, je te laisse la surprise..."(en lui susurrant à l'oreille)

Les lèvres de Dean se fendirent d'un énorme sourire, rêvant d'ores et déjà à cette magnifique soirée.

"Alors Sam, tu as des choses plus intéressantes à nous dire ?"

"A vrai dire, je me demandais si vous aviez trouvé des objets appartenant à la victime près du corps... Dean, tu parlais du ressentiment de cette infirmière à propos de Sheryn..."

"Tu penses qu'elle..."

"Juste une hypothèse... Jimmy ?"

"Il y avait une seringue ainsi que les restes d'un flacon... Il faudrait l'analyser, mais à l'odeur je dirais qu'il s'agit d'éthanol ou de méthanol..."

"Je pensais leur utilisation bannie des hôpitaux. Il s'agit pourtant d'un puissant poison !"

"Oui mais que voulez-vous, les habitudes ont la vie dure dans les petits patelins..."

"Je vois. Donc, il serait possible que Léa Walker ait voulu empoisonner Sheryn..."

"C'est possible mais..."

"Ça fait donc de votre amie la principale suspecte pour ce meurtre..."

"Non ! Elle était dans les vapes. Dean l'a dit : elle était sédatée et attachée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu faire ça !..."

"Elle aurait des complices alors ?"

"Je... euh... non !... enfin je... j'en sais rien..."

"Elle a raison..."

"Sheryn ?"

"Tout est de ma faute... Je ne fais qu'apporter la Mort. Tous ceux qui m'approchent meurent..."

"Comment ça 'tous' ?"

"Et bien..."(semblant réfléchir) "... quand je me suis réveillée sur les berges du lac, il y avait ce jeune homme sur moi... Il était si froid... Trempé. Froid. Mort. J'ai pris peur et je me suis enfuie... "

"C'était quand ?"

"Il y a quelques semaines je pense..."

"Quelqu'un vous a vu ?"

"Je ne pense pas... J'en sais rien... J'avais si peur... Je n'arrêtais pas de courir... Ma robe mouillée me collait à la peau et j'avais froid... Trouver un abri était tout ce qui importait..."

"Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?"

"C'est encore un peu flou, mais je pense que j'ai dormi dans une cabane abandonnée. J'ai emprunté quelques vêtements et je suis repartie. Il me manquait quelque chose. Je pense que je devais chercher quelqu'un. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais c'était ma famille que je cherchais... J'allais droit devant moi... je ne voulais plus m'arrêter... J'avais la tête ailleurs... C'est à peine si je me souviens comment je suis entrée dans ce bar. Il y avait cet homme. Il me faisait mal..."

Elle commença à sangloter doucement.

"Rick..."

"Et... Et... il a essayé de... de..."

"Vous n'avez pas honte de faire ça à cette pauvre fille ? Vous n'croyez pas qu'elle a déjà assez souffert ?"


	17. Chapter 17

Amy et les frères se retournèrent au son de cette voix intruse, découvrant la présence de deux infirmières.

"Vous n'allez tout de même pas m'apprendre mon métier ? Cette jeune femme ici présente est notre principale suspecte dans plusieurs affaires de meurtre... c'est donc normal que nous discutions..."

"Discuter ? Vous appelez ça discuter, vous ? Ça ressemblerait plutôt à un interrogatoire et à ce que je vois, elle est bien plus victime qu'agresseur."

"NON ! C'est faux ! J'ai tué tous ces gens ! Ils m'ont approché et ils sont morts !... Tout est de ma faute !"

"Vous vous rappelez comment c'est arrivé ?"

"Je... Euh... J'ai..." _Aie confiance ! Aie confiance petite sœur !_

Sheryn fixa les deux infirmières, la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand soudain...

_Tu nous fais confiance, pas vrai ? Ne dis rien, petite sœur, ne leur dis rien..._

La jeune femme cligna des paupières et regarda de nouveau ses interlocuteurs. Elle déglutit.

"Je... je crois que j'ai fermé les yeux... j'ai prié pour qu'il s'en aille... je l'ai souhaité tellement fort... et puis vous m'avez dit qu'il était mort... Ce matin, il y avait cette femme..."

Elle éclata en sanglots. Les infirmières s'approchèrent d'elle et lui caressèrent gentiment la joue pour la calmer.

"Shhh... Shhh... Shhhh..." _Sheryn... Ne pleure plus petite sœur... Ecoute nos voix... Ecoute nos chants... Ecoute la mélodie qui réchauffe les cœurs perdus..._

Peu à peu, les larmes cessèrent de couler et la jeune Sheryn rejoignit le royaume de Morphée, l'esprit serein.

"Vous trouvez ça vraiment utile ?" (en désignant les sangles qui la maintenaient au lit)

"Elle est suspecte dans plusieurs meurtres !"

"Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est en état de choc ?"

"Peut-être qu'elle simule... Les plus grands criminels en sont capables. Tant que je n'aurais pas vérifié son histoire, elle restera ici. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser sans surveillance. Alors, elle gardera les sangles jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Et je vous interdis de la libérer ! Compris ?" (en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elles)

Pour toute réponse, elles la foudroyèrent du regard et il y eut soudain comme un froid. Au beau milieu de cette bataille féminine, les deux frères se sentaient terriblement mal à l'aise. Ils se sentaient aussi obligés de calmer le jeu.

"Ecoutez mesdames..."

Elles foudroyèrent Dean du regard et il ouvrit tout grands ses yeux.

"Ok. Ok. Mesdemoiselles... cela ne sert à rien de se chamailler..."

"C'est comme ça que tu veux te faire pardonner...? Crois-moi, t'es sur la mauvaise pente..."

"C'est ça, mon gars, t'occupe pas des affaires de bonne femme !..."

Dean regarda son petit frère d'un air désolé en haussant les épaules. Il avait essayé. Sam leva les yeux au ciel et prit une grande inspiration.

"Un peu de tenue ! On est dans un hôpital ici, pas dans un bar ! Alors si vous voulez vous disputer, faites-le ailleurs ! Mais là, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment !... Sheryn a besoin de repos... de beaucoup de repos..."

"Vous êtes de leur côté, c'est ça ?"

"Je suis du côté de la patiente et les nombreuses ecchymoses qu'elle porte aux poignets sont en totale contradiction avec les sangles. Cela pourrait la traumatiser davantage..."

"Vous le faites exprès, pas vrai ?"

"Non, Ranger Wilcox. Et si je dois pour ça rester avec elle..."

"**HORS DE QUESTION !**" (toutes en chœur)

"Et bien vous voyez... vous arrivez à vous entendre..." (sur un ton moqueur)

"Dean... ne complique pas les choses..."

"Ok. On fait un deal. Elle reste attachée jusqu'à demain et après on avise..."

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête à contrecœur.

"Je prendrais sa déposition demain, mais pour cela il me faudrait son nom complet..."

"Mmmmh... Mc Fairy..."

"J'vous demande pardon?"

"Je m'appelle Sheryn Mc Fairy..." (toute ensommeillée)

A ce nom, les deux infirmières esquissèrent un léger sourire attendri. Elle n'avait pas oublié.

_Rendors-toi petite sœur... tout sera bientôt terminé._

Elles lui caressèrent le visage, alors que la jeune femme sombrait une nouvelle fois.

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer. Il y avait quelque chose chez elles qui ne semblait pas normal. Il n'aurait pas vraiment su dire quoi. Il avait juste cette sensation bizarre, ce petit frisson glacé qui ne l'avait jamais trompé... Quand leurs regards finirent par se croiser, il sentit la chair de poule le parcourir... Devant lui se dressaient deux femmes décharnées, les yeux exorbités, de longs cheveux blonds retombant en mèches humides sur leurs épaules. Il cligna des yeux et vit simplement les deux infirmières. Il se massa les tempes pour faire partir cette douloureuse image, sous l'œil inquiet de son grand frère.

"Hé Sam, ça va ?"

"Oui... Oui... Juste une migraine, ça va passer..."

"Puisque nous sommes tombées d'accord et que notre jeune amie s'est rendormie, je pense que vous pouvez vous retirer..."

Elles firent un petit signe de tête et s'en allèrent, non sans avoir préalablement fusillé toute la pièce du regard.

_Ne t'approche pas d'elle !_

"Que...?"

"Tout va bien, Sammy ?"

"Combien de fois tu vas me poser la question ? JE VAIS BIEN, ok ?!"

"Ok. Ok. Pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça..."

Sam fronça les sourcils, laissant vagabonder son esprit entre les deux infirmières qui venaient juste de sortir et la jeune Sheryn.

"Dites-moi, Eloïse, les deux infirmières qui viennent de partir, elles sont sœurs ?"

"Marine et Sandra ? Oh non, juste de très bonnes amies... Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Non, pour rien. Elles avaient l'air si proches..." _Et si proches de Sheryn..._

"Sammy ?"

"Je vais prendre l'air... on se retrouve à la voiture..."

Sans demander l'avis de son frère, il s'en alla.

**Quelque part dans un local à vêtements**

Les deux infirmières, Marine et Sandra, gisaient sur le sol comme des poupées désarticulées. De l'eau s'écoulait de leurs bouches et leurs visages accusaient d'une terreur sans précédent et fatale.

La lumière inonda soudain la pièce et...

"**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**"


	18. Chapter 18

Elle huma l'air. Un mélange subtil de tabac, de sueur et de vapeurs alcoolisées. En deux siècles, rien n'avait changé. Ce monde n'avait pas changé. Elle entendit un sifflement derrière son épaule. En se retournant, elle aperçut un homme qui lui faisait de l'œil et de grands signes. Elle sourit. Non, décidément, rien n'avait changé. Rien n'avait changé, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser. Elle n'était pas là pour ça. Peut-être plus tard...

La jeune femme s'avança vers le comptoir sans se départir de son sourire. Sa longue chevelure brune ondulait gracieusement sur ses formes que Mère Nature avait fait généreuses. Elle frôla un jeune couple assis à une table et déposa discrètement dans la poche du jeune homme un petit bout de papier où elle avait pris soin de noter son numéro. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle et plongea son regard dans ses yeux d'émeraude. Elle lui était familière. Elle le subjuguait. Il ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait...

Il reçut un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Devant lui, sa compagne lui lançait un regard noir.

"Dean ! Tu m'écoutes ?!"

"Hééééééé ! Ça fait mal !" (en se frottant l'épaule)

"Tant mieux ! Souviens-toi que tu es ici pour te racheter..."

"Désolé... j'avais la tête ailleurs..."

"Merci, j'ai vu ! Et dire que t'es en merveilleuse compagnie..."

"Elle me rappelle... Oh ! Ce n'était pas d'elle que tu parlais..." _Dean, réfléchis avant de parler !_

Le regard d'Amy lui lança des éclairs. Si elle n'avait été aussi vexée par les derniers mots de son amant, le sourire triomphant de la brunette ne lui aurait sans doute pas échappé. Mais une fois de plus, une vague de jalousie la submergeait... Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Dean se retrouva arrosé.

"Celle-là, je l'ai méritée..."

Amy allait quitter la table, mais Dean l'en empêcha.

"Je me suis vraiment comporté comme un imbécile ! J'ai la perle rare juste en face de moi et je ne sais même pas apprécier la chance que j'ai... Je ne te mérite pas. Et si tu décidais maintenant de mettre fin à notre histoire... je le comprendrais..." (lâchant le bras de son amie et baissant ses yeux)

Amy se leva de sa chaise sous le regard désespéré de Dean, qui décida de se noyer dans son verre. Il avait encore gâché sa chance. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre une relation durable. Il n'était pas fait pour cette vie. Et puis de toute façon, c'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment un avenir. Non. Elle avait fait le bon choix. Fort de cette idée, il porta son verre à ses lèvres, mais le liquide brûlant n'atteignit jamais sa destination. Une main avait saisi le verre et l'avait déposé sur la table.

Dean releva les yeux et plongea dans le regard de sa belle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et vint prendre place sur ses genoux. Elle caressa son visage d'une main et vint déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Elle était revenue. Pour lui. Elle lui avait pardonné. Il répondit à ce baiser par un autre tout aussi tendre. Elle retira ses lèvres des siennes et caressa délicatement sa joue du pouce.

"C'est bien parce que c'est toi... Mais un autre coup foireux comme celui-ci et ce n'est pas de l'eau que tu recevras, mais du plomb !..." (en appuyant de l'index sur sa poitrine)

Il fit un petit sourire en coin.

"Bien chef !"

"T'es trop bête !..."

"C'est vrai ça, mmh ?!..."

Il l'encercla de ses bras musclés et la déshabilla amoureusement du regard. Elle se mit à glousser quand les mains de son amant se firent baladeuses, puis reprit contenance.

"Dean... On ne peut pas..."

Il arrêta son petit manège et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"C'est tous ces gens qui te gênent...? Parce que sinon on peut s'en aller ailleurs... Dans un endroit beaucoup plus... intime !..."

"Non... Non..."

"Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêche de..." (repartant à l'assaut)

"C'est mal Dean... Non..."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Tous ces gens... ces pauvres femmes... et qui ne peuvent plus... J'me sens mal à l'idée qu'on puisse... ça semble si... indécent..."

"Mon ange, si tu renonces au plaisir à chaque fois que quelqu'un meurt ici, autant faire vœu d'abstinence tout de suite !..." (avec le plus grand sérieux)

"Bêta, va !" (en tapant gentiment du poing sur son épaule)

Le visage de Dean se détendit. Il avait au moins réussi à lui faire retrouver le sourire. Un instant du moins.

"C'est affreux ! Ces deux femmes... Marine et Sandra... Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant... ça a été si rapide ! Un instant elles étaient là devant nous, l'instant suivant on les retrouve mortes dans un placard, gisant au milieu du linge sale. La police... Les plus hautes autorités du comté étaient là... et... et elles sont mortes. Toute cette impuissance est assez dérangeante... On était venus pour un corps. Au final, c'est quatre. Quatre ! Comment ils ont pu faire si vite ? Pourquoi on n'a rien vu ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ? Mon job consiste à protéger la population, pas à la voir mourir. On n'est jamais vraiment préparé à ça... On se sent tout d'un coup juste... inutile... Tu comprends ?"

Oh oui il comprenait ! Il le comprenait trop bien. Il avait beaucoup perdu. Il avait sauvé de nombreuses personnes aussi, seul ou avec sa famille. Mais il avait beau y repenser, jour après jour, année après année, seuls lui restaient en mémoire ses échecs. Des échecs. Des morts. Un sentiment de culpabilité qui ronge de l'intérieur. Dean connaissait tout ça. Il se voyait mal l'expliquer à Amy. Alors il fit ce qu'il lui semblait être la meilleure solution...

"On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde..." (d'un air triste)

Il aurait tellement voulu y croire... Il aurait tellement voulu lui montrer que cela pouvait être une réalité... Mais même lui n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps.

"Mais c'est trop injuste !... Elles étaient si jeunes... si innocentes... Personne ne devrait mourir avant son heure..." (en posant sa tête contre son épaule)

"Je sais..."

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Je sais... mais il y aura toujours des vivants pour te rappeler combien ton job est important..." (en caressant ses cheveux)

Elle releva la tête.

"Tu penses à cette fille ? Sheryn ?"

Dean hocha doucement la tête.

"Le fait d'être avec nous au moment de ces derniers meurtres ne la disculpe en rien. Elle peut très bien avoir bénéficié de complicités au sein de la clinique. Il y a trop de zones d'ombre autour de cette Sheryn Mc Fairy... Personne ne la connaît. Elle n'a pas d'état civil, pas de numéro de sécu, pas de permis, pas de véritable identité... C'est comme si elle n'avait tout bonnement jamais existé. De toute façon, avec un nom pareil, c'était couru d'avance. C'est trop féérique pour être vrai... Un nom d'emprunt pour sûr... et un nom d'emprunt, ça cache toujours quelque chose... Elle est présente sur les lieux de chaque crime... Etrange coïncidence, pas vrai ? Coïncidence... Voilà bien un mot que j'ai banni de mon vocabulaire depuis bien longtemps. Toutes les pistes convergent vers cette jeune femme et mon intuition me dit qu'il y a quelque chose de louche chez cette Sheryn... Je me suis voulu rassurante avec ces deux infirmières tout à l'heure, mais en vérité je la crois bien plus coupable qu'innocente... Si elle sort de la clinique un jour, ce ne sera que pour finir derrière les barreaux d'une prison..."

_**VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !**_

Amy fronça les sourcils et regarda Dean un peu troublée.

"Dean... tu... tu... t'as entendu ça toi aussi ?"

Il mourait d'envie de lui répondre non, mais il se refusait aussi à lui mentir. Il lui devait bien ça. Elle lui avait donné une seconde chance. Il pouvait bien être honnête avec elle. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête. Elle continua de le fixer comme si le voir et l'entendre avait quelque chose de rassurant. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule puis se mit à frissonner.

"Tu sens ce courant d'air ?"

Pour toute réponse, Dean défit sa veste et la posa délicatement sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

"Non. Je ne peux pas accepter... Regarde-toi, tu trembles !..."

Dean lui fit un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

"C'est rien... Juste un frisson. Garde-la ! Garde-la... tu en as bien plus besoin que moi..." (en l'embrassant sur le front)

Elle remonta la veste sur ses frêles épaules et se cala tout contre son amant.

_**VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !**_

La voix les fit de nouveau sursauter. Dean jeta un coup d'œil alentour, mais il ne vit rien sortant de l'ordinaire. Juste un bar grouillant de vie.

"Dean..." (en se blottissant contre lui, pas franchement rassurée)

"Shh... Shh... Shh...Ce n'est rien..." (en caressant ses cheveux)

"Rien ? RIEN ? On entend des voix, Dean ! Je n'appelle pas ça rien ! Je deviens folle. Oui, c'est ça, je deviens folle. On devient tous fous !..." (en cédant à la panique)

"Shh... Calme-toi !..." (en prenant son visage entre ses mains)

"Je peux pas..."

"Regarde-moi... Amy, regarde-moi !"

La jeune femme leva ses yeux embués de larmes.

"Tant que je serais là, il ne pourra rien t'arriver... Tu m'entends ?!"

Petit signe de tête.

"Bien. Sèche-moi donc ses larmes..." (en les effaçant du pouce)

Elle tenta un petit sourire et s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. En un sens, c'était le cas... mais elle ne le savait pas encore. Dean, lui, avait tous ses sens en éveil. Cette voix, il ne la sentait vraiment pas ! Surtout une voix dépourvue du corps qui allait naturellement avec. Enfin...

"**VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE LA TRAITER AINSI ! ELLE N'A RIEN FAIT ! ELLE N'A JAMAIS RIEN FAIT D'AUTRE QUE SOUFFRIR !...**"

"Vous ne croyez pas que vous prenez vos rêves pour une réalité ? Elle est loin d'être un ange !"

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit..."

"**Taisez-vous, insolents ! Elle a tout vécu pour vous. Elle a souffert pour vous. Elle vous faisait confiance ! Et vous, misérables humains, vous l'avez trahie ! Vous l'avez torturée ! Vous l'avez éloignée de nous ! Vous l'avez sacrifiée au nom d'un dieu qui n'en est pas un !**"

"Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'en faire trop, là ?"

"**SILENCE !**"

"Ah ouais ?" (sur un air de défi)

Dean lui lança un regard affolé. Règle n°1 chez une personne normalement constituée : ne jamais provoquer ce qu'on ne connaît pas. De son côté, la brunette fulminait de rage. Comment des humains aussi insignifiants osaient manquer de respect à sa race et à sa famille ?! Elle leur ferait passer l'envie de se moquer d'elles.

"Ouais..."

Le visage de la jeune femme se para soudain d'un léger rictus sadique. Elle plongea son regard d'émeraude dans les leurs.

"Reste bien derrière moi !" (en se levant de sa chaise)

"Mais Dean..."

"Ne discute pas !"

"Dea..."

Le mot mourut à ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait plus articuler un seul son. Il n'y avait plus assez d'air pour ça. Elle porta ses mains à son cou, comme si cela pouvait lui être d'un quelconque secours. Elle croisa le regard triomphant de la brunette avant de tomber brusquement à genoux, essoufflée, à moitié étouffée. Elle chercha Dean du regard et le vit basculer lui aussi. Il prit quelque chose à l'arrière de son jean et le pointa devant lui sous les yeux écarquillés de son amie et le regard moqueur de la créature. L'esprit embrumé et la vision encore floue, il tira plusieurs fois en sa direction.

Quand le nuage de fumée se dissipa, elle se tenait toujours devant eux mais son regard avait changé. Il avait perdu de sa superbe. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours cette colère sourde mais aussi... Dean fronça les sourcils. On aurait dit... de la douleur...? Pourtant, à voir ses plaies se refermer, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de souffrir.

Dean se préparait maintenant à recevoir le coup de grâce, mais rien ne vint. Au contraire, sa respiration ainsi que celle d'Amy se faisaient de moins en moins laborieuses. Il jeta à la créature un regard plein d'incompréhension.

"Ce n'était qu'un avertissement. La prochaine fois, je serais bien moins généreuse. Alors, un conseil, tenez-vous éloignés de Sheryn ! Laissez-la tranquille ! Ne vous approchez pas de ma s... !"

Et elle disparut dans les airs, ne laissant comme seule trace de son passage qu'une plume.

Dean secoua sa tête et arqua un sourcil. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux créatures. Un moment c'était oui, l'autre non. Un instant, elle vous voulait mort ; l'autre, elle vous épargnait. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Grâce à ça, il était en vie. Amy aussi. _Amy...?_

"Hé ! Tu vas bien ?" (en se laissant glisser vers elle)

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une arme ?" (remontée)

Dean grimaça. De toutes les réponses qu'il avait envisagées, celle-ci n'en faisait définitivement pas partie. Il soupira

"C'est une promesse faite à mon père. Toujours avoir sur soi de quoi se protéger et se défendre... D'où ces magnifiques balles chargées au gros sel de son invention... ça fait un mal de chien mais il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Astucieux, non ?" (tout sourire)

"Dingue..."

"On me le dit assez souvent aussi..." (petit sourire en coin)

"Cette fille..."

"J'sais pas pour toi, mais je m'en irais bien d'ici... Sais pas moi, vers un lieu plus accueillant... Ton appartement...?" (sourire gourmand)

Dean tenta de se relever, mais une douleur fulgurante dans sa poitrine le fit vaciller. Le manque d'air avait causé bien plus de dégâts qu'il n'y paraissait.

"Dean !"

"Il est beau le héros, hein ?!" (clin d'œil teinté de souffrance)

"Doucement mon preux chevalier... Assieds-toi là !..." (en le soutenant avec délicatesse et tendresse)

"Suis pas en sucre..." (bougon)

"Dean...tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose...?"

"Je t'aime...?" (petit sourire)

"C'est mignon, mais essaie encore Roméo !..."

Il déglutit. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus insupportable...

"Dans ma poche... Mais tu sais, j'le pense vraiment... Je suis même prêt à te le prouver !..."

Elle gloussa.

"Prends-ça, grand nigaud ! Je te préfère 100 fois plus vivant qu'allongé sur une civière..."

"Mais je vais bien ! Je pète la forme même !" (alliant le geste et la parole)

"Oui... Oui..."

"Tu me crois pas ? Hou, ça me vexe !..."

Elle lui déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

"J'ai eu assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui... J'ai juste besoin de faire le point. Seule."

"Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner !"

"Dans ton état ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le proposer..." _Mon état ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon état ?_

Dean fit mine d'être vexé, mais il ne put longtemps résister au regard insistant de la jeune femme.

"Bon. Ok. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi..."

Elle l'embrassa en souriant.

"Tu dois juste me promettre une chose..."

"Mmh ?"

"Ne dis rien à Sam au sujet de cet... incident. Il ne sait rien pour ma santé... Il me croit pour ainsi dire éternel !... et je ne voudrais pas..."

"Je resterais muette comme une tombe..."

Nouveau baiser.

"Tu sais que je t'adore, toi ?"

Pour toute réponse, un magnifique sourire illumina son visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Amy déposait Dean devant le chalet qu'il avait prétendument loué avec son ami et collègue, non sans avoir préalablement pris soin de lui dire au revoir. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que Dean franchit la porte.

"T'as passé une bonne soirée ?"

Son visage se rembrunit quand il repensa aux derniers événements. Sans souffler mot, il déposa sa veste sur une chaise et s'installa sur le lit, passant une main lasse sur son visage. Inquiet d'un tel silence, Sam s'approcha de lui.

"Dean"

"Dis-moi Sammy, depuis quand les esprits n'ont pas peur du gros sel et se régénèrent quand ils sont blessés ?" (désespéré)


	19. Chapter 19

"Depuis quand les esprits n'ont pas peur du gros sel et se régénèrent quand ils sont blessés...?" (levant les yeux vers son frère d'un air désespéré)

"Tu les as vues ?" (en se rapprochant de son grand frère)

"Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Surtout une, en fait... Sérieux, cette fille est une bombe !"

"Dean !"

"Désolé Sammy, c'est pas du tout ton style. Une brunette aux yeux verts... Attirante. Sexy. Captivante. Un vrai bijou. Elle serait pas ce qu'elle est, elle pourrait être d'excellente compagnie..."

"Dean..." (en soupirant)

"L'ennui, c'est qu'elle pompe l'air. Littéralement. Je peux te dire qu'avec Amy on l'a senti passer..."

"Oh ! Tu vas bien ?"

"Pitié Sammy, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?! J'ai déjà eu droit à ce genre de scène avec Amy..."

"M'en fiche !"

"Regarde-moi bien. Je suis là, debout devant toi, en un morceau en plus... en vie !... Tu peux remercier cette... cette..."

Il sortit un petit bout de papier froissé de sa poche.

"Ah voilà !... cette Chrissy..."

"Elle s'est présentée ?"

"Mieux que ça ! Elle a eu le culot de me filer son nom et son numéro au vu et su de tous !... T'aurais vu la tête d'Amy !..."

"Impulsive comme elle est, je suppose qu'elle t'a flingué..." (en souriant)

"Nan, mauvaise langue, juste arrosé. Mais la prochaine fois..."

"Fidèle à ses principes, ton ranger préféré... Personne ne s'approche de son homme et son homme n'approche personne. Surtout quand il s'agit du sexe opposé. T'es en train de devenir chasse gardée, mec. Bientôt, tu seras casé..."

"Casé, je sais pas... mais cette jalousie maladive a failli nous coûter la vie. Et j'te raconte même pas quand Sheryn est arrivée sur le tapis..."

"L'autre n'a pas apprécié..."

"Disons que c'est à ce moment qu'elle a vraiment commencé à s'énerver. Je ne sais pas quel lien la relie à ton amie, mais cette nana est plus que protective !..."

"J'en connais un autre..."

"Allons, Sammy, je n'ai jamais menacé quelqu'un de mort !..."

"Tom Knight..."

"Qui ça ?"

"Tu veux vraiment que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?"

"Comment tu peux comparer ?"

"Tu lui as dit que si tu le voyais encore tourner autour de moi, même sa propre mère ne le reconnaîtrait pas..."

"Et alors, de quoi tu te plains ? Il ne t'a plus jamais embêté après ça..."

"T'as raison ouais. Plus personne n'osait s'approcher de moi... Frère du psychopathe !"

"Jamais content"

"J'avais 6 ans, Dean. 6 ans ! Et je n'me suis fait aucun ami jusqu'à la nouvelle chasse de Papa..."

"Tu m'en as jamais parlé..."

"Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?"

"J'aurais pu leur parler..."

"Comme si ça avait marché la première fois..."

"Tu ne sais pas à quel point je sais être persuasif parfois..."

"Oh si ! C'est pour ça qu'à mon avis ils se seraient enfuis bien avant que tu n'ouvres la bouche..."

"Crétin !"

"Idiot !"

"Dommage que ça marche pas avec cette chose..."

"On va l'avoir, Dean... On va les avoir..."

"Ouais mais quand ? Et mieux encore, comment ?"

"Dean..."

"Non, je regrette ! On ignore qui sont ces filles... ou ce qu'elles sont... Bref, qu'importe ! Mais je sais une chose. Elles sont dangereuses, puissantes, déterminées et particulièrement efficaces. Pire que ça, elles ont un palmarès à faire pâlir un démon de première zone... Crois-moi, elles ont beau avoir été troublées dans leur sommeil, ce n'était qu'un prétexte parmi tant d'autres. Ce sont des tueuses et on ne sait même pas comment les vaincre. Tout va bien ! La vie est belle !"

"Dean, arrête..."

"Quoi ? Trop euphorique ? Trop défaitiste ? Trop tout ? Désolé Sammy, c'est tout c'que j'ai à offrir. Toute cette histoire, ça m'dépasse. C'est tellement gros et il y a de vies innocentes qui dépendent de nous... Dieu, il me manque !... J'voudrais que Papa soit là... Qu'il nous aide... Qu'il nous dise quoi faire..."

"Moi aussi... Mais on est là. Tous les deux. C'est déjà pas mal, non ? Toi et moi, on va botter l'cul d'ces choses... On va leur montrer de quel bois se chauffent les Winchester !... Et ce jour-là, Papa pourra être fier de nous..." (enthousiaste)

"Hé Sam !"

"Oui ?"

"Ramener Papa dans toutes les conversations, surtout sans lui jeter des mots à la figure, ça n'te ressemble pas... T'es sûr que ça va ?"

Un sourire éclaira le visage de son petit frère.

"Mais oui, j'vais bien... T'inquiète ! J'ai juste remarqué que t'as plus tendance à m'écouter quand il est question de lui..."

"Petit salopard !" (en lui ébouriffant les cheveux)

"Moi aussi je t'adore ! Mais arrête ça !"

"Dans tes rêves Sammy !" (en les lui ébouriffant de plus belle)

"Dean ! Suffit !"

"Ouh... J'ai peur !" (tout sourire)

"Dean... tu sais que ce geste peut prêter à confusion...?"

"N'importe quoi ! On est frères..."

"Rappelle-moi qui, à part toi et moi, est au courant de ce léger détail..." (sourire malicieux)

Quelque chose sembla faire tilt dans la tête de son frère et il retira prestement sa main, une grimace de dégoût peinte sur le visage. Du côté de Sam, c'était l'hilarité. C'était l'hilarité et il prenait conscience d'une chose très importante. Il pourrait sortir cette carte plus souvent...

Un ange passa.

"Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?"

Les visages des deux frères s'assombrirent. Il aura fallu peu de choses, juste quelques mots, pour leur rappeler l'urgence de la situation et le désespoir à l'idée de ne pouvoir peut-être rien y faire.

"Sam..." (en soupirant)

"Peut-être que quelque chose nous a échappé... On ne peut rien laisser au hasard. On n'en a pas le droit. Des gens comptent sur nous, Dean ! On ne peut pas juste les laisser en pâture à ces choses sans rien tenter !"

"Je sais mais... Non. Rien. Laisse tomber... T'as raison."

Sam releva la tête et croisa le douloureux regard de son frère. Il se sentait presque coupable de lui avoir parlé ainsi. Il avait triché. Il avait joué sur la corde sensible. Il avait joué avec ses sentiments. Il savait pertinemment que quel que soit son état d'esprit, ses incertitudes, ses peurs... Dean ferait toujours passer les innocents en premier. Et, plus que tout, il suivrait toujours son petit frère. C'était sa mission après tout. Et dire que Sam le lui avait toujours reproché et que maintenant il profitait pleinement de la situation... ça le rendait presque malade de le trahir ainsi. Il secoua la tête pour effacer cette idée de son esprit. Il le faisait pour la bonne cause. Pour tous ces innocents. Et peut-être aussi pour les beaux yeux d'une blonde...

"Ok. Reprenons. On a affaire à trois sœurs psychopathes, dont une Chrissy... Elles adorent tuer. Plusieurs milliers d'humains ont déjà fait les frais de leur petit jeu de massacre. Légère préférence pour le genre masculin même si elles s'accordent des extras de temps en temps..."

"Elles sont âgées. Au moins de plusieurs siècles."

"Pas étonnant qu'après ça elles aient été traitées de sorcières et qu'elles aient subi de tels châtiments..."

Petit signe de tête.

"Le seul hic c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'elles ne pouvaient pas mourir..."

"Je n'comprends pas. J'veux dire... Personne ne peut survivre à ça. La noyade... La pendaison... Le bûcher... Ces gens les ont vues mourir... et après, quoi ? Elles ont ressuscité ?"

"Peut-être qu'elles peuvent simplement se régénérer à l'envi. Comme cette Chrissy... Elle subit la blessure. Elle souffre. Mais au final, tout se referme..."

"Au moins on sait ce qui ne les atteint pas : eau, feu, étranglement... gros sel !"

"On sait aussi ce qu'elles ne sont pas : des esprits ! On n'a jamais vu des esprits résister au gros sel et encore moins guérir leurs blessures !... Cela dit, même s'il ne s'agit pas d'esprits, je mettrais ma main à couper que cette Chrissy est celle qui a fini au bout d'une corde..."

"Oh !"

"Exactement. Comment t'expliquer ça...? Les comptes rendus d'autopsie nous ont appris plusieurs choses. Toutes ces personnes sont soit mortes noyées, soit mortes par asphyxie, soit les deux. De ce dont j'ai eu l'honneur d'être témoin ce soir, Chrissy serait plutôt du style à pendre... Simple coïncidence ? J'en doute..."

"T'es en train de m'dire qu'elles ont des pouvoirs différents... Certaines agiraient sur l'eau... D'autres sur l'air... D'autres sur les deux...?"

"J'en sais rien... Je dis juste que cette Chrissy n'a pas tenté de nous noyer... juste de nous asphyxier... Dis Sammy, ça fait d'elle une gentille ?"

Sam leva la tête vers son frère et lui lança un regard dont lui seul avait le secret, mélange subtil d'incompréhension, de dégoût et de colère.

"Dean !"

"Bah quoi ? Et mon charme légendaire alors ? T'en fais quoi ?"

"Avec de telles prédatrices... je crois que ton charme ne fait pas le poids... Elle voulait juste s'amuser un peu. En fait, je parie qu'il ne s'agit que de ça... S'amuser... Quand on réfléchit bien, les corps restent intacts. Elles ne les dévorent pas. Elles tuent par simple plaisir..."

"Et elles font une fixation sur ta copine... et ta copine les prend pour ses sœurs..."

"Ouais... et aussi mal que ça me fait de l'admettre, ça lui sauve la vie."

"On peut pas en dire autant de ceux qui l'approchent d'un peu trop près..."

"Pauvre Sheryn ! Elle qui a déjà tant vécu ! Pourquoi ça lui arrive à elle ?" (triste)

"La connexion psychique ?"

"T'es sérieux ?"

"Honnêtement ? Aucune idée. Je note juste qu'elle entend leurs voix et... parfois même on peut les entendre nous aussi..."

"De la télépathie ?"

Dean haussa les épaules.

"A mon avis c'est plutôt une histoire de contrôle. Elles font main basse sur nos esprits et les usent à leur guise. Cette nuit, on était paralysés. On n'était plus maîtres de nous-mêmes. J'avais jamais vu ni ressenti ça. Enfin... tout ça réuni chez une seule et même créature..."

Il y eut un silence. Quelles que soient ces choses, elles ne suivaient aucune règle, elles ne rentraient dans aucun profil... En bref, elles ne ressemblaient en rien aux créatures que leur père ou eux avaient eu l'occasion de chasser. Absolument aucune trace d'elles dans le journal. C'était à la fois décevant et inquiétant... ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : soit c'était rare, soit c'était ancien. Dans les deux cas, rien de bien réjouissant.

"Qui sont-elles Sammy ? Qui sont-elles ?"

Sam le regarda tristement. Il n'avait pas à la réponse à cette question. Malheureusement.

**Pendant ce temps, non loin de là.**

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller les défier ? Sous ta véritable apparence en plus !"

"Tu aurais dû entendre toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont dites sur Sheryn ! Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire, non plus !? C'est notre sœur. Elle mérite un tant soit peu de respect ! Mais ces humains ne respectent rien..."

"Suffit Chrissy !"

"Mais il m'a fait mal ! Il m'a tiré dessus !"

"Et alors ? T'es vivante, non ?!"

"C'est douloureux..."

"Avoue que tu l'as cherché aussi... Et maintenant ça va être à moi de réparer tes erreurs. Un chasseur ! De tous les humains présents, y'a fallu que tu séduises un chasseur !..."

"Comment j'aurais pu deviner ? C'est pas écrit 'chasseur' sur leur front !... Et puis, je pensais la race éteinte..."

"Ce n'est pas leur race, mais la nôtre qui s'éteint. Nombre de nos sœurs sont mortes sous leurs coups. Nous pourrions bien être les uniques survivantes..."

"Je déteste ces humains !"

Son apparence de jeune femme se dissipa, laissant place à celle d'une vieille femme décharnée, pâle, les cheveux blancs...

"Je le sais Chrissy... Je le sais... Mais maintenant il va falloir effacer nos traces et jouer profil bas. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre d'autres sœurs et encore moins permettre à ces humains de découvrir notre existence... Tu sais ce que cela implique ?"

Les yeux de Chrissy s'illuminèrent.

"On va s'amuser...?"

L'autre jeune femme se mit à sourire et elle disparut dans un tourbillon d'eau, alors que sa sœur s'évaporait dans les airs.


	20. Chapter 20

Les guitares électriques résonnèrent dans la chambre et Dean attrapa, les yeux encore fermés, son portable pour le moins perturbateur. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais c'était définitivement trop tôt. Il décrocha le combiné en maugréant.

"Mmmhallô ?"

Il entendit un petit rire à l'autre bout du fil et en un rien de temps, il fut totalement réveillé.

_"J't'ai réveillé ?"_

"Non..." (en humectant ses lèvres trop sèches)

_"Menteur !"_

Dans le lit d'à côté, Sam aussi s'était éveillé et regardait son frère d'un air interrogateur et ses lèvres formèrent un 'Qui c'est ?' quelque peu endormi. Pour toute réponse, Dean arbora un large sourire - trop énigmatique au goût de son petit frère - et retourna à sa discussion.

"C'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit pareil appel... ça donne envie de se faire réveiller tous les jours à... sept heures !"

_"Ah, tu vois, j't'ai réveillé..."_

"Je n'étais pas tout seul..."

_"Une fille ?" (menaçante)_

"Non. Non... Tu penses bien que jamais je ne prendrais ce risque... Je tiens à la vie. Je faisais allusion au Dr. Ill..."

_"Désolée, j'avais oublié que vous partagiez le même bungalow..."_

"T'inquiète, il ne t'en voudra pas de l'avoir pris pour une fille..." (tout sourire)

"Quoi ?" (chuchotant)

"Par contre, je sens que je vais en prendre pour mon grade..."

Il y eut un nouvel éclat de rire.

_"Vous êtes vraiment de vrais gamins. Si vous ne portiez pas tous les deux des noms différents, on jurerait que vous êtes frères..."_

"Inséparables, j'te dis ! Comme le jour et la nuit !"

_"Tu ne me fais pas d'infidélité, j'espère ?"_

"T'inquiète pas pour ça. Juste comme des frères..."

_"Dean..."_

"Oui ?"

_"Tu sais, tu devrais lui dire..."_

Le visage de Dean se fit plus sérieux.

"Je sais..."

_"Je suis sérieuse... Si vous êtes aussi proches que tu le prétends, il a le droit de savoir !"_

"Moi aussi je suis sérieux..."

"Qui c'est et puis de quoi vous parlez...?" (chuchotant)

_"En parlant de ça, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour lui. On a abandonné les poursuites contre son amie..."_

"Oh ! Je suis sûr qu'il va être aux anges en l'apprenant !..."

"Hein ?" (chuchotant)

"Pourquoi un tel revirement ? J'veux dire... c'était pas vraiment gagné au départ"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" (chuchotant toujours)

_"On a fait notre propre enquête et son histoire tient la route... les sœurs mises à part bien sûr..."_

"Bien sûr..."

_"Jimmy a aussi fait une étrange découverte. J'en dis pas plus. Nous vous attendons. Et puis... ça me donnera l'occasion de te revoir, chouchou..."_

"Chouchou ?" (sourcils arqués et air désespéré)

_"Je te taquine. C'est Jimmy qui l'a trouvé mais j'avoue, je préfère cent fois plus ton prénom. Dean... ça fait tellement plus... viril !"_

Dean se redressa en souriant et bomba le torse avec fierté, le tout devant un Sam totalement largué.

_"Amour...? Tu peux reprendre une respiration normale. Je ne voudrais pas que tu meures prématurément... ça serait vraiment dommage. Surtout que j'avais prévu quelque chose de très spécial pour ce soir... si tu vois c'que j'veux dire."_

"J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir..." (en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres)

_"Seulement ce soir ?" (sur un ton taquin)_

"Je rectifie. J'ai hâte de te revoir mon ange. J'te rejoins aussi vite que possible ! Tu me manques. J't'aime Amy !"

_"Moi aussi je t'aime, mon beau Roméo !... Il me tarde d'être à ce soir pour te le prouver."_

"A moi aussi, ma puce. A moi aussi..."

Et il raccrocha, un sourire rêveur plaqué sur son visage.

"Quoi ?"

Sam le fixa en souriant.

"Bon, t'arrêtes avec ça ?!"

"Mon ange ? Ma puce ? Je t'aime ? Mec, tu te relâches !..."

"Crétin !"

"T'es amoureux, hein ?"

"Pff..." (en haussant les épaules)

"Oui, c'est ça... t'es amoureux... un amoureux transi, je dirais même."

"Non, mais t'as fini ?"

"Quoi ? J'ai tort ?"

"Voilà..."

"Je vois... et pourquoi elle appelait ?"

"Elle voulait s'assurer d'avoir le plus beau gosse de la terre ce soir pour elle toute seule..."

"Ah ah ah !"

"Que veux-tu Sammy, tu n'as pas hérité du charme légendaire des Winchester..."

"Tout le monde ne pense pas au sexe, Dean..."

"Tu parles de moi là ? Ouh ! Tu me blesses !... Surtout qu'Amy avait un message pour toi..."

"Ah oui ?"

"Sheryn n'est plus soupçonnée de quoi que ce soit."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?"

"Doucement Speedy ! Il y a aussi autre chose..."

"Oh !"

"Elle est avec Jimmy. Ils ont trouvé quelque chose paraît-il... Ils nous attendent à la morgue. Dis, Sammy, à ton avis quelle chemise je devrais mettre ?"

"J'te connaissais pas si nigaud, Don Juan !"

"Oh ! La ferme !"

"Crétin !"

"Abruti !"

"Rêveur !"

"Jaloux !"

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous deux en route pour la morgue, la tête dans les nuages, chacun d'eux pensant à sa belle qu'ils allaient bientôt revoir... Dean était tellement de bonne humeur qu'il avait laissé son frère choisir la musique. Ce dernier en avait profité et avait opté pour un de ses classiques, _Saving Grace_ des Cranberries. Son frère n'avait même pas bronché, ce qui faisait dire à Sam que Dean était éperdument amoureux de la belle ranger. De son côté, il ne pouvait nier que la jeune Sheryn ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Etranges les hasards de la vie. Ils s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de tueuses séculaires, si ce n'étaient millénaires, et ils avaient rencontré celles qui pourraient éventuellement devenir leur moitié. Aujourd'hui encore, cela prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Ils s'en allaient à la morgue mais ce n'était pas l'enquête leur principale motivation. Pas cette fois-ci. Ils voyaient trop danser dans leurs têtes les doux visages d'Amy et de Sheryn pour ça.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau d'Amy sous lequel se trouvait la morgue, Dean marqua un temps d'arrêt et laissa ses deux mains sur le volant.

"Hé, ça va ?" (inquiet)

Dean leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur intérieur et y admira son reflet.

"Tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour nous deux ? Tu sais... avec la chasse et..."

"Dean ! Amy t'aime. Plus que tout. Elle te l'a déjà prouvé maintes fois. C'est peut-être une femme jalouse mais par-dessus tout, c'est une femme amoureuse..."

Dean tourna la tête vers son frère en souriant, ce qui eut le don d'énerver ce dernier.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu sais que tu peux être convaincant quand tu veux ?"

"Oh la ferme !"

L'aîné passa une main dans ses cheveux pour améliorer sensiblement sa coiffure.

"T'as pas l'impression d'agir comme une femmelette parfois ?" (moqueur)

"Abruti !"

"Crétin !"

"Bon, on y va ?"

"Après toi, Mr le Beau Gosse !" (en faisant de grands gestes avec emphase)

"Ah ! Enfin tu le reconnais !..."

"Je rigolais, Dean, je rigolais..."

Dean fit une moue vexée et grommela un je-ne-sais-quoi avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

"Amy ? Amy, tu es là ? C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'il n'y a personne."

"Peut-être qu'elle aurait voulu rester discrète sur sa relation avec toi..." (en haussant les épaules)

"Tu rigoles ! J'suis sûr que tout le monde est déjà au courant. Dans ce genre de bled, les nouvelles vont vite."

Sam haussa les épaules de plus belle.

"Ranger Wilcox ? Jimmy ? Y'a quelqu'un ?"

"Hé Cricket ! Si c'est une blague, elle est pas drôle. Y en a qui bossent ici !" (d'une voix de stentor)

"Dean..." (sur un ton de reproche)

"Bah quoi, c'est vrai ! On est venus pour l'enquête, mais à vue de nez, c'est mort ici. En même temps, on est dans une morgue... ça a quelque chose de logique."

"C'est pas drôle !"

"Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que tu ne sais pas apprécier l'humour."

Sam préféra ne pas relever. Ça valait sans doute mieux pour eux deux.

Quelque chose attira son attention. Il huma l'air par petites bouffées et fit mine d'être connaisseur.

"T'as pas l'impression que c'est bien trop humide ici ?"

"Maintenant que tu le dis, on dirait bien que tes cheveux frisent..."

Sam soupira.

"Je suis sérieux Dean..."

"Mais moi aussi p'tit frère. Moi aussi..."

Dans un geste sans doute machinal, Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour s'assurer de leur bonne tenue, sous le regard hilare de son grand frère.

"Ah, c'est malin ! T'es sûr d'avoir vérifié partout ?"

"Presque. Il reste bien un endroit... Figure-toi que certaines personnes éprouvent parfois le besoin d'un peu d'intimité... Si si, j't'assure !..."

"Ramène tes fesses ici au lieu de raconter des conneries !"

"T'es sérieux ? Tu crois pas qu'aller aux toilettes ensemble ça va faire couple...?" (haussant un sourcil)

Sam lui lança un regard noir.

"C'est que je tiens à ma réputation, moi !"

Sam soupira. Ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel et poussa la fameuse porte. Une chose était sûre. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel spectacle. Son frère encore moins. Devant eux étaient étendus au sol plusieurs corps, parmi lesquels figuraient ceux d'Amy et du jeune médecin-légiste. Ils ruisselaient d'eau comme s'ils venaient de plonger dans les eaux du lac, mais les deux frères connaissaient la triste vérité. Rien de naturel et de conscient là-dessous.

Toutes ces personnes se trouvaient juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple !... Aussi simple que ces mots écrits au rouge à lèvres sur le miroir.

'VOUS CROYIEZ SERIEUSEMENT QU'ON ALLAIT VOUS OUBLIER ?'

Dean restait étonnamment calme. Bien trop calme. Il était là, impassible, froid, silencieux, les articulations blanches de trop serrer les poings. Il venait de perdre d'un coup la personne la plus proche de l'amour de sa vie, ses illusions et ses rêves secrets de normalité. Comment avait-il pu croire, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, qu'il aurait droit à cette vie, à la vie ? Pour ce qu'elle valait de toute façon... Mais elle, elle ne méritait pas ça. Ils ne méritaient pas ça ! Et tout était de sa faute. Il attrapa le premier objet qui se trouvait à sa portée et l'envoya contre le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam n'allait pas lui faire l'affront de lui demander s'il allait bien. Il était bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. La blessure laissée par la disparition - elle aussi tragique - de son amie Jessica ne datait que de quelques mois et n'avait toujours pas cicatrisé. Alors que dire quand c'était à chaud et que le cœur venait d'être mis à vif ? Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer ce qu'on ressent dans ces moments-là. Il n'existait pas non plus de formule miracle pour effacer toutes les peines ni de moyen de réellement réconforter. Il le savait. Dean avait déjà essayé. En vain. Certes, la douleur s'était quelque peu atténuée au fil des semaines, la présence de son frère y étant pour beaucoup, mais la blessure restait bien là, sournoise, n'attendant que le bon moment pour faire sa sale besogne. La plupart du temps, cela se manifestait sous forme de rêves... Il la voyait accrochée au plafond, le ton plein de reproches, se faire avaler par les flammes. Encore et encore et encore et encore... Et lorsqu'il se réveillait, le front en sueur, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, que son grand frère était là pour lui. Présence réconfortante. Soutien moral. Ami sincère. Dean était tout ça à la fois. Et de voir tout d'un coup les rôles s'inverser, c'était la chance de Sam pour montrer à son frère que tout ceci ne fonctionnait pas qu'à sens unique. Encore fallait-il pouvoir le lui faire comprendre.

Sam soupira. Il connaissait bien son grand frère, assez pour savoir que jamais il ne reconnaîtrait avoir besoin d'aide. Barrage des sentiments ? Fierté par trop zélée ou tout simplement héritage paternel ? Comment choisir ? Pourquoi choisir ? Après tout, c'était sans doute un peu des trois. Putain de vie. Putain de chasse. Putain de famille. Sam jeta un regard triste vers son frère, mais celui-ci ne cilla même pas. Sans doute absorbé par un gouffre d'émotions.

Depuis qu'il avait brisé le miroir, il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Pas un cri. Pas d'autre signe de violence. Pas une parole non plus. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Dean et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. La dernière fois qu'il était resté ainsi muet, il avait quatre ans... C'était à la mort de leur mère. Ce silence était pesant... angoissant... terrifiant... ça lui donnait envie de hurler et il aurait tout donné pour que Dean en fasse de même. Merde quoi ! Sa petite amie venait de se faire tuer par une créature qu'ils chassaient et lui, lui... il ne réagissait pas !?... Certes, il y avait ce miroir brisé et après ? Ça s'arrêtait là ? Pas de rage ? Aucune envie de vengeance ? Où était ce frère qui tirait avant de parler ? Nulle part ? Il ne voulait y croire. Ç'aurait été admettre qu'il l'avait perdu et il n'était pas prêt à ça. Ça reviendrait à dire qu'il s'était résigné et que ses actions en deviendraient suicidaires. Enfin, plus suicidaires que d'habitude... Cette remarque le fit sourire intérieurement, mais pas assez longtemps pour réchauffer son cœur. Il avait besoin de sentir sa présence. Il voulait qu'il sorte de sa torpeur. Il voulait son frère, un point c'est tout.

"Dean..."

Aucune réaction. Malgré tous ses efforts, Dean restait hermétiquement fermé au monde... à son frère aussi. Et ça, ça le faisait flipper plus que tout.

"Dean... Dean, parle-moi !" _Crie ! Hurle ! Frappe ! Mais réagis bon sang !_

'_Si vous êtes aussi proches que tu le prétends, il a le droit de savoir..._'

"Tu crois vraiment lui faire honneur en restant muré dans le silence ? C'est tout le contraire... Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai déjà vécu ça. Je sais ce qu'on peut ressentir dans ces moments-là..."

"Ah ouais ? La mort de Jessica c'était quoi ? Il y a six... sept mois...? Amy, c'est aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux pas comparer. Ne me dis pas que tu peux me comprendre car tu en es loin. Très loin..."

"Finalement, j'aurais préféré que tu frappes..."

"Sammy..."

"Vas te faire foutre !"

"Sam... excuse-moi... Mais tu sais..."

"Parce que maintenant je peux savoir...? Grande nouvelle !"

"Ne le prends pas comme ça..."

"Que je le prenne comment ? Tu viens d'insulter sa mémoire et de m'insulter par la même occasion. Alors excuse-moi si je réagis mal !..."

"Sam..."

"Non, Dean, je regrette, tu ne peux pas jouer avec les sentiments des autres et t'attendre comme une fleur à ce que tout se passe comme dans le meilleur des mondes. Je suis ton frère, Dean, je te connais et je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, quoi que tu en dises. J'aurais juste cru que ç'aurait du sens pour toi. Tu souffres, Dean. Tu souffres sans doute autant que t'as la rage. Tu sais comment j'le sais ? Parce que contrairement à ce que tu crois, même après sept mois, ça fait toujours aussi mal. On peut dire ce qu'on veut... on peut prétendre que tout va bien... mais on ne peut jamais oublier... on n'est plus jamais les mêmes après ça. Cette ombre, je la vois en toi et tu sais quoi ? Ça me fiche la trouille. J'ai peur de te perdre, pour de bon cette fois. Parle-moi, Dean !"

"S..."

"Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que je ne devais pas me renfermer sur moi-même et qu'il fallait que je me confie. Sage conseil... Il vient de toi. J'aimerais que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour le suivre."

"S..."

"Ecoute, je sais ce que ça te coûte d'avouer que tu as besoin d'aide. Tu n'es pas un super héros. Tu n'as pas à porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Laisse-moi au moins t'en décharger d'une partie. Dean..."

"Tu me laisses en placer une ?"

"Non."

"C'était bien la peine de..."

"Je sais ce que tu vas dire et je refuse de l'entendre..."

"C'est pas ton combat, Sammy !..."

"Tu crois ? Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'Amy. Il y a aussi toutes ces autres victimes. Elles aussi méritent qu'on leur porte une attention toute particulière. Laisse-moi être cette personne. Laisse-moi t'aider."

"Non"

"T'es mon frère. J'ferai n'importe quoi pour toi..."

"Tu vois, c'est pour ce genre de remarques que la réponse est non !"

"Tu crois sincèrement que je te laisse le choix ?"

"Saaaam..."

"Il n'y a pas de 'Sam' qui tienne. Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire ta petite vendetta, ta mission suicide, les bras croisés ! Tel que je te connais, tu serais capable de mourir dans le processus... Crétin ! Et je ne suis pas prêt à te voir disparaître"

"Mais Sam..."

"Je n't'entends pas !"

Et sans lui accorder davantage d'intérêt, il balaya la pièce des yeux et commença à fouiller, attisant encore plus la colère de son frère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu crois pas qu'ils ont déjà assez souffert...? Et puis, on sait très bien que ce sont elles, alors à quoi bon ? Jimmy avait raison. Plutôt ironique, hein ? Il en a été victime lui-même. La vie est vraiment une vraie salope parfois !"

"Et rien ne te choque ?"

"Tu veux dire à part qu'il soit mort ?" (le foudroyant du regard)

"Dean, y avait pas plus gay que lui dans Grayling. Et regarde-le ! On dirait qu'il a atteint l'extase. Plutôt curieux au milieu de ces femmes... de créatures féminines tueuses... Quelles que soient ces choses, elles sont capables de briser les inhibitions..."

"Comme les succubes ?"

"Si on oublie que les succubes ne s'attaquent qu'à la virilité-même et qu'ils ne tuent ni par l'eau ni par l'air... Ouais, c'est un peu ça..."

"Génial ! Tout simplement génial ! Une chose hybride !"

Sam le fixa droit dans les yeux.

"Quoi ?" (énervé)

"Rien"

"Bien"

"Bien"

"Hé Dean ! T'as une idée de ce que Amy voulait nous montrer ?"

'_Jimmy a fait une étrange découverte. Je n'en dis pas plus. Nous vous attendons._'

"Non. Aucune. Je sais juste qu'il était question de Jimmy..."

"Je vois..." (en retournant vers la salle d'autopsie)

"Où tu vas ?" (en le suivant)

"Je vérifie une hypothèse. T'aurais vu les clés ?"

Dean fit un signe de tête négatif.

"Ton passe ?"

Son frère lui décocha un petit sourire triomphant.

"Mon petit Sammy, il serait temps que tu aies le coffret du parfait petit cambrioleur..."

Le principal intéressé le fixa avec intensité et une certaine impatience. Dean perdit instantanément son sourire et plissa le front.

"Oh, ça va !" (en lui tendant le précieux objet)

Sam le lui arracha presque des mains et s'intéressa de plus près à un des tiroirs du bureau qui lui faisait résistance.

"Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?" (un peu moqueur)

Pour toute réponse, Sam l'ouvrit en un tour de main et arbora un sourire victorieux.

"Pas la peine. J'assure !" (clin d'œil)

Il farfouilla dans les paperasses et en ressortit deux dossiers cartonnés. Le temps de les parcourir rapidement et son visage vira de couleur.

"Sam...? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Il déglutit.

"Tu te souviens des deux infirmières qu'on a croisé en allant voir Sheryn...?"

"Ouais, et bien ?"

"Ces rapports disent qu'elles étaient déjà mortes quand on les a rencontrées..."

"Attends, t'es en train de me dire que..." (semblant comprendre)

"Nous n'avons jamais vu ces infirmières, mais les créatures..."

"Elles sont aussi polymorphes..."

"Deux"

"Quoi ?"

"Elles n'étaient que deux... Où se trouvait la troisième ?"

"Putain de salopes !"

"Dean..."

"Elles se sont payé nos têtes ! Elles savaient très bien qui on était et ce qu'on cherchait... Elles nous ont envoyé l'image que l'on voulait voir. Comment a-t-on pu être aussi cons...? Putain !"

"On l'aurait su et puis après ? On n'aurait pas été plus avancés ! Tiens, si ça s'trouve, on serait déjà six pieds sous terre..."

"Mais Amy serait vivante..."

"Dean..."

"Faut que j'prenne l'air !..." (évitant le regard compatissant de son frère)

"Où tu vas ?"

"Pas loin. J'vais pas m'envoler Sammy !..."

"Ouais. Peut-être. Ça n'veut pas non plus dire que tu n'f'ras pas de conneries que tu pourrais regretter..."

"J'suis majeur, Sam !"

Regard insistant.

"Je n'peux plus rester ici. C'est trop étouffant."

Autre regard insistant.

"Faut que j'passe un coup d'fil !"

Plissement des yeux.

"Juste un petit coup de fil de rien du tout..."

Regard empli de doute.

"Je veux juste mettre toutes les chances de notre côté..."

"Et..."

"Caleb. Une encyclopédie sur pattes d'un niveau disons... supérieur. Ne le prends pas pour toi..."

"Bien sûr..." (en faisant la moue)

"Alors ça y est ? Je peux ?"

"Pas si vite, mon grand ! Tu dois me promettre une chose avant..."

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je n'irais pas au devant de ces créatures seul et sans y être préparé. Heureuse, maman ?!"

"Idiot !"

"Crétin !"

Sam suivit des yeux son frère. Il avait beau lui avoir fait une promesse, c'était toujours Dean. Un homme brisé. Qui savait vraiment de quoi il était capable dans cet état. Il soupira. Il devrait tenir son frère à l'œil.

**Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur.**

"Ok. Merci. Tu m'tiens au courant hein, mec ?!"

Il raccrocha en soupirant. Caleb n'avait pas l'air de les connaître non plus, mais il avait promis de faire des recherches plus approfondies. Qui étaient-elles donc pour ni eux ni leurs amis ne les connaissent ? Il soupira de plus belle et essaya de se calmer en faisant quelques exercices de respiration tout en fermant les yeux. En se laissant caresser le visage par la douce brise, peut-être que... Il ouvrit grands ses yeux et se mit à pâlir dangereusement. Une petite voix venait de s'introduire dans son esprit.

_Tu sais qu'elle m'a supplié de t'épargner avant de mourir...? Pauvre petite idiote ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai tout dit. La vérité. Sur toi. Sur elle. Sur nous. Sur le bref passage de l'humain dans ce monde. J'aurais bien aimé avoir son avis sur la question mais... Je ne saurais dire si c'était ce craquement discret ou l'eau qui envahissait son système... Toujours est-il que je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Plutôt vexant tu trouves pas ?_

Il y eut un ricanement puis plus rien. Dean serra des poings et des dents. Quand leurs chemins se croiseraient à nouveau, il les buterait. Toutes. Mais pas avant d'avoir pris soin de les torturer... longtemps... très longtemps... ça le rabaisserait peut-être à leur niveau, mais il n'en avait que faire. La raison n'avait plus lieu d'être. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, c'est ce que disait le dicton. Ah ! Elles avaient fait un carnage... il ferait le sien.


	22. Chapter 22

Depuis quelques jours, l'enquête des deux frères s'était compliquée ; la mort pour le moins suspecte et brutale d'Amy et de plusieurs de ses collègues ayant fini par attirer les fédéraux. Les vrais. Et avec le pédigrée de Dean, mieux valait jouer profil bas. Les docteurs Dean Jake et Sam Ill se faisaient donc plus discrets et restaient plus volontiers juste Sam et Dean, les deux inséparables. Enfin, inséparables…

Les choses avaient bien changé depuis ce tragique accident. Dean, d'habitude si enjoué et rieur, s'était renfermé sur lui-même et s'enfermait des jours durant dans le bungalow, le nez vissé sur l'écran à faire des recherches. Il avait suffi de quelques jours pour que la vie de Dean soit brisée et qu'il ne carbure plus qu'à la vengeance. Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer une certaine mise à l'écart. Sa vie n'était plus que solitude. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie dans des circonstances pour le moins tragiques et maintenant, son frère, ce frère pour lequel il s'était sacrifié et pour qui il aurait tout donné, ce frère l'abandonnait une nouvelle fois.

Sam ne serait jamais allé aussi loin dans l'analyse, mais il ne pouvait nier son absence. Les premiers jours il avait veillé sur son frère comme celui-ci l'avait fait après la mort de Jess, mais il s'était vite rendu à l'évidence, la vengeance avait pris le pas sur tout le reste. C'était à peine s'il le voyait et Sam se demandait parfois s'il remarquait sa présence… ça le rendait triste et en même temps, il se sentait profondément inutile. Et à voir son frère ressasser des idées noires, il avait fini par le croire et s'était consacré à une cause moins désespérée.

Mise hors de cause par les découvertes de Jimmy, Sheryn avait été libérée et Sam avait été là pour l'accueillir, sourire aux lèvres. Il devait bien l'admettre, cette fille l'attirait. Etait-ce cette partie de mystère qui planait autour d'elle ou bien cette aura qu'elle dégageait, toujours est-il qu'il avait un besoin irrépressible de la protéger qui frisait le devoir. Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles - apprendre une nouvelle fois qu'un groupe de personnes qu'elle avait côtoyé la veille avait péri n'était pas pour la rassurer -, mais de fil en aiguille, elle avait appris à lui faire confiance et à se détendre à ses côtés. Après tout n'avait-il pas été là pour elle depuis le début et n'était-il pas encore en vie ? Sam était la preuve vivante que l'approcher ne constituait en rien une malédiction. Enfin, c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre. Pour ses beaux yeux et son sourire qui la faisaient fondre, elle se laissait convaincre.

Mais il y avait ces cauchemars. Elle voyait tous ces gens… Des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ces personnes qu'elle avait connues… Des hommes qu'elle avait aimés… Et tous connaissaient le même sort tragique. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas elle, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas réagi. Il y avait un moyen de tout arrêter. Il y avait un moyen d'en finir, de manière radicale. Au fond de son esprit, elle avait la solution. C'était juste comme si elle avait la solution mais qu'elle avait jeté la clé du coffre qui la contenait. Assez curieusement, elle sentait aussi que cette clé ouvrait aussi la porte de ses souvenirs, des souvenirs encore si flous… Quoique.

Les recherches qu'elle et Sam avaient entreprises lui avaient donné des bribes de sa mémoire. Un prénom. Sheryn. Un nom. Mac Fairy qui, bien que peu commun, avait des racines dans la région du lac. Elle se plaisait à croire que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait bien dans l'environnement aquatique. Mais il y avait quand même quelque chose d'étrange… Ce nom n'avait plus été porté par qui que ce soit depuis les années 1800, à croire que tous les Mac Fairy avaient disparu de la surface de la terre. Dans ces conditions, il serait difficile de retrouver ses sœurs. Mais au moins, elle savait qu'elles existaient.

Toutes ces recherches… ces découvertes… avaient ravivé ses souvenirs et elle voyait distinctement deux visages fins et au teint laiteux. L'une était son portrait craché bien que plus âgée, blonde aux cheveux longs mais ils n'arboraient pas ces boucles qui faisaient le charme de Sheryn. Ses traits étaient durs mais Sheryn savait qu'il n'en était rien. Du moins, à son égard. Elle était l'aînée. Il fallait toujours qu'elle la (sur)protège... K..Ka… Non. Kelly... Dieu qu'elle avait pu lui en vouloir pour ça !… Et à ses côtés se tenait toujours une beauté brune aux yeux vert émeraude qui en faisaient fondre plus d'un. D'ailleurs, elle avait un sacré palmarès et son succès chez les garçons l'avait souvent rendue jalouse. Mais c'était comme ça, Christine avait hérité du caractère de leur père, un peu frondeur, agissant tout de suite, réfléchissant après. Ça avait toujours paru étonnant à Sheryn qu'elle ne s'attire pas plus d'ennuis que ça. La chance des Mac Fairy sans doute. Mais Christine était… avait toujours été… Christine, ce prénom lui paraissait étrange… incorrect… comme une incongruité de langage… Elle se le répétait dans sa tête encore et encore et encore, mais la seule chose qui résonnait dans ses souvenirs était la voix tonitruante d'un homme qu'elle s'imaginait être son père.

"Christine ! Ne fais pas l'enfant et occupe-toi de ta petite sœur ! Regarde-la, elle veut jouer avec toi !"

Sheryn revoyait la moue boudeuse de sa sœur, une moue qui s'était rapidement muée en sourire quand elle avait vu la petite frimousse qui lui tendait les bras en tentant désespérément de prononcer son prénom.

"Chris..i…"

Décidément, elle avait eu un problème avec les sonorités dures du 'T' et rapidement, très rapidement même, elle s'était fait une joie de réduire ce prénom à son plus simple appareil. Et de Christine, sa sœur était devenue Chrissy. Sa Chrissy. Sa sœur. Sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir eu d'autre… Toujours est-il qu'elle était celle à qui elle pouvait dire ses secrets, sa confidente, une épaule pour consumer ses chagrins. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Kelly, elle était juste trop autoritaire, trop coincée, trop… trop tout en fait. Avec Chrissy, elle pouvait parler de tout et de rien, mais leur sujet favori était les garçons. Soit elle les aimait mais ils n'étaient pas fidèles. Soit ils l'aimaient sans que ce soit réciproque et ça finissait toujours en catastrophe. Ses sœurs accouraient à sa rescousse comme deux anges protecteurs. Elles s'occupaient de lui et elle ne le revoyait jamais. Elle ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'ils étaient tous devenus mais comme disait Chrissy, il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle avait toujours acquiescé, la parole de ses sœurs faisant foi, mais aujourd'hui, avec le recul, des doutes l'assaillaient. Elle connaissait ses sœurs. Elle savait que dès qu'il était question d'elle, Kelly et Chrissy étaient prêtes à tout. Restait à savoir jusqu'à quelles extrémités elles pouvaient aller. Cette manie de toujours vouloir la protéger ! Elle n'était pas en sucre, qu'elle sache ! Elle attirait juste la poisse, une litanie improbable de catastrophes dont une avait failli lui coûter la vie.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ? Nous n'avons rien fait… Je vous le jure !"

"Ne jure pas impie ! Emmenez-la ! Ce sera la première…"

"**NOOOONNNN !**"

Et c'était avant d'être plongée pieds et poings liés, lestée dans les eaux glacées du lac. Elle avait coulé à pic et pourtant… elle avait sentie l'eau si accueillante. Elle ne savait comment l'expliquer mais elle semblait dans son élément. Certes, elle s'était débattue au début - du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses entraves et son lest -, mais chemin faisant, elle avait senti la caresse de l'eau. Elle l'avait laissé la bercer et elle s'était endormie au son de cette voix qui ne cessait de répéter…

"N'aie pas peur ma petite princesse !..."

Et dire qu'elle s'était sentie si bien alors que ses sœurs avaient risqué leurs vies là dehors. L'idée la rendait mal à l'aise. Elles avaient disparu, elles étaient peut-être même en danger et tout était de sa faute. Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils tous à vouloir la protéger ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils risquent leurs vies pour elle ?

"Vous devez veiller sur elle mes princesses… L'oracle nous a confirmé ce que l'on savait déjà. Elle est amenée à accomplir de grandes choses. Mais il a aussi prédit que l'avenir de notre race était intimement lié à sa propre destinée… Sheryn doit être protégée et ce, à n'importe quel prix, car ma petite princesse est appelée à devenir reine… Vous m'avez bien compris ?"

"Mais…"

"Oui père…"

Père ? Quel genre de père préférerait un enfant sur un autre ? Quel genre de père demanderait à ses propres filles de se sacrifier pour en sauver une autre ? Quel genre de sœur accepterait de vivre que pour elle ?

"Sheryn ! Hé Sheryn ! Tu m'écoutes ?"

Sam faisait de grands gestes devant ses yeux, l'air un peu soucieux. Elle lui sourit tendrement et plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux noisette de l'homme qui avait été toujours là pour elle ces dernières semaines. Il ne le savait pas mais la ride qui se formait quand il plissait le front le rendait totalement craquant.

"Désolée, j'étais ailleurs… Tu disais ?"

"Tout va bien ?"

"Oui. Oui. T'inquiète pas. J'étais prise dans mes souvenirs…"

"Des flashs ?"

Elle hocha la tête en silence.

"Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux ces temps-ci, c'est peut-être un signe…"

"Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison !... C'est si dur de n'être là qu'à moitié. C'est si dur d'avoir toujours cette impression d'oublier quelque chose ou quelqu'un…"

Elle fixa son ami et fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi tu souris ?"

"Parce qu'il faut une raison pour ça maintenant ?"

"Y'a intérêt ! Comment je peux savoir, moi, si tu te moques de moi ?"

Sur ces mots, le principal intéressé blêmit. Ce n'était pas le genre de réaction auquel il s'était attendu. Il soupira. Encore une gaffe qui venait grossir le rang de ses incommensurables maladresses. Décidément, y avait des jours comme ça.

"J'rigole !… Je sais bien que tu m'adores et tu ne peux me résister !..."

Sam resta comme figé, à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement et l'incompréhension. Elle venait de faire une blague…

"Youhou ! Sam ! Redescends sur terre… Je te faisais marcher…"

Elle avait bien fait une blague. Pourquoi il ne comprenait pas cet humour ?

"Quand je disais 'marcher', j'étais loin du compte... T'as carrément couru !" _Je rêve où elle est comme… Dean, sors de sa tête !_

"Allez, sois bon joueur !..." _On a joué à quelque chose ?_

"Sam, il faut qu'on parle !" (sérieuse)

"Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" (comme réveillé)

"J'en sais rien. T'avais l'air de vouloir me parler tout à l'heure…"

"De te p… Ah oui ! Ça va te plaire. On a eu une réponse !"

"Une réponse ?"

"Tu sais… pour retrouver ta famille… J'avais passé une annonce sur internet…"

Froncement de sourcils.

"Internet… Un réseau informatique mondial qui permet de communiquer…"

Grand silence.

"Non. Rien. Oublie. L'important c'est que j'ai eu une réponse. Quelqu'un te connaît Sheryn ! Quelqu'un t'a reconnue ! Tu vas enfin retrouver ta famille !"

Sheryn ne réagit pas tout de suite. Tout allait si vite ! Il y avait encore deux semaines, elle ignorait tout d'elle, jusqu'à son nom, et là elle avait sa famille sur un plateau ! C'était si…

"Sheryn ? Tout va bien ? Je ne pensais pas que..."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

"C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Tu remercieras Mr Internet pour moi… On lui doit une fière chandelle pour toutes ces recherches… Quel que soit son prix, ce sera le mien. Ma famille c'est tout pour m…"

"Sheryn. Sheryn ! Calme-toi ! Tout va bien ! C'est gratuit. Internet c'est juste un moyen de communiquer, apprendre, échanger… et c'est accessible à tous. Le miracle de la technologie quoi ! T'es sûre que ça va ?"

"Oui. Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste… Parfois j'ai l'impression de découvrir un nouveau monde… comme si j'avais dormi pendant des siècles pour me réveiller aujourd'hui…"

"T'es bien sûre d'être prête ? On peut remettre ça à plus tard s'il te faut plus de temps…"

"Non. Non. J'en ai besoin… Quand doit-on les rencontrer ?"

"Je leur ai donné rendez-vous cette après-midi au bar de Grayling…"

"Cette après-midi ? Mais je ne serais jamais prête à temps ! J'veux dire… Regarde ma coiffure… et puis il me faut une tenue… J'peux pas me présenter comme ça ! De quoi j'aurais l'air hein ?" (paniquée)

Pour toute réponse, Sam la prit dans ses bras.

"Tu es parfaite !"

"Oui mais…"

"Pas de 'mais', l'important n'est pas ton apparence mais qui tu es vraiment. Ta famille le sait. A toi d'en prendre conscience. Et puis… tu n'as rien à craindre puisque je serai là avec toi."

"C'est vrai ça ?"

"Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Sam !"

"Tu sais que je t'adore toi ?!" (en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres)

"J'en doute pas un seul instant…" (en levant les yeux au ciel)

Un petit coup de poing sur son épaule eut tôt fait de lui remettre les idées en place.

"Héééé !"

"Je t'ai fait mal ? Oh pauvre petit chou ! Montre-moi cette vilaine blessure !..."

"Attends voir un peu, toi !" (en la soulevant du sol comme une plume)

Elle éclata d'un rire franc, un de ceux qu'il voudrait entendre tous les jours, alors qu'il l'amenait délicatement et tendrement vers le lit.

"Je t'aime…"

"Moi aussi je t'aime…" _Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Elle n'est pas faite pour toi. Alors laisse-la, ou la prochaine fois… _

Sam releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

"Sam… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" (mi-inquiète, mi-rieuse).

"Je… J'ai cru… Rien… J'ai dû rêver…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Le tonnerre gronda et il ne put réprimer un sursaut, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Noon… T'as peur d'un malheureux orage ? J'le crois pas !"

"Non… Mais je ne… Non !"

"Sam a peur de l'orage !"

Et elle fut prise d'un fou rire communicatif… du moins pour eux deux, car dehors les regards que les deux jeunes femmes lançaient au couple n'avaient rien de tendres.


	23. Chapter 23

_"Tu es perdue ?"_

_Reniflements._

_"Mon Dieu ! Tu es blessée…"_

_Reniflements._

_"Laisse-moi regarder… Ce n'est rien… Juste une petite égratignure. Je vais nettoyer ta blessure et il n'y paraîtra plus. Tu veux ?" (en se penchant)_

_La fillette le regarda quelque peu intimidée et hocha la tête._

_"Voilà… Comment tu t'appelles ?"_

_Reniflements et regard déchirant._

_"Où sont tes parents ?"_

_Elle fondit en larmes, le corps secoué de soubresauts._

_"Ssshh… Ne t'en fais pas… Tu vas les retrouver. On va les chercher tous les deux… tu veux bien…?"_

_Hochement de tête._

_"Viens, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra sans doute nous aider…"_

_La petite fille glissa sa main dans la sienne et ils prirent tous deux le chemin du village._

_"Loup Gris à la sagesse infinie…? Tu es là ?"_

_"Que veux-tu Coyote au Grand Cœur ?"_

_Instantanément, la petite se cacha derrière son nouvel ami._

_"J'ai trouvé cette enfant sur le chemin qui mène à la petite mer. Elle était seule. Elle semblait perdue. Elle avait peur. J'en appelle à ta sagesse infinie et à ton savoir, ô Loup Gris notre chaman pour retrouver les siens."_

_"Tu n'aurais pas dû l'amener ici…"_

_"Quand le Grand Manitou met sur notre chemin les âmes perdues, l'homme bon ne peut détourner le regard, tu le sais bien…"_

_"Tes paroles sont celles de l'homme juste, Coyote au Grand Cœur. Je vais t'aider. Mais avant, j'aimerais te conter une histoire que mon père m'a raconté, tout comme son père et le père de son père l'avaient fait avant lui. La légende raconte qu'il y a très longtemps, dans des temps immémoriaux, alors que les Esprits avaient encore un corps et que leur sagesse dominait le monde, que Chahuru l'Esprit des eaux s'éprit d'Ayiana, fille d'Hoturu l'Esprit du vent et d'une mortelle. De leur union ne naquit que des filles. On raconte qu'elles vivent encore parmi nous. Elles portent le visage d'une femme ou d'une fillette d'une extrême beauté, mais le temps n'a pas d'effet sur elles. On raconte aussi qu'elles se cachent des hommes et que si par malheur l'un d'eux croise leur route, il disparaît à jamais._

_Beaucoup de personnes se sont vantées d'en avoir un jour rencontré, mais bien peu ont pu le prouver. Certains sont morts, d'autres ont été pris pour des menteurs, mais aucun d'eux n'a eu l'audace d'en amener une avec eux. Ils savent que le Grand Chahuru veille de son royaume aquatique sur ses filles et qu'elles sont protégées par les autres Esprits qui sont leur famille. Ils savent quelle menace pèse sur leurs têtes et sur leurs villages. Cette menace, c'est la mort. Et la mort prend leur visage…_

_Mais tu es venu chercher ici une réponse… un conseil… alors le voici. Ramène-la d'où elle vient ! Ramène-la d'où elle vient et les Esprits nous épargneront peut-être…"_

_Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et sortit du tipi. Il avait trop de respect pour le vieil homme pour oser lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Il ne comprenait cependant pas sa réaction. Cette petite fille, Larme de Cristal au Visage Etoilé - il l'avait appelée ainsi, ne connaissant pas son véritable nom -, n'avait rien d'une menace. Elle était certes jolie, mais ça ne faisait pas d'elle l'une des filles du Grand Chahuru. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, elle était une enfant comme les autres et il ne lui avait en rien manqué de respect._

_Les paroles du chaman en tête et l'esprit ailleurs, il s'éloigna en direction de la petite mer en compagnie de la fillette qui semblait de moins en moins rassurée. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et lui enleva son pansement de fortune. Plus de trace d'une quelconque blessure. Nullement inquiet, encore moins surpris, il toucha du doigt l'endroit où celle-ci aurait dû se trouver. Peut-être que Loup Gris avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ce monde. Il allait la laisser sur le bord de la rive quand il entendit des éclats de voix._

_"Alors c'est elle ? C'est elle qui va causer notre perte ? "(menaçants)_

_"Elle n'est qu'une enfant !... Elle n'a rien fait. Elle est juste égarée…" (en se plaçant instinctivement devant elle pour la protéger)_

_"Tu es bien trop naïf Coyote au Grand Cœur. Cette enfant comme tu dis va apporter le malheur sur nous. Elle doit mourir."_

_"NON."_

_"Ecarte-toi d'elle !"_

_"NON ! Si vous voulez la toucher, vous devrez d'abord compter avec moi !..."_

_"Comme tu veux…"_

_Et ils fondirent sur lui comme un seul homme, le blessant mortellement. La fillette paniquée se mit à crier à pleins poumons. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle porta ses paumes à ses tempes, presque hystérique, cherchant à faire taire tous ces bruits, à faire taire toutes ses peurs…_

_Quand tout se fit silence, elle rouvrit ses yeux. Tout le monde était mort. Seules à ses côtés se tenaient deux jeunes filles plus âgées qu'elles. Elles la prirent dans leurs bras et la bercèrent doucement._

_"Sssshhhh… Tout va bien. Tout va bien… C'est fini… Ssssshhh… Tout va bien aller mon ange !..."_

Sheryn se réveilla en sursaut, entourée des bras de son amant que la situation n'avait pas gêné le moins du monde. Il dormait du sommeil du juste. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il était là, c'était l'essentiel. Elle le regarda dormir et lui caressa affectueusement la joue.


	24. Chapter 24

**Plus tard, dans l'unique bar de Grayling**

Sheryn frissonna en entrant dans l'établissement. Pourtant, Dieu seul savait que le climat qui régnait à l'intérieur était des plus agréables. Non, ce n'était pas le froid qui lui faisait cet effet. Oh noooon !… C'était juste… il y avait tous ces souvenirs qui affluaient dans sa tête et venaient l'assaillir.

_"Salut poupée ! Ça te dirait nous deux…?" (usant d'une main baladeuse)_

_"Laissez-moi tranquille !"_

_"Tu sais que t'es encore plus belle quand tu te rebelles ?!"_

_"Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ou je hurle !"_

_"Hurle donc ! Personne n'y prêtera attention… Sauf moi… Rien que d'y penser, ça m'excite !"_

_"Vous n'êtes qu'un malade !" (lui balançant son verre au visage)_

_Ivre de rage, l'homme l'empoigna avec plus de force._

_"**Lâchez-moi !**" (affolée)_

_"Ecoute-moi, sale putain ! Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment et je n'abîmerai pas ton si beau visage !" (en le lui caressant de l'index)_

_Partagée entre peur et dégoût, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'options et l'homme se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant._

_"**NOOOOOOOOOONNNN !**"_

***Flash***

_"Alors ma mignonne, prête à faire le grand saut ?" (en glissant une main dans son entrejambe)_

_"Je… Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez…"_

_"Ah oui ? Et qui crois-tu être ?"_

_"Je…"_

_"Et regarde-moi en face quand je te parle !" (menaçant)_

_"Je… je suis fille de bonne famille, monsieur !"_

_"Comment expliques-tu que je ne connaisse pas ton joli minois, mon cœur ?"_

_"Je suis ici depuis peu, monsieur…"_

_"Et je suppose que tu ne connais rien de la vie qui règne ici…"_

_"Non, Monsieur !"_

_"Fais-moi confiance, ma chère enfant, je vais t'y aider…" (en lui sautant dessus)_

***Flash***

_"Mais moi aussi j'veux faire comme vous !..."_

_"Hors de question !"_

_"Pourquoi ? C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi j'veux m'amuser ! Moi aussi j'veux mettre des belles robes et du maquillage !" (en criant à l'injustice)_

_"Tu es trop jeune, Sheryn…"_

_"C'est pas juste !" (les bras croisés, la mine boudeuse)_

_"Dans la vie rien n'est juste, jeune fille. On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Alors, pour la dernière fois, tu restes là ! Tu m'entends, Sheryn ?"_

_Long silence._

_"Tu me réponds quand je te parle. Tu ne bouges pas de cette chambre !"_

_"J'te déteste !"_

_"Tu fais ce que tu veux, Sheryn, mais tu m'obéis !"_

_"Mais…"_

_"Pas de 'mais' ! Je suis la plus âgée. Je suis responsable de toi…"_

_"Et s'il m'arrivait malheur… et gnagnagna et gnagnagna… ça va, je connais la chanson. Tu crois pas que tout ça est dépassé ? J'ai passé l'âge des sermons. Je suis assez grande pour m'assumer ! Laisse-moi venir…" (en tapant du pied)_

_"Tu ne connais rien de ce monde. Tu n'es pas prête. Pas encore. Alors c'est encore non !"_

_Piquée au vif, la jeune fille partit en courant s'enfermer dans une pièce._

_"De toute façon, j'vous déteste !"_

_"Sheryn…"_

_"Laisse Chrissy, elle finira par comprendre… Viens, on a du travail !"_

***Flash***

_Elle fit son entrée dans le petit bar injustement nommé 'Au Paradis du Voyageur'. De l'avis de la jeune fille, il y avait peut-être des voyageurs, mais on était loin du Paradis. Du moins, ce n'était pas l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait._

_Poudrée comme jamais et vêtue d'une robe empruntée à ses sœurs qui la mettait particulièrement bien en valeur, elle fit une entrée remarquée. Des sifflements admiratifs fusèrent de toutes parts et cela la conforta dans son idée. Il n'y avait pas de danger. Dieu que ses sœurs pouvaient être alarmistes parfois !_

_Il n'y avait rien de mal à se sentir bien. Il n'y avait rien de mal à vouloir plaire. Et elle plaisait. Elle en était convaincue. Pourquoi Kelly et Chrissy ne voulaient-elles rien entendre ? Peut-être étaient-elles jalouses… Parce qu'elle était plus belle. Parce qu'elle avait plus de succès. Pour preuve, tous ces hommes qui l'entouraient et la regardaient pleins de désir…_

_"Sheryn ! C'est ça que tu appelles rester à la maison ? Et t'as vu ta tenue ?"_

_"T'as vu la tienne ?"_

_"C'est pas ton rôle !"_

_"Mais ils me trouvent jolie ! Ils m'aiment !"_

_On entendit une réponse affirmative générale._

_"Tu n'as décidément rien compris !" (en la prenant par le bras)_

_"Lâche-moi !"_

_"Oui, lâchez la demoiselle puisqu'elle veut s'amuser !"_

_"Vous, j'vous ne vous ai pas sonné !"_

_L'homme lui saisit le bras plutôt violemment et ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase de sa si fragile patience._

Ecarte-toi de nous ! Va-t'en !

_Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il regagna sa place et les laissa entre elles._

_"Tu es folle ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Non mais regarde-toi !"_

_"Mais je leur plais comme ça !"_

_"Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre des hommes, ma pauvre chérie… Ce que tu prends pour de l'amour, c'est de l'avidité. Ils ne te regardent pas comme une jeune fille, mais comme une proie. L'homme est un prédateur, Sheryn… Et toi…toi…toi, tu t'exposes en bête de foire au lieu de te camoufler…"_

_"Mais…"_

_"Rentre à la maison et enlève-moi ce maquillage ! Tu es bien plus belle au naturel… !"_

_Elle regarda tour à tour ses sœurs et l'assistance avant de hocher la tête._

_"Ne t'inquiète pas… On s'occupe de tout…"_

"Sheryn ! Sheryn ? Tu vas bien ?"

Elle tiqua à peine. Prise dans le tourbillon de ses souvenirs, elle avait perdu pied avec la réalité.

"Hmmm ?"

"Tu vas bien ?" (inquiet)

"Oui oui..."

"Peut-être que tout ça a été trop rapide. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû donner de rendez-vous ici… Il y a encore tellement de souvenirs douloureux ici !..."

"Et que voulais-tu donner comme point de rencontre ? C'est joli ici mais c'est le désert Sam… Et puis j'en ai besoin. Pour surmonter mes peurs… exorciser mes vieux démons… Mais c'est mignon de t'en faire comme ça pour moi…" (en lui faisant son plus beau sourire)


	25. Chapter 25

"Je vois que tu as trouvé de quoi t'amuser, ma chérie !..."

La jeune femme se retourna au son de cette voix intruse qui lui semblait si familière. Devant elle se tenait une petite brunette aux yeux d'un vert émeraude qui la fixaient en souriant. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre inférieure, appréciant la plastique du jeune homme qui se trouvait juste devant elle.

"Hmmm... Pas mal... Pas mal du tout..."

Sheryn fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

"Allons, ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Je n'vais pas le manger... Quoique. Il y a quelques bons morceaux..."

"Chr... Chri... Chrissy...!" (choquée)

A ce prénom, Sam se mit à pâlir dangereusement. Chrissy... C'était bien le prénom cité par son frère. Il était assez peu courant pour que la présence de deux personnes portant ce prénom dans un bled lui mette la puce à l'oreille et l'inquiète fortement.

"Pour te servir, chérie Sheryn !" (sourire aux lèvres)

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !"

"Alors arrête de m'appeler Chrissy, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'appelle..."

"Tu adores ce prénom !" (fronçant les sourcils)

Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieur, mais sans pour autant parvenir à se reprendre. Il avait subi bien trop d'émotions ces dernières semaines.

"Euh... Sheryn...? Je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite. Ton beau ténébreux semble avoir du mal à tenir la route..."

"Hein ? Quoi ?"

"L'est tout pâle..."

"Sam...?"

"C'est tout toi ça. A peine le poisson ferré qu'il faut que tu le laisses dépérir. Regarde-le, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas... euh... plus très frais... alors pourquoi tu le gardes ?"

"Chrissy, arrête !"

"Moi c'que j'en dis..." (levant les yeux en ciel)

"Ne l'écoute pas Sam, elle est jalouse..."

"Jalouse ? Moi ?"

"Elle est jalouse parce que j'ai trouvé la perle rare et qu'elle, malgré son allure de star, est toujours toute seule..."

"C'est un coup bas, ça !"

"C'est toi qui l'a cherché, ma vieille !"

"Un peu de respect pour ton aînée !..."

"Tu l'as mérité, tu crois ?"

Elle se tourna vers son ami.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sam ? Sam ?"

Mais le principal intéressé ne bougeait pas d'un poil. A croire qu'il s'était statufié de son vivant.

"Tu crois qu'il reste quelque chose de comestible ?" (sourire gourmand)

"Pas touche ! C'est chasse gardée ! Sam...?"

"Pas très réactif ton repas du jour"

"Mais laisse-le donc, tu vois bien que tu l'intimides. Quand arrêteras-tu de sauter sur les mecs quand tu les rencontres ?"

"Ils aiment ça en général..."

"Apparemment non. Sam, tu vas bien mon ange ? Saaaamm...?" (voix douce)

"Mmmmh ? Oui oui... je crois... c'est... oui c'est... l'émotion..." (embarrassé)

"C'est moi qui retrouve ma famille et c'est toi qui stresse ? C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers !" (étonnée)

Sam se mit à rougir et baissa la tête, sans mot dire.

"C'est mignon... Mais il ne fallait pas te mettre dans des états pareils... Regarde, tout s'est bien passé..." _Oui et ta sœur s'appelle Chrissy..._

"Tu parles de famille, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit avoir deux sœurs ? Alors où est-elle ?"

"T'as raison... Je l'avais presque oubliée... Kelly...?"

Une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

"Heureuse de te revoir aussi, petite sœur !"

La première chose qui frappa Sam, ce fut la ressemblance. Une ressemblance physique d'abord. Personne n'aurait pu nier le lien qui existait entre elles. Une ressemblance de caractère ensuite. Autant Chrissy était une brune libérée, autant ses deux sœurs étaient des blondes discrètes. Mais il y avait chez Kelly quelque chose de plus, d'indéfinissable, qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Etait-ce qu'elle était l'aînée ou était-ce simplement qu'elle était plus mûre, toujours était-il qu'il se dégageait d'elle une aura protectrice que Sam ne connaissait que trop bien. Distante sans être fuyante, elle le jugeait du regard, elle l'étudiait... et ça, ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il en venait presque à regretter l'attitude quelque peu racoleuse de la cadette. Kelly sourit et Sam sentit d'un coup le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence.

"Sam, c'est ça ?"

Le principal intéressé déglutit avec difficulté et acquiesça, le tout sous le regard amusé de son amie. Elle savait malheureusement que Kelly pouvait avoir cet effet sur les gens, combien elle pouvait être intimidante parfois. Elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas s'en être souvenue plus tôt. Sam n'en serait pas là. Pour l'heure, elle se contentait de lancer des regards assassins à sa sœur que la situation commençait tout juste à faire sourire.

"Merci de nous l'avoir ramenée !"

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Ça lui avait paru si naturel... Sheryn en avait ressenti un tel besoin et lui s'en était fait un tel devoir qu'il ne s'était même pas posé de questions. Rechercher sa famille était quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre. Il avait perdu sa mère tout jeune, son père avait disparu, et il ne jurait que de le retrouver. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il restait de lui c'était des paroles blessantes.

'_Si jamais tu passes cette porte, c'est pas la peine de revenir !_'

Fallait croire que la famille, ça comptait plus que tout. Alors si lui pouvait être capable d'ignorer le passé pour retrouver la trace d'un homme qu'il avait toujours affronté, que dire de Sheryn qui avait toujours été fortement entourée par ses sœurs, enserrée dans une sorte de cocon familial ? Elle avait tissé des liens très forts avec ses deux aînées, presque aussi forts que ceux qui le reliaient à son propre frère. En somme, il avait simplement fait ce qu'il lui semblait juste. Preuve qu'il avait eu raison.

"De rien. Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. C'est Sheryn qui m'a mené à vous. Je n'ai été que le relais de ses souvenirs..." (en lui lançant des regards tendres)

"Quel modeste ! Il a pris l'initiative de lui-même"

"Je voulais que tu sois heureuse..."

"T'es vraiment un amour !..." (lui déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres)

"Merci de l'avoir sauvée et d'avoir pris soin d'elle, mais..."

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il y avait toujours un 'mais' et celui-là, foi de Sam, il ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

''Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas encore tout gâcher !"

Sam la regarda abasourdi ; elle prenait sa défense.

"Sheryn..."

"Non, je connais la fin de cette phrase et je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Je n'suis plus un bébé ! Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire !"

"Tu n'es peut-être plus un bébé comme tu dis, mais tu restes ma petite sœur et ta place est avec nous, ta famille."

"Sam s'est occupé de moi ces dernières semaines. Il m'a protégée. Il m'a consolée. Il m'a fait confiance. Il a eu confiance en moi alors que tout le monde me croyait folle. Tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir peur ? Peur de l'inconnu. Peur de me retrouver seule. Peur d'être folle. Peur de connaître la vérité..."

"Sheryn..."

"Laisse-moi finir ! Sam s'est comporté en véritable ami. Pas une parole de travers. Aucun jugement. Juste patient. Juste prévenant. Juste adorable... Pour moi, il fait partie de la famille. Je veux qu'il en fasse partie, tu comprends ? Je l'aime !"

"Attention aux jugements trop hâtifs ! Tu le connais depuis seulement quelques semaines..."

"Parce que tu crois que je ne sais pas faire la différence...? Qui es-tu pour oser juger de mes sentiments ?"

"Ça se passe toujours comme ça avec elles ?"

"Oh non ! D'habitude c'est bien plus sanglant... Elles s'adorent en fait. C'est juste... Elles prennent tout trop à cœur. Un ouragan pourrait bien souffler qu'elles ne s'en apercevraient même pas. Pas grave, ça nous laisse du temps pour faire plus ample connaissance..." (sourire coquin et main baladeuse)

"Hum... Peut-être. Oui. Sans doute. Mais pas tout de suite." (en retirant la main de la jeune femme de son entrejambe)

"On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça... Un jour de retrouvailles en plus."

Chrissy fit la moue. Ce n'était pas son jeu favori mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre. Elle siffla, faisant sursauter les principales intéressées... plus Sam, dont l'oreille située à proximité venait de profiter de ce surplus de décibels.

"QUOI ?!" (énervées)

"Le jeune homme ici présent voulait vous rappeler que c'est jour de fête aujourd'hui... pas une démonstration de force. Alors si vous pouviez mettre de côté vos susceptibilités, vous feriez le bonheur de tous. Merci !" (sur un ton solennel)

"C'est elle qu'a commencé !..."

"Je m'inquiète pour toi, p'tite sœur !"

"Je sais. C'est juste... J'aimerais parfois que tu sois plus ma sœur qu'une mère poule"

"Tu es tout ce qu'il nous reste, ma puce. Papa m'a fait promettre sur son lit de mort de prendre soin de toi et j'entends bien m'y tenir !"

"Papa est mort ?" (les larmes aux yeux)

"ça aussi tu l'avais oublié ? Oh, ma pauvre chérie, je suis désolée !..." (en la prenant dans ses bras sous le regard assassin de sa cadette)

"Et... et maman...?"

"Je suis désolée, ma puce..."

Sheryn se mit à sangloter. Et plus Sam la voyait pleurer, plus il voulait la prendre dans ses bras... mais la place était déjà prise. Il se sentait vraiment de trop. La place de Sheryn était avec sa famille, qu'importe que ça fasse mal de l'admettre. L'important n'était pas lui, mais Sheryn.

"Je... Je crois que je vais vous laisser..."

Les sœurs allaient acquiescer mais Sheryn les prit toutes de vitesse.

"Non ! Reste ! J't'en supplie, reste ! Si tu dois un jour faire partie de cette famille, autant que tu la connaisses tout de suite !"

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. D'un côté comme de l'autre, mais pour des raisons différentes.

"Dites-moi Sam, vous voudriez bien nous laisser un moment ? Nous devons parler entre sœurs... Chrissy, tu viens ?"

Le principal intéressé hocha la tête.

"Non. Reste ! Il ne doit pas y avoir de secrets entre nous. Je ne le veux pas..."

"Sheryn..." (perdant patience)

_Il y a des vérités qui ne sont pas bonnes à entendre, ma chérie..._

Elle leva la tête vers sa sœur. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé et pourtant... pourtant, elle venait de l'entendre...

"Elle a raison. Depuis quand vous n'avez pas été seules toutes les trois ? Non... Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer..."

"J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles mais en même temps, il me semble juste les avoir quittées hier..." (en les fixant tout en fronçant les sourcils)

Sam lui lança un petit regard compatissant et s'éloigna, laissant le soin aux sœurs de pleinement se retrouver.

"Comment t'as fait ça ?"

_Fait quoi ?_

"Ça ! Comment t'arrives à me parler dans ma tête ?"

_Il en a toujours été ainsi, Sheryn. Toi aussi tu le peux..._

"N'importe quoi ! Et vous êtes quoi ? Des monstres ?"

Le visage des deux aînées s'assombrit. La remarque était déjà blessante, mais venant de leur propre famille, ça faisait l'effet d'une énorme claque. Se pouvait-il qu'après tant d'années Sheryn ait tant changé ? Certes, elle avait vécu plusieurs expériences plus traumatisantes les unes que les autres. Certes, elle avait dormi au fond des eaux du lac. Certes, elles n'avaient pas été là à son réveil, du moins elles n'avaient pas été aussi présentes qu'elles l'auraient bien voulu. Mais elles ne méritaient pas un tel traitement. Elles n'étaient pas parfaites, mais c'était sa seule famille.

"Excusez-moi... C'est pas c'que j'voulais dire... C'est juste... Vous ne pourriez pas parler normalement ? Ce truc, ça fout vraiment les jetons !..."

"Tu ne disais pas ça il y a encore quelques semaines... Ce garçon t'a vraiment corrompu."

"Il s'appelle Sam et il est affectueux et il est gentil et je l'aime..."

"On en reparlera."

"Attendez une minute ! Ces voix que j'entendais, c'était vous ?!"

"Oui"

"Pourquoi avoir tant attendu ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissée dans l'ignorance ? Pourquoi les avoir laissés m'interner si vous connaissiez la vérité ?"

"C'est compliqué..."

"Au diable 'c'est compliqué' ! Vous saviez et vous n'avez pas bougé le petit doigt ! Quel genre de sœurs vous êtes pour me faire subir ça !? C'est inhumain de faire des choses pareilles !"

"C'est difficile à expliquer... encore plus à comprendre, mais sache que si on l'a fait, c'était pour toi..."

"T'as raison ouais, j'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire"

"Il est temps pour toi d'apprendre qui tu es vraiment..." _Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es juste... différente. Princesse d'un royaume que tu ne soupçonnes même pas, tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde mais ce monde t'appartient. Car sans l'élément eau il n'est pas de vie..._

Sam s'était accoudé au bar et gardait un œil sur sa bien-aimée. A la voir s'emporter encore une fois avec sa grande sœur, il finissait par se demander si la dispute ne faisait pas partie intégrante de leur relation fraternelle. Ça lui rappelait aussi douloureusement que lui et son frère traversaient un passage à vide, une période de tension, et qu'il ne savait pas comment dénouer le nœud du problème. Il soupira en sirotant sa bière. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il se sentait coupable. Envers Dean. Envers Sheryn aussi. Justement, en parlant d'elle, elle venait tout juste de troquer son masque de colère contre une pâleur des plus inquiétantes.

Il pensa un instant les rejoindre, mais il se ravisa. Ce n'était pas sa place. Elle venait sans doute d'apprendre un douloureux secret et il n'était d'aucun secours pour ça. En revanche, sa famille oui. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes, juste assez pour laisser à Sam le temps d'apercevoir quelques gouttes d'eau salée perler au bord de ses yeux. Dieu qu'il aurait voulu la consoler... lui dire combien il l'aimait... combien il tenait à elle. C'était idiot et en même temps, il se sentait comme un idiot à espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait sans doute jamais. Ou peut-être pas.

Il les vit revenir vers lui, Sheryn en tête. Son visage était fermé et portait encore les stigmates d'une tristesse dont il ignorait tout, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment de profonde affection qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

"Ça va ?" (en approchant une main de sa joue)

"Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas..." (avec un geste de recul presque imperceptible)

"Sheryn, qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

"Il faut qu'on parle !" (regard empli de tristesse) _Je ne veux pas te faire de mal..._

"Sheryn..."

"Je ne peux pas rester. Ma place est avec ma famille..." _Je ne veux pas te blesser... Crois-moi, je fais ça pour te protéger..._

"Et nous ? Tu y as pensé ? Tu disais m'aimer..."

"Il n'y a plus de nous, Sam. Il faut oublier. Il faut m'oublier." _Pardonne-moi, mais il le faut._

"Non, je regrette. Tu me demandes l'impossible. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, mais pas un tel sacrifice. Rien que l'idée de te voir disparaître me fait déjà souffrir..."

"Sam, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles..." _J't'en supplie !_

"Je ne peux pas..."

**_J't'en supplie, va-t'en !_**

"Non ! Je m'y refuse ! Tant pis si pour ça je dois y laisser la vie. Je veux te protéger !..."

Sam ne s'en était peut-être pas rendu compte, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et il venait de lui répondre verbalement, sans contraintes. Cela n'avait cependant pas échappé aux aînées. Elles s'échangeaient d'ailleurs des regards surpris. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait depuis des siècles, voire depuis des millénaires. Qu'un humain résiste à leurs charmes. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Elles observèrent encore un instant cet homme qui échangeait des regards complices avec leur sœur et la prenait dans ses bras. _L'Elu..._


	26. Chapter 26

**Plus tard, de retour au bungalow.**

"C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ?"

"Bonsoir à toi aussi Dean !"

Ce dernier ignora la remarque.

"Où t'étais encore passé hein ?"

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre et embraya aussitôt.

"T'étais encore avec elle, pas vrai ?"

"Ça te regarde pas !"

"Evidemment que t'étais avec elle… T'es toujours fourré avec elle ces temps-ci. A croire qu'il n'y a rien d'autre d'important. C'est pas comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, pas vrai ?"

"Dean…" (soupirant)

"Non mais j'te comprends. Elle est jeune. Elle est jolie. Elle est de l'autre sexe. Elle a 'besoin d'aide'. Elle a vraiment tout pour plaire."

"Oh non, tu me comprends pas ! Tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est Amy. Elle est morte et je compatis à ta douleur. Mais laisse-moi vivre un peu ma vie ! Ce n'est pas parce que ta vie amoureuse vient d'être brutalement frappée par un coup du sort que je n'ai pas le droit moi aussi au bonheur !..."

"J'ai jamais dit ça !"

"C'est vrai ? Parce qu'à te regarder et à t'entendre, on jurerait le contraire. Non mais sérieux, tu t'es vu ? Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi ? Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé ? De quand date ta dernière sortie ?"

"Je ne pouvais… je ne peux pas…"

"Tu éludes la question Dean. Depuis quand ?"

"Depuis quand ? DEPUIS QUAND ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça l'important ? Amy est morte. MORTE. M.O.R.T.E. Elle est morte à cause de ces putains de créatures féminines dont on ne sait absolument rien. Alors oui je m'intéresse à elles… Alors oui je fais des recherches… Oui je ne pense qu'à ça. Je ne pense qu'au moment où je pourrais enfin voir la vie s'échapper de leurs corps de dingues. Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'en vouloir pour ça ? Je l'aimais, mec, je l'aimais…"

Sam lui jeta un regard compatissant.

"Je le sais, Dean. Personne ici ne te dit le contraire. Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça qu'elle voudrait que tu réagisses ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle voudrait que tu te laisses dépérir pour accomplir une vengeance qui de toute façon ne la fera pas revenir ?"

"Elle voudrait que je lui fasse justice. Elle était flic, Sam. C'était dans sa nature. Je suis chasseur. Ma mission c'est de tuer toutes ces saloperies. Les grands esprits se rencontrent… Amusant non ? Chacun y trouve son compte. Je ne vois pas où se trouve le problème. Je ne vois pas ce qui te pose problème. La créature a tué mon amie, donc je tuerai cette créature. Point final."

"Ce n'est pas de la justice. Ça s'appelle de la vengeance. Et dans l'esprit d'un chasseur, ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage…"

"Parce que toi t'es le mieux placé pour dire ça ? Quand Jess est morte, tu crois que tu étais différent ? Ose me dire que tu ne pensais pas à la vengeance ! Ose me dire que tu n'y penses plus !" (criant, hurlant presque)

"J'ai changé…"

"A d'autres !"

"J'ai compris…"

"T'as compris que dalle ! T'as juste été un putain d'opportuniste. Tu t'es changé les idées avec cette fille !"

"Sheryn…"

"Peut-être. C'est pas la question ! Tu es tombé amoureux. Tu as cru tomber amoureux d'elle et ça t'a fait oublier Jess et la chose qui l'a tuée…"

"Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !"

"Mais la vérité c'est que la vengeance, c'est comme le vélo… ça ne s'oublie jamais ! Elle est toujours là !" (en pointant du doigt la poitrine de son frère)

"Au fond de toi ! Tu vois, tu n'es pas aussi différent de Papa. L'échappatoire est différente. Pour lui, c'est la chasse ; pour toi, c'est les filles. C'est une forme de compensation comme une autre…"

Ce fut une droite qui lui répondit. Sam venait de déverser sa colère, d'un coup d'un seul – c'était le cas de le dire. Il pensait que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais force était de reconnaître qu'il était bien loin du compte.

"Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, mon p'tit Sammy !" (en se frottant machinalement la mâchoire)

"Alors pour toi il ne s'agit que de ça ? Un transfert ?! Selon toi je suis incapable d'être amoureux ? Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Comment oses-tu parler de Sheryn comme ça ? Elle ne mérite pas ça. Elle n'est pas pour moi ce bouche-trou que tu prétends qu'elle est. Elle compte vraiment pour moi… Presque autant que Jess autrefois. Bon c'est vrai, la relation qu'on a tissée est différente. Elle a débuté différemment. Jess c'était la fac. Sheryn, c'est un autre monde. On s'est rencontrés en d'autres lieux, en d'autres temps, c'est vrai. Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je sois sûr, c'est de mes sentiments. Je suis amoureux, Dean."

Le principal intéressé se mit à sourire.

"J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle…?"

"Tu es tout sauf amoureux, mon pauvre Sammy…"

"C'est Sam !"

"Non mais regarde-toi, tout ce qui te motive c'est la vengeance et le chagrin. Dans ce monde, il n'y a pas de place pour l'Amour dans tout ça !"

"De quel droit oses-tu me juger ? De quel droit oses-tu me dire ce qui est juste ou non ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet de juger mes sentiments ? Je suis majeur et vacciné… je sais encore qui je suis et ce que je ressens !..."

"Sam…"

"Non Dean, tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci ! T'as mal. C'est normal… Oui, ça je peux le comprendre… mais ça ne te donne pas le droit d'empêcher les autres d'être heureux."

"Si j'ai fait ça, c'est uniquement pour te protéger !"

"Me protéger ? ME PROTEGER ? Mais de qui tu te moques ? C'est de Sheryn dont on parle là !... Pas d'une menace."

"Cette fille n'est pas claire. Non mais, ouvre les yeux ! Elle est tombée du ciel et tout d'un coup, il y a eu une vague de morts…"

"Tu vois, tu recommences !" (énervé)

"Quoi !"

"Tu ne l'aimes pas alors tu cherches des raisons pour que ça t'arrange… Tu sais quoi ? T'es pathétique !"

"J'la sens pas et c'est pas parce que ça m'arrange ! Des gens sont morts. Amy est morte. Tout ça parce qu'elle l'a approché de trop près. Et toi tu viens me dire qu'elle est blanche comme neige ? T'es à ce point aveugle ? Elle est dangereuse, Sammy ! Dan-ge-reu-se."

"Dommage pour toi, ça fait un mois que je la fréquente et suis toujours là. Vivant. Debout devant mon imbécile de frère. Tu vois ? Ta théorie tombe à l'eau."

"Un coup de chance, mais ça ne durera pas…"

"Un coup de chance ? C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pour ta défense ? Tu m'fais pitié…"

"Cette fille n'est pas pour toi, Sam…"

"Parce que tu l'as décidé ?! Va te faire voir ! J'ai 22 ans. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon ! Tu es ni ma mère ni mon père. Juste mon frère. Je ne nie pas ton importance, mais tu n'as aucun droit de regard sur ma vie amoureuse. Tu ne peux pas revenir comme ça dans ma vie et décider sur un coup de tête que tu vas tout régir !"

"J'ai toujours été là pour toi ! J'ai toujours pensé à toi ! Tu ne peux tout de même pas m'en vouloir pour ça ?!"

"Pensé à moi hein ? Pourquoi ça ressemble à de la jalousie ?"

"De la jalousie ?"

"Tu m'as bien entendu ! Jaloux de ma vie sans chasse et sans toi pour commencer. Jaloux de ma réussite amoureuse maintenant…"

"Tu débloques carrément. Il n'a jamais été question de jalousie. T'es mon frère. J'ferais n'importe quoi pour toi… pour te protéger. J'ai été, je suis et je serai toujours là pour toi…"

"C'est faux ! Tu mens ! Tu dis avoir toujours fait attention à moi, mais c'est faux !"

"Ah ouais ? Cite-moi une fois, une seule, où je n'ai pas rempli ces obligations !"

"J'étais parti à Stanford depuis plus d'un an, je crois. T'avais toujours réussi à faire parler de toi. Pour les fêtes, les anniversaires… Ce n'était pas vraiment des discussions. C'était juste ta voix sur le répondeur. J'avais alors cette impression de ne pas être seul, d'avoir toujours une famille… Mais ce 2 mai 2004, tu n'as pas appelé. Pas un message. Pas un mot. Rien. Tu n'étais pas là. Tu m'avais oublié. Tu sais ce que ça fait de se sentir abandonné ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de croire que la personne à laquelle on tient le plus, en l'occurrence son frère, ne nous accorde plus d'importance ? Tu m'as laissé tomber, Dean. Tu m'as laissé tomber et si je n'avais pas rencontré Jess à la même époque, tu n'aurais sans doute plus de frère."

"Sam…"

"Non, arrête ça ! Je veux que tu m'expliques ! Je veux savoir ce qui comptait plus que ton propre frère ! J'avais besoin de toi et tu n'étais pas là !... Dis-moi pourquoi !"

Dean semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées, comme déconnecté du monde extérieur.

"Dean… s'il te plaît…" (suppliant)

Ce dernier releva la tête, les yeux emplis de tristesse.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas."

"Pourquoi ? A cause de Papa ?"

"Papa n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Arrête de toujours tout lui mettre sur le dos !"

"Tu l'as tellement érigé en héros que tu ne sais même plus faire le bon choix et…"

Dean soupira bruyamment, rassembla ses affaires – sac, veste et clés -, et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Hé, où tu vas ?"

"J'me casse !"

"Tu vois, tu te dégonfles encore !"

"Si se dégonfler c'est cacher la vérité pour le bien de tous… Si se dégonfler c'est faire une seule erreur… Alors oui, je plaide coupable." (larmes aux yeux)

"Dean…" (ému)

"Mais si tu ne te sens plus capable de me faire confiance. Si tu penses que mes actes sont impardonnables alors…"

"Dis-moi Dean… J't'en supplie, dis-moi… "

"Au revoir Sam !"

Et il tourna les talons, laissant son frère seul et complètement déboussolé dans l'immense bungalow.


	27. Chapter 27

**A l'extérieur.**

La sonnerie du portable retentit. Il décrocha.

"Hey Caleb ! Ça va ?"

"Ouais… ouais… moi ça va. Ouais… ouais… Sam aussi… Il est amoureux."

"Ouais c'est une vraie surprise… Bon alors, t'as du neuf pour moi ?"

Il pâlit.

"Tu te fiches de moi ?"

"Ok. Ok. C'est bon. J'te promets de plus t'interrompre…"

"Mais sérieux, ce n'est qu'un mythe ! Elles ne sont pas supposées avoir existé ! Et puis… j'veux dire, on est au fin fond des Etats-Unis, à Hebgen Lake. C'est plutôt loin de leur lieu de vie habituel."

"Hein ? Quoi ? Bien sûr que je sais qu'il y a toujours une part de vérité et une autre d'imagination dans chaque légende !... Attends, minute, t'es en train de me dire qu'importe le lieu, du moment qu'il y a de l'eau, elles nagent en plein bonheur ?!"

"Comment ça y'a pas qu'un seul modèle ?"

"Génial ! Non mais génial, soit elles nagent en plein bonheur, soit elles planent !"

"Ouais, j'fais du sarcasme et alors ? J'fais c'que j'veux !"

"Gamin toi-même !"

"Et comment on les tue ces saloperies ?"

"C'est aussi simple que ça ?"

"Non. Bien sûr que non… je ne les sous-estime pas…"

"Y'a une autre solution ?"

"Ouais… ouais… ça va, j'ai compris… Dernier recours… Alors, cet autre moyen ?"

"Oh !"

"Pas de gestes inconsidérés… Bien sûr. Tu m'connais, non ?"

"On fera attention à nous, Caleb…"

"Ouais, à moi aussi…"

"Non, je peux pas te passer Sammy…"

"Au revoir Caleb !"

Dean raccrocha en souriant. Depuis le début de cette affaire, c'était la première piste sérieuse. Il allait enfin être à égalité avec ces choses. Il avait enfin le moyen de les tuer et ce, quel qu'en soit le prix…


	28. Chapter 28

Caleb feuilletait encore l'un de ses nombreux bouquins bien poussiéreux quand quelque chose attira son regard. Et à en juger par sa tête, ce n'était pas bon signe.

"Putain de merde ! Dans quoi vous vous êtes encore fourrés ?"

Il attrapa en vitesse son portable et composa le numéro de son ami, le cœur battant. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries...

"Réponds, Dean ! Réponds !"

Il y eut un léger déclic...

"Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt !"

"_Hey Caleb ! Ça va ?_"

"Ouais et toi ? Et le petit Sammy ?"

"_Ouais… ouais… moi ça va. Ouais… ouais… Sam aussi… Il est amoureux._"

"Il a réussi à trouver quelqu'un ? On parle bien de la même personne ?"

"_Ouais c'est une vraie surprise… Bon alors, t'as du neuf pour moi ?_"

"C'est justement pour ça que j't'appelais... Vous avez affaire à des sirènes. Etrange d'ailleurs..."

"_Tu te fiches de moi ?_"

"Non mais dis donc, ça t'prend souvent de couper les gens qui ne font que t'aider ?"

"_Ok. Ok. C'est bon. J'te promets de plus t'interrompre…_"

"Bien... On va avancer. Je disais donc, c'est plutôt étrange. Les sirènes ne sont pas censées évoluer en groupe. Mais tu m'as dit qu'elles sont sans doute sœurs... ça pourrait expliquer ce changement de mœurs, encore que..."

"_Mais sérieux, ce n'est qu'un mythe ! Elles ne sont pas supposées avoir existé ! Et puis… j'veux dire, on est au fin fond des Etats-Unis, à Hebgen Lake. C'est plutôt loin de leur lieu de vie habituel._"

"Et tu croyais quoi, hein ? Que l'espèce était uniquement localisée en Europe au large des côtes grecques. Allons Dean, soyons sérieux ! A ce propos, elles n'ont pas de queue de poisson. C'est une légende. Tout n'est pas vrai, tu sais... Il faut faire la part des choses."

"_Hein ? Quoi ? Bien sûr que je sais qu'il y a toujours une part de vérité et une autre d'imagination dans chaque légende !... Attends, minute, t'es en train de me dire qu'importe le lieu, du moment qu'il y a de l'eau, elles nagent en plein bonheur ?!_"

Caleb leva les yeux au ciel. Typiquement Dean.

"C'est un résumé plutôt rapide, mais c'est à peu près ça. Sauf que... Sauf que les sirènes ne sont pas toutes liées à l'eau..."

"_Comment ça y'a pas qu'un seul modèle ?_"

"Disons qu'il y a deux sortes de sirènes. Les premières que l'on appellera... 'conventionnelles'. Les autres, dites femmes-oiseaux, que l'on pourrait assimiler aux harpies."

"_Génial ! Non mais génial, soit elles nagent en plein bonheur, soit elles planent !_"

"Tu es bourré d'humour, toi, aujourd'hui ! Ça t'prend souvent ?"

"_Ouais, j'fais du sarcasme et alors ? J'fais c'que j'veux !_"

"T'es vraiment qu'un gamin !"

"_Gamin toi-même !_"

"Tu changeras jamais..."

"_Et comment on les tue ces saloperies ?_"

"Une balle en argent en plein cœur quand elles sont sous leur apparence originelle..."

"_C'est aussi simple que ça ?_"

"On parle de sirènes, Dean, pas d'une promenade de santé ! Leur pouvoir est puissant. Le chant des sirènes, ça te dit quelque chose ? Alors, ne les sous-estime pas !"

"_Non. Bien sûr que non… je ne les sous-estime pas…_"

"Putain Dean, ne fais pas le con !"

"_Y'a une autre solution ?_"

"Oui mais c'est plutôt risqué et..."

"_Ouais… ouais… ça va, j'ai compris… Dernier recours… Alors, cet autre moyen ?_"

"Séduire la sirène. Attention, je ne dis pas être charmé par la sirène. Il faut agir comme si tu l'es, mais tout en restant maître de ta volonté. Et tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur, car si elle s'en aperçoit c'en est fini de toi. Et encore, ça reste une hypothèse. Personne n'a jamais prouvé que cela fonctionne réellement..."

"_Oh !_"

"Comme tu dis."

"_Pas de gestes inconsidérés… Bien sûr. Tu m'connais, non ?_"

"Justement."

"_On fera attention à nous, Caleb…_"

"Je pensais plutôt à toi..."

"_Ouais, à moi aussi…_"

"Passe-moi Sammy. Faut que j'lui touche deux mots !"

"_Non, je peux pas te passer Sammy…_"

"Dean, je sais que tu veux le protéger mais... Fais pas l'idiot ! Tu n'es pas de taille contre elles. Elles sont millénaires et..."

"_Au revoir Caleb !_"

"Dean ! DEAN ! P'tit con !"

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Bien sûr qu'il allait faire une connerie. Il le sentait à plein nez. Quand...? C'était bien la seule donnée qu'il lui manquait. Restait à savoir comment il devait agir maintenant... Respecter le souhait de Dean de tenir son frère à l'écart ou au contraire l'avertir des dangers qu'il pouvait encourir ? S'attirer les foudres de Dean ou celles de Sam ? Dean ou Sam ? Sam ou Dean ?

"Qu'il aille se faire foutre !"

Il prit son portable et pianota le numéro du correspondant qu'il cherchait à joindre. Une seule sonnerie, suivie d'un déclic, suffit à faire son bonheur...

"Salut Sam ! Ouais, c'est Caleb..."


	29. Chapter 29

Sam raccrocha en soupirant. Certes, il était reconnaissant à Caleb de l'avoir averti, mais en même temps il avait aussi le moral en berne parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison. Malheureusement. A l'origine, Dean était déjà du genre casse-cou, mais les derniers événements avaient fini d'exacerber ce trait de caractère. Un jour il finirait par y rester... si lui ne le tuait pas avant.

Ok, il était tombé amoureux de la belle Amy. Ok, elle était morte. Ok, il en faisait une affaire personnelle. Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour foncer tête baissée sur l'ennemi. Surtout un ennemi sur lequel on ne connaissait au final que bien peu de choses. Après tout, si l'on en croyait Caleb, ça faisait plusieurs millénaires que leur présence n'avait pas été avérée. Mais les sirènes savaient rester discrètes. Entre les chasseurs qu'elles dupaient, les témoins dont elles se chargeaient et leurs diverses apparences, nul doute qu'elles savaient couvrir leurs traces. Nul doute aussi que leur espèce s'éteignait. L'âge d'or des sirènes était bel et bien révolu. Restait plus qu'à le leur faire comprendre...

Comprendre... ça aussi il en rêvait. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et par-dessus tout, pourquoi Dean lui cachait-il la vérité sur cette journée du 2 mai 2004 ? Il avait bien tenté de tirer les vers du nez de Caleb, mais il s'était heurté à l'obstination du jeune homme.

_"Dis Caleb, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé le 2 mai 2004 ?" _

_"Demande à ton frère !" _

_"J'ai bien essayé mais il refuse de me répondre." _

_"Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Et puis, j'ai promis..."_

Il avait promis. Promis de ne rien dire, mais à qui ? A John ? Peu probable. Autant ils étaient amis, autant ils pouvaient rapidement ne plus se supporter... A qui alors ? A Dean ? _Dean..._ Dean. Ce frère qui le protégeait depuis ses six mois. Ce frère qui était tout pour lui. Sa seule famille. Sa bouée. Sa raison de vivre. Et tout ça menaçait de disparaître en un claquement de doigts !... Tout ça à cause d'une chasse. Tout ça à cause d'une fille. Tout ça à cause de lui... Il soupira. Oh oui, il était coupable... Si Dean ne jouissait pas de bonnes conditions au départ, il avait forcé son destin. Sans leur dispute, il ne serait pas parti. Il n'aurait pas foncé droit sur le piège qu'elles lui avaient tendu. Peut-être que si... mais dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait de se sentir coupable. Comme une sorte d'autopunition qu'il devait s'infliger. Son frère était parti par sa faute. Dieu seul savait où il était maintenant et quel danger il encourait.

**Pendant ce temps...**

"Tu sais ce que ça signifie pour nous ?"

"Ouais..." (faisant la moue)

"Mais bon, il nous reste bien de quoi nous amuser, non ?"

Kelly esquissa un minuscule sourire.

"Tu m'as l'air bien soucieuse. C'est l'Elu qui te fait cet effet ?"

Silence lourd de sens.

"Ce n'est qu'un humain !"

"Tu sais très bien que c'est bien plus que ça..."

"Ok. C'est un humain avec un petit plus... et alors ? Ça n'en reste pas moins un humain."

"L'Elu est une denrée rare pour notre race. Deux ou trois par millénaire. Pas plus. Il n'y a pas là de quoi satisfaire tout un peuple et c'est bien pour ça qu'on les considère comme quelque chose de sacré. Mais c'est tout à la fois un don et une malédiction car s'il peut garantir amour et descendance à notre peuple, il peut tout aussi bien apporter mort et désolation..."

"Tu m'en diras tant... Ils l'ont tuée."

"Maman était l'une d'elles, l'une de ces personnes extraordinaires... et elle a été victime de la folie des hommes. Les humains n'ont jamais été très doués pour accepter les différences. Elle était trop proche de nous et de notre monde... Ils n'ont pas cherché à comprendre. Ils l'ont jugée et elle a payé. Nous aussi... La différence c'est qu'elle n'était qu'humaine."

"Et après on se demande pourquoi je déteste autant les humains !..." (éclairs dans les yeux)

"Fais-moi rire ! Toi ? Ton aversion pour les humains ? Tu les adores !... A ta façon, ça j'te l'accorde, mais tu les adores..."

"Ne sont-ils pas adorables ? Avec leur air triomphant alors qu'ils croient avoir gagné le gros lot. Avec cette moue étonnée quand tout ne se passe pas comme ils l'auraient voulu. Et puis (et surtout) quand la peur, la terreur et l'horreur émanent de leur corps comme un doux parfum enivrant. Rien que d'y penser, j'en frissonne... de plaisir, ça va sans dire."

"Tu as une bien curieuse façon de les détester..." (en riant)

"Voir la dernière étincelle de vie s'échapper de leurs yeux alors que l'étau se resserre et que l'os est sur le point de rompre... ça c'est extra ! Pour un palais comme le mien, l'humain a un goût de paradis..." (yeux brillants d'envie)

"J'avoue que de toutes les créatures, c'est de loin l'humain le plus délicieux. Le plus nourrissant aussi..."

"Un dîner à deux, ça te dit ?"

Kelly éclata d'un rire franc.

"T'as vraiment un don pour formuler les invitations qui n'appartient qu'à toi !" (large sourire)

"Alors c'est un oui ?" (toute excitée)

"ç'aurait été avec plaisir, mais avec Sheryn..."

Sa cadette soupira.

"Sheryn... Toujours Sheryn...T'as pas l'impression de trop la materner ? Elle est grande tu sais. Elle peut très bien se prendre en charge toute seule."

"Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Elle n'est pas encore prête. Sa mémoire est encore fragile. On ne peut pas se permettre de la perdre une seconde fois. Et tu sais ce que ça signifie ?"

"Que tu vas la materner encore pour longtemps..."

"Chrissy !"

"Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ?"

Kelly posa son regard bleu océan sur sa sœur avec insistance et avec une moue quelque peu réprobatrice, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un sourire à la cadette.

"J'avais oublié combien ça pouvait être amusant..." (en soutenant le regard d'acier de son aînée)

"Ce n'est pas un jeu !"

"Tu crois...?" (tout sourire)

"C'est très sérieux. Sheryn... elle est..."

"Elle est celle par qui tout arrive... Merci, ça va, je connais le classique. Une prophétie. Une légende. Rien de plus. Pas de quoi en faire toute une maladie !"

"Une légende ? Crois-moi, tu aurais quelques siècles de plus, tu ne dirais pas la même chose..." _Et c'est reparti !_

"Beaucoup disaient que notre disparition n'était qu'une légende. Vois où on en est aujourd'hui !..."

"Ça va. On a compris. T'es une vieille."

"Ne prends pas ça à légère ! Ça n'a jamais attiré que des ennuis."

"Une vieille qui ne sait pas s'amuser..."

"Christine !"

La principale intéressée se raidit et son visage se fit plus dur.

"De quel droit est-ce que tu oses...? Ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi !"

"Chrissy..."

"Va te faire voir !"

"Ecoute..."

"Non mais t'as raison. Allez ! Vas-y ! Puisque cette prophétie compte autant pour toi... Si elle vaut plus qu'une soirée avec ta sœur, vas donc revoir Sheryn."

"C'est aussi ta sœur !"

"Oh ! C'est vrai ? Et moi qui croyais qu'il y avait une certaine hiérarchie... C'est vrai après tout. C'est la petite princesse... C'est elle qui est appelée à devenir reine. Et moi dans tout ça, hein, je suis quoi ? Une simple servante ? Un pion qu'on peut manipuler comme bon vous semble ? Très peu pour moi !"

"Mais c'est elle notre mission !... C'est notre rôle de la protéger, de la hisser sur ce trône qui lui est dédié !"

"Ouvre les yeux, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est être normale. De nous toutes, elle a toujours été la plus humaine. Elle aime ce monde ; elle n'est pas prête à le quitter."

"Elle le fera. Pour notre bien à tous, elle le fera..."

"L'avenir me donnera raison, tu verras. Elle n'a jamais été la petite fille malléable que Père a fait de toi..."

Une main droite vint s'abattre sur sa joue. Le regard blessé et la joue endolorie, la jeune Chrissy tremblait.

"Et ça ose s'appeler une sœur..."

"Chrissy..." (d'un air désolé)

"Ne compte même plus sur moi !"

Et elle s'évapora dans les airs.

"Chrissy !"

Elle soupira entre rage et tristesse.

"Sale gosse !"

Chrissy se matérialisa au bord de l'Hebgen Lake et s'installa confortablement sur l'herbe fraîche et légèrement humide. Après cette énième dispute avec sa sœur - et elle se jurait bien que ce serait la dernière -, Chrissy avait besoin de se changer les idées. Et quel meilleur moyen que de partir à la chasse... à la chasse à l'homme bien sûr. Oh ! Elle n'avait rien contre les femmes, mais avec les mecs c'était toujours sensiblement plus drôle... plus amusant... Un moment délicieux et délicat. Un moment d'anthologie. Elle en salivait d'avance.

Mais toute chasse comprenait une phase non négligeable de préparation. Il ne fallait pas croire, chasser en y prenant plaisir était tout un art. Déjà il fallait choisir l'environnement idéal. Sirène ou non, elle ne crachait pas sur le petit côté romantique. Qu'importe si de toute façon tout finissait par tourner au tragique - enfin, tout dépendait du point de vue. Passé ce détail, il restait à appâter. L'habit ne faisait certes pas l'humain mais ça y contribuait fortement. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'effet que produisait cette robe blanche légère et vaporeuse, au décolleté plongeant, sur les cœurs des hommes prétendument pris !... Et puis il y avait sa voix, cette voix si pure... si cristalline... tellement trompeuse... qui charmait ces esprits dont sa beauté avait déjà fait chavirer les cœurs.

Forte de ces atouts, Chrissy savait qu'elle allait gagner. Dans ces moments-là, seul restait le plaisir de jouer. Elle se mit à sourire et commença à chanter. Une mélodie douce... mélancolique... Des paroles comme autant de notes de musique. Le charme d'une voix puissante allié à des accents subliminaux.

_Viens vers moi !_

Ne restait plus qu'à ferrer le poisson... ce qui ne tarderait pas.

_Viens vers moi !_

"Dites-moi, que fait une jeune demoiselle comme vous, seule ici à une heure aussi tardive ?"

"J'admire la lune... N'est-elle pas sublime ? Solitaire. Discrète. Et en même temps, totalement indispensable. Personne n'envisagerait un seul instant de vivre sans elle... Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être comme elle. Banale et unique tout à la fois. Vous ne trouvez pas...?"

Le silence d'un homme subjugué fut sa seule réponse. Elle sourit pour elle-même et fit semblant d'être embarrassée.

"Suis-je sotte, je ne vous ai même pas proposé de... ça vous dirait de me tenir compagnie pour cette nuit ? Je promets d'être sage..." (petit sourire coquin)

"Bien volontiers..." (s'installant à ses côtés)

C'était une proie idéale, elle le sentait, et ça ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Son dîner était servi...

Elle se complut quelques longues minutes dans ce rôle de jeune et belle ingénue qu'elle s'était créé, ponctuant la conversation de rires et de sourires. Elle jouait les naïves, feignant de ne pas comprendre les gestes de son hôte. Mais elle savait mieux que ça. Elle sentait le désir monter chez le jeune homme, comme autant de vagues de chaleur... Elle sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer en même temps que sa respiration... Elle le voyait se rapprocher... Il était mûr.

Elle se tourna lentement et se laissa entourer par les bras du jeune homme, s'abandonnant à ses caresses, lui laissant prendre l'initiative avant que... Il commença à paniquer. Sa respiration se fit saccadée. Son visage s'empourpra. Il délaissa la belle pour porter les mains à son cou.

"Quelque chose ne va pas mon ange ?" (feignant la surprise et l'inquiétude)

Elle n'obtint que de pathétiques râles et un regard implorant pour seule réponse. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas ? Pourquoi elle ne faisait rien pour l'aider ? Plus il se posait de questions plus il paniquait. Et plus il paniquait plus elle prenait du plaisir. Cruelle ironie. Elle l'observait avec attention alors que le pauvre bougre fronçait ses sourcils et écarquillait tout grand ses yeux. Elle se mit à sourire tout en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Il approchait du moment crucial... si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Elle pouvait déjà l'entendre. Cette tension. Ce petit déchirement qui ne demandait qu'à s'étendre. Elle s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce quand soudain...

"Mais c'est que nous avons un invité !... Viens donc, n'aie pas peur !" (en se retournant tout sourire)

Il y eut un léger cliquetis et soudain une silhouette se dessina sous les doux rayons de la lune. Elle sourit.

"Tu viens assister au spectacle ?"

"Laisse-le partir !" (en la braquant de son arme)

"Je ne crois pas non. De toute façon, c'est trop tard..." (d'un air faussement triste)

Et effectivement, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un craquement significatif et pour le moins sinistre se fit entendre. Le corps du jeune homme s'écroula lourdement sur l'herbe.

"Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit... Mais revenons à nous. Notre dernière rencontre ne t'a donc rien appris ? Tu sais très bien que cette arme ne me tuera pas..."

Un large sourire éclaira son visage et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur. Une déflagration retentit. Il se tenait toujours là, debout, le bras tendu, le canon fumant de son arme à son extrémité.

"Non, mais c'est extrêmement douloureux."


	30. Chapter 30

Suite au coup de feu, le corps de Chrissy avait basculé vers l'arrière, sans toutefois tomber. Dean le savait, il n'avait fait qu'égratigner la sirène. S'il l'avait blessée, c'était surtout dans son amour-propre - et ça, il n'aurait aucun mal à l'admettre, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire... Il sourit. Cette soirée ne faisait que commencer et il ne cracherait pas sur une sirène au souper...

C'est elle qui avait ouvert les hostilités en s'attaquant à son amie... non à sa petite amie... Bon, c'est vrai que sans ça, par sa nature, il l'aurait sans doute quand même chassée mais là... Là c'était devenu une affaire personnelle. Et d'une banale chasse on était passé à la traque de sirènes... à l'accomplissement d'une vengeance... Dût-il en mourir, il les poursuivrait et les ferait disparaître à jamais. Et de légende elles redeviendraient légende. En attendant ce moment fatidique...

"On ne t'entend plus mon cœur... aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?" (tout sourire)

"Vous..."

"Vous ? Ouh ! Ça me blesse !... Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, toi et moi, je pensais qu'on pouvait se dire 'tu'..."

Crispée dans une position à l'équilibre somme toute précaire, la sirène fulminait de rage.

"Comment avez... Comment as-tu osé...?"

"Quoi ? Ça ? Désolé, j'ai pointé... mon doigt chatouillait la détente... Fallait s'y attendre... Le coup est parti tout seul..." (d'un air innocemment innocent)

La sirène n'avait pas encore relevé la tête, trop occupée à ruminer sa vengeance... à moins que ce ne soit qu'un moyen d'intimidation... A vrai dire, Dean n'en avait cure. Qu'importe le danger, il tenait enfin sa vengeance.

"Allons, faut pas bouder comme ça !... C'est une boutade ! Entre personnes civilisées... Encore que je ne sache pas si tu l'es vraiment. C'est pas comme si t'étais morte non plus ! De toute façon, tu peux pas mourir, j'vois pas le problème, chérie !..."

"Le problème ? LE PROBLEME ? Le problème c'est que tu viens de m'humilier... d'humilier une sirène... et crois-moi, nous sommes assez susceptibles... Et tu conviendras avec moi qu'il n'est jamais bon de s'attirer les foudres de ce que l'on ne connaît pas. Il n'est jamais bon de jouer avec moi. Je gagne toujours."

Elle releva enfin la tête, révélant des yeux vert émeraude comme illuminés. Le vent commença à monter, tourbillonnant doucement puis de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle y mettait tout son cœur. Les cheveux ondulant au vent, elle savourait déjà sa victoire prochaine. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et ce petit rictus moqueur qui avait fait ses beaux jours. Rien ne laissait présager ce brusque changement de comportement. Le sourire s'estompa pour laisser place à un visage plus grave. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et observa attentivement son interlocuteur.

Devant elle se tenait Dean, les deux pieds solidement ancrés au plancher - enfin, si l'on pouvait dire -, à peine ébouriffé par la micro-tempête qui avait élu domicile juste au-dessus de sa tête. Pour peu, elle lui aurait juste paru insignifiante... tout au plus incommodante. Rien de bien méchant en somme. Et il était sûr que ce n'était pas l'effet escompté.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, trésor ?"

Elle continuait de le fixer d'un regard neutre, presque froid. Tout mais ne pas montrer ses émotions. Et pourtant elle en avait... Elle se posait des questions surtout. Quel était donc cet homme qui se tenait devant elle ? Par quelle magie pouvait-il prétendre lui résister... à elle, une sirène ? Serait-il lui aussi un Elu ? Non. Non... Deux êtres extraordinaires dans un même bled relevaient du miracle. Et puis elle n'était pas une idiote. Elle était adulte. A presque un millénaire, elle pouvait tout de même se targuer de pouvoir reconnaître un Elu quand elle en voyait un. Et lui... lui n'en avait ni la carrure ni le charisme. C'était juste un sale petit emmerdeur.

"Tu veux ma photo ? Pour toi, ça fera 2000 dollars... Et ouais, c'est que j'ai du succès chez les filles !..."

Un emmerdeur prétentieux.

"Alors, aussi vrai que je t'apprécie, je ne peux pas te faire un tel cadeau. Tu m'en veux pas, hein ?"

Un emmerdeur de première classe agaçant et prétentieux.

"Il t'arrive de la fermer ?"

"Oh ! Je t'ai blessée !... Pauvre... Pauvre... Pauvre petite sirène !..."

"ASSEZ !" (pleine de rage)

Une mini tornade s'éleva au-dessus d'elle, menaçante.

"Ça doit être pratique pendant les fortes chaleurs de l'été..." (admiratif)

Ça n'était décidément pas la réponse qu'elle attendait, encore moins le genre de comportement qu'elle tolérait... En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva devant Dean, les yeux brillants, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu viens t'amuser avec moi ?"

Il porta ses mains à son cou et son visage prit une teinte violacée. Il avait du mal à respirer. Ses yeux s'exorbitaient sous l'irrésistible compression de son cou. L'air se raréfiait dans son système et les effets commençaient à s'en faire ressentir. Dire que Chrissy était aux anges était plus qu'un euphémisme. Elle jubilait. Plus que quelques secondes et cet humain serait rayé de la surface de la Terre. Une grande satisfaction pour tout le peuple des sirènes. Un léger retard dans son planning.

Elle l'observait en souriant alors que les seuls sons qui sortaient de sa bouche n'étaient que des râles pathétiques, parfois entrecoupés de hoquet, souvent suivis de silences. D'ailleurs, le dernier en date semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Le sourire de la sirène s'étira. Au clair de lune, le visage figé dans la terreur, le corps inerte, le souffle littéralement coupé, Dean semblait avoir rendu l'âme...

Elle s'approcha de lui de quelques pas, histoire d'admirer son œuvre.


	31. Chapter 31

"BOUH !"

La sirène recula par instinct.

"J't'ai fait peur hein ?! J'en r'viens pas que t'aies marché à ce point. En même temps, je dis 'marché', mais là t'as carrément couru ! C'est à ça qu'on reconnaît les vrais talents. J'ai pris exemple sur l'autre là-bas - paix à son âme -, sauf pour la fin. Avoue quand même que ça avait de la gueule..."

En fait, si elle avait quelque chose à avouer, c'est que son orgueil venait d'en prendre un coup. Humiliée. Elle avait été humiliée... et devant un simple humain en plus !... Non, elle n'avait pas peur ; elle était tout au plus étonnée. Mais le sentiment qui dominait en elle était de la pure rage. Une rage certes dissimulée derrière un visage impassible, mais une rage incommensurable et bouillonnante.

"Allons, ne fais pas cette tête !...Tu m'croyais tout de même pas assez stupide pour venir ici sans un minimum de précaution ? Tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre, trésor... J'ai beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus de style que ça !..." (clin d'œil)

"ASSEZ !"

"Laisse-moi réfléchir... Naaaaaaannnn !... Moi aussi j'ai envie de m'amuser... Ché-rie !"

"Alors viens t'amuser avec moi !..."

"J'ai toujours adoré ce genre d'invitation..."

"Viens t'amuser avec moi !" (en prenant le visage d'Amy)

Dean serra des dents et le doigt sur la gâchette, il finit par tirer.

"Avec plaisir..."

**Pendant ce temps...**

"Où est Chrissy ?"

"Pas là..."

"Oui merci, ça j'avais remarqué mais..."

"On s'est disputées..."

"Vous vous êtes encore accrochées. Décidément, on ne peut jamais vous laisser toutes les deux sans que... Laisse tomber. C'était quoi cette fois ?"

"Elle refusait de comprendre..."

"Vous... Vous vous êtes fâchées à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Silence.

"C'est ça hein ?!"

Kelly baissa la tête. Tout mais ne pas croiser le regard de sa cadette.

**Sur les bords du lac...**

"AAAAÏÏÏÏÏEEEEEEEEEE ! Mais t'es cinglé !? Ça fait mal !..."

"Bah c'est justement ça qu'est amusant. Pouvoir te blesser... Te voir souffrir... encore et encore et encore. On est à égalité comme ça."

"Tu me déçois beaucoup, chouchou..." _Chouchou ?_

"Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu n'es pas elle !..."

"Oh ! Tu crois...?"

Dean fronça les sourcils.

'_Amour ? Tu peux reprendre une respiration normale. Je ne voudrais pas que tu meures prématurément... ça serait vraiment dommage. Surtout que j'avais prévu quelque chose de très spécial pour ce soir... si tu vois c'que j'veux dire..._'

Dean pâlit d'un coup. Se pouvait-il que...?

"Allons, allons, ne fais pas cette tête, mon ange. Ce n'est que justice. Tu m'as trompée, je t'ai trompé... C'est juste que tu l'ignorais encore. Ça a du bon, je dois dire... Se faire susurrer des mots doux par un humain consentant n'est pas courant pour une sirène. Réjouis-toi, je prends ça comme un cadeau !..." (sourire éclatant)

Il était écœuré. Il s'était fait avoir. La femme qu'il aimait était morte et il avait fait vraisemblablement la cour à sa meurtrière. Ironique hein ? Les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle n'étaient finalement que poussière. Rien n'était vrai et lui, lui, il n'avait même pas été fichu de s'en apercevoir. Pour sa bêtise, il se serait bien tiré une balle mais quelqu'un la méritait encore plus. Et ce quelqu'un se trouvait juste en face de lui... Un nouveau coup de feu retentit.

"Et c'était déjà ton second cadeau... Tu me l'as offerte. Quoi que tu en penses, tu me l'as servie sur un plateau et j'en ai fait bon usage. Un si beau cadeau..."

Il y eut une nouvelle salve de coups de feu. Dean n'éprouvait même plus la force de crier. Etait-ce d'ailleurs utile ? La sirène n'en aurait été que plus heureuse et ce n'était pas dans ses intentions. Non. Crier… Hurler ne servait à rien. A quoi bon ? Son arme faisait si bien ce travail à sa place. Ça lui faisait du bien mais tout de même ! Il y avait ce rire… non pas un rire… plutôt un ricanement, un ricanement moqueur qui lui rappelait qu'il avait beau tirer, le résultat restait invariablement le même. Cette saloperie était toujours en vie. A son grand regret.

"Tu sais qu'elle m'a supplié… _Arrêtez ! J'vous en supplie ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !_ Dieu qu'elle était pathétique ! Toujours à penser aux autres… Elle aurait mieux fait de penser à sa pomme. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais te rencontrer. A bien y réfléchir, tout ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute. Tout ! Tu ne l'aurais pas draguée, elle ne serait pas morte. Tu ne serais pas sorti avec elle, elle serait toujours en vie. Elle serait toujours en vie … elle et son bébé"

Au mot 'bébé', Dean releva la tête.

"Elle ne te l'avait pas dit ? La vilaine petite cachotière !"

"Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !"

"Ne parle pas d'elle… Ne parle pas d'elle… Mais l'aurais-tu oublié, elle c'est moi et je suis elle"

"Tu n'es pas Amy ! Elle valait bien plus que toi !"

"Tu t'avances, mon grand. Je ne vois pas en quoi elle aurait plus de valeur que moi. Non mais tu aurais dû l'entendre !... J'vous en supplie, ne faites pas de mal à mon bébé !... Pathétique ! C'était juste pathétique. Pathétique et délicieux. La voir se rabaisser devant moi… pouvoir enfin lui rabattre son caquet à cette traînée d'humaine, ça c'était le must du m…"

Il y eut de nouveau un coup de feu.

"Tu sais que tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver avec ton joujou ?" (s'impatientant).

"Tant mieux !... " (sur un ton froid)

"Pas assez amusant, je trouve…"

Il la fusilla du regard.

"Toi comme moi savons que tu ne fais que me chatouiller avec ton arme de pacotille. Toi comme moi savons que je ne peux pas mourir…" _Il y a toujours un moyen de forcer le destin, pétasse !_

"Sans blague ?!"

"Vous crevez jamais !? Vous devez être super vieilles alors ! Ça te fait quoi ? Deux cents ans… ? Trois cents ans ?"

"Tu es bien loin du compte, pauvre mortel !" _Pauvre mortel… pauvre mortel ? J'lui en foutrais des pauvres mortels !..._

"Combien ?"

"Je foule cette terre depuis bientôt 997 ans !... Les temps ont changé depuis cette date… Les humains aussi. Plus aucun respect !"

"Pauvre petite chose !" (air faussement affligé)

"On nous offrait des cadeaux à l'époque… Maintenant on est obligées de se servir soi-même, c'est déprimant !"

Dean grimaça à ces paroles. Cette créature était vraiment dérangée.

"N'empêche vos mille piges ! J'ose même pas imaginer votre tête. Sérieux, j'comprends pourquoi vous changez d'apparence ! Ça doit pas être joli joli !"

"Comment oses-tu… ? On porte les cheveux blancs c'est vrai, mais avec grâce et modestie… par-dessus tout, c'est la beauté intérieure qui compte, pas l'apparence…"

"J'attends de voir… Là comme ça, tout de suite, j'ai beaucoup de mal à t'imaginer avec des écailles, une queue de poisson etc."

Chrissy éclata de rire.

"J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?" (arquant un sourcil)

"T'es pas tombé sur la bonne sirène, mon ange !"

Devant l'air abasourdi de Dean, elle se sentit obligée de lui expliquer.

"Nombre de mes sœurs sont ce que vous appelez, vous humains, des sirènes. Moi je suis différente…"

"Ah ouais ?"

"Ouais…"

Et sous ses yeux médusés, son dos se para de grandes ailes brunes alors que le bas de son corps se couvrait de plumes et que l'extrémité de ses mains se muait en serres. Elle portait une longue chevelure blanche qui lui tombait nonchalamment sur les épaules et dans laquelle s'entremêlaient un tas de choses dont Dean ne voulait même pas connaître le détail. Et pour clore ce portrait déjà peu flatteur, elle avait un visage si émacié et tellement ridé que Dean avait l'impression de voir un cadavre… Zombie ; il connaissait. Sirène à plumes c'était tout nouveau pour lui.

"Ah ouais, quand même !"

"Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

"J'en dis que tu es une idiote."


	32. Chapter 32

Elle eut une moue vexée avant qu'un énième coup de feu ne retentisse. Un cri strident s'éleva dans la nuit. Il venait de la toucher au flanc et pour la première fois de la soirée, la blessure ne semblait pas vouloir se refermer.

"Raté !" (dans un semblant de sourire)

"Pas tout à fait… Maintenant on va pouvoir s'amuser…"

"Tu sais à quoi tu t'attends si tu me laisses en vie… ?"

"Mais qui parle de te laisser en vie ? Non… Je veux juste m'amuser un peu…"

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tire ! Tire et vise bien cette fois !"

"Je ne crois pas non… C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais, la petite touche mélodramatique en moins. Il y a beaucoup de sang, j'avoue, mais une dure à cuire comme toi… tu devrais survivre encore quelques heures, non ? N'empêche je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi… te plaindre comme ça… C'est étrange comme la souffrance met humains et créatures sur le même pied d'égalité."

"Je ne comprends pas…"

"Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? Pourquoi tu es toujours en vie ? Allons, fais donc marcher un peu ta cervelle de moineau ! Ne me fais pas honte !"

Elle pencha la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre sans mot dire.

"Décidément, faut vraiment tout vous expliquer à vous autres, sirènes. Et ça s'appelle la race supérieure ! Laisse-moi rire !"

Elle le foudroya du regard, mais il n'en eut cure. Il poursuivit sur sa lancée.

"Alors comme ça, tu ne comprends pas… Laisse-moi te rafraîchir un peu la mémoire. Tu sais ce que m'ont valu tes orgies ?"

A ces mots, elle ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres et de sourire (entre deux grimaces). Dean s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Il ne supportait plus cet air pédant, cet air supérieur.

"Tu m'as pris la femme que j'aimais… et bien plus encore !"

"Oh ! Je t'ai fait de la peine ? Pauvre… pauvre… pauvre petit chasseur !..."

"Je vois que tu as saisi l'essentiel…"

Elle sourit.

"Tu comprendras donc que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Alors oui, je voulais te voir souffrir…"

"Une vengeance ? Intéressant…"

"Mais plus encore maintenant, je veux te voir me supplier…"

"Tu délires mon grand !"

"Je veux te voir me supplier comme Amy l'a fait avant toi. Oh ! Je ne parle pas de t'épargner. Non. Non… Ce serait un sort bien trop doux pour toi. Non, je veux que tu me supplies de t'achever…"

"Tu prends tes rêves pour une réalité, mon ange ! C'est pas une malheureuse balle qui…"

"Tu marques un point."

On entendit plusieurs détonations. Suivies de cris tout aussi stridents que le premier. Il venait de tirer une nouvelle fois sur la sirène. Pas pour la tuer. Non… il en connaissait le moyen et il gardait le meilleur pour la fin. Non. Il voulait la voir souffrir… il voulait l'humilier… la rabaisser au niveau de ceux qu'elle détestait le plus : les humains. Alors il avait tiré là où ça faisait mal… les genoux et, après mûre réflexion, dans les ailes à la jointure, là où faisaient corps son côté femme et son côté sirène. Et à la voir se traîner pitoyablement sur l'herbe, il avait fait le bon choix.

"Alors… ? Quelque chose à me dire mon ange ?" (Sarcastique)

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à gérer la douleur.

"Va… te… f-faire… f-foutre !"

"Tttt… Quel langage ! Vilaine fille ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies…?"

La principale intéressée, dans un geste pour le moins désespéré, tenta de le blesser mais ne réussit qu'à le griffer.

"Salope !" (en lui assenant un violent coup de poing)

"Je t'apprends la souffrance et tu… Indigne va ! Tu sais que ça mérite punition, hmm ?"

Il crut discerner une once de peur dans les yeux de son ennemie, mais ce fut si rapide qu'il pensa avoir rêvé… L'instant suivant, il avait logé trois nouvelles balles, dans ses mains griffues et dans son autre flanc. La douleur devait être insupportable maintenant. Tout ce sang qui maculait l'herbe verte… Tous ces points d'entrée qui ornaient son corps… Tous ces gémissements… Ce spectacle était si délicieux !... Elle était… elle semblait à point.

"Alors comment tu te sens ? C'est douloureux n'est-ce pas, trésor ?" (en la caressant de son arme)

Chrissy eut un geste de recul qui lui fit le plus bel effet. Elle avait perdu de sa superbe. Pour peu, arrangée comme elle l'était, elle aurait presque pu paraître humaine.

"Fais-le…" (dans un soupir)

"Pardon ?"

"Tue-moi…"

"Désolé, j'ai rien entendu…"

"Tue-moi merde !"

"Et le mot magique ?"

Elle soupira. C'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça sans en rajouter. Elle le voyait jubiler du coin de l'œil. Elle ne supportait plus. Elle ne le supportait plus. Pire encore, elle ne supportait plus cette douleur qui irradiait tout son corps. Alors à bien y choisir, elle préférait encore mourir. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi, mais la mort pouvait être une délivrance. La seule délivrance…

"S'il te plaît… Je t'en supplie !... Tue-moi !"

"Quelle douce musique ! Je désespérais de te l'entendre dire…" (tout sourire)

Elle eut un soupir de soulagement.

"Alors ça y est ?! Tu vas le faire ?"

"Une promesse est une promesse, chérie !"

Elle eut un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais ce sourire se mua en peur quand elle vit Dean se séparer de son revolver.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" (inquiète)

"Pourquoi tant d'impatience…? Reste tranquille mon ange, je cherche juste la bonne arme… Ah ! La voilà ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Belle lame hein ? Acérée pour sûr !"

Elle prit peur. Elle voulait mourir certes, mais rapidement. Et la vue de ce poignard lui indiquait le contraire.

"Faut pas avoir peur mon trésor !... Tout sera bientôt fini."

Il leva l'arme au-dessus d'elle.

"Oh ! J'oubliais… Tu as le droit de te débattre !..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il lui planta l'arme à plusieurs reprises. A quelques millimètres de son cœur. Elle avait du mal à respirer maintenant. Elle articula avec difficulté un 'raté ?' étonné. Dean lui fit son plus beau sourire alors qu'il tranchait dans le vif pour isoler le précieux organe. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand il se saisit de son cœur.

"Ça c'est pour Amy…" (lui susurrant à l'oreille)

Elle arqua ses sourcils et déglutit.

"E… E…Elle t…t…e tu-tuera p-pour ça…"

"Possible, mais tu ne seras plus là pour le voir…"

Et il lui arracha le cœur avant d'y plonger le poignard.

"Tu avais raison pour la beauté intérieure. Jamais je n'aurais cru que t'aies un cœur…"

SPN SPN SPN

"Tu as ressenti ça ?"

Kelly pâlit.

"Chrissy…"

"Kelly, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Non…"

Elle disparut dans un tourbillon d'eau.

"**Kelly ! KELLY !**"

SPN SPN SPN

Dean gisait pour moitié dans l'eau, pour moitié sur la rive. Son visage avait perdu de ses couleurs, ne laissant qu'un teint livide et des lèvres bleuies…

"**Non. NON. NOOOONN ! DEEEAAAN !**"

Sam se maintenait la tête tant la vision qu'il venait d'avoir avait été douloureuse.


	33. Chapter 33

Il la sentit bien plus qu'il ne la vit arriver. Il ne s'agissait pas de cette odeur de marée et de mort si caractéristique… Non… Ses autre sens étaient bien trop occupés pour ça. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de tester l'étranglement avec Chrissy, mais là c'était autrement plus différent. Surtout quand on n'y était pas préparé. Une sensation si étrange… Celle d'étouffer… de s'étouffer dans un bain d'eau douce alors qu'on se trouve sur la terre ferme. Il sentait le niveau d'eau grimper inexorablement au niveau de ses poumons, rendant sa respiration difficile et la résumant bien vite à de simples gargouillis.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé vivre ça un jour, disons qu'il avait surtout espéré que les effets en aurait été atténués, comme avec la jeune Chrissy (merci le vaudou !), mais il fallait croire que cette sirène-là était autrement plus coriace et plus déchaînée. Elle semblait plus expérimentée aussi. Elle devait sans doute être l'aînée… A cette pensée, Dean esquissa un semblant de sourire. La famille, l'amour qu'on pouvait y porter, voilà bien quelque chose qu'humains et créatures partageaient. Et Dean savait qu'il avait frappé un grand coup. Les conséquences en seraient sans doute funestes mais tant pis, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il s'écroula à genoux sur l'herbe, essayant vainement d'évacuer l'eau qui parasitait son système. C'était peine perdue et il le savait. Tout ceci n'était pas naturel et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il puisse s'en sortir d'un claquement de doigts. Et sa volonté faiblissait en même temps que ses forces…

_J'vais crever ici…_

Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il s'effondra sur le flanc comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

SPN SPN SPN

"**Kelly ! KELLY !**"

Elle était terrifiée. Il y avait ce vide intense qui lui nouait l'estomac. Mais ce qui la terrifiait encore plus, c'était le regard qu'avait lancé son aînée. Un regard à glacer le sang. Un regard meurtrier. Un regard qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des siècles.

*Flashback*

_**14 mai 1798**_

_Le soleil venait de se coucher sur l'Hebgen Lake et la soirée, bien que fraîche, s'annonçait des plus festives. Quelques centaines d'humains avaient décidé de se rassembler pour fêter le retour de leurs héros. Des orgies en tous genres étaient donc prévues et prévisibles. C'était le jour idéal pour Nixos pour emmener ses trois filles chéries s'amuser un peu. Il lui avait fallu user de beaucoup de persuasion avec sa petite dernière. Sheryn ne voyait pas en quoi ces sorties-macchabées, comme elle prenait un malin plaisir à les appeler, pouvaient être utiles à quoi que ce soit. Après tout, à chaque fois des humains mouraient et elle les aimait ces pauvres bougres. Elle se sentait revivre à leurs côtés. A un peu plus de deux cents ans, ça représentait beaucoup. Pourtant, comme toujours, elle avait une nouvelle fois capitulé et se retrouvait de nouveau avec ses sœurs, son père faisant chasse à part. Cette nuit-là aurait dû se passer comme toutes les autres. Elle aurait dû se finir sur deux-trois disparitions, histoire de ne pas attirer les soupçons. Cette nuit-là, il y eut bien une disparition ; elle ne fut pas humaine._

_Un cri déchira la nuit. C'était Kelly. Elle venait de s'écrouler à genoux tout en se tenant le ventre. Chrissy et Sheryn accoururent vers elle. Elles ne comprenaient pas cette réaction. Leur race n'était pas vraiment du genre à souffrir. A pleurer aussi facilement. Et c'était des larmes qu'elles voyaient rouler le long de ses joues…_

"_Kelly ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-nous ! Je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose !"_

_"Non. Noooon… NON !"_

_"Kelly ?" (inquiète)_

_"__**NOOOON !**__" (hurlant)_

_Et devant leurs regards effarés, Kelly se releva avec lenteur et grâce. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau. Ils étaient comme illuminés, presque incandescents. Son joli visage était déformé par la colère et le chagrin. Sa rage était si forte qu'il semblait à ses sœurs qu'elle s'échappait de son corps par vagues. Elles ne l'avaient jamais vue dans cet état et là, tout de suite, ça les terrifiait plus que tout. Sheryn sentit Chrissy la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger et toutes deux reculèrent instinctivement. Ensuite tout se passa très vite. En quelques secondes, leur aînée avait récupéré sa véritable apparence et avait disparu dans un tourbillon d'eau._

_La suite, c'était de la bouche de son aînée qu'elle l'avait appris. La mort de leur père. Son imprudence qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Tous ces gens qui avaient payé pour cet affront. En particulier ce Ryan Peterson, le meurtrier de leur père, dont la mort avait été décrite avec moult détails. Ce jour-là, elle avait vu Kelly sous son vrai jour et ça lui avait fait froid dans le dos._

*Fin du flashback*

Aujourd'hui, l'histoire se répétait et Sheryn avait peur de ce dont son aînée pouvait être capable cette fois-ci. Kelly n'avait jamais fait dans la demi-mesure. C'était même plutôt l'inverse. Ça la terrifiait plus que tout. Maintenant elle tremblait comme une feuille et son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure. Que faire ? Que faire ? A qui parler ? A qui se confier ? Que faire ? Que dire ? Comment le dire ? Que faire ? Que faire ? Les mains secouées de tremblements, elle se saisit du portable et composa le seul numéro qui pour elle valait encore quelque chose…

"Allo Sam? C'est Sheryn! Je… Je… J'ai…"

"_Sheryn? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ?_"

"Je… je… j'ai… j'ai peur…" (affolée)

"_Calme-toi ! Essaie de respirer plus calmement et raconte-moi !..._"

Il sentit à l'autre bout du fil que la jeune fille tentait tant bien que mal de réguler sa respiration.

"_Sheryn ?_"

"Je… je… je crois que Chrissy est morte…" (éclatant en sanglots)

"_Comment tu peux en être sûre ?_"

"Je l'ai senti ! Tu m'entends ?! SENTI ! Ce… C'était affreux. Il y avait ce vide étrange en moi… Une douleur sans précédent aussi. Une brûlure. Une blessure. Un froid. La sensation d'avoir tout perdu en l'espace de quelques secondes. Alors oui, aussi bizarre que ça en a l'air, j'en suis sûre !" (presque vexée)

"_Donc Chrissy est morte… et t'as besoin d'en parler… C'est tout naturel…Il n'y a pas de mal à avoir p…_"

"C'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais…"

"_Oh !_"

"C'est Kelly qui m'inquiète…"

"_Kelly ?_"

"Oui. Je sais qu'elle a senti la même chose que moi… Elle a changé. Elle cherche à se venger. Tu aurais dû voir ses yeux !... Elle me fait peur Sam. Son regard était si froid… Si assassin… J'ai peur Sam… Pas seulement pour elle. Elle est partie comme une furie !"

"_Où ?_"

"Je ne sais pas… Elle est dangereuse, Sam. Quand elle est dans cet état, elle n'a plus de limite… Elle est en mode automatique. Plus rien d'autre ne compte…"

"_Tu sais où elle aurait pu aller ?_"

"Tu crois vraiment que si je le savais je m'amuserais à te téléphoner ?"

"_T'énerve pas comme ça !... J'essaie juste de… AAAAAH !_"

"Sam ?" (affolée)

"_Ma tête !..._"

"Sam ? Sam, dis quelque chose ! Sam ! J'm'excuse ok mais me fais pas ça, tu m'entends ?! Sam ? Sam ! C'est plus drôle maintenant…"

A l'autre bout du fil elle entendit comme un gémissement, ce qui eut le don de l'affoler encore plus !

"Sam ! Sam ! SAM !"

Il ne l'entendait plus. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un vague murmure parmi tant d'autres. Et cela lui semblait si loin !... Il était juste ailleurs. Il se retrouva catapulté au bord du lac. Il avait les pieds dans l'eau mais il n'était pas mouillé. La brise soufflait mais il ne sentait rien. Il semblait en dehors du monde… de ce monde aussi… Sans une émotion, il tourna la tête vers la rive et aperçut Dean. Il ne ressentit ni détresse ni pitié. Au contraire c'était une rage folle qui semblait monter en lui. Une profonde envie… Un profond besoin de vengeance. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi… Il voyait bien ce corps sérieusement mutilé mais il lui était étranger. Il lui était étranger et en même temps, il ressentait… de l'amour…? Il avait des sentiments pour cette personne. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça, mais ça s'en rapprochait. Une sorte de tendresse toute fraternelle. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son frère. Ce n'était pas son corps non plus. Il était parasite dans une coquille de chair.

Il se vit lever les bras vers le ciel. Il pouvait sentir comme un courant le parcourir… Un pouvoir si puissant qu'il semblait pouvoir déplacer des montagnes. Il n'était dirigé que vers une seule personne. Un seul humain. Dean. Un humain qui vivait ses dernières heures. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les torrents d'eau qui s'échappaient de sa bouche et le noyaient à petit feu. Et les larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau. Et l'eau devenait son pire cauchemar. Et la mort devenait une issue heureuse qui ne venait pas…

Mais malgré les yeux suppliants, il refusait de lui donner ce plaisir. Il avait aux lèvres ce sourire sadique qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Un sourire qui s'élargissait de seconde en seconde. Puis une voix comme surgie de nulle part. Profonde. Puissante. Attirante. Hypnotique. Envoûtante.

_Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi mon ange !_

Dean ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens. Il s'y perdait comme dans l'immensité de l'océan. Béat devant une merveille, deux joyaux, il ne paraissait pas aussi attentif qu'il aurait dû l'être. Parfois c'était des clignements de paupières. Parfois c'était des contractions de muscles. Parfois même encore des sourires.

_Regarde-moi ! REGARDE-MOI !_

Une lumière blanche l'aveugla et l'esprit de Sam se retrouva libre. Enfin conscient de son environnement. Enfin lui-même.

_Regarde-moi mon ange !_

Il leva les yeux sur une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et sous son regard médusé, il la vit se métamorphoser en la plus hideuse des créatures. La peau ridée et pâle comme un cadavre. Un corps squelettique d'où semblaient saillir des corps cartilagineux. Une longue chevelure blanchâtre descendait en cascade sur des épaules déjà humides, si ce n'était poisseuses. La créature ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant plusieurs rangées de dents acérées, avant d'émettre un cri strident qui le força à porter les mains à ses oreilles.

_**REGARDE-MOI !**_

En l'espace d'une seconde, elle était devant Dean. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains palmées tout en lui susurrant des mots doux. Son apparence ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure, tout comme le baiser langoureux dont elle le gratifia.

Dean pâlit d'un coup et s'affola, tentant vainement de se soustraire à l'emprise de la sirène. Ses gestes se firent de plus en plus lents, son teint de plus en plus pâle. Ses lèvres bleuirent alors que l'eau continuait d'envahir son système. Inexorablement. Il se noyait sous le regard impuissant de son frère. Sam le voyait disparaître sous ses yeux. Il voyait disparaître le dernier semblant de famille qui lui restait. Peu à peu il voyait s'éteindre la dernière étincelle de vie, ne laissant plus qu'un corps sans vie et sans âme.

La sirène se retira de Dean qui vint s'effondrer pour moitié sur la rive pour moitié dans l'eau. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard bleu océan dans le sien en souriant.

_Tu voulais savoir…? Alors regarde-moi !_


	34. Chapter 34

Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Un nouveau flash coupa court à cette conversation à sens unique. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et se raccrocha à la table de justesse, désorienté par cette nouvelle vision. Une vision qui le remplissait d'horreur.

Une voix le tira de sa torpeur, elle était affolée.

"_Sam ? SAM ?_"

Il prit machinalement son portable et grommela un je-ne-sais-quoi.

"_C'est maintenant que tu réponds ? Ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle !_"

"Pas si fort s'il te plaît, pas si fort…"

Des flashs lui revinrent en tête.

"Prépare-toi. Je sais où ils sont. Je passe te chercher !"

"_Ils !? Mais…_"

"Dans dix minutes je suis là !"

Et il raccrocha.

_Mourir ? Oh non mon mignon ! Nous venons à peine de faire connaissance et puis j'ai tellement de choses à t'apprendre et te faire partager._

Elle lui caressa la joue d'un doigt et plongea son ongle dans la chair souple du muscle, faisant couler un mince filet de sang. Aucune réaction. C'en était décevant. Viendrait l'heure du réveil et elle pourrait s'amuser.

Elle porta un regard empreint de tristesse sur le corps qui gisait non loin d'elle. Elle s'en approcha et vint s'agenouiller auprès du cadavre profondément mutilé de sa sœur. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux écartant quelques mèches de son visage ; une larme solitaire vint s'écraser sur sa joue.

"Si tu savais comme je suis désolée !... Jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser seule. Tu étais encore trop jeune. Oh, je t'entends d'ici !... 997 ans ce n'est plus être un bébé et tu n'as plus besoin d'un chaperon. La vérité c'est que je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser le choix. Tu m'aurais haïe. Tu m'aurais maudite. Oui mais tu serais toujours en vie. C'est toi qui avais raison Chrissy ; je n'avais pas à privilégier une sœur sur l'autre. J'avais juré de vous protéger. J'ai failli à ma mission ; tu en as payé le prix. Mais ta mort ne sera pas vaine, petite sœur. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te vengerai. Je le ferai souffrir… Je le tuerai à petit feu. Je vengerai ton honneur, celui de notre famille, celui de notre race."

Elle caressa de nouveau son visage.

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, tout va bien se passer. Maintenant tu peux te rendormir…"

Une larme perla sur sa joue alors qu'elle fermait les paupières de sa jeune sœur. Elle ne supportait plus de voir ce regard vitreux, terrifié et étonné à la fois. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs bien douloureux. Sa mère. Son père. Et maintenant Chrissy. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup… Trop. De quel droit les humains décidaient de qui pouvait vivre ou mourir ? Leur espèce avait presque disparu et ils s'acharnaient encore !? Où était donc ce beau discours sur la protection des espèces ? C'était bien trop facile d'en exclure les sirènes.

Son visage s'obscurcit quand elle tourna la tête vers Dean, toujours affalé sur l'herbe dans un état semi-second. Les yeux clos. Le teint toujours pâle mais les lèvres déjà plus roses. Sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles réguliers et sa respiration se faisait difficile… Que pouvait-elle attendre d'autre ? Après tout, elle avait attaqué la première… Elle ferma les yeux avec délectation. Elle les rouvrit en souriant. Il se réveillait.

"'_Il existe en effet trois espèces de sirènes, dont deux sont moitié femme et moitié poisson et dont la troisième est moitié femme moitié oiseau. Et les trois espèces sont musiciennes : les unes jouent de la trompette, les autres de la harpe, et les dernières chantent d'une voix de femme. Et leur mélodie est si agréable qu'il n'est aucun homme qui puisse les entendre, si loin soit-il, sans être contraint de venir auprès d'elles ; et lorsqu'il est tout près, il s'endort ; et quand la sirène le trouve elle le tue._' Richard de Fournival ! Putain, comment j'ai pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi gros ? Mais comment j'ai pu être aussi con ?"

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. La situation était encore plus compliquée que prévue. Son manque de jugement allait sans doute les mener à leur perte. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Son esprit était confus. Il sortit en claquant la porte du bungalow et emprunta une voiture garée non loin.

"On se réveille enfin mon ange ?"

Dean émit un grognement. Il avait des courbatures partout et la gorge sèche. Plutôt ironique quand on savait qu'il avait failli mourir noyé. Il était un peu déboussolé aussi, ses sens en éveil. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité régnante, l'herbe fraîche et un petit quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Tout à la fois sucré et salé, acre et doux, une odeur qui tantôt vous prenait au nez, tantôt exhalait le plus délicieux des parfums. Dans le silence de la nuit, son oreille affûtée dévoilait des mystères insoupçonnés. La brise qui flirtait avec ses cheveux. Le léger clapotis de l'eau. Des bruits de pas étouffés. Le froissement du tissu. Puis il y eut cette voix si attirante et en même temps tellement repoussante !... Le paradoxe des contraires.

Il la connaissait, ça pour sûr, mais il n'aurait pas pu dire qui exactement, ses souvenirs étaient par trop confus. Il savait qu'un détail important lui échappait mais lequel ?

"Réveillé mon ange ?"

Il devait savoir. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Ses paupières papillonnèrent…

Elle se régalait de le voir dans cet état. Confus. Vulnérable. Pauvre petite chose fragile. A sa merci. Un humain. Un meurtrier. Un chasseur. C'était d'autant plus jouissif.

"Allez, ouvre-moi ces beaux yeux mon ange…"

Dean cligna des paupières. Sa vue était encore floue mais il pouvait vaguement discerner un visage. Il plissa les yeux dans l'espoir d'identifier la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Une femme, c'était sûr. Pour le reste…

Il lui fallut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour que sa vue s'éclaircisse et qu'il tombe nez à nez avec une créature féminine certes, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Une sirène. Sous sa forme la plus pure. En somme, c'était la plus hideuse des créatures qui venait de se pencher au-dessus de sa tête. Un cauchemar personnifié. Un cauchemar que la vue de son prisonnier affolé faisait sourire, toutes canines dehors. Elle se méprenait seulement sur la raison de son affolement. Ce n'était pas elle qui en était l'objet. Oh, ç'aurait bien pu être le cas ; elle avait tous les atouts pour ça. Non ce qui inquiétait Dean, c'était l'absence de son frère. Il lui manquait des données. Il la voyait et s'imaginait déjà le pire des scénarii. Alors il jetait des regards à gauche et à droite, mais toujours aucune trace de son frère.

_Bon sang, Sammy, où tu es ?_

"Qui est Sammy ?" _J'ai parlé tout haut ?_

Pour toute réponse à sa question silencieuse, le sourire de la sirène s'étira jusqu'aux oreilles.

"On vous a jamais dit que violer la vie privée des gens était un vilain défaut ?"

"C'est l'ami de ma sœur Sheryn… L'Elu…"

"Mais de quelle merde vous me parlez ? Sam ? Sammy ? Un élu ? Lui ? Depuis quand il peut avoir de la chance ? Et pis c'est quoi un élu d'abord ?"

"Tu t'inquiètes pour lui… Il doit vraiment être un très grand ami…"

Dean serra des dents.

"Non… c'est plus qu'un ami… beaucoup plus… Un frère…? Oui… c'est ça… un frère…" (en souriant d'un air sadique).

Le corps de Dean se raidit de plus belle, renforçant le plaisir de la sirène.

"Reste. Eloignée. De. Mon. Frère !"

"Ouh qu'il est mignon quand il se fâche, mon p'tit ange !..."

Elle approcha une de ses mains palmées de son visage dans un semblant de caresse, mais Dean recula de dégoût.

"On pourrait arrêter avec les familiarités ? Ça devient dérangeant à la longue…"

"C'est le mot 'ange' qui te dérange ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi… C'est ce que tu vas devenir après tout…"

"Wow ! Poétique avec ça !... Très peu pour moi désolé ! Je n'ai jamais été très… romantique"

Elle approcha les lèvres de son oreille.

"Il ne viendra pas, tu sais… Il est bien trop occupé ailleurs… Ma sœur peut se montrer persuasive parfois…"

Semblant satisfaite, elle se retira et admira son œuvre. L'esprit de Dean commençait à assimiler les informations et à voir le regard choqué et affolé du jeune homme, elle semblait avoir réussi son coup. Elle avait semé le doute. Elle avait touché là où ça faisait mal. La famille. Elle en connaissait un rayon. Elle venait d'en faire une nouvelle fois la douloureuse expérience. Elle saurait bien lui faire payer. A cette pensée, son sourire s'élargit. Le faire souffrir comme lui l'avait fait avec Chrissy et elle-même ; l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

"C'est un chasseur lui aussi, pas vrai ? A ta tête, je dirais que oui… Je me demande comment Sheryn va réagir quand elle va l'apprendre. Elle va être très déçue. Encore plus quand elle saura ce que vous avez fait…"

"Sam n'y est pour rien !"

"Peut-être, mais ça elle l'ignore…"

"Non…"

"Oh si ! Et si elle ne fait pas le nécessaire, je m'en chargerai…" (lui susurrant à l'oreille).

Dean fut une nouvelle fois pris de panique, sous le regard pour le moins amusé de la créature.

"Allons, ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu ne seras plus là pour le voir, mon ange… Je ne peux te garantir l'inverse par contre…"

Dean était partagé entre la peur de savoir Sam en danger et celle qu'il puisse être témoin de sa mort. Sa propre mort, il s'en fichait totalement ; ça faisait bien longtemps que son sort était scellé. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il ne devait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Il lui restait encore une chance d'en finir. Sam n'était pas là pour l'instant, alors…

"Ils approchent…"

"Non… Non… Non…"

"Oh si !"

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. La main de Dean tâtonna dans l'herbe et il resserra ses doigts autour de l'objet métallique et froid.

"Non…"

Il y eut une détonation.

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça !" (d'une voix tonnante).


	35. Chapter 35

**Un petit chapitre bonus. Enfin, bonus... Disons que c'est pour compenser la publication de dimanche vu que je serai absente. Prochain chapitre, mercredi prochain ! Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances aux chanceux (ses) !**

* * *

"Sam ? Tu disais que…"

"Pas le temps. Grimpe !"

Il avait l'air sérieux… tellement déterminé… si sûr de lui… Il agissait comme ces automates qui, une fois leur clé tournée, effectuaient toujours les mêmes actions. Chacun de ses gestes était millimétré. Tant de froideur… tant de gravité… le sérieux même de cet homme qu'elle avait toujours connu enjoué et prévenant… Tout ça la faisait frissonner jusqu'à la moelle. Elle ignorait encore pourquoi, mais pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elle se sentait en danger à ses côtés.

"Sam…? Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parle, dis quelque chose !... Tu me fais peur."

Sam ne put que constater l'ironie de la situation. Il était avec une créature millénaire des plus dangereuses et c'était elle qui avait peur…

"Peur ?" (en la dévisageant d'un air froid)

La jeune femme eut un réflexe de recul et le fixa d'un air affolé. L'espace d'un instant, Sam eut l'impression qu'elle n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il pensait. Il se prit à douter. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si innocente… que c'était à se demander si elle était réellement une de ces créatures féroces dont la mythologie avait fait ses choux gras. Oui mais voilà, c'était une créature et comme tous ceux de son espèce, elle pouvait vous faire croire ce qu'elle voulait. Alors, pourquoi ce serait différent pour elle ? Il la foudroya du regard et lui lâcha, comme du venin…

"Je sais ce que tu es…"

Ses muscles se tendirent et elle soupira. Aussi affolée qu'elle pouvait l'être en pareil moment, elle se sentait également soulagée. Il connaissait son secret. Il connaissait son fardeau. Peut-être l'aiderait-il à s'en libérer. Peut-être pourrait-il la comprendre. Peut-être. Peut-être. Peut-être. Une litanie de peut-être à laquelle elle espérait une réponse positive.

"Un monstre…"

Sa réponse prit Sam par surprise. Son visage se figea dans une moue étonnée alors que celui de Sheryn reprenait des couleurs.

"Quoi ?! C'est bien le mot juste, non ? Une chose qui charme ses victimes… qui se nourrit de l'essence de vie des humains en les noyant… c'est bien un monstre non ?! Je suis de celles-là, donc je suis un monstre."

"Tout ce temps… et toi tu… tu…"

"Non ! Non ! Jamais je n'aurais pu te faire du mal… te blesser… te mentir… Je t'aime trop pour ça."

"Et comment tu appelles ce que tu as fait toutes ces semaines…? Une cachotterie ? Une omission ? Appelle-le comme tu veux en fait. Pour moi ça ne sera jamais qu'un mensonge. Tu aurais dû m'en parler !"

"Ah ouais ? Et comment voulais-tu que je parle de quelque chose que j'ignorais ?! J'ai appris ma vraie nature de mes sœurs i peine deux jours et je n'arrive toujours pas moi-même à bien réaliser. Je me suis toujours considérée comme monstrueuse depuis mon retour. Après tout, tous ceux qui croisaient ma route mouraient. J'apportais la mort mais Elle, elle me refusait la paix. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu mettre un terme à tout ça !... Si tu savais comme j'avais honte !... Si tu savais comme je me sentais mal !... Et c'était avant même que de me savoir sirène. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le choc ! C'est une chose de se savoir monstre. C'en est une autre de s'apprendre tueuse froide et sans scrupules. C'en est une autre de s'apprendre sirène."

"Et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu as pu oublier une chose pareille ? A d'autres !"

"Et rester au fond des eaux du lac, lestée par un rocher, ça te semble une bonne raison ?"

"Les trois sorcières…"

"C'est comme ça qu'ils nous appelaient à l'époque. Ils n'ont jamais cherché à nous connaître vraiment. S'ils avaient su pour notre véritable nature, il y a fort à parier qu'ils nous auraient brûlé vives."

"Ils l'ont fait…"

"Quoi ?"

"Sur le journal du révérend, il est dit qu'il a jugé trois sœurs et qu'elles ont toutes subi un châtiment différent. L'ordalie. La pendaison. Le bûcher…"

"Mon Dieu, mais c'est monstrueux !... Qui ? Dis-moi Sam. Dis-moi qui."

"A quoi cela pourra-t-il bien t'avancer ?"

"S'il te plaît… Qui ?"

"L'aînée…"

"Kelly…"

"Qu'est-ce que ça change ? C'est une sirène elle aussi."

"Ça a dû être un carnage…" (pensive)

"Pardon ?"

"Kelly est puissante. Elle est extrêmement protectrice et rancunière. Avec ce qu'il nous est arrivé à toutes à l'époque, je doute qu'elle l'ait bien pris. Surtout qu'elle déteste les humains à la base, mais qu'elle adore les faire souffrir. C'est dans sa nature d'être dangereuse."

Sam déglutit malgré lui.

"Et par puissante tu entends…"

"Kelly est une sirène. Elle est mon aînée. Elle fait partie des anciennes. La plupart d'entre nous n'ont jamais vécu l'âge d'or. La plupart d'entre nous n'ont jamais fait que se cacher. Kelly a connu ces deux mondes. En 2170 ans, elle a eu le temps de mûrir sa vengeance, elle a eu le temps de parfaire sa technique. Elle est cent fois plus puissante que Chrissy ou moi. Et même si elle s'en défend, je sais qu'elle a tué des milliers de personnes et pas seulement parce qu'elle se sentait en danger, mais parce qu'elle y prenait du plaisir."

"Mais… c'est normal ça."

"C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas comme elle. Je suis plus humaine. Je tiens ça de ma mère elle était une des vôtres."

Sam écarquilla tout grand ses yeux avant de les plisser.

"Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? C'est un peu gros, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Je ne vois pas en quoi. Chaque millénaire voit une poignée d'humains être compatibles avec notre race. Homme ou femme. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes si peu nombreux ?"

"Les chasseurs…"

Il avait sorti ça comme si cela coulait de source, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

"Ils ont accusé bien plus de pertes de nous…" (d'un air triste)

Sam pâlit. Si tant d'hommes et de femmes avaient péri dans le plus grand secret et si Kelly était aussi puissante que sa sœur le prétendait, restait-il un peu d'espoir ? Totalement noyé dans ses pensées, Sam ne sembla pas remarquer le changement de comportement de son amie-ennemie. Elle frissonnait de nouveau.

"Tu es l'un d'entre eux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Silence gêné.

"Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais… Je peux comprendre. On a tous quelqu'un à protéger. On a tous nos priorités. J'avoue que ça facilitera les choses. Si je dois mourir, autant que ce soit entre de bonnes mains, autant que ce soit des tiennes…"

"Quoi !" (en se tournant brusquement vers elle)

La voiture fit un violent écart sur la gauche, manquant les envoyer tous deux dans le fossé.

"Fais attention ! Regarde devant toi ! Je ne voudrais pas que mon sauveur meure prématurément !..."

"Tu appelles te tuer te sauver ?"

"Comprends-moi Sam, j'ai tué. Peut-être pas intentionnellement mais je l'ai fait. J'ai ôté la vie à un humain. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me sentir aussi mal. C'est ma nature. C'est juste… je n'ai pas ma place dans ce monde. Méprisée des humains pour ce que je suis. Rejetée par mon peuple pour ce que je pense. Je veux juste ne plus être la cause de toutes ces morts. D'un côté comme de l'autre."

Toutes ces révélations clouèrent Sam sur place et il ne toucha plus mot.

"J'aime les humains… mais j'aime aussi ma famille. Il y a déjà eu trop de pertes."

Sam sentait la sincérité dans ses paroles, tout autant que la résignation, le déchirement et le désespoir. Quelque part, il lui ressemblait. Déchiré entre le monde de la chasse et celui de la normalité. Déchiré entre son amour pour Dean et son amour pour Sheryn. Déchiré entre le cœur et le devoir. Eternel dilemme. Eternel cas de conscience.

"Tue-moi !"

La remarque le prit au dépourvu.

"Quoi ?! Non !... Je… euh… Non !"

"Tu le devras pourtant si tu veux le sauver…"

"Quoi ?"

"Trop tard…"

"Quoi !?"

"Elle s'est transformée. Je peux la sentir d'ici… et sa colère est sans bornes..."

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle le prit de vitesse.

"Pose pas de question et fonce !"


	36. Chapter 36

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça !"

Le canon de son arme fumait encore et Dean ne pouvait toujours pas détacher ses yeux d'elle ni se départir d'un regard ahuri. La fatigue était là, la souffrance aussi. Elle était toujours là et pire que tout, elle était toujours vivante. Il se souvenait pourtant avoir mis les bonnes munitions. Il fronça les sourcils alors que les lèvres de la sirène s'étiraient en un sourire.

"Un problème, mon ange ?"

"Vous crevez jamais ?" (grimaçant de douleur)

"Insolent !"

"L'autre aussi m'aimait beaucoup…"

"Elle s'appelait Chrissy et tu l'as tuée ! Tu as tué ma sœur et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Tu devrais plutôt avoir peur pour toi, mon ange…"

"C'est ce que m'a dit l'autre aussi avant de mourir. Tu sais qu'elle m'a supplié… qu'elle m'a supplié de l'achever…"

"Tu mens !"

"J'aimerais bien. Quoique. En fait, non. J'en suis fier. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une sirène faire preuve d'humilité, d'humanité. Alors, tu comprends, en gentleman, je n'ai pu qu'accéder à sa requête…"

"Tu l'as torturée !"

"Oh ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! J'ai juste fait un tout p'tit trou dans son petit cœur…" (chantonnant)

"Tais-toi ! Elle était encore si jeune…"

"Allons… Allons… Elle avait quoi ? Un p'tit millénaire ? Pour moi, c'est pas la prime jeunesse."

"Tu sais, nous nous sommes disputées à cause de ça… et elle est partie pour toujours et c'est ta faute !"

"Arrête, j'vais pleurer ! Mais si ça peut te réchauffer le cœur, sa dernière pensée a été pour toi."

La créature pencha sa tête sur le côté, ne sachant si elle devait l'écouter ou l'attaquer sur le champ.

"Oh ! Rien de bien extraordinaire. Quelque chose comme 'Elle te tuera pour ça…' Plutôt présomptueux, tu trouves pas ? Elle a essayé sans y parvenir, alors qu'est-ce qui me garantit que ça va être différent avec toi ?"

Kelly ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Elle me connaît bien."

"Connaissait, chérie, connaissait…"

"Tu ne seras pas le premier de ton espèce que je rajouterais à mon palmarès…"

"Humain ?"

"Chasseur, mon ange, chasseur…"

"Alors quoi ? T'es immunisée contre nous ? Un sort ? Un gri-gri ? Un tatouage ?"

"Mieux que ça. L'un d'entre eux m'a laissé un petit souvenir…"

Sur ces paroles, elle exposa la vilaine cicatrice. Un impact de balle à quelques millimètres de son cœur.

"Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus drôle ? Ce poison qui a failli me coûter la vie il y a plus de 200 ans… est devenu ma meilleure armure contre vous chasseurs. Car comme ce poison coule dans mes veines, il ne m'atteint plus."

"Et moi qui me faisais une joie de me faire une autre sirène !..." (moue déçue)

"Prétentieux et dangereux de t'avancer ainsi… Sais-tu combien d'autres comme toi ont essayé et ont fini dans mes filets ?"

"Ch'ais pas… Une dizaine ?"

"Tu es loin du compte, mon ange. Plusieurs centaines. Et je les sens toujours en moi. Hmmm… Quand j'y repense, un vrai délice !... Tu crois avoir quel goût, mon ange ?"

"C'est pas pour me vanter, mais… tu ne trouveras personne ici de meilleur que moi."

"C'est une invitation…?" (sourire acéré)

"C'était bien ce que tu voulais, non ?"

"C'est juste. Mais vois-tu, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Ce n'est pas à une sirène de mon âge qu'on apprend à profiter du premier humain… Où est le piège ?"

"Quel piège ? Tu me voulais sur un plateau et comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, je ne peux rien contre toi… Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?"

"Laisse-moi m'en assurer, tu veux ?!"

"Que…?"

_La vérité, mon ange !_

Dean sentait les paroles de la sirène s'insinuer dans son esprit et chercher à prendre le contrôle de sa volonté. Un véritable combat se déroulait dans sa tête et il commençait tout juste à en ressentir les premiers effets. C'était douloureux. Il se tint la tête à deux mains.

_Ne cherche pas à lutter !... Ce n'en sera que plus douloureux…_

La voix était charmeuse et charmante, enjôleuse. La douleur toujours plus intense, aiguë. Elle recouvrait tout. Tout. Même sa volonté. Même la réalité. Dean en oubliait presque les circonstances qui l'avaient amené jusqu'ici. Il en oubliait même la sirène. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était cette voix. Une voix familière qui lui intimait un ordre. Une voix à laquelle il ne pouvait rien refuser.

_La vérité, Dean ! Maintenant !_

"Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Les chasses… On sauve des gens qui ne veulent pas être sauvés ou qui n'ont pas conscience de l'être. Au mieux, on a toute leur reconnaissance. Au pire, on gagne un casier et l'on devient ennemi public n°1…"

_Toute la vérité, Dean !_

La voix achevait d'abattre ses dernières barrières mentales, annihilant toute volonté, mettant au jour les secrets les plus intimes…

"Je suis condamné. Plus que quelques jours. Quelques semaines. Un mois tout au plus. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre et je refuse de devenir un légume. Je préfère encore mourir au champ d'honneur. Au moins, je serai mort pour une bonne cause."

"C'est plutôt flatteur…"

"Hmm… quoi ?"

"Je disais à ta tite tête vide d'humain que c'était flatteur d'avoir pensé à moi pour t'assister dans ton suicide…" _Comment elle sait ça, elle ?_

Il leva la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, avant de laisser éclater sa colère.

"Non mais je rêve ?! T'as… T'as fouillé… T'as vraiment un problème avec la notion d'espace privé, tu le sais ça ?"

"Où est le privé quand on y a librement accès ? Non… Moi j'te le dis, c'est un non-sens. Une illusion. Ça n'existe pas, mon ange. Pas avec les sirènes…"

Dean eut une grimace de dégoût. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était condamné à avoir son espionne attitrée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ce qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

"Mais revenons à notre affaire. C'est pas tous les jours qu'un chasseur exprime ce genre de désir. En même temps, c'est vrai que je ne leur en ai laissé l'occasion qu'assez rarement. Jamais pour ainsi dire. Va savoir pourquoi."

"Laisse-moi deviner… C'est beaucoup plus marrant quand c'est une surprise ?"

"Voilà. C'est ça ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai une pour toi, mon ange !..."

"Quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça, mais c'est un secret pour personne."

La sirène approcha son visage de celui de Dean. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et fétide lui caresser l'oreille. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité ambiante, cette eau qui courait sur sa peau. Mais ce qui l'alarma vraiment, ce furent ses yeux. Ils se mirent à étinceler dangereusement, jusqu'à ce que le bleu océan de ses iris semblât onduler dans ses orbites.

"Chrissy… Chrissy n'était pas vraiment ma sœur… A part mon père, personne n'était au courant. Avec le temps, la différence d'âge s'est faite moins flagrante et de toute façon, ce n'était pas important. On formait une famille c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mon père, ma sœur, ma fille et moi. Ma famille… Et tu as tout brisé !"

Oh oui ! Il avait tout brisé. Il le comprenait pleinement. Il le sentait aussi très bien. Enfin, il sentait surtout l'eau envahir ses poumons…


	37. Chapter 37

Il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards furtifs dans un mélange de peur, de respect et d'admiration. Il ne savait quoi penser. Cette fille lui faisait de l'effet et son cœur essayait de le convaincre que ce n'était pas totalement une mauvaise chose. Alors il restait là à admirer cette femme. Une identité et des aspirations que tout opposait. Tant de contradictions dans ce corps la rendaient attirante. Mais que connaissait-il réellement de sa vie ? Beaucoup de questions en suspens, peu de réponses. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il lui semblait que cette part d'ombre apportait un charme supplémentaire à la jeune femme.

Cette part d'ombre lui donnait du charme, mais Sam avait toujours été un curieux. C'était dans sa nature. Son frère le charriait sans cesse avec ça. Selon ses propres mots, il n'y avait pas de Sammy sans question. Mon Dieu, il se revoyait encore froncer les sourcils et afficher une moue boudeuse en demandant pourquoi il disait ça. La seule réponse qu'il obtenait à chaque fois, c'était « Ah, tu vois ?! J'te l'avais dit. Toujours des questions » et il éclatait de rire. Des moments simples. Des moments comme il en rêverait encore et toujours. Mais tout ça était fragile et avec la menace qui pesait sur Dean…

"Tu ferais mieux de regarder la route."

"Hein ?"

"Deux… Trois… et on recommence !..."

"Très drôle." (boudeur)

"Je disais juste de faire attention à toi. Je ne voudrais pas…"

"Tu ne voudrais pas perdre ton futur sauveur, je sais."

"Je tiens à toi Sam…"

Un ange passa.

"Je sais… Moi aussi."

Sheryn posa sur lui un regard attendri et Sam se sentit partir à des années-lumière. Des mois qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça et pour peu il en aurait éprouvé de la culpabilité. Il était déboussolé. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Les émotions. Les questions.

"Tu as quel âge ? J'veux dire… en vrai…" (quelque peu embarrassé)

"Pourquoi ? A quoi ça t'avancerait ?" (surprise)

"J'aimerais mieux te connaître. Entre personnes qui s'apprécient, quoi de plus normal."

Elle détourna le regard tristement. Le paysage défilait derrière la vitre passager. Elle qui avait toujours aimé ce monde ne lui trouvait soudain plus autant de charme…

"Je suis sans âge."

"Sheryn…"

Elle soupira de plus belle. Pourquoi tenait-il autant à connaître cette réponse ? Après tout, il savait déjà qui elle était, ce qu'elle était. A quoi bon vouloir connaître son âge ? Elle soupira. Il ne savait pas ce que tout ça représentait pour elle. Beaucoup. Lui demander son âge, c'était comme lui demander de montrer sa véritable apparence. C'était lui demander un énorme sacrifice. C'était courir le risque de ne plus être aimée ni d'avoir d'amis. C'était l'isoler pour la faire souffrir, à défaut de pouvoir la tuer. A moins que ce ne soit pour ça justement… Pouvoir la tuer. En avoir la force. Trouver une raison à l'acte impardonnable. Trouver le parfait mobile pour le meurtre à venir. L'idée faisant son chemin, Sheryn tourna son regard bleu océan vers son ami.

"Sheryn ?! Tout va bien ?"

Elle continua de le fixer sans mot dire.

"Je ne voulais pas… je ne pensais pas à mal, tu sais. Si tu ne te sens pas prête à m'en parler… je comprendrai."

Un ange passa.

"Tout va bien, Sam. En fait, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien…" (petit sourire aux lèvres)

"Oh !"

C'est tout ce qu'il put articuler. Bien dérisoire. Totalement inutile. Absolument crétin. Crétin. C'était le mot juste. C'était exactement ce qu'il était en ce moment. Un crétin. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir. Pour tout dire, il aurait voulu s'enterrer dans un coin… se faire oublier… Difficile derrière le volant. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Se concentrer sur la route. Du moins essayer. Il faut dire qu'avec Sheryn à ses côtés, ce n'était pas chose facile. Surtout que chaleur et humidité semblaient grimper en flèche dans l'habitacle. _Minute. De l'humidité ?_ Il tourna la tête vers la droite et son cœur manqua un battement. Sheryn venait de revêtir sa véritable apparence.

"J'ai 423 ans…"

Sam voulut parler mais il ne parvint qu'à imiter le poisson rouge dans son bocal.

"Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, c'est toi qui voulais savoir." (léger sourire)

Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'elle se trompait, mais c'était sans compter cette douleur qui irradiait son corps et cette lumière qui l'éblouissait. Il grimaça. La jeune femme le prit pour elle. C'était avant qu'il ne lui pose la fameuse question…

"Sheryn…? Tu sais conduire ?"

La question la prit de court.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu… sais… conduire ?"

"Sam ? Je… Non."

"Alors nous avons un problème. Enfin, surtout m-moi. Aaaah ! Ma tête !"

"Sam ?" (affolée)

La voiture fit une embardée et se retrouva sur l'autre voie.

"Sam…?"

Il lui désigna du doigt quelque chose et elle fronça les sourcils. Sam allait de plus en plus mal. Il n'était plus maître de lui-même. Et pour couronner le tout, quelqu'un arrivait en sens inverse.

SPN SPN SPN

Il y avait la douleur. La douleur causée par l'eau qui se frayait un chemin là où il ne lui était généralement pas permis. La douleur qui s'insinuait dans son crâne. Déchirante. Puissante. Une douleur partagée. Une douleur qui n'était pas la sienne. Il entendait tous ces cris. Il ressentait toute cette terreur. Profonde. Viscérale. Il sentait toute cette eau venant de nulle part envahir son organisme.

Des flashs. Hommes. Femmes. Enfants. L'affolement. La terreur. L'horreur. Il ne les connaissait pas leurs visages lui étaient inconnus. Pourtant… Pourtant, il aurait presque pu jurer avoir vu défiler leurs vies. L'impression de vivre une relation fusionnelle non consentie. Une invasion de l'esprit aussi réelle que cette eau.

"Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas mon ange ? Ce délicat fumet… Cette peur, ce sentiment de n'être plus rien. S'ils savaient combien ils ont tort ! Ils ont chacun leur charme et même après plusieurs siècles, je me rappelle de chacun d'eux. Leurs espoirs. Leurs rêves brisés. Leur mort… et il n'y a rien de plus doux. J'ai peut-être fini par devenir sentimentale…" (tout sourire)

Il lui aurait bien dit le fond de sa pensée, mais il avait d'autres préoccupations autrement plus primordiales… comme sa survie. Bon, ok, la survie n'était pas franchement à l'ordre du jour mais tout le monde avait le droit à un petit peu d'espoir.

"On est d'accord sur ce point. Mais bon, ce sont mes souvenirs. Ils font partie de moi… tout comme tu le seras bientôt." _C'est ça, compte là-dessus salope !_

Il la fusilla du regard, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son plaisir. Elle prenait vraiment son pied.

"Je te sens sceptique, mon ange. Laisse-moi te présenter quelqu'un…"

Une douleur aiguë élut domicile dans son crâne et l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda quelle était la pire des tortures qu'elle lui faisait subir. La noyade à petit feu ou le traitement spécial maman sirène en colère ? Dans l'immédiat, ça se discutait.

Des flashs et une souffrance infinie plus tard, l'image se fit moins floue. Un jeune homme brun, la vingtaine, séduisant, bien sous tous rapports, se tenait au bord du lac. Ce n'était pas tout récent, si l'on tenait compte de ses habits qui semblaient venir d'une autre époque. Il n'était pas seul aujourd'hui une jeune femme blonde l'accompagnait. Elle était radieuse et souriait à pleines dents. L'insouciance de la jeunesse.

"Je te présente Henry Simms…" _A la bonne heure !..._

"Je suis certaine que tu te demandes qui il est…" _Tu parles…_

Des gargouillis lamentables lui répondirent et ce, pour son plus grand plaisir.

_Regarde !_

Toujours ce couple à qui la vie semblait réussir. Semblait… Car maintenant, l'heure était à la dispute.

"Dis-moi ce qui te dérange, mon ange ! Vivre avec moi ou avoir un enfant avec moi ?"

"C'est… C'est… C'est dégoûtant ! Contre nature ! Toi et moi, ça ne marchera jamais ! Nous ne sommes pas du même monde."

"Tu veux tuer ma fille ?!"

"Ta fille ? Comment peux-tu… comment pourrais-tu déjà savoir ? C'est impossible !"

"J'avais confiance en toi. Je t'aimais. Et voilà comment je suis remerciée ? Tu veux tuer notre enfant !... Quel père ferait ça ?"

"Tu es folle !"

"Non. Je suis une mère. Je dois la protéger. Et si cela doit être de toi, tant pis."

"Kelly…"

"Va-t'en !"

"Kelly…"

_**Va-t'en !**_

"K…"

Il n'avait plus de voix elle venait d'être engloutie. Maintenant, il luttait pour sa survie, écarquillant les yeux de terreur, autant à cause de cette eau qui envahissait ses poumons qu'en raison de cette femme qu'il avait aimée et qui venait de se transformer en la plus hideuse des créatures.

"Tu aurais dû t'en aller tant qu'il en était encore temps, chasseur… Père avait raison à votre sujet. On ne peut pas vous faire confiance."

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, alors qu'il se débattait mollement et inutilement. Dans un dernier hoquet de surprise, il laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres un filet d'eau et se figea à jamais. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui susurra…

"Je la chérirai et je lui apprendrai à vous haïr, toi et ta race. Et tout ça en ton honneur mon ange !"

Elle lâcha le corps inerte de son amant et caressa son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir.

"Henry… Chasseur de son état. Elu à ses heures. Un beau parti. Un vrai régal. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

D'accord. Il ne le savait pas. En tout cas, il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir bu la tasse. Pire encore, il lui avait semblé mourir. Comme cet homme. Avec cet homme. La frontière était mince. Le résultat le même. Elle se jouait de lui et elle y prenait un malin plaisir. La sirène venait de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait fait du seul homme qu'elle ait vraiment aimé. Qui savait ce qu'elle ferait à quelqu'un qui avait tué sa fille unique. Une mère est dangereuse. Quand elle est sirène…

"Une visite guidée, ça te tente ?"

A peine remis de son voyage au cœur des souvenirs, elle proposait de remettre ça. Il accusait de la fatigue et le traitement qu'elle lui faisait subir n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Il aurait voulu les retenir c'était peine perdue. Elles roulaient le long de ses joues. La douleur. L'appréhension. Le rêve pour une sirène.

_Viens avec moi !_

SPN SPN SPN

"Aaah !..."

"Sam ? Tout va bien ?"

"Je ne suis pas mort ?"

Elle éclata d'un rire franc.

"Non. T'es tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant."

"J'ai bien cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Avec toute cette eau…"

"De l'eau ?" (inquiète)

"Elle envahissait tout. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Ta sœur était là et elle me regardait…"

"C'est rien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…"

"Je conduisais et puis… Non ! Je ne l'ai pas vu par hasard. Dean est en danger. Je le sens."

"Ça, je te le dis depuis le début, mon grand. Kelly est dangereuse."

"Kelly était la mère de Chrissy..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Non, c'est impossible ! Tu mens !"

"Elle me l'a montré. Enfin, elle l'a montré à Dean…"

"Montré ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ?"

"C'est pas c'que tu crois ! Je sais pas à quoi tu penses mais… Ça fait des mois. Parfois je fais des rêves et ils se réalisent. Parfois ce sont des visions. J'ai aucun contrôle dessus. Je vois les gens mourir, Sheryn ! Jessica. Maintenant Dean. Je sais que tout ceci risque de se réaliser. Je sais aussi que tout ce que j'ai vu est vrai. Je veux juste sauver Dean."

"Elle doit être furieuse."

"Le mot est faible. J'ai failli y rester."

"Elle s'amuse…"

"J'te demande pardon ?"

"Rien. Démarre !"

Assis derrière le volant, Sam prit conscience d'une chose.

"Je suis pas mort ?"

"Tu te répètes, mon ange."

"Je croyais que tu ne savais pas conduire…"

"C'est le cas."

"Alors, comment…"

"Le monsieur en face m'a gentiment renseignée. Entre deux jurons. Je crois qu'il a eu la peur de sa vie"

"Voir la mort en face ne fait pas rire aux éclats…" (en démarrant)

"Non, c'est sûr. Mais entendre une voix dans sa tête…"

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire, mais au fond de lui Sam avait le cœur lourd. L'avenir de son frère était entre ses mains et il ne savait pas s'il était la personne qualifiée pour ça. Il ne gérait déjà pas le sien…


	38. Chapter 38

Et il avait raison de s'inquiéter. Ces dernières heures, Dean avait fait connaissance intime avec plus d'hommes et de femmes que dans toute sa misérable vie. Connaissance intime jusque dans la mort. Des milliers de fois il était mort. Des milliers de fois il avait failli mourir. Et pourtant… pourtant il avait toujours eu l'impression que c'était la première. Un éternel renouveau. Un petit plus à chaque fois qui faisait toute la différence. Mais tout se finissait inexorablement de la même manière. L'eau envahissant ses poumons. La brûlure. La soif. L'oppression. La douleur. L'impression de voir 'sa vie' défiler. L'illusion d'une quiétude sans nom quand l'eau l'engloutissait juste avant que tout ne recommence. C'était à vous rendre dingue ! Et même pour quelqu'un de fort et d'expérimenté comme Dean, les effets de cette torture – car il était bien question de ça – commençaient à se faire douloureusement sentir.

Il n'avait pas échappé au jeune chasseur que la sirène jouait sur deux plans à la fois. Psychologique et physique. Et foi d'expert, elle s'en tirait merveilleusement bien. Il n'aurait pas été en position de victime qu'il aurait sans doute admiré sa technique précise et efficace. Il se sentait vidé. De toute énergie. De toute volonté. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Une enveloppe qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Alors, à quoi bon se voiler la face ? Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, si tant est qu'il y en ait eu un jour… Désormais, il n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Il n'avait plus que ses yeux pour supplier. Mettre un terme à ces souffrances contre lesquelles il n'avait plus la force de lutter. L'intention était louable, mais la réalisation bien compromise. Il n'avait qu'à regarder ce sourire sadique qu'affichait la créature. L'heure n'était pas aux apitoiements, mais plutôt à la victoire. La satisfaction du prédateur qui voit sa proie se débattre inutilement avant de perdre tout espoir.

Dean se serait bien écroulé s'il n'avait pas déjà été dans cet état d'extrême faiblesse. Il aurait bien fondu en larmes, mais il n'en avait plus la force.

"Fatigué, mon ange ?" (sourire moqueur)

En temps normal, Dean lui aurait asséné une de ces remarques acides dont il avait le secret, mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il était devenu en peu de temps un homme brisé, sans attaches, dénué d'une quelconque raison de vivre. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait maintenant, c'était d'en finir. Avec la sirène. Avec la vie. De toute façon, avec ce qu'elle lui avait apporté… Et puis, s'il était une chose qu'il avait apprise, c'était que tenir tête à la créature, c'était jouer son jeu. Il n'avait aucune marge de manœuvre. Aucun moyen de remporter la partie. Les dés étaient pipés. Quoi qu'il fît, elle sortait gagnante. Sur tous les fronts. Et lui dans tout ça n'était qu'un être insignifiant, un pion remplaçable, une amusette dont on se lassait facilement.

"Tu penses avoir assez souffert ?"

Dean jeta sur elle un regard implorant qu'elle ignora superbement. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à hauteur de son oreille pour lui susurrer…

"Ça ne fait que commencer…"

Ses dernières barrières se brisèrent et il s'écroula en sanglots. Il se sentait pathétique et en même temps… il n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Peu importait son comportement, il allait vivre les pires souffrances avant de mourir. Si elle le laissait mourir un jour…

"Allons… Allons… tu ne pensais tout de même pas que ça serait aussi facile, mon ange ?!"

Seul un regard désespéré lui répondit et elle s'en contenta à merveille. Faut dire que c'était tellement délicieux de voir ce chasseur arrogant dans un tel état de faiblesse. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et Dean se mit à vomir de l'eau par torrents. Totalement paniqué par cette soudaine intrusion qui l'empêchait de respirer à la limite de la noyade, il avait relâché son attention vis-à-vis de la sirène. Fatale erreur. Ce n'était qu'une diversion. Elle se jeta sur Dean et s'installa à califourchon sur lui, les mains sur ses tempes. Fragilisé par la fréquence et la puissance de ses attaques précédentes, il n'offrit aucune résistance.

"Voyons voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans…"

"Non…" (d'une voix à peine audible)

Elle ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer. Sa tête oscillait entre la gauche et la droite dans un balancement qui aurait presque pu paraître gracieux en d'autres circonstances. Elle s'immobilisa tout aussi rapidement et ses paupières s'entrouvrirent. Un sourire plus que satisfait s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Elle savait exactement comment elle allait procéder.

"Dean ? Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mon chéri ?"

"Ma… Ma… Maman…?" (déboussolé)

"Regarde-toi… comme tu as changé ! Un grand et beau jeune homme. Avec un tempérament de feu. Et toutes ces cicatrices. J'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de laisser ton éducation entre les mains de ton père !"

Dean fronça les sourcils.

"Regarde les choses en face, Dean, tout est de sa faute. Il ne t'aurait pas élevé, tu ne saurais pas tenir aussi bien une arme – tu n'en tiendrais tout simplement pas. Tu ne te mettrais pas dans des situations toujours plus improbables. Tu ne risquerais pas la vie de Sammy. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, ton père n'aurait pas disparu, tu n'aurais jamais été à la rencontre de ton frère."

Une larme solitaire glissa sur la joue du jeune homme. Après avoir lu tant et tant de fois de la fierté dans les yeux de son père, jamais il n'aurait cru une seconde avoir déçu sa mère et ça le touchait plus qu'il aurait voulu l'admettre. Il baissa honteusement la tête. Elle lui releva délicatement le menton. Avec douceur. Avec tendresse. Mais ses mots se firent plus durs.

"Mais le pire… Le pire… L'impardonnable… L'irréparable… tu l'as commis aujourd'hui. Tu as oublié tout ce que je t'avais appris. Le respect de l'autre. Le partage. Tout ça a disparu au profit des préceptes de John et de son 'tire tout de suite et discute après'. Et qu'est-ce que tout ça t'a apporté hein, dis-moi ? La joie d'avoir pu venger ton amie ? Une libération ? Un trophée, peut-être ? Non mais dis-moi, ça m'intéresse ! Moi je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée Dean Jefferson Winchester. Tu t'es laissé dominer par la colère et elle a tout contaminé, jusqu'à ton ennemie. Tu as tué sa fille, Dean, que crois-tu qu'elle fera ? Oh, je te vois d'ici me dire qu'elle te tuera. C'est possible. Même probable. Mais es-tu assez naïf pour penser qu'elle s'arrêtera là ?"

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent d'effroi il commençait à comprendre.

"C'est la dure loi de la vengeance. La loi du talion. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Un enfant pour un enfant perdu. Tu pensais peut-être y échapper parce que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de te construire une famille, mais tu as oublié que les lois pouvaient s'adapter. Et il est quelqu'un que tu as élevé comme un fils. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici pour commencer. Quelqu'un qui risque sa vie pour et à cause de toi, Dean. A cause d'une erreur de jugement qui aurait pu être évitée. A cause de ton égoïsme et de ton refus de la solitude. Tu as condamné ton petit frère. Tu as condamné Sammy."

Ces paroles lui firent l'effet d'une bombe. D'un côté, elles étaient dures à entendre. De l'autre, elles lui ouvraient les yeux sur une vérité qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à connaître. Le jeune chasseur se sentait terriblement idiot. Pour s'être fait sermonner par sa mère. Pour avoir commis cette monstrueuse erreur d'appréciation qui lui coûterait la vie et sans doute celle de ses proches.

"Tu as commis la pire des fautes qu'une mère peut craindre de la part de ses enfants : tu as sacrifié ton frère à ton propre intérêt. Et toute faute mérite punition…"

Il n'osait la regarder en face, honteux qu'il était de l'avoir déçue.

"Dean ! Dean, regarde-moi ! Regarde maman !"

_REGARDE-MOI !_

Il leva ses yeux sur une jeune femme que le nombre des années n'atteignait pas. Elle devait avoir son âge et pourtant… une génération les séparait. Elle était comme dans son souvenir. Le visage radieux, ses cheveux or ondulant au vent, un sourire plein de tendresse au bord des lèvres. Si banale et en même temps tellement parfaite. Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux des siens. Il s'y perdait comme dans l'immensité de l'océan. Il restait béat devant cette merveille incarnée dont la contemplation n'était troublée que par de brèves contractions musculaires ou de petits sourires. Tellement béat qu'il ne vit pas son visage souriant s'assombrir et laisser place à un masque froid.

Elle prit brutalement son visage entre ses mains.

"Toute faute mérite punition, Dean… A ton avis, laquelle sera à la hauteur de sa douleur ?"

Soudain, le corps de Dean fut parcouru de spasmes. Il se surprit même à crier. Enfin, autant qu'il lui était possible… Des aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, réveillant un à un chaque nerf sous sa peau. Plus que des aiguilles, des lames. Invisibles ennemies, elles se frayaient un chemin parmi les muscles déjà sensibles. Elles tranchaient. Elles déchiraient. Elles transperçaient. Elles violaient le peu qu'il lui restait d'intimité. Elles ne lui laissaient aucun répit. La douleur était sans commune mesure. Permanente. Lancinante. Une éternelle brûlure. La sensation d'être écorché vif. Les moyens de la torture sans les inconvénients. La torture sans trace. La torture sans hémoglobine. Il aurait pourtant juré avoir senti des mains sous sa peau… enserrant son cœur…

La douleur était devenue son monde et pourtant… il s'en passait des choses autour de lui. Sa mère qui lui caressait le visage. Sa mère qui chantonnait.

_Doucement, doucement_

_Doucement s'en va le jour_

_Doucement, doucement_

_A pas de velours._

Etrange comportement d'une mère. Son enfant souffrait le martyre et elle lui chantait une berceuse. Elle était pourtant consciente du danger. Dean était à l'article de la mort et elle l'aidait à s'endormir… quelle mère ferait ça ? Quelle mère en effet… Mais la question ne se posait plus quand on connaissait sa véritable nature. D'ailleurs Kelly trouvait son idée de plus en plus géniale. A l'évidence, il n'y avait rien de pire pour ce chasseur que d'être confronté à une figure maternelle…

_Doucement, doucement_

_Doucement s'en va le jour_

_Doucement, doucement_

_A pas de velours._

Enfin, rien de pire… En fait si.

"Dean, mon ange…"

Silence douloureux.

"Regarde-moi mon ange !"

_REGARDE-MOI !_

Il leva les yeux vers elle et sous son regard médusé, il la vit se métamorphoser en la plus hideuse des créatures. La peau ridée et pâle comme un cadavre. Un corps squelettique d'où semblait saillir des corps cartilagineux. Une longue chevelure blanchâtre descendait en cascade sur ses épaules déjà humides. C'était la réalité, mais il lui semblait encore voir en surimpression le visage de sa mère. Résultat des divagations d'un cerveau fatigué ? Peut-être. En tout cas, l'image était dérangeante et pour un esprit perturbé comme le sien, cela n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Encore moins quand la personne, érigée en idéal féminin de longues années durant, ouvrait la bouche pour dévoiler plusieurs rangées de dents acérées. Un cri strident déchira l'air.

_**REGARDE-MOI !**_

En l'espace d'une seconde, elle se matérialisa devant Dean. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains palmées tout en continuant à chantonner.

_Doucement, doucement_

_Doucement s'en va le jour_

_Doucement, doucement_

_A pas de velours._

A ce stade, son apparence ne semblait plus le gêner outre mesure. Même le baiser langoureux dont elle le gratifia et auquel il répondit comme Œdipe en son temps. Dean se mit soudain à pâlir et s'affola, tentant dans un dernier sursaut de se soustraire à l'emprise de la sirène. Les effets étaient bien trop évidents pour ne pas les reconnaître. Ses gestes se firent de plus en plus lents, son teint de plus en plus pâle. Ses lèvres se mirent à bleuir à mesure que l'eau continuait d'envahir son organisme. Inexorablement. Le baiser de la sirène le noyait à petit feu. Le baiser de sa mère devenait acte de trahison. Elle brillait par son indifférence. Il se mourait et elle n'y attachait aucune importance. Pire, c'était elle levait l'arme pour l'achever. Confus, il vit une dernière fois ce visage si familier et en même temps, tellement terrifiant au-dessus de lui. Il lui sembla entendre sa voix si douce… si apaisante… si ensorcelante…

_Dans le creux des bois_

_Des oiseaux blottis_

_Se sont endormis._

_Bonne nuit._

Puis ce fut le trou noir.


	39. Chapter 39

"AAAAAAAHHH !"

"Sheryn ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Réponds-moi !"

La jeune femme porta une main à son cœur, le visage déformé par la douleur.

"Sheryn ?! Sheryn ? Parle-moi !"

"Kelly…"

"Kelly ? Quoi Kelly ? Tu ressens sa présence ? On se rapproche d'elle, c'est ça ? Toujours cette puissance… cette colère…"

"Il n'y a plus rien…"

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

"Pardon ?"

"Le vide. Le silence. Le néant. Je ne sens plus rien…"

"Et ?"

"Et ça ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose…"

A cette pensée, le cœur de Sam se serra dans sa poitrine et il retint inconsciemment sa respiration.

"Kelly est morte…"

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une claque et il lui sembla d'un coup sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

"Quoi ?"

"Elle est morte…"

Sam savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir soulagé d'apprendre la mort de la sirène, mais il ne parvenait pas pour autant à se rassurer. Peut-être était-ce ce silence. Peut-être étaient-ce ces cauchemars qui ne l'avaient jamais vraiment quitté ou ce rire diabolique qui résonnait encore dans sa tête. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement un pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment… Sheryn se tourna vers lui d'un air triste.

"Tu penses que ton ami est mort aussi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sam ne pensait rien ou plutôt il ne voulait plus penser… Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il ne voulait pas croire que cela puisse être une réalité. Il ne répondit rien et appuya sur l'accélérateur, avalant en quelques minutes les derniers kilomètres qui le séparaient encore de la scène du crime – pour autant qu'elle méritât encore l'usage du singulier.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin aux abords du lac, ce qui frappa le plus Sam, ce fut le silence. Non pas qu'il faille réellement s'attendre à un véritable concert à cette heure avancée de la nuit, mais c'était tellement calme que c'en était flippant. Pas de vent pour faire bruisser les feuilles. Pas de clapotis. Pas de chants ni de cris. Rien. Comme si toute vie avait cessé. Comme si la révélation de Sheryn sur sa sœur n'avait été qu'un leurre. Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien que ce silence de mort.

Il ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il ouvrit la portière et disparut dans la nuit, sans se soucier de la jeune femme qu'il laissait derrière lui et espérant secrètement ne pas découvrir ce qui avait hanté toutes ses nuits depuis plus d'un mois.

Guidé par ses souvenirs, le cœur battant, la respiration haletante, il ne tarda pas à rejoindre le lieu qu'il avait vu en rêve. Il s'approcha de la rive et là se sentit défaillir. Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs et des larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues. L'habitude n'avait pas effacé la douleur et le chagrin. Il se laissa tomber devant ce corps qui gisait pour moitié dans l'eau et pour l'autre sur la rive.

"Dean…"

D'une main tremblante, il posa deux doigts sur sa jugulaire. Aucun pouls.

"Non non non non non. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça !"

Il tira délicatement le corps de son grand frère sur la terre ferme avant de commencer bouche-à-bouche et massage cardiaque.

"Dean ! Me fais pas ça, vieux !"

Et il les enchaînait.

"Me laisse pas ! Dean ! Réveille-toi! J't'en supplie, réveille-toi! Tu n'peux pas m'faire ça ! Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant…"

Et il continuait inlassablement de prodiguer ces gestes de premier secours même si le résultat restait invariablement le même. Ce corps ne prenait vie qu'avec les gestes acharnés de cet homme qui refusait de le voir partir. La vérité, c'était que la vie avait déserté. Il était arrivé trop tard pour le sauver.

"DEAN !"

Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. Il prit dans ses bras le corps de ce frère tant chéri et se mit à le bercer comme Dean le faisait autrefois. Aucune réaction. Juste un corps mou. Juste un corps froid et sans vie.

"Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. A quoi ça sert d'avoir des visions si je ne peux même pas te sauver ? A quoi ça sert si je ne peux rien changer ? Et toi qui ne dis rien…"

Il le serra tout contre lui, espérant peut-être le réchauffer, lui rendre un peu d'humanité et de vie, attendant un miracle qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais…

"DEAN ! NON ! NOOOOOOOOONNNNN !" (en le serrant de plus belle)

"C'est trop tard Sam. Tu devrais le laisser partir maintenant…"

Pas de ricanement. Pas de rire. Juste une voix douce et calme, minée elle aussi par le chagrin. Sam refusait juste de l'entendre.

"NON ! NON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !"

Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné maintenant pour pouvoir se réveiller comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Mais il avait beau fermer les yeux et les rouvrir, son frère gisait toujours sans vie. C'était un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Dean ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé tout seul.

"Sam, tu ne devrais pas rester là... Je suis sûre que ton ami n'aurait jamais voulu ça de toi..."

"Tais-toi ! Tu ne le connais même pas !... Il a toujours été là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de lui. Je ne peux pas le laisser, tu comprends ?! Je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Je veux être là quand il va se réveiller."

"Sam... Dean est mort... Il ne va plus se réveiller, tu sais."

Elle essaya de lui faire lâcher prise, mais c'était peine perdue.

"Non, c'est faux ! Je sais qu'il va se réveiller… Il doit se réveiller ! Il ne peut pas me laisser tout seul. Dis-lui, Dean, dis-lui qu'elle a tort !..." (en caressant doucement son visage)

"La douleur t'aveugle, mais…"

"Qu'est-ce que peux bien comprendre à ma douleur ? Tu n'es pas moi. Tu n'es même pas humaine. Aucune d'entre vous ne l'était ! Et regarde où j'en suis maintenant !"

"J'ai aussi perdu des sœurs ce soir…" (blessée)

"Et tu oses comparer ? Elles n'ont jamais fait qu'apporter la destruction. Dean… Dean est…"

"Etait…"

"Dean n'est peut-être pas quelqu'un de parfait, mais il ne méritait pas ça."

"Il ne le méritait pas ? Notre race n'est peut-être pas parmi les plus tendres, mais regarde autour de toi ! C'est un carnage ! Il ne valait pas mieux que nous ! "

"Arrête de parler comme ça de lui ! Tu ne le connais pas !"

"Tu sais quoi ? Je suis heureuse de ne pas l'avoir connu. Quelqu'un capable d'autant de cruauté ne mérite pas d'être appelé humain. C'est un monstre."

Il se releva brusquement. Elle avait dépassé les limites et elle le savait. Au moins, il avait relâché le corps de son ami. Il s'avançait maintenant vers elle, la menaçant de toute sa hauteur.

"Ma famille. Ton ami. Il a l'air paisible. Elles ont souffert le martyre. Tu veux encore comparer ?"

Elle pouvait sentir toute sa colère… toute cette tension dans ses muscles… mais elle n'avait pas peur.

"Tu veux me tuer ? Ok. Mais avant je…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je veux savoir qui elle est." (en désignant le corps féminin étendu non loin de l'endroit où l'était son frère)

"Ta sœur."

"Je ne te parle pas de l'évidence. Je parle de son visage. A qui appartient-il ?"

Sam écarta la jeune femme de son chemin et se dirigea vers l'autre corps. A peine l'eut-il retourné qu'il recula brusquement. Il posa successivement son regard sur elle et sur Dean d'un air affolé.

"Mon Dieu ! Dean…"

"Sam, QUI est-elle ?"

Il releva la tête vers elle, les yeux embués de larmes, sans mot dire.

"Tu la connaissais, n'est-ce pas ? Qui est-elle, Sam ?"

Il déglutit avant de répondre.

"Notre mère…"

"Votre m…? Donc Dean était…"

"Dean est mon frère."

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Dean a toujours été le seul qui ait vraiment compté dans ma vie… Qu'on soit frères dans la vraie vie ou qu'on soit amis pour le boulot, rien n'est différent pour moi. Dean est juste Dean. Le grand frère qui m'a sorti des flammes le jour où notre mère est morte. Le meilleur ami que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Ma seule famille."

"Je suis désolée…"

Elle attendait le coup de grâce. Elle attendait qu'il veuille bien la tuer. Pour que chaque chose soit à sa place. Les monstres avec les monstres. Au contraire, il ne se passa rien. Sam tourna les talons et s'agenouilla près de son frère.

"Et alors c'est tout ? Tu t'en vas comme ça ? Et moi dans tout ça, tu y as pensé ?"

"Tu fais pareil de ton côté. Je ne veux plus te voir."

"Tue-moi Sam ! Tu l'as promis. Tue-moi !"

"Ça ne serait pas faire honneur à sa mémoire. Il n'a jamais été question de tuer une innocente. Dean ne t'appréciait peut-être pas, mais il savait que tu n'étais en rien coupable."

"Mais je suis une sirène !"

"Nous sommes peut-être chasseurs mais nous avons des principes, Sheryn. Nous ne tuons pas par envie mais par nécessité. Tu ne rentres pas dans ces priorités, alors va-t'en !"

"Je n'ai plus personne et je ne connais rien de ce monde. Ce que je te demande, je te le demande comme une faveur. Laisse-moi rejoindre les miens ! Laisse-moi mourir ! Tue-moi ! Je t'en supplie, tue-moi !"

"Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas faire ça…"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi tranquille !"

"Pourquoi Sam ?"

"VA T'EN !"

La jeune femme le vit lui tourner le dos et ne plus lui accorder un soupçon d'attention.

Elle était là maintenant. Seule. Vivante au milieu de cadavres. Unique survivante d'une famille multimillénaire. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle caressait une dernière fois le visage de ses sœurs. C'était un adieu. _Pardonnez-moi…_

"PUISQUE TU Y TIENS TELLEMENT !"

Il ne réagit même pas à sa voix. Cela l'attrista au plus haut point. Il aurait au moins pu faire ses adieux autrement.

Sam n'avait pas remarqué le départ de Sheryn, trop occupé qu'il était auprès de son frère. De toute façon, plus rien n'avait d'importance depuis que Dean n'était plus.

"Dean… Pourquoi t'as fait ça mec ? Tu avais promis… Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu disais… Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? Deanie…"

Il se pencha sur lui, serra sa veste de cuir et se laissa aller… Un bruit de papier froissé le tira de sa torpeur. Il essuya maladroitement ses larmes et glissa une main dans la poche de la veste. Il la ressortit avec un morceau de papier plié à la va-vite sur lequel était inscrit son prénom. Il reconnut de suite l'écriture de son frère. C'est donc d'une main tremblante et le cœur au bord des yeux qu'il déplia le précieux sésame. Il lut les premières lignes et se surprit à sourire. C'était bien son frère.

_Sammy,_

_Je sais que tu détestes ça, mais c'est le seul nom que je te connaisse. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus là. Ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était mon choix. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais j'avais mes raisons. Je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère, crois-le bien._

_L'autre jour tu m'as parlé de ton anniversaire. Je pense que maintenant que je ne suis plus là, tu as le droit de savoir… Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait souffrir, Sammy. Mon but était justement l'inverse. Faut croire que je n'étais pas doué. Ce jour-là, ce fameux 2 mai 2004, j'étais à l'hôpital. Mais pas pour une chasse. A cause de la vie. A cause d'un organe. Qui aurait pu croire que le chasseur serait terrassé par la normalité ? Qui aurait pu croire que je puisse faire un malaise cardiaque à 26 ans ? Pas moi en tout cas. Papa non plus. Je t'entends hurler d'ici qu'il aurait pu te prévenir. C'est vrai, il aurait pu. Il a essayé en fait. Je l'en ai empêché. Je ne voulais pas que tu quittes cette vie que tu avais toujours rêvée pour moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour quelque chose qui allait passer. J'avais raison. On s'est revus depuis. J'avais tort aussi. Je ne suis pas le super-héros que tu avais fait de moi. Je ne suis pas immortel. J'ai fait une rechute. On m'a annoncé il y a quelques semaines que je n'en avais plus pour très longtemps. Là encore, je ne t'ai rien dit. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais je ne voulais pas que tu souffres pour moi, pour une cause perdue d'avance. Depuis, des choses se sont passées dans ma vie… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et il m'a fait comprendre que je commettais une erreur. J'ai perdu cette personne et avec elle tout espoir de changement. J'ai aussi vu le moyen de régler deux problèmes en une seule fois. Tuer ces choses et t'éviter de me voir devenir un légume. Je sais que tu n'aurais sans doute pas été d'accord avec tout ça, mais tu dois comprendre une chose. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Je t'aime, p'tit frère._

_Dean._

"J't'aime aussi Dean…"


	40. Chapter 40

_Une vieille légende raconte qu'un jour naîtra une princesse. Sirène en apparence, humaine à l'intérieur, ses pouvoirs seront sans limites. Jeune, belle, insouciante, elle ne prendra conscience de son potentiel que bien tard. Quand ce moment viendra, elle devra faire un choix. Quand ce moment viendra, elle ne jouera pas seulement son avenir mais celui de tout un peuple. Elle sera celle par qui tout arrivera…_

***flash* **

_"Vous devez veiller sur elle, mes princesses. L'Oracle nous a confirmé ce que l'on savait déjà. Elle est amenée à accomplir de grandes choses. Mais il a aussi prédit que l'avenir de notre race était intimement lié à sa propre destinée. Sheryn doit être protégée et ce, à n'importe quel prix, car ma petite princesse est appelée à devenir reine... Vous m'entendez ?" _

Vous êtes tous morts aujourd'hui, alors dites-moi est-ce que cela en valait vraiment la peine ? Vous êtes tous morts et je suis seule. A quoi cela sert-il d'être vivante si je suis seule ?

***flash* **

_"Elle est celle par qui tout arrive..." _

La Mort surtout. Je ne suis en ce monde que depuis peu et je n'ai apporté que la mort. Je vis. Ils meurent. Quelle est la justice ?

***flash* **

_"Princesse d'un royaume que tu ne soupçonnes même pas, tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde mais ce monde t'appartient. Car sans l'eau il n'est pas de vie..." _

Qu'importe ce royaume ! Qu'importent mes supposés sujets ! Qu'importe tout ce qu'on me fait miroiter !... Je n'ai plus de famille. Plus d'amis. Plus d'amour. Plus rien sur quoi me rattacher. Un monde sans vie. Un monde vide et sans intérêt. Un monde dans lequel je refuse de vivre.

SPN SPN SPN

Elle s'effondra à genoux alors que des images affluaient dans sa tête et que des sensations envahissaient son esprit. Les unes comme les autres lui étaient étrangères.

Un flirt. Des rires. Des sourires. Le plaisir. Le désir. La colère. La douleur… Une douleur qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Un feu qui la brûlait de l'intérieur. Une véritable bombe à retardement. Ce qu'elle ressentait était si intense qu'il lui semblait impossible d'hurler. Ç'aurait été manifester trop d'efforts pour le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Alors elle se contentait de pleurer en silence avec cette voix qui ne cessait de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre…

"S'il te plaît… Je t'en supplie… Tue-moi !"

La douleur devenait atroce. Insoutenable. Elle en venait même à approuver cette voix en elle et à espérer l'heureux dénouement.

_Tue-moi… Tuez-moi… Que quelqu'un se dévoue, mais tuez-moi !_

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle sentit comme une déchirure au niveau de sa poitrine et deux corps étrangers à l'intérieur. Elle entendit la voix murmurer.

"E… E…Elle t…t…e tu-tuera p-pour ça…"

Quelque chose lui fut arrachée et la voix se tut à jamais. Sheryn était toujours là, effondrée sur l'herbe, se tenant la poitrine d'une main et reprenant avec peine sa respiration. Elle était toujours là et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

"Tu as ressenti ça ?"

Elle releva la tête et des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses yeux.

"Chrissy…"

"Tu es la plus forte d'entre nous, tu le sais ça ? Tu l'as toujours été, petite sœur. Tu as simplement été trop modeste pour te l'avouer."

"Je ne veux pas être forte. Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux plus. Plus maintenant. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne…"

"Oh ma chérie, si tu savais comme je suis désolée ! J'aurais tellement voulu être encore avec toi pour te soutenir pour t'accompagner dans ton destin…"

"Mon destin ? Quel destin ? Je me fous d'un destin qui me prive de tout. Je me fous d'être une princesse. Je me fous de cette vie de rêve. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être normale. Avoir une famille. Des amis. Connaître l'Amour et faire ma vie avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne veux pas de ce destin ! " (les larmes aux yeux)

Sa sœur s'approcha d'elle et vint lui caresser la joue.

"Le destin t'a choisie, Sheryn, et que tu le veuilles ou non la légende est en marche. Et même si j'aurais voulu être à tes côtés aujourd'hui, je sais aussi qu'il devait en être ainsi."

"Non…"

"Rien ne peut aller à l'encontre de ta destinée, petite sœur, sauf peut-être toi. Le destin t'a choisie, mais tu as encore le choix. Tu as toutes les réponses en toi. Choisis la bonne et vis ton destin, petite princesse !..."

"Attends !"

"Aie confiance ! Tu as toutes les réponses… Ecoute ton cœur !... Prends la bonne décision !..."

L'image de la jeune femme se dissipa dans l'air, laissant Sheryn de nouveau seule et désemparée. Pas pour très longtemps.

_Doucement, doucement_

_Doucement s'en va le jour_

_Doucement, doucement_

_A pas de velours._

Des flashs. Un homme. Un baiser. Une berceuse.

_Dans le creux des bois_

_Des oiseaux blottis_

_Se sont endormis._

_Bonne nuit._

La peur. L'affolement. La terreur. Et toute cette eau qui envahissait ses poumons. Une eau jadis alliée qui se muait en la plus redoutable des ennemies. La vie s'échappait peu à peu de son corps. Elle se sentait vieillir. Elle se sentait flétrir. Elle se sentait mourir pour ne plus rien sentir…

"Tu sais que je me suis faite avoir comme une sirène de 100 ans ?"

"Kelly ?"

"J'ai sous-estimé ce misérable cloporte et… voilà où j'en suis. Morte et pas vraiment enterrée. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. T'as qu'à appeler ça une vengeance d'outre-tombe."

"Il t'a tuée et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est…"

"Non mais écoutez-la la sainte-nitouche ! Il avait tué Chrissy et tu croyais sérieusement que j'allais laisser passer ça ?! Allons Sheryn, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es ! Son sort était déjà scellé avant que je ne vienne y mettre mon grain de sel !"

"Tu y as pris du plaisir, hein ? Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire tuer, hmmm ? Ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ?"

"Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !"

"J'te parle comme je veux, tu es morte chérie ! D'ailleurs je me demande bien comment…"

Sheryn vit le sourire moqueur de son aînée se transformer en moue boudeuse.

"Il voulait mourir. J'ai juste mal évalué à quel point."

"Tu as pris le visage de sa mère, Kelly, à quoi tu pouvais t'attendre d'autre ? Ça plus tes charmes, il a littéralement plongé dans ton monde. Il t'a juste entraînée avec… Vois donc où ton désir de vengeance t'a menée !"

"Ce n'était pas de la vengeance ! Je devais te protéger de lui. C'était un chasseur et…"

"Et il venait de tuer ta fille unique…"

"Comment l'as-tu appris ?"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. Plus maintenant. Tu t'es laissé aveugler par ta colère, Kelly. Tu n'as pas su protéger Chrissy et tu as cru vouloir me protéger, mais ce n'était que de la vengeance. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être protégée. Il n'y a plus personne à protéger. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Aujourd'hui, pour m'être fait protéger, je suis seule. Alors dis-moi, oui dis-moi si cela en valait vraiment la peine !"

"Tu es vraiment trop sensible. Il n'a jamais été question de nous dans cette légende mais de toi. C'est toi la princesse légendaire qui nous sauvera tous !"

"Je ne veux pas de tout ça ! Je m'y refuse ! C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas. Pas sans vous."

"Comme si tu avais le choix. Tu as été choisie par le Destin et tu ne peux pas y échapper ! Tu as ta place à prendre sur ce trône. Prends-la et estime-toi heureuse ! C'est un grand honneur pour notre famille. C'est une chance pour notre peuple."

"IL N'Y A PLUS DE FAMILLE ! Et je me fous de ce peuple que je ne connais même pas !"

Les iris de Kelly se mirent à onduler. Elle était dans une colère noire.

"Ne dis plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? Ne manque plus jamais de respect à notre peuple ! Il t'a nourrie. Il a fait de toi une reine. Ne l'oublie jamais."

"Et alors ? Je ne veux pas de ça."

"On ne t'a jamais demandé ton avis ! Tu as de nouvelles responsabilités ; tu les assumes !"

"Et si je refuse, tu feras quoi ? Tu me tueras ?"

"Sheryn…"

"Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fais-le ! Je n'attends que ça de toute façon. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce monde. Je n'y appartiens pas alors autant m'en aller. De préférence pour toujours."

"Je ne peux pas…"

"Oh ! Tu voudrais me faire croire que toi, tueuse née, tu ne peux pas me tuer ?"

"Je suis morte, je te rappelle."

"Tu es aussi devant moi et crois-moi, aussi vraie que nature."

"Tu n'as rien compris, pas vrai ?"

"Compris quoi ?"

"Pourquoi la Princesse est si puissante…"

"Je suppose que, dans ton infinie bonté, tu vas me le dire…"

"Les réponses sont en toi, mon ange !"

Sheryn leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. D'ailleurs, pour être honnête, il y avait plus de questions que de réponses.

"Regarde en toi… Regarde autour de toi…"

Elle ferma les yeux et fit mine de se concentrer. Des lumières se mirent à danser autour d'elle.

"Dis-nous ce que tu vois !" _Nous ?_

Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec des centaines peut-être même des milliers de visages. Pour la plupart, des inconnus. Parmi eux, trois appartenaient à sa famille. Nixos. Kelly. Chrissy. Ils étaient tous là. Tous morts aussi. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

"Ma petite princesse !"

"Vous êtes tous en moi ? Pourquoi ?"

"Nous ne sommes jamais partis, mon ange. Nous avons toujours été là avec toi… Dans ton cœur. Nous ne te quitterons jamais."

"Mais…"

"Tu n'es pas seule Sheryn ! Tu portes notre peuple dans ton esprit et dans ton cœur. C'est ce qui te rend unique. C'est ce qui te rend puissante."

"Mais…"

"Tu as un devoir à accomplir, mon enfant. Toi seule le peux. Toi seule en as le pouvoir. Toi seule peux choisir. Nous sommes tous pliés à ta volonté. Tu as une décision à prendre aujourd'hui, alors réfléchis-y bien. Car une fois prise, tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir en arrière."

"Mais…"

"Tu portes en toi toutes les réponses. Fais le bon choix !"

Sur ce, ils la laissèrent de nouveau seule.

Elle était là, pensive, sur l'herbe que la rosée commençait tout juste à humidifier. Le froid était tombé mais elle y semblait insensible. Pas étonnant après autant de révélations. Une douche froide à elle toute seule. Une responsabilité sans commune mesure. Un choix à faire sans vraiment connaître lequel. Des priorités à gérer. Et tout un tas de choses auxquelles elle n'aurait sans doute jamais réfléchi avant. Et dire qu'ils l'avaient laissée là ! Sa famille. Ses sujets. Qu'importait le nom après tout, le résultat restait invariablement le même.

Elle soupira. Si c'était une sorte de rite d'initiation, il craignait vraiment. L'enjeu n'en valait même pas la peine. Elle jeta un regard triste en arrière, là où elle avait laissé ce qu'il lui restait de famille ainsi que son premier et unique amour.

Elle se souvenait de son regard quand il avait découvert le corps de son frère. Elle se souvenait de leur discussion et de son refus à vouloir la tuer. Ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle avait été rejetée par son seul amour. Elle avait appris aussi avec certitude qu'elle n'avait pas de place en ce monde. Mais en avait-elle plus dans l'autre ? Ils avaient beau dire qu'ils resteraient à jamais dans son cœur, cela ne remplaçait pas leur présence physique. Quoi qu'ils aient été, ils n'en étaient pas moins sa famille et cette famille lui manquait…

"Pardonnez-moi…"

Ceci n'était pas destiné à quelqu'un en particulier. C'était même plutôt l'inverse. Ces excuses valaient aussi bien pour sa famille, qu'à son (petit) ami ou encore à tous ceux qui croyaient en elle. Elle n'avait pas la force de continuer pour quelque chose en laquelle elle ne croyait plus. Que ce quelque chose soit un royaume, une légende ou l'Amour. En revanche – et elle l'avait compris avec Sam –, la Famille c'était ça l'important. Alors, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus la rejoindre, ce serait elle qui viendrait à Elle. C'était sa décision. C'était son choix. Personne d'autre n'avait son mot à dire.

_Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est mon choix… _

Alors que sa volonté semblait bien arrêtée, le vent monta et une lumière l'aveugla.

"Je vois que tu as fait ton choix, mon ange…"

En lieu et place de cette lumière éblouissante se tenait maintenant une jeune femme au visage tendre et en même temps si sérieux.

"Maman ?"

"Tu sais ce que cela implique…"

"Je vais enfin rejoindre les miens."

"C'est une manière de voir les choses…" (en souriant tristement)

"Je sais que je vais mourir et je sais aussi que ce sacrifice en vaut la peine. La famille n'a pas de prix, mais elle vaut bien un royaume…"

"Qu'il en soit ainsi. Viens !" (en tendant ses bras vers elle)

Sheryn s'avança vers sa mère sans une hésitation et quand celle-ci referma son étreinte, elle ressentit une vive douleur irradier tout son corps.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le lac, la seule maison qu'elle n'ait jamais connue.

"N'aie pas peur, mon ange ! Tout va bien se passer…"

Sheryn lui adressa un léger sourire. Elle avait voulu mourir. Elle n'aurait pas cru que ce serait si long et surtout si douloureux. Si c'était le prix à payer pour sa liberté, alors elle l'honorerait par son courage.

"Tu n'es pas seule à mourir aujourd'hui. Laisse-leur le temps…"

Le temps. Voilà bien quelque chose qui ne comptait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Elle laissa vagabonder son esprit et se retrouva près de Sam. Il était dans la même position et dans le même état émotionnel que lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt. Effondré. Amorphe. Perdu. Et tant d'autres choses qui lui auraient été trop long d'énumérer. Il avait beau l'avoir rejetée... Il avait beau avoir fait d'elle de l'histoire ancienne elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Mieux, le drame qu'il traversait la touchait au plus profond d'elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de connaître Dean, mais Sam lui vouait une telle admiration qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas l'apprécier. Cet homme avait tué ses sœurs. Cet homme avait sans doute tué des centaines de créatures comme elle, mais il avait choisi de la laisser vivre. C'était un chasseur. C'était aussi et surtout un homme juste. Un homme d'exception.

Elle s'approcha d'eux deux à tâtons, comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue. Drôle d'idée quand on était une projection de soi.

_Quand je t'ai demandé de me tuer, tu as toujours refusé de le faire. J'ai d'abord pris cela comme une insulte, mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris. Tu l'as fait pour moi. Tu l'as fait parce que tu croyais en moi et en ce que j'allais devenir. Tu l'as fait pour me donner une seconde chance. Pardonne-moi si j'ai tout gâché mais il le fallait ! Je ne pouvais pas… C'était plus fort que moi. J'aime ce monde et… je t'aime Sam. Alors avant de partir, je voudrais t'offrir un cadeau très spécial. Fais-en bon usage ! _

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de disparaître. Sam se toucha machinalement la joue.

"Sheryn…" (murmure)

"Il est l'heure, mon ange !"

"Je suis prête !"

"Suis-moi !"

SPN SPN SPN

Le corps de Dean se souleva brusquement en même temps qu'il prenait une grande inspiration.

"Dean ?"


	41. Chapter 41

"Dean ?" (d'une voix timide)

Seule une toux lui répondit.

Sam restait en retrait. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur de son frère. Grands dieux, non ! C'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas crier victoire trop vite. Il avait déjà assez souffert pour aujourd'hui sans en rajouter une couche avec de faux espoirs. Bon ok, le corps de Dean s'était relevé et il pouvait même l'entendre tousser… ça le faisait donc rentrer dans la catégorie des vivants, non ? Non ? D'un autre côté, il avait fait massages cardiaques sur massages cardiaques… enchaîné les bouche-à-bouche et n'avait rien obtenu d'autre que le néant. Alors cette soi-disant résurrection ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il s'agissait bien de son frère d'abord ? Ce corps n'avait montré aucun signe de Dean après tout. En même temps, depuis deux minutes, il ne faisait que cracher ses poumons… et l'eau qui les avait remplis. A le voir se vider ainsi, on ne pouvait encore que s'interroger sur la possibilité humaine de la chose et Sam arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Il fallait guetter la moindre réaction.

"Dean, c'est toi ?"

Et Dean qui ne répondait toujours pas… Ça l'horripilait. Ça le rendait malade de se demander si la personne à ses côtés était bien son frère. Ça le rendait dingue de ne pas savoir comment réagir. Les légendes avaient toujours fait la part belle au charme des sirènes et à la fin tragique de leurs proies. Alors pourquoi ce serait différent pour Dean ? Parce que c'est Dean ? Parce qu'il était de tellement bonne compagnie que même la mort n'en avait pas voulu ? Il aurait bien aimé y croire, mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

SPN SPN SPN

Cracher et encore cracher. Eliminer l'eau de son organisme encore une fois… pour l'énième fois. Elle avait promis. Cette salope avait promis que ce serait la dernière et il se retrouvait de nouveau dans la position du gars qui venait de prendre une tasse ou plutôt, du gars qui venait de se noyer. Putain, c'était toujours aussi douloureux. Toujours aussi ironique. Il avait "bu" plus d'eau que de mesure mais il avait toujours aussi soif. C'était quoi l'étape suivante ? On remettait tout à zéro pour tout recommencer ? Il en avait marre de jouer au yo-yo. Vivre. Mourir. Vivre. Mourir. Vivre… Qu'elle se décide enfin à le laisser tranquille et qu'elle choisisse merde ! Qu'elle choisisse de le tuer surtout parce que là, il n'avait plus la force de vivre. Ce n'était plus à cause de sa maladie. La sirène… sa propre mère… lui avaient fait comprendre les vraies raisons de son châtiment. Quelque chose à la logique imparable. Il avait commis une faute. Il devait la réparer. Il avait mis Sammy en danger. Il devait le sauver ou tout du moins le protéger. C'était ça sa mission. Ça l'avait toujours été. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais. Alors maintenant qu'il était de nouveau en vie, qu'adviendrait-il de son petit frère ?

"Dean… ?"

Cette voix… Oui, cette voix lui rappelait quelqu'un… et à la manière que son cœur avait de se serrer quand il l'entendait, nul doute qu'il tenait énormément à cette personne. Peut-être même plus qu'à sa propre existence. Et il y avait toujours cette eau qui s'échappait à grands flots de sa bouche. Combien de litres avait-il avalé ? Assez pour torturer. Pas assez pour mourir. Putain, ça allait encore durer longtemps cette connerie ? A quoi ça lui servait de le faire languir comme ça ? Après tout une nouvelle session allait débuter…

"Dean, c'est toi ?"

Evidemment que c'était lui, alors… Il n'y avait qu'à additionner deux plus deux pour arriver aux mêmes conclusions. Elle était là pour le narguer. Elle avait juste changé de visage. Encore. Après celui de sa mère, lequel elle pourrait bien emprunter ?

"Dean…"

Et cette voix qui refusait de se taire. Une voix qui lui était familière. Une voix teintée d'émotion. Une voix qu'il ne pourrait plus ignorer très longtemps. Il avait encore un détail à régler. Un détail aussi flou que son regard était embué de larmes. Il tourna la tête vers la voix, la respiration sifflante, les yeux plissés. Un énième "Dean" accueillit son geste et il soupira, agacé. Cette voix ne pouvait pas se taire ? Il avait l'air de qui sinon de lui-même ? Il lui aurait bien dit lui-même mais… oh, mais oui c'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas !... C'est que c'était déjà du boulot de recracher tout un lac ! Sarcastique ? Lui ? Naaaaan !... Juste réaliste.

Il soupira de plus belle et accorda toute son attention à la personne en face de lui. Peu à peu ses contours se dessinèrent et l'image se fit moins floue. Un homme de grande taille, habillé simplement, les cheveux bruns en bataille, agenouillé près de lui, la mine défaite, l'air abattu. Une figure familière. Un frère. Son Sammy. Du moins il aurait voulu y croire… oui mais voilà, il n'y avait jamais eu que deux personnes et Sam ne faisait pas partie de l'équation. Sammy… Dieu, il avait cherché sa présence en même temps qu'il avait voulu l'éviter. Dieu que sa présence lui faisait du bien, mais rien que l'idée de savoir qu'elle ait pu prendre son apparence le rendait malade. Il n'était pas dupe. Sam ne pouvait être ici. Il était bien trop occupé avec sa copine… Sa Sheryn ! Et puis il ne savait pas où chercher. Non. Cette personne ne pouvait pas être son petit frère. Cette personne n'était même pas humaine.

Pour ce que ça valait, il pouvait toujours faire semblant…

"S'mmy ?"

Les yeux du principal intéressé s'illuminèrent. Sammy. Voilà bien un mot qu'il ne pensait pas entendre de sitôt, mais il lui réchauffait le cœur.

"Dean ! Mec, si tu savais comme ça fait du bien de t'entendre !..." (en l'enserrant dans ses bras)

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et se racla la gorge. Décidément, elle s'était appliquée dans son imitation. Pour peu, il se serait vraiment cru face à son frère. Il savait juste que c'était impossible.

"Oh, pardon !" (en relâchant sa prise)

"S'mmy ?"

"Oui ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Dis-moi !"

Elle avait pas l'impression d'en faire de trop là ?! Il garda cette remarque pour lui-même et ne se contenta que d'un mot.

"Soif…"

Sam arqua un sourcil. Son frère venait de frôler la noyade et la première chose qu'il demandait était de l'eau ? Étrange… mais à voir l'état général de Dean il n'y avait pas à discuter.

"Bouge pas !" _Très drôle…_

Alors que Sam partait chercher une bouteille d'eau dans son sac, les doigts de Dean tâtonnèrent dans l'herbe humide et se resserrèrent autour du manche en bois. Et, Sam revenant avec le précieux sésame, son visage prit une expression neutre.

"Tiens ! Pas de précipitation hein ? Des petites gorgées. Je ne voudrais pas te perdre encore une fois."

Le portrait était vraiment ressemblant. Une vraie mère-poule. Chapeau ! Sammy aussi pouvait être horripilant. Oui mais le vrai Sammy ne l'aurait jamais laissé. Pas pour un motif aussi peu plausible en tout cas. Il laissa l'imposteur s'agenouiller auprès de lui et s'approcher… s'approcher… s'approcher… et quand il fut suffisamment près, il brandit l'arme et frappa.


	42. Chapter 42

"Dean ?!"

Dean ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne l'écoutait plus. Totalement déconnecté de la réalité, il n'attendait plus qu'une chose. Le cri de rage ou du moins le ricanement sinistre qui allaient suivre. Bientôt. Incessamment sous peu. D'ici quelques secondes. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il voulait s'en convaincre mais la vérité... La vérité c'était qu'il n'avait pu voir qu'un regard plein d'incompréhension. De l'incompréhension mêlée à de la douleur. Un bruit sourd. Ce calme assourdissant qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose... _Non. Non. Non. Non. Non._ Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point. Pas au point de...

"Sam...? Sammy ?"

Silence.

Il déglutit et rampa vers son frère.

"Hé, Sam, fini de jouer, réponds-moi !"

Nouveau silence.

"Ecoute je suis désolé si je..."

Il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et il n'essaya même pas de les retenir. Il sentit l'émotion lui nouer l'estomac et là encore, il se laissa aller. C'était trop pour lui. L'éternelle torture de la sirène. Le ressentiment de sa mère à son égard. Et maintenant lui qui commettait l'irréparable sur la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Où avait-il merdé ? Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? A cause de la sirène ? Non. A l'évidence, elle n'était pas à l'origine de cette "illusion". Il avait agi seul et en conscience. Il se prit à rire nerveusement. Sa mère avait raison, il ne réfléchissait pas avant de frapper. Et la dangerosité d'une telle réaction ne l'avait jamais autant frappé qu'aujourd'hui.

"Sam ? Sammy ?"

Toujours ce silence. Toujours ce putain de silence. Et lui qui ne faisait que parler dans le vide.

"Tu sais... Rien de tout ceci n'aurait dû arriver. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. Je devais mourir, mais pas toi. Pas toi..." (en lui caressant la joue et en écartant une mèche qui lui barrait le visage)

"Je suis l'aîné. C'est à moi de mourir le premier. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Elle me l'avait promis, tu sais... La mort salvatrice... J'ai juste été assez con pour la croire. Je fais un sacré chasseur pas vrai ? Normalement, là c'est le moment où tu dois faire un commentaire acide... Ouais t'as raison, y'a pas de quoi rire."

Il soupira tristement.

"Je voulais mourir tu sais... Ironique hein ? Je suis là à te regarder immobile, pour ne pas dire inerte, et j'en viens à envier ta place. Non plus parce que je voudrais mourir – tout ça n'a plus d'importance –, mais parce que je donnerais tout pour toi... pour te voir sourire et plaisanter à nouveau... tiens, même pour te voir m'engueuler. Mais ce silence... ça c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Cette solitude... L'idée même de vivre sans toi... je ne peux pas, tu comprends ?"

Sa respiration s'accéléra et il porta instinctivement une main à sa poitrine. Il lança un sourire douloureux à son petit frère.

"Tu veux que je te dise ? Finalement, y'a peut-être une justice en ce monde..." _J'arrive Sammy !..._

Et, la douleur se faisant plus déchirante que jamais, il s'effondra sur son frère, les yeux mi-clos.

SPN SPN SPN

La première chose qu'il ressentit, ce fut la douleur. Une douleur fulgurante. Une douleur déchirante. Ensuite… Ensuite, il prit surtout conscience d'un poids sur sa poitrine. Incommodé, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater que poids n'était autre que son frère.

"Dean ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Tu veux toujours me tuer ?" (en forçant un sourire)

Toujours aucune réponse.

"Dean ?" (inquiet)

"Hé Dean, tu m'entends ?! Tu veux bien me laisser respirer un peu ? C'est pas que j't'aime pas mais là… euh… c'est un peu embarrassant. Pas d'attendrissement, pour reprendre tes propres mots. Dean…? Dean ? DEAN !"

Ce silence devenait décidément trop angoissant et son frère qui ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce… Il poussa le plus délicatement possible le corps de Dean de son bras valide et se positionna face à lui. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Il y avait tellement de détresse dans ce regard… Il y avait tant de douleur…

"Dean ?"

Une larme roula sur la joue du principal intéressé. Il lui lança un regard déchirant avant de fermer les paupières.

Décidément, il avait tout foiré. Il devait protéger Sammy et il l'avait attaqué. Il voulait lui éviter le spectacle pathétique de sa mort c'était raté aussi de ce côté-là. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'affolement dans les yeux de son petit frère pour s'en convaincre. Mais bon, ce n'était plus son combat maintenant. Sammy était vivant, c'était ça l'important. Il pouvait mourir tranquille et embrasser avec avidité cette obscurité soudainement bien accueillante. Sammy se débrouillerait bien mieux sans lui de toute façon. Peut-être aurait-il dû consulter son petit frère avant de lancer une telle affirmation…

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Dean !" (en lui tapotant les joues)

"Hé mec, réveille-toi ! T'as pas le droit de me faire un coup pareil !... Pas encore. Et ne t'avise même pas de mourir ou sinon… ou sinon… Sinon je te jure que tu ne seras plus le seul et unique membre de cette famille à être cardiaque !" _Bravo Sam ! Vraiment, bravo ! Ça c'est de la menace !_

"Dean, me laisse pas, tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis !"

Il frappa du poing sur la poitrine de son frère, obtenant plus de craquements qu'un réel changement, et se sentit instantanément coupable.

"Dean ?"

C'était idiot. Il était évident que le principal intéressé était aux abonnés absents. Il voulait juste se rattacher à quelque chose… L'espoir ? Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore y croire. Il y avait goûté il y avait de ça à peine quelques minutes et il en gardait un goût amer. Il avait découvert le corps sans vie de son grand frère. On le lui avait ensuite rendu pour de nouveau le lui reprendre… Où donc était la justice en ce monde ?

Ok. On lui avait permis une dernière fois de voir… de parler à son frère. Sur le coup, il en avait été plus que reconnaissant mais maintenant… Maintenant il en voulait plus. Il voulait l'impossible. Retrouver son frère. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Vivre une vie normale… aussi normale que pouvait être la leur. Dean au volant de son Impala adorée. Lui à se plaindre de la musique. Juste ensemble. Juste frères. Juste frères…

"Dean… J't'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Me laisse pas. Me laisse pas…" (d'une voix déchirante)

_Mon Dieu, aidez-moi ! Pardonnez-moi si je n'ai été qu'un piètre chrétien ces derniers temps. Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai un peu oublié. Je sais que j'abuse, mais je vous demande juste une chose. Rendez-le-moi. Ramenez-moi Dean. Qu'importe le prix. Qu'importe si je dois y rester. Je veux qu'il vive. Il doit vivre. Il mérite de vivre. Après tout ce qu'il a sacrifié pour moi…_

_Choix… Choix… Choix…_

"Je sais bien que c'était son choix, mais je m'en fous de son choix ! Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser ! Il m'avait promis ! Il m'avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Et là quoi ? A la moindre complication… Au moindre aléa de la vie, il renonce à tout espoir ? Il n'est pas tout seul, merde ! Il ne l'a jamais été. Pourquoi il m'oublie ? Pourquoi il oublie que je suis là pour lui ? C'est mon frère. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui…"

_Protéger… Protéger… Protéger…_

Sam eut un petit rire nerveux.

"Protéger… Me protéger, je suppose. J'ai 22 ans. Je peux très bien me prendre en charge tout seul. Tu sais quoi Dean ? Tu n'as pas besoin de me materner. Oh, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je suis peut-être majeur mais tu resteras toujours mon grand frère et c'est le devoir de l'aîné de protéger, de surveiller son cadet. Ça valait pour quand on était gosses, et encore… Mais aujourd'hui ça frise l'obsession. Il n'est plus question de protection, mais de sacrifice. Et ce sacrifice, je refuse de l'accepter, tu m'entends ?!"

A bout de nerfs, miné par la colère et le chagrin, Sam se laissa emporter avant de réaliser qu'il ne connaissait pas la personne à qui il s'adressait ou plutôt… qu'il devait parler dans le vide depuis plusieurs minutes.

"Dean…?"

Agacé par le manque de réponse, il murmura entre ses dents.

"Y'a pas à dire, Papa a vraiment fait du bon boulot…"

Une brise légère se leva et le fit frissonner, à moins que ce ne soit cette voix qui s'éleva dans les airs.

"Ne sois pas si dur avec ton père… Il vous aime. A sa façon, je te l'accorde, mais il vous aime."

"Qu…"

Il releva la tête et resta figé devant cette soudaine apparition.

"M… Maman ?"

"Sam…" (en lui caressant la joue)

"Mais je te croyais partie…"

"L'empreinte que j'avais laissée dans notre maison a disparu, mais je suis toujours là. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes deux bébés." (caressant du bout des doigts le visage de son aîné)

"Dean va aller mieux ?"

Sa voix était presque enfantine, mais il n'en avait cure. C'était sa mère devant lui il pouvait bien laisser de côté les conventions d'adulte pour une fois.

"Oh, mon ange, je suis désolée !..."

Ce n'était définitivement pas la réponse qu'il attendait il se laissa de nouveau dominer par la colère.

"De quoi ? D'être morte ? De nous avoir laissé entre les mains d'un sergent instructeur à la place d'un père ? A moins que ce ne soit parce que ce même père a fait de Dean ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Un soldat qui place son chef sur un piédestal et toujours prêt à se sacrifier. Alors oui, tu peux être désolée."

"Samuel Winchester, n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses !"

"Mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. J'attends."

"Pardon maman…"

"C'est mieux…"

"Mais…"

"Tu crois que je ne suis pas triste de voir mes deux bébés souffrir ? Tu crois que ça me rend pas malheureuse ces incessants sacrifices ? Et tu sais la vérité ? Ton père n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Dean a toujours a toujours été dévoué aux autres et à toi en particulier. Depuis le berceau. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, mon ange. Plus que tu ne le crois."

Sam resta sans voix, se surprenant parfois à sourire.

"Dean et toi passez votre temps à vous sacrifier l'un l'autre. Parce que vous ne supporteriez pas que l'autre puisse souffrir. Parce que vous ne supporteriez pas de vivre l'un sans l'autre. C'est une histoire sans fin…"

"Alors Dean va se réveiller ?"

"Je suis désolée. Il ne m'appartient pas de répondre à cette question. Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir."

Sam soupira tristement.

"Sache seulement qu'une autre personne a vu cette propension maladive à l'autodestruction. Elle a lu la détresse, le chagrin, le besoin de l'autre, l'envie de mourir… Et cette personne a choisi de se sacrifier à votre place."

"Qui serait assez fou pour faire une chose pareille ?"

"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mon ange !"

"Mais pour Dean ?"

Il se retourna mais il n'y avait plus personne.

"Maman ?"

_Patience… Patience… Patience…_

Facile à dire. Plus difficile à entreprendre. Surtout avec ce frère inconscient à ses côtés.

_Bientôt…_

Et comme s'il s'agissait d'un présage, il entendit au loin des sirènes hurlantes et des pas s'approcher.

"Hello ? Y'a quelqu'un ?"

"Par ici ! C'est mon frère, il…"

"Ok. Du calme mon garçon. On s'en occupe."

"Hé les gars, par ici ! On a un arrêt cardiaque et…"

"Mon frère…"

"… un jeune homme en état de choc. Votre épaule !..."

"C'est rien… Occ… Occupez-vous de mon frère !..."

"Ne bougez plus ! Mourir n'aidera pas votre frère."

"Y'a un autre corps là-bas." _Quoi ? Merde, les corps !_

"C'est une femme."

"J'ai un pouls !"

"Et la femme ?"

"C'est trop tard…"

_Un sacrifice…_

"Qu'est-ce qu'une belle fille comme elle pouvait faire par ici ?"

La silhouette haussa les épaules.

"Sans doute une paumée. Pauvre fille !"

_Sheryn…_

Une larme perla à son œil droit.


	43. Chapter 43

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

Dean se réveilla dans le calme blanc d'une chambre d'hôpital. Une chambre sans âme ni identité. Une chambre dépourvue de chaleur humaine. Une chambre dans laquelle il manquait surtout quelqu'un. Sam. Et Sam ne l'aurait jamais laissé. Dieu, ce garçon était même au bord de l'hystérie quand il s'agissait de son grand frère. Alors une chambre d'hôpital… Non, ce n'était pas normal. Ses alarmes intérieures se mirent à s'affoler, tout comme ces machines qui prenaient ses constantes. Et en l'espace de quelques secondes, cette chambre froide et vide s'anima mais toujours aucune trace de Sammy. _Sammy…_

"Monsieur ! Monsieur, calmez-vous ! Tout va bien. Vous êtes à l'hôpital." _Tout va bien ? Hôpital ? Évidemment que tout va bien, Einstein ! C'est sans doute aussi parce que tout va bien que je suis attaché à tous ces trucs comme si ma vie en dépendait. Aussi pour ça que je suis seul ici sans Sammy. T'as raison mon vieux, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Putain, dites-moi où est Sammy ! Dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à mon frère. Où est Sammy ?_

Dean porta un regard déchirant au médecin, puis balaya désespérément la pièce des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme en blanc. N'obtenant pas de réponse, ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

"Monsieur ? Monsieur Jake ? Tout va bien, calmez-vous !"

"S… ? Où est Sam ?"

"Je suis désolé…"

Il devint blême. _Sammy…_ Il se revoyait en rage, la main sur son poignard, frapper son frère. Il revoyait le corps tomber. Il revoyait le regard affolé et meurtri de Sammy. Après… Après il ne se souvenait plus de rien. C'était le trou noir. Et l'autre qui lui disait que… Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. C'était un vrai cauchemar ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait une chose pareille ! Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Son cœur s'affolait.

"… elle n'a pas survécu…"

_Elle ? Mais de qui il parle ?_ Il s'en foutait de la fille. Il y en avait plusieurs qui avaient compté pour lui et elles étaient toutes mortes. La seule personne qui importait c'était Sammy. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le médecin sans comprendre.

"Vous ne la connaissiez pas ? Pourtant j'aurais cru que… Surtout avec la réaction du jeune homme qui vous accompagnait…"

Dean n'aurait pas été entravé par toutes ces machines et été aussi fatigué qu'il aurait sans doute étranglé ce crétin. A-t-on idée de dire des choses pareilles à un cardiaque ! Ce mec devrait vraiment revoir ses méthodes.

Il déglutit et se racla la gorge autant qu'il put pour adoucir sa voix et se faire entendre un minimum.

"Sam…"

"Qui ça ?"

"Où est Sam ?"

"Le jeune homme qui était avec vous ?" _C'est ça mon mignon… Alors ça y est, ça percute quelque part dans ta tête ? _

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"Celui avec la blessure à l'épaule d'origine inconnue ?"

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne souffla mot, se contentant de baisser la tête tristement. _Sammy…_

"L'hystérique qui ne voulait pas vous laisser sous prétexte que vous auriez besoin de lui au réveil ?"

_Ça c'est mon Sammy ! Quant à toi mon gars, attends voir que je sorte de ce lit et je te botterais le cul. Sammy s'inquiète souvent pour un rien, mais il n'en reste pas moins un gentil garçon. _

"Celui qu'il a fallu maîtriser, attacher et à qui on a dû administrer des calmants…" _Ils ont fait quoi ?_

"De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal… Ce garçon avait vraiment besoin de repos."

_Et toi tu as vraiment besoin qu'on te remette les idées en place. _

"Sammy…" _Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?_

"Petit ami…?" (d'un air méprisant) _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ça ?_

Dean lui jeta un regard noir qui en disait long sur son avis sur la question.

"Petit frère."

A ces mots, le médecin, qui brillait par son incommensurable connerie depuis son arrivée dans la chambre, devint blême et bafouilla quelques excuses. Le foudroyant toujours du regard, Dean se redressa sur son lit pour se faire d'autant plus menaçant.

"Je. Veux. Voir. Mon. Frère !"

"Je suis désolé mais…"

"Vous m'avez peut-être mal compris docteur… docteur Moore. J'ai dit que je voulais voir mon frère."

"Mais dans votre état…" _Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon état ?_

"Docteur… Vous tenez réellement à ce que je fasse un rapport sur cet établissement et sur son personnel ?"

Le principal intéressé ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Dean le coupa sans ménagement.

"Et puis d'abord comment s'appelle ce charmant établissement ?"

"A… A… lalala… cliiii…niiiiique d'Heb…Hebgen Lake."

"Ça serait vraiment dommage que cette clinique perde son cachet à cause d'un simple souci de réputation…" (avec un regard doucereusement assassin)

Le visage du médecin se décomposa de nouveau Dean avait visé juste.

"Je vais demander personnellement à ce que vous soyez tous les deux dans la même chambre…"

"Et ben voilà, quand vous voulez…"


	44. Chapter 44

Sam laissa ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce, prit un des cookies que son amie avait préparé pour lui avec amour et se dirigea vers la chambre, d'humeur joyeuse. La dernière chasse avec son frère avait été des plus éprouvantes et son entretien de demain était des plus sérieux. C'est donc sourire aux lèvres qu'il se laissa retomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux, sans prendre le temps ni de se déshabiller ni de défaire les draps.

De fines gouttelettes vinrent s'écraser sur son visage, venant troubler sa quiétude. Il avait beau tenter de s'y soustraire, rien n'y faisait. Il se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux. Instantanément, un point blanc au plafond attira son regard. Mal lui en prit. Au niveau du bas ventre, une tache d'un rouge insolent commençait à s'étendre et le plongeait dans l'horreur.

"Sam ! Pourquoi Sam ? Pourquoi ?"

Il l'entendit encore prononcer son prénom avant qu'elle ne soit entièrement avalée par les flammes.

"Non ! Non ! Non ! Jess !" (tout à la fois hypnotisé par les flammes et terrifié de ce qu'il venait de vivre)

Sam se trouvait sur les rives de l'Hebgen Lake, encore sonné par sa sinistre découverte, amer aussi. Il était de nouveau seul. C'était définitif cette fois. Il refusait juste de l'admettre. C'était trop dur… trop lui demander. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il était en colère surtout. Contre Dean. Contre la terre entière… Contre lui-même. Pour l'heure, cette colère était dirigée contre la seule autre personne animée par la vie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre à ma douleur ? Tu n'es pas moi. Tu n'es même pas humaine. Aucune d'entre vous ne l'était ! Et regarde où j'en suis maintenant !"

Il le savait, c'était un coup bas, mais il avait trop mal… si mal… Après Jess, c'était Dean qu'il perdait. C'était la mort de trop. C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Il avait perdu sa boussole et avec elle le nord. Il avait perdu tout goût pour l'Amour. Il avait même renoncé à tous ses bénéfices. Dieu en était témoin, il adorait… non, il aimait cette femme. Elle ne méritait pas ça mais pour l'heure, la douleur était si grande… si intense… qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la blesser. C'était mieux pour elle qu'elle s'en aille sinon Dieu seul savait jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là et pour l'éviter, il devait s'éloigner. Sam détourna la tête et tourna les talons. Ça lui déchirait le cœur mais il devait le faire. Pour elle. Pour sa sécurité. Par amour… Une décision pour deux mais sans que l'autre ait été consulté.

"Et alors c'est tout ? Tu t'en vas comme ça ? Et moi dans tout ça, tu y as pensé ?"

"Tu fais pareil de ton coté. Je ne veux plus te voir."

Il devait le faire…

"Tue-moi Sam ! Tu l'as promis. Tue-moi !" _C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Ne me demande pas ça… Ne me demande pas ça._

"Ça ne serait pas faire honneur à sa mémoire. Il n'a jamais été question de tuer une innocente. Dean ne t'appréciait peut-être pas, mais il savait que tu n'étais en rien coupable."

"Mais je suis une sirène !"

"Nous sommes peut-être chasseurs mais nous avons des principes, Sheryn ! Nous ne tuons pas par envie mais par nécessité. Tu ne rentres pas dans cette catégorie, alors va-t'en !"

"Je n'ai plus personne et je ne connais rien de ce monde. Ce que je te demande, je te le demande comme une faveur. Laisse-moi rejoindre les miens ! Laisse-moi mourir ! Tue-moi ! Je t'en supplie, tue-moi !"

"Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas faire ça…"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi tranquille !"

"Pourquoi ?"

De l'eau glissa sur sa peau comme sur les écailles d'un poisson. D'abord lentement puis en torrent, jusqu'à ce que eau et sirène se confondent et disparaissent dans une explosion…

"POURQUOI SAM ?"

Il se réveilla en sueur sur cette énième question. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on la lui posait… encore moins la première personne. Ça rouvrait une blessure d'autant plus douloureuse qu'elle commençait à peine à cicatriser.

"Sam ? Sammy ?"

Le principal intéressé tourna lentement sa tête, le regard vide, à peine conscient du monde qui l'entourait.

"Sammy ? Hé, p'tit frère !"

"De… Dean ?"

Un mirage, ça ne pouvait être qu'un mirage…

"En chair et en os !"

"Oh !"

"Bon je suis condamné à garder toutes ces machines autour de moi… Etonnant pour un mort-vivant."

Il se targua d'un sourire mais il disparut bien vite devant le manque de réaction de son petit frère.

"Dean…?"

"Oui Sammy ?"

"Tu vas bien ?"

"C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. C'est toi qui t'es fait poignarder. D'ailleurs… pardonne-moi pour ça."

"Ce n'était pas ta faute."

"Pas ma faute ? Tu rigoles !? T'es mon p'tit frère. Je t'ai nourri, bordé, langé. Je t'ai vu, connu sous diverses tenues, dont une qui te ferait sans doute rougir. J'aurais dû te reconnaître. Au lieu de ça, je t'ai pris pour cette salope !"

"Après tout ce que tu venais d'endurer… Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Les tortures. Les morts. Elle cherchait à te briser."

"Ouais. Elle a plutôt bien réussi… Mais… Comment t'es au courant ?"

Il leva la tête vers son frère, mais celui-ci venait de nouveau de se replier dans sa coquille.

"Sammy...?"

Un ange passa.

_**POURQUOI SAM ? **_

"Tu crois que j'attire la mort ?" (regard déchirant)

"Hein ? Quoi ? Attends. Rembobine là, parce que je crois que j'ai loupé un truc !"

"Il y a d'abord eu maman… puis Jess… Sheryn… Toi…"

"Oh ! Doucement là, j'suis vivant !"

"Tu étais mort, Dean ! Et c'était de ma faute !"

"Sammy… On en a déjà parlé. Tout ça, c'était le démon. Ce n'était pas ta faute !"

"Ah ouais ? Et il était où le démon quand tu es mort ? Quand Sheryn est morte ? Non, il n'y avait que nous deux. Il n'y avait que moi."

"Sammy… Je suis désolé mais…"

Sam fut pris d'un rire nerveux.

"Toi aussi t'es désolé ? Faut croire que c'est de saison. Allez, dis-moi, c'est quoi ton problème avec elle ? C'est parce qu'elle était sirène ou parce qu'elle m'aimait ? Peut-être les deux…"

"Sammy je…"

"Non mais ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Moi-même j'ai du mal à l'admettre. Nous formions un duo atypique… Un couple amoureux et j'ai tout simplement été odieux…"

_**POURQUOI SAM ?**_

"J'ai été odieux et je n'ai plus aucun moyen de me rattraper. Aucune chance de lui dire combien je l'aimais. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je sais que si j'en suis là… à la pleurer… c'est de ma faute. Un malheureux concours de circonstances… La faute à mon fichu caractère. J'étais tellement accaparé par ma propre souffrance que je n'ai pas vu la sienne… que je n'ai pas voulu la voir… Elle se sentait si seule… si mal… Je ne voulais rien savoir… alors je l'ai laissée partir. Disons que je n'ai rien fait pour la retenir. Je l'ai abandonnée, Dean. Elle en est morte. Je pensais qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je pouvais ressentir. J'avais tort. Elle en savait bien plus que moi. Elle avait tout compris. Sur moi. Sur nous. Sur notre famille. Elle a vu qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place et elle est partie… Pour toujours."

"Sammy…"

"Si tu savais comme je regrette ! Si tu savais comme j'ai mal !... Elle est morte à cause de moi. Parce qu'elle ne comptait pas assez pour moi. Elle est morte pour moi. Parce qu'elle savait que sans toi il n'y avait pas d'avenir. Alors elle m'a fait don de la plus belle des choses. Sa vie. Contre la tienne. Contre la mienne. Je lui en veux pour ça je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant aussi mais… elle me manque mec !"

"Sam ? Hé, Sammy ?!"

Le principal intéressé leva des yeux mouillés de larmes vers son frère.

"Tu peux encore faire quelque chose pour elle. Tu sais… pour lui rendre hommage. Tu l'aimais. Je lui suis redevable. Elle mérite bien plus que l'oubli. Tu ne crois pas ?"

Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam et il hocha la tête.

**Quelques jours plus tard **

Les deux frères se retrouvaient là où tout avait commencé et où tout allait finir, face à l'Hebgen Lake, dans ce lieu paradisiaque où la nature avait gardé tous ses droits. Sam tenait entre ses mains une petite boîte. C'était tout ce qu'il restait d'elle… de son amour… et il s'apprêtait à lui faire aussi le plus beau des cadeaux.

"Ça va aller ?" (en pressant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère)

"Je dois le faire. Après tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié, je lui dois bien ça. Je crois aussi que j'ai besoin de me faire pardonner, même si je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter."

Ils échangèrent un regard qui se passa de tout commentaire. Sam prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de la rive, tandis que son frère restait en retrait. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une cérémonie solennelle, mais elle en avait le cachet. Respect. Intimité. Silence.

"Sheryn… je ne t'ai pas connue longtemps mais tu as bouleversé mon existence. Tu m'as rappelé à quel point de petites choses… des plaisirs simples… pouvaient m'apporter. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur la vie et je ne reconnais que maintenant la chance que j'ai eu de te connaître. Un peu tard pour ça, c'est vrai. Pardon… Pour tout ça. Pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté, pour tout ce que tu m'as donné sans condition, je voulais t'offrir quelque chose d'exceptionnel. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu m'as dit vouloir retrouver les tiens… vouloir retrouver ta famille. Je ne sais pas si elle existe encore mais… Tu étais une sirène. Tu vivais ici à une autre époque. Ici c'est chez toi alors repose-y en paix !"

Sur ce, il dispersa les cendres de sa bien-aimée dans les eaux du lac.

"Je t'aime Sheryn !"

Une larme glissa sur sa joue et il lui sembla entendre une voix portée par le vent.

_Je t'aime Sam…_


	45. Chapter 45 : Epilogue

**Un mois plus tard.**

Quand Dean gara l'Impala devant une maison abandonnée, il faisait nuit noire et a priori rien ne laissait présager la suite. Ce devait être une chasse comme les autres. Une menace. Une créature à éliminer. Des chasseurs pour l'éliminer. Deux frères. Les Winchester. Avec pour seules armes deux tasers.

"Ils sont chargés à combien ?"

"A cent mille volts."

"Tu plaisantes ?"

"Non. Je veux être sûr de le griller jusqu'à la moelle. Et n'oublie pas qu'avec ça, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Faut pas le rater."

Sam lui lança un regard entendu et tous deux entrèrent dans la maison, armes et lampes de poche à la main.

Alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier pour atteindre le sous-sol, un bruit attira leur attention sur un placard. Ils s'approchèrent lentement de celui-ci et se firent des gestes silencieux.

"A trois. Un. Deux. Trois."

En ouvrant la porte, ils découvrirent deux enfants effrayés – un garçon et une fille – qui se couvraient les oreilles.

"Il est encore ici ?"

Petit signe de tête.

"Allez, prends la main de ta sœur. On va vous sortir de là. Vite, on y va ! Allez, vite !"

Sam s'occupa des enfants et ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers l'escalier salutaire, couverts par Dean. Mais alors qu'ils montaient, une main attrapa la jambe de Sam, le faisant dévaler l'escalier sous les cris terrifiés des enfants.

"Sam !"

Dean tira sur le monstre mais le manqua.

"Sam, fais-les sortir d'ici !"

"Garde ça. C'est bon, on y va. On y va !"

Sam lui lança l'ultime taser avant de rejoindre les enfants, le laissant seul avec la créature.

"Allez ! Montre-toi !" (balayant les murs de sa lampe de poche)

Il aperçut la créature, mais trop tard pour éviter son attaque qui le propulsa à terre. La chose, profitant de cette position de faiblesse, s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Dans l'urgence, Dean saisit son arme et tira, oubliant que la créature qu'il comptait électrocuter avait les pieds dans la même flaque que celle dans laquelle lui-même était tombé plus tôt…

_Pardon Sammy…_

Entre-temps, Sam descendit l'escalier en courant pour se précipiter vers son frère allongé, inconscient.

"Dean ! Dean ! DEAN ! Hé ! Hé, tu m'entends ?" _Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Ça ne va pas recommencer… Dean ! J't'en supplie… réponds !_

**Plus tard, à l'hôpital.**

"Désolée de vous dire ça, mais je ne trouve pas l'attestation de mutuelle dans le dossier."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai. Euh… Tenez." (en sortant une carte de son portefeuille)

"Merci, Mr Burkovitz."

Deux officiers de police se tenaient non loin de lui, semblant l'attendre, et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Sam se dirigea vers eux.

"On peut s'occuper de ça plus tard, si vous voulez…"

"Non. Non, ça ira. On prenait un raccourci à travers la campagne et subitement, on a entendu des cris d'enfants en passant devant cette maison. Alors on s'est bien évidemment arrêtés."

"Les enfants s'étaient enfermés ?"

"Oui."

"Et bien, ils ont eu de la chance."

Sam se retourna et vit un médecin marcher vers eux. Sam s'excusa auprès des policiers, très compréhensifs.

"Docteur, est-ce qu'il…?"

"Son état est sérieux."

"Et ?"

"L'électrocution a déclenché une attaque cardiaque. Une attaque très violente. Son cœur est… endommagé." _Non…_

"A quel point ?"

"On a fait tout notre possible. Pour l'instant, on fait ce qu'on peut pour qu'il récupère des forces. Mais je ne le vois pas vivre très longtemps. Du moins, pas plus d'un mois."

Sam blêmit.

"Non. Non, attendez ! Je ne vous crois pas. Il existe sûrement un traitement."

"Hélas, on ne fait pas de miracle. Je suis désolé." _Si vous saviez qu'il s'en est produit un il n'y a pas si longtemps !..._

_**POURQUOI SAM ?**_

"_Le sort est tout-puissant et nul en cette vie n'est maître de sa vie._" (Lucius Accius)


End file.
